Elementos
by Chrisboj
Summary: Esa una historia basada en algunos personajes de esta serie (Digimon) el cual para mí fue una de las mejores; en fin es una mezcla de ciencia ficción con aventura. No se mencionan las criaturas digitales unicamente algunos de los personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

_-Hoy segundo del mes de siembra, los llantos y sollozos serán los fluidos que inundaran nuestras tierras-_ un hombre de porte juvenil hablaba a una incontable muchedumbre, la mayoría de ellos lloraba, los niños quienes asistieron permanecían temerosos e intranquilos entre los brazos de sus madres, quienes de igual manera disimulaban bien sus miedos. -_A pesar de todo, la gran enseñanza de nuestro sabio maestro no se perderá mientras exista entre cada uno de nosotros el deseo de ser libre, sé lo que su partida significa, pero también sé que ahora la responsabilidad de cumplir las metas de mi maestro recaen sobre mi.- _La situación se tornaba muy complicada ahora, sin él, las defensas las pocas que poseíamos ahora eran blancos fáciles de quebrar; y al igual que un endeble marcador para escribir era el espíritu de los hombres. La única pregunta era por cuánto tiempo seriamos capaces de resistir. A pesar de la fuerza, determinación y habilidades en combate del ahora autoproclamado nuestro líder eso no sería suficiente.

Entre lágrimas amargas y una mirada destruida pero con el intento de no querer demostrar debilidad, él juró ante todos que nunca caeríamos, que por más que el fin estuviera cerca él lo pospondría, que daría su vida para que cada uno de nosotros tengamos años que vivirla.

-_No nos rendiremos nunca, la gran muralla estaba, está y se mantendrá tal y como está por siempre; les pido hermanos y hermanas luchemos hasta el fin y no demos por rendidos nuestros brazos cuando parezca todo perdido, esa fue la más valiosa enseñanza del gran maestro. Esta vida que nos deja hoy fue para darnos más tiempo, para resistir y crecer._

Por alguna razón misteriosa, la cual era bastante incongruente, esas palabras resonaban entre los corazones de los asistentes, cada uno secaba sus ojos con lo que tenían a la mano, sean pañuelos, papel e incluso las mismas manos desnudas. Él esta en lo correcto, por más que esto parezca nuestra extinción los hombres daremos pelea.

Todos se miran unos a otros, el grito de una mujer retumba en el silencio, no es un grito de pena o de dolor, es el gran y alentador grito de guerra que nos enseñaron desde niños, ese grito era emitido únicamente por las fieras más salvajes en el momento de cacería, ese grito se propagaba por cada uno de los presentes, en pocos momentos el sonido se hizo unísono. Esto podría resultar.

Nos damos cuenta que este sujeto de pie enfrente de todos tampoco puede abstenerse de las ganas de alzar la voz hasta los cielos.

-_Hoy le decimos hasta siempre maestro, gracias por todo; de ahora en adelante pondré todo mi ser para proteger esta nación de naciones tal y como usted lo hizo durante incontables años, y le prometo también que superaré su nivel.-_, se seca las lágrimas nuevamente y como es tradición en nosotros el cálido fuego se deja esparcir sobre el cuerpo sin vida de aquel a quien cada uno consideró más que un héroe.

Pocos se dan cuenta de la mirada del nuevo sucesor, algunos creen que es una que muestra furia y sabiduría simultáneamente, otros creen enteramente en él, y sólo algunos temen.

…

-_Abran las puertas, todos los misiles apunten hacia la entrada principal, carguen el todos los caños del nivel "D", mantengan posiciones de ataque quiero ver entrar a esos bastardos sanos y salvos.-_

La tensión que se creaba cada vez que esa vieja y enorme puerta se abría ya casi era inexistente, durante aproximadamente 15 años el comandante Fennin había cumplido su promesa, todas nuestras tierras permanecieron a salvo, y aunque siempre hubo batallas algunas muy feroces él siempre se mantuvo en pie; aunque era solo un rumor ya las personas realmente creían que él había logrado superar a su maestro. Admirablemente se pudo aumentar las extensiones territoriales, derrotamos a 4 enemigos claves y casi siempre Fennin era el único con quien los 3 artífices del asesinato del gran maestro podían medirse, realmente era poderoso.

Ahora se vislumbraba una señal de fuego tranquilizante en medio de los cielos, ese era el anuncio de una llegada, las tropas guerreras retornaban a casa luego de 2 meses de exploraciones.

Las puertas se abrieron durante unos instantes entraron mil guerreros, mil valientes montados en mil bestias tan furiosas como sus jinetes; al final entró el capitán de todos. _–Cierren las puertas-._ La orden fue acatada de inmediato, el retumbar del madero hizo que parte de la tierra adyacente temblara ahora la tensión desaparecía rápidamente.

Tres sujetos se bajaron de sus bestias compañeras de batalla, al caer al suelo se notaba el cansancio y las enormes heridas que recorrían su cuerpo mas aun así su mirada seguía denostando temor a todo aquel que en su sano juicio quisiera retarle en combate; el sujeto que bajaba por la derecha del anterior era realmente enorme, los otros 2 parecían criaturas a su lado, su barba prominente le daba un ligero toque de madurez, este al reportase en tierra simplemente atinó a reír. Por último, el que se acercaba por la izquierda mostraba un profundo corte en el hombro izquierdo; pero al parecer por la enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro eso le ponía de buen humor.

El sujeto quien dio la orden de abrir la puerta se acercó a los 3 hombres en señal de respeto saludó con disciplina al comandante principal. -_Es un placer que estén de vuelta capitán Fennin, supimos que las fuerzas enemigas fueron increíblemente casi exterminadas, esos infelices tardarán mucho tiempo en reponerse tal baja.- _

Fennin y sus acompañantes miraron seriamente al principal. –_Es necesario que hablemos en una junta, ahora. Prepare todo comandante esto no será una decisión sencilla.- _

El incrédulo comandante cuyo nombre era _Sebs_ no entendía que podría significar esto, en su mente aún pensaba en la gran victoria obtenida hace poco, cuál era esa razón para realizarse una junta militar y de tomar decisiones cuando el enemigo estaba totalmente incapaz de atacarnos. A pesar de ello escondió sus dudas. –_Señor, no creo que nadie le pueda contradecir, alistaré todo-._

…...

**DESCICIONES**

_-Pero Fennin, estás seguro, cómo podríamos creer en eso, que tal si es una treta de esos canallas-_

_-Ellos no tienen piedad en enviar a sus hombres a la masacre con tal de derrotarlo a usted- _habló otro.

-_Seamos más sensatos mi señor, recuerde que el gran maestro estaba en desacuerdo con tal idea, que pasaría si…- _Un enorme tumulto de gente se debatía incesantemente durante ya varias horas, al parecer la idea del principal de todos ellos era la de salir en busca de algo, algo importante pero que lamentablemente sólo se había escuchado rumores y leído en libros como algo mitológico o fuera de lo racional.

_-Creo, señor teniente, que mi maestro no se imaginó nunca que las cosas pudieran evolucionar ante tal punto, no tenemos opción. Debo partir. El enemigo está debilitado no atacarán en un buen tiempo, tiempo que puedo utilizar en salvar a esas personas, con ellos podremos ponerle fin a todo esto-_

La duda era evidente en la cámara del senado. Esta habitación era bastante grande, con numerosos asientos dispuestos de forma concéntrica por todo el salón, el cual esta vez relucía un lleno total, los capitanes de escuadrones se debatían una lucha idealista incesantemente determinante. Los de mayor cantidad numérica correspondían al ministerio militar "R" cuyas fueras se especializaban en el combate y preparatoria de reclutas para las misiones en el exterior, es decir en campañas realizadas fuera de la gran muralla y por ende era ellos quienes protegían la seguridad externa, así como también eran ellos quienes acompañaban a Fennin en las luchas. El siguiente sector le correspondía al ministerio de seguridad interna, cuyo objetivo básicamente era el de guardar el orden y la administración dentro de la gran muralla; los siguientes era miembros del ministerio de arsenales, su función era considerada sobrevalorada por aquellos quienes arriesgaban sus vidas fuera de la gran protección pero nadie en absoluto se interponía en las investigaciones que realizaban, se trataba de una poderosa organización de pensantes y científicos cuyas mentes le brindaban armamentos al escuadrón militar "R", entre todos ellos Yam era el único miembro de esta sede que gustaba por acompañar a las tropas externas; como tal Yam debería estar entre ellos pero su reforma y su característica personalidad desligada de las leyes le habían otorgado favores del mismo Fennin, y ahora era considerado uno de sus generales representativos del mismo escuadrón "R".

El senado militar fue establecido desde que el gran maestro la solicitó y hasta el momento incluso los más grandes líderes debían catar todas las decisiones que se tomaban en aquel lugar; regla que incluso Fennin no desobedecía. Durante 15 años el sabio caudillo había logrado acertar en cada una de sus decisiones sin haber fracasado en ninguna, su habilidad en combate y los éxitos en sus campañas le permitieron gozar de ciertos bienes en cuando a la toma de decisiones políticas y en su totalidad era bien toleradas pero el temor que infundía su nueva idea era algo aterrador para todos.

Un anciano se logró poner de pie tenuemente de su asiento. –_Lo dejaremos a votación-_

_-¿Votación?, eso es absurdo, todas las batallas desde que Fennin tomó el cargo fueron perfectas, nos hemos mantenido en pie hasta la fecha, cuál es el motivo para dudar en él- _hablaba uno de los sujeto que se sentaba a la izquierda de Fennin. Se trataba de Yam, su altura era intimidante, se consideraría como un gigante a simple vista, pero su calidez lo convertía en un ser amigable; sin embargo esta desaparecía cuanto se trataba de manejar los asuntos en orden y de apoyar a su fiel compañero.

-_¿Cómo creen que se sentirán las personas si se enteran que Fennin salió con rumbo desconocido, creen que no se establecerá un miedo incontrolable en todos?-_ Ahora un miembro de las fuerzas internas, con una gota de sudor que denostaba inquietud y terror bastante bien disimulados hablaba._ -Por favor recapaciten, si te dejamos partir las defensas perderían confianza, entiende que todos aquí te necesitamos, no es tiempo para andar buscando supuestas profecías y misterios.-_ Ello cayó como un baldazo de agua helada entre todos los asistentes, sin embargo nadie supo que contestar, era evidente que por más descarado que pudiese haber escuchado eso era muy cierto; el miedo embargaba los corazones de aquellos que temían la salida del único capaz de enfrentarse en batalla a 3 seres monstruosos.

_-Dijiste algo interesante comandante, nadie pero en absoluto sabe si en cualquiera de nuestras misiones futuras regrese yo con vida, si creen todos ustedes que no hay nadie que pueda superarme entonces estamos solo evitando nuestra inminente masacre- _Era increíble ver la frialdad con la cual hablaba Fennin, siempre subjetivista, nunca con temor incluso de su misma muerte, es más durante muchas ocasiones las fuerzas enemigas de Adkar, el sujeto quien usando toda su capacidad y fuerza logró asesinar al gran maestro, pudieron darle muerte pero por alguna circunstancia esta se volvía contra el enemigo y les dejaba más que anonadados.

Silencio absoluto. Los rostros de todos mostraban una vez más estar de acuerdo con él, pero que tal si el enemigo se entera que se fue, no tendríamos oportunidad de vencer.

-_Eso es torpe, _(las miradas giraron hacia atrás, encima de todos casi al final de los asientos) _Fennin es el mejor si, pero depender siempre de él sería nuestro exterminio. Si a votación lo quieres yo estoy a favor de mi capitán.- _ Todos se asustaron ante tal comentario, el joven Marcus, una promesa en combates, de gran talento aunque Fennin estaba muy por fuera de su alcance era realmente bueno, sus habilidades dieron triunfos importantes mientras se sostenían batallas poderosas contra los que derrotaron al gran maestro, evidentemente Fennin era el único quien intervenía en esas situaciones; sin embargo ninguno de los fieles guerreros dejaría morir a su líder sin dar la vida para tratar de evitarlo _–Si él se va y nuestros rivales se enteran de ello, aun así tengo la esperanza de que nuestra muralla no caerá.-_

_-Qué estupideces hablas muchacho, si Adkar se entera de esto enviara todo su arsenal, el mismo en persona él y sus 2 miserables hijos, no hay nadie salvo Fennin que pueda combatirlos.-_

_-Por eso es necesario que me vaya, si logro encontrar a esos niños y entrenarlos, no habrá temor cuando el día de mi muerte llegue.- N_uevamente el silencio y las miradas cruzadas. Fennin y su frialdad para tocar el tema de la muerte era admirable.

Luego de 10 horas de larga disputa la decisión fue tomada, el consejo denegó la idea de Fennin, esto desagradó rotundamente a todos los miembros del escuadrón "R".

_-Malnacidos, acaso ustedes arriesgan sus vidas en combate-, -Cuándo será el día en que realmente peleen, siempre están dentro con protecciones y bienes mientras nosotros morimos fuera-. –Corruptos, infelices hagamos un cambio de roles una vez para que entiendan lo que Fennin propone-….._

El senado se mantuvo estoico, los insultos por parte de los combatientes exteriores llovían como gruesas gotas de agua sobre loa cabezas de los jueces mayores; no obstante el mayor de todos ellos mostraba una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Terminada la sesión y ya cuando la mayoría de los asistentes se proponía en abandonar la reunión, uno de los ministros de alto rango se acercó hasta el asiento central para estrecharle la mano en señal de respeto,-_Es democracia amigo, todos debemos obedecerla-. -¿Pero qué rayos…?_ El miedo se instauró tan velozmente como una plaga en un campo, la mano que el coronel estrechaba simplemente era una proyección, todo el cuerpo de Fennin lo era, como un acto de vida o muerte el gigante Yam sacó una enorme hacha de su espalda, nadie supo cómo habría logrado camuflarla de una manera tan impresionante al punto de engañar la seguridad del pleno. _–Mi señor sabía que ustedes jamás pensarían en ello, ahora está muy lejos lo único que nos queda es creerle, será mejor hacerlo o de lo contrario sabrán que yo mismo puedo acabarlos a todos ustedes acá-_

La presión era incalculable, todos excepto los miembros del escuadrón de lucha externa estaban petrificados en vida, todos siendo amenazados por armas en sus cuellos y pechos por el escuadrón "R". _-Deséenos suerte inútiles- _ Los ojos de los otros altos medios se quedaron casi en blanco al saber que su poca esperanza estaba muy por fuera de sus cabales. _–Ni siquiera tú te quedaste, maldito-._

_-Fennin es demasiado astuto para sus retrasadas mentes mis señores, es obvio que esta será la misión más peligrosa, mi presencia es relevante-. _Marcus también estaba fuera, también era un holograma. Los dos máximos exponentes de defensa estaban fuera, la humanidad estaba sin su gran líder y el supuesto segundo al mando tampoco.

_.Será mejor que nos escuchen cautelosamente ancianos, nadie hablará de esto en las ciudades, de hacerlo, tengo órdenes de mi capitán de enterrarles mi hacha en sus cabezas por haber infundido el caos entre los hombres _(dirigiéndose a todos)_, ¿me escucharon? A veces es necesario un sacrificio para tener éxito, Fennin lo sabía, ahora es tiempo de acorazar la gran muralla y prepara mejor nuestra defensa, ahora es tiempo de que ustedes crean en nosotros.-_

_-Para evitarnos molestias, serán íntimamente vigilados cualquier sospecha de traición, la pagaran con sus vidas.- _Era otro miembro de las fuerzas externas quien amenazaba con tirar el gatillo de su arma la cual apuntaba directamente en la nuca de uno de los senescales del territorio del norte.

_-¿Traición?, te atreves a mencionas esa palabra luego de haber tomado un consejo considerado sagrado desde los tiempos del gran maestro por la fuerza y la irracionalidad y de haber confabulado una decisión unánime del consulado nunca les perdonaré esto salvajes, comunicaré a cada miembro de la humanidad que su gran salvador a huido, que ha preferido escapar para sobrevivir por tener miedo y no ser más que un cobard…_

Los ojos de los asistentes quedaron inmovilizados, esos sujetos realmente estaban muy mentalizados en ello. Yam había dado muerte a un miembro del consejo, la sangre de tal individuo embarraba el asiento donde estaba. _–Traición sería dejar ver morir a nuestros hijos e hijas en manos de tiranos y no haber hecho nada para evitarlo, traición sería dejar que nuestro futuro sea quien pague las consecuencias de no haber actuado en el presente, confiemos en el juicio de Fennin, sé que suena descabellado pero es necesario hacerlo….. ¿Quién en esta habitación piensa lo contrario?, háganmelo saber y saborearan el poder de mi arma tal y como ya lo experimentó este….traidor…-_

Nadie en lo absoluto mostró señales de queja, todos se miraban con temor, pero en el fondo reconocían que cada uno juró lealtad a Fennin y dejar de lado absurdas tradiciones, todo por el bien del futuro.

…

Pasaron 10 años desde la partida del gran Fennin, muchos pensaron que ya estaba muerto, que tal vez Adkar o alguno de sus hijos o los 3 juntos le habían dado la misma muerte que al gran maestro; el escuadrón "R" no pudo camuflar el hecho de su ausencia tanto tiempo, al correrse el rumor de su muerte el pueblo lloró amargamente, luego vino una depresión ya que cada uno solo esperaba la muerte que les vendría ahora que el protector no estaba.

Pero tal pensamiento se borró, luego del año de que se enteraran los siguientes nueve fueron no muy alarmantes, la gran muralla logró soportar todos los ataques, todos pensaron que cuando Adkar se hizo presente la muralla cedería, pero tal cosa nunca ocurrió. Ni siquiera alguien tan poderosos como él podía destruirla, y frente al incesante ataque de las defensas detrás del muro, la humanidad ganó una importante victoria; aunque no fue muy decisiva, el hombre sabía que su confianza había vuelto y que ahora podían pelear.

**NUEVA ERA**

Y sonaban cerca de 11 años desde que el hombre quien le había dado fe y esperanza a la humanidad estaba desaparecido, cerca de 11 años que solamente las fuerzas únicamente permanecían a la defensiva mas aun eso era suficiente para que la humanidad haya prevalecido; once largos años desde que Fennin no daba rastro de su existencia, once años desde que la última fe desapareció. Pero luego de ese tiempo llegó algo que cambiaría una vez más la vida para los hombres.

_-Señor es mejor que venga a ver esto- _un hombre de porte alto con un poco barba pero con una notoria calvicie que delataba su avanzada edad permanecía en silencio hasta altas horas de la noche pero en esta rara circunstancias había abierto la boca solo para pronunciar esas palabras, antes su dedo había digitado 7 números para marcar al sujeto que ahora estaba a cargo de toda la seguridad de los hombres.

_-Qué quieres a estas horas, será mejor que no sea nada aburrido-_

….

-_Es imposible, algo no puede viajar tan deprisa-_

_-A esa velocidad no sabemos si la muralla pueda resistirlo-_

_-Alerta a todos, que nadie se quede sin un arma; activa a los cañones nivel D-_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?_

_-Imagino señor que sólo 1 hora antes del impacto-_

_-Qué debemos hacer ahora Yam, sea lo que sea viaja muy rápido, si Adkar encontró una forma de…_

El suspenso que se vivía era más que agobiante, ni siquiera la cuarta parte de los miembros de defensa estaban dispuestos para una emergencia como tal, siempre se usaban los cañones D para facilitar el trabajo, su poder era altamente destructivo, hasta el gran maestro sabía que era armas con la capacidad de volver todo a cenizas, residuos que más tarde el viento se las llevaría. Nadie supo nunca como tal arsenal llegó hacia nosotros, pero la corazonada de que el gran maestro fue entrenado por los mismos titanes era creíble; supuestamente fue él quien los trajo para defensa de la humanidad, traerlos significaba una sola cosa, que el gran maestro fue capaz de hacerle frente a uno de los titanes; criaturas tan poderosas que ni siquiera el poder combinado de todos los seres vivientes serían capaces de igualarles en lo más mínimo el 50% de uno de ellos. Pero viniendo del gran maestro esto no podría ser una falacia.

Sin embargo los cañones eran usados para blancos con poco movimiento, o para crear explosiones gigantescas que amedrentaban al enemigo e incluso era capaz de atinarle a objetivos con rapidez alta per de poco alcance, es decir aquellos que si bien poseían una velocidad considerable no podrían mantenerla como para mantenerse fuera del impacto secundario de los cañones; pero este objeto era casi sacado de sueños, una quimera impensable; su velocidad sobrepasaba la velocidad el sonido y no daba muestra de reducir tal dimensión era una amenaza que ni siquiera el mismísimo Fennin hubiera podido afrontar.

_-Cañones en posición, dentro de unos segundos esa cosa volará esta muralla si no reducimos al menos en un 20% la velocidad que tiene-_

_-Apunten todo el arsenal hacia el noreste, disparen a mi señal, que todos los combatientes sean de donde sean estén listos para batallar, si esa bendita muralla cae entonces nos invadirán. Que el miedo no se esparza o sabrán que yo mismo les daré el tiro de gracia-_

El miedo se establecía en los hombres como si fuera una cálida fogata de campamento, era como si fuera mejor aliado que el agua en un desierto, pero el temor a ver a todos los hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas, hermanos, padres, madres, hijas era superior a cualquier cosa en el mundo, Yam estaba de pie en la cumbre de la gran muralla exhibiendo su antigua y afilada hacha, algo que él consideraba como su mejor amigo desde que Fennin partió, ese fiel amigo ahora tenía sed de sangre.

-_Si hoy hemos de extinguirnos, hombres, hagámosle que eso sea lo más difícil que jamás hayan imaginado cómo; que cada uno de esos monstros recuerde este día como aquel en donde perdieron tantas vidas que les dará terror recordar el momento en que decidieron irse en nuestra contra…..Peeeeeleeeeennnn-_

El grito de guerra era cantado una vez más, un grito que despertaba incluso a los más pusilánimes, Yam era un gran líder, nada en comparación en cuanto a poder con Fennin. Pero en determinación y fe era igual y sus años de daban cierto toque de sabiduría superior.

Diez segundos restaban para que el objeto impacte con la muralla, y aunque no se veía a nadie que lo acompañe una grietea en la poderosa defensa era suficiente para el inicio del exterminio de la humanidad; los del nivel inferior, soldados que estaban dispuestos a dejar su vida con tal de eliminar al menos a uno de los rivales eran liderados por una mujer, Giova, su temperamento era intimidante y aunque pocos recordaban que hubiera reído ocasionalmente, en situaciones de extremo peligro la sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro de oreja a oreja _–Mis dos hijos saben que volveré a casa a leerles un cuento o a prepararles comida, es gracioso que tenga que romper huesos minutos antes- _Jamás se le vio rendirse, y mucho menos temerle al peligro; el amor a sus hijos la guiaba siempre a la victoria, siempre solía mencionarlos a los 2 pero todos sabían que uno de ellos ya estaba en mejor vida y al parecer eso la condujo a demostrar fortaleza para que nunca otra mujer perdiera un hijo en combate.

El mayor de sus hijos ,un hombre temible en pelea fue cobardemente asesinado por el mismísimo primogénito de Adkar, Alucard, el joven guerrero dio su vida para que el capitán Fennin pudiera salir con de esa peligrosa lucha, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre frente a su madre, nadie que estuviera lo suficientemente cuerdo para soportar una paliza o un par de huesos rotos por los golpes propinados por esa fiera. Hoy esa mujer, si esa muralla cedía, si el poderoso enemigo y sin Fennin dentro, esa mujer se reuniría con su amado hijo; tal vez no hoy pero sí lo haría. Aun así cada uno de los combatientes, estén donde estén confiaban y seguían ciegamente a sus superiores; esa maldita ley era enseñada a todos los principiantes desde que aprendía a leer.

A 30 metros de ahí, las tropas silentes se preparaban para un ataque sorpresa masivo, su líder siempre había sido Marcus, ahora en señal de respeto y fidelidad ese cuartel llevaba tal nombre y se mantuvo siempre sin capitán, todos era uno solo.

_-Prepárense para el impacto, _(terror y pánico, viejos conocidos pensaban algunos)_5, 4 ,3, 2,1-_

_-Fuego, apunten a todo lo que sea, disparen los cañones de nivel "D"-_

El cruel impacto y las explosiones exuberantes mostraban que los cañones hubieron impactado en tierra y las ondas expansivas deberían de haber detenido en algo al desconocido objeto; las cenizas se elevaban por los cielos de forma impresionante, cada uno presenciaba como la destrucción hecha por las defensas era cada vez mayor, nada en absoluto terminaría ileso de eso, nada ni nadie.

Durante unos segundos de terror y el abrir y cerrar de ojos de los soldados, se escuchó una voz desde los trasmisores _–Señor, el objetivo ha sido detenido, repito se ha detenido-_

Los trasmisores eran siempre precisos en cuanto a los datos tanto fuera como dentro de la gran muralla y es que eran bastante usados desde que el general Fennin se fue; muy a menudo las tropas rivales pero eran esas poderosas armas obtenidas por el gran maestro las que se encargaban de exterminar a las fuerzas opuestas. Ya casi nunca la humanidad pretendía una exploración externa ahora eso se había reducido a cruentas afrontas cercanas a la protección.

_-Señor Yam, algo brilla desde el centro de la polvareda-_

Yam, el último general con un poder aceptable pero con un conocimiento inagotable bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras de la torre de control principal. Su fiel amiga, el hacha, estaba pobremente guardada en su vieja funda, ahora el enorme sujeto buscaba respuestas ante tal suceso fortuito. _–Qué es eso-_

_-Señor, podríamos enviar a un escuadró completo a investigarlo-_

_-Eso sería demasiado arriesgado, buscas hacerme creer que ¿algo que sobrevivió al poder de esos impactos se le permita tener la oportunidad de ver las puertas abiertas?- _Yam estaba furioso, pero su ira era producto del desasosiego, producto de la enorme duda de tener frente asimismo una tenue imagen de los monitores que mostraban un destello rojo brillando sobre las cenizas mescladas con el polvo que se atenuaban luego que los cañones hubieran destruido una gran extensión.

_-Qué es lo que debemos hacer señor-_ Silencio absoluto. _–Señor, órdenes-_

Las pantallas poco a poco iban esclareciéndose, la figura que Yam miraba ahora era más evidente, al parecer sus temores se hicieron realidad. –_Eso es Adkar o alguno de sus hijos, ¿cierto?, desafiaron los límites de sus fuerza y ahora son capaces de sobrevivir a nuestros cañones-_

_-Hagamos una evacuación inmediata, que los soldados más capaces permanezcan en las puertas, que los más jóvenes inicien la retirada hacia zonas seguras-_

Una mujer de cierta edad se acercaba hasta Yam, su porte era amenazante, su mirada llena de tristeza le permitieron acercarse hasta el corpulento general. –_Prométame que irán por mi hija, yo me quedaré en la puerta; eso es lo que mi hijo hubiera hecho-_

_-Giova, yo…-_

Yam en su cortada expresión sabía que eso era una petición, una que la conduciría directamente hasta la muerte. Este simplemente accedió ante tal propuesta, luego hizo que todos los capaces de luchar se concentraran detrás de la puerta principal de la gran muralla.

Estas, tras 20 minutos de suspenso se esperaban que fueran destruidas por el inmenso poder actual de Adkar o de sus hijos, pero eso no sucedió. Las puertas se abrieron por si solas como si alguien más las hubiera abierto desde el interior; la mirada de desconfianza y miedo de todos se concentraba sobre la torre principal, al parecer existía un traidor entre ellos pero eso era improbable, si hubiera uno por qué se esperaría en abrir las puertas en ese momento y no desde que Fennin se marchó.

Yam, en pleno pánico demostró serenidad y ordeno la permanencia de las tropas _–luchemos sin sentimientos amigos, sea quien sea se enterara de lo fuertes que somos-_

Alguien se asomaba por la puerta semi aperturada, su caminar era exhausto, su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por una bufanda, y los ojos cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras su mismo atuendo por una manta grisácea y sucia pero algo en él era extrañamente familiar. Giova fue la primera en precipitarse, ella fiel a su estilo se acercó a retarle cuerpo a cuerpo, habilidad contra habilidad al extranjero; sus cortes fueron precisos, su vieja cuchilla, la cual usaba su hijo, clavó directamente en el cuello del intruso, con destreza logró también impactarle en los brazos y en el tórax pero él ni se inmutó.

-_Tus ataques son impresionantes pero necesitas mayor precisión- _luego su mirada giró hacia Yam ante la implacable inmovilidad de todos.

_-Yam amigo me alegro saber que lo que pactamos una vez no se quebró, tal y como lo supuse ninguno de ustedes se rindió-_, paso a paso este intruso se quitaba los harapos que vestía, inició por los que le cubrían los brazos y lentamente pudo notarse unas marcadas cicatrices en toda su longitud; seguidamente y ante la inquietante pasmosidad de todos se quitó la bufanda y los anteojos, sus ojos eran claros con una mirada que intimidaba a cualquier sujeto que se parase enfrente. Algunos pensaban que era una infeliz broma, otros atónitos se desmayaron, pero ella la leona Giova lloró. Débilmente los miembros de seguridad sintieron como el aire se volvía seco y como una densa sensación de calor los envolvía a todos.

_-Qué ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo, has estado vivo siempre y nunca te apareciste ni siquiera en mensajes-_

_-Mi buen amigo nadie debía saberlo, creo haber descubierto todo al fin, de ahora en adelante tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer; pero nuestra lucha terminará-_

_-Sin duda Fennin realmente ha superado todas las habilidades de su maestro niños- _esa voz era reconocible por todos, algunos miraron dubitativamente hacia donde esa voz provenía… -_Marcus, cómo.-_ Entre las risas del nuevo aparecido la algarabía de los hombres resucito por segunda vez, luego de once años de penumbras y pocos éxitos volvía el ser quien los había dado esperanza en el pasado y junto a este uno de los muy pocos hombres de gran poder en pelea como para resistir en algo un ataque del mismísimo Adkar.

_-Las explicaciones serán para después, ahora Yam necesito todo de ti para que me digas como funciona esto.-_ Fennin sacó unas cinco piedras opacas de su bolsillo, una de ellas brilló con el contacto en la mano del general, solo una lo hizo las otras permanecieron oscuras, pero con ello una enorme sonrisa de dibujaba en los labios de quien las sostenía a todas.

_-Si encontramos a los portadores de estas piedras significará que surgirán 5 más poderosos que yo que detendrán esta absurda guerra, lastimosamente el enemigo no es ajena a esta información, debemos movernos-_

_-Primero déjame curar tus heridas, traigan paramédicos inmediatamente.-_

_-No, no hay tiempo que perder si mal no me equivoco hoy nacerán a la misma hora 5 niños, esos cinco deben ser resguardados. Marcus encuéntralos_.-este último simplemente asintió con respeto.

La mirada de Fennin mostraba cruenta decisión y aunque nadie entendía bien lo que acababa de explicar; nadie, como en los viejos tiempos, se quejó o titubeo en contra suya, los principales generales y capitanes salieron en búsqueda de 5 niños nacidos a la misma hora. Cinco nuevas esperanzas esa palabra era muy familiar entre todos nosotros, esa palabra cambiaba siempre el transcurso de nuestras vidas.

-_Que bueno verte, maldito imbécil vaya susto que nos diste-_

_-lo lamento tanto Giova ve a darle alimento a tu hija-_

…_._

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Marcus retornó con su maestro sin que nadie, salvo Yam se diera cuenta de ello.

_-Marcus, hay un traidor entre nosotros, ve por los 2 dile a Gysem que te acompañe huyan, de aquí; si tenemos suerte nos veremos luego de la muerte viejo amigo-_

Yam escuchaba temeroso tal información. _–Un traidor dices-, -Si viejo amigo, al menos ya estoy preparado para esto-_

**LAZOS DE AMISTAD**

Ya había pasado 2 noches sin dormir, la ocasión no ameritaba menos, si fallaba en la única misión que se le fue otorgada todo habría acabado; pero no era su intención rendirse. Algo traía entre brazos era tan débil como un cachorro y frágil como una copa de vidrio; dubitó un par de veces en soltarlo y quizás así salvar en algo su vida, pero las órdenes fueron claras. Se quedó luego de caminar misteriosamente por 4 horas pensando que si sus otros amigos con la misma fortuna que él estaría aún con vida, con tal idea el hombre se durmió cerca de una banca en las puertas de un orfanato de la ciudad, consideró cada movimiento cada estrategia antes de realizar lo siguiente.

Eran las 6 am el poseedor del objeto se trasladaba por las calles de la ciudad pero ahora sin el objeto en brazos, parecía un tanto aliviado por haberlo dejado sólo a su suerte pero algo en él sabía que era lo correcto; su caminar lo llevo hasta un pequeño riachuelo, cogió una piedra la lanzo al agua y pudo notar que no estaba sólo en tal lugar.

_-Nunca pensé que llegarías hasta este poblado tan deficiente, paupérrimo y desagradable Lezmenh- _

-_Uno nunca sabe dónde puede terminar si camina sin rumbo_-, respondió él.

Aparecieron 3 sujetos más, todos ellos con una misma intención; solamente hablo uno. _–Sólo tienes que dárnoslo, será más fácil, considéralo podrás conservar tu vida…y la de ella_.

Lezmenh sabía perfectamente que estaba a punto de ocurrir, un tanto cabizbajo sacó una especie de cuchillas de su abrigo negro, - _Antes de iniciar, sólo preguntaré algo. ¿Han dado con el paradero de Gysem?-. _

Uno de los otros soltó una leve sonrisa, saco algo de su mochila en forma de trapos sucios que cargaba en su espalda y le mostró un par de diademas manchadas con sangre.

-_Bien aunque me tienen algo anonadado; sí, traen las jemas de mi amigo, pero no traen con ustedes lo más valioso, vaya, craso error. Moriré orgullosamente al saber que no __fallamos_. Dijo Lezmenh; pasaron 10 segundo y ya hacia él tirado en el riachuelo conducido por la suave corriente del agua teñida en rojo por su sangre…."No fallé, no fallé" se dijo antes de mirar con una sonrisa al cielo.

…

En el orfanato de la calle principal se celebraban continuamente los onomásticos de los "inquilinos", muchos de ellos llegaban envueltos en mantas o rescatados por autoridades luego de ser inhumanamente abandonados en lugares increíbles, otros eran entregados por los mismos padres, entre lágrimas, por el hecho de falta de solvencia para darle una vida decente y así era la lista de los ingresantes al orfanato; sin embargo existía un grupo diferente el cual era la minoría de ellos pero eran considerados los suertudos del local o como algunos los decían; fueron milagrosamente rescatados. A éste grupo pertenecían aquellos niños abandonados en ocasiones de extremo peligro, no era una cosa muy cuerda pocas veces se observaba a un recién nacido desamparado muy cerca de un incendio o incluso como el caso de un mimbro de la familia, en manos de unas leonas del zoológico de la ciudad; cosas de ese nivel eran más que impactantes.

Todas esas historias de niños rescatados eran contadas en cada cumpleaños, los cuales eran considerados como el "día en que fueron rescatados"; los niños mayores eran quienes las relataban. Se rumoreaba que el día en donde fui encontrado, tocaron a la puerta del orfanato 5 veces y en cada ocasión dejaron 5 cestos, curiosamente solo 2 estaban con un niño; el resto solo contenían objetos como pañales y mantas. Tai era el muchacho a quien rescataron el mismo día que a mí, por ende nuestros cumpleaños coincidían; es más luego de ya 16 años eso era bastante normal, lo admirable de la casa de amparo era que poseía apoyo de unas instituciones para brindarle educación a todos los miembros de la gran familia. Tai era como un hermano para mí, desde que tengo memoria nos hemos llevado bastante bien, es más somos compañeros de clase y casi siempre bromeamos de cualquier cosa. Durante los 10 años de estudio en la escuela nos hicimos de muchos amigos pero en especial de una chica, Sora, una estudiante bastante simpática, de pelo marrón claro y ojos café; siempre rodeada de patanes que la invitaban a salir; aunque era siempre Tai a quien golpeaban por tratar de defenderla y eso me aludía que me golpearan también; nos llevábamos bastante bien los 3 aunque sabía a la perfección que mi casi hermano sentía unos sentimientos más por ellas, eso se notaba.

…

-_Ey Sora, ya es tarde no crees, te acompaño a tu casa ya está oscureciendo y si llegas tarde me gritaran como la otra vez_-. Decía cierto castaño de pelo algo alborotado. Haciendo un recuerdo, se imaginó la escena que la madre de su amiga le reprendió por haber llevado tarde a Sora a su casa.

-_Solo si dejas que te golpee una roca en la espalda y sobrevivas_-, le contestaba su amiga en tono de risa y aceptación. Él la acompaño hasta su casa…_Gracias_. 30 minutos más tarde yacían en el departamento de la chica. Él la dejo en la puerta luego de que tocara el timbre, raudamente se despidió de ella con algo de rubor en su mejillas que ella no notó, pero la puerta se abrió antes que le muchacho pudiera escapar; solamente y antes de que pudiera reaccionar observó como unas poderosas manos se colocaban en su oreja derecha.

-_Espera ahí jovencito_, sonaba una voz de una mujer de un porte de 40 años, _ni creas q te vas a estas horas sólo, llamare a la directora que para que manden a recogerte, mientras pasa te daré algo de té, pero eso no significa que te paso la última vez que la trajiste tarde eh_…- _Vaya tu mamá sí que me adora- _decía irónicamente el joven Tai, eso era casi muy regular, y esque ambos justaban por practicar deporte juntos hasta horas algo tarde y cada vez que ellos llegaban de noche algo atrasados para el horario impuesto por la cruenta senora a la casa de la chica, la madre de la última ofrecía con calidez algo de té a su fortuito invitado luego de haberle dado un estirón de orejas. -_Si te ofrece té ahora es buena señal_- dijo entre risas su compañera.

Charlaron cerca de 20 minutos.

_Tai: mmm y por qué no vienes a la fiesta del orfanato la comida sabe mejor además…._

_Sora: jajaja puede ser pero mi mamá quiere que vaya a la del colegio, además un chico me invito como su pareja es algo tímido pero bueno._

_Tai: Si se sobrepasa lo asesino_

_Sora: Hasta que venga Ryoka y te de una mano o los maten a ambos, son muy escandalosos._

_Tai: son solo protecciones, mmm oye que te parece si yo te inv_… Sonó el timbre de la casa, era mi amigo Ryoka y unos 3 más. La madre de Sora los atendió, ella siempre se mostraba atenta con él, nunca escuchó ningún comentario negativo al parecer a su madre le gustaba más la compañía de Ryoka, un joven de la misma edad pero algo más inclinado a la lectura regular en el deporte y habil en juegos de mesa, que la de Tai para con su hija y pidió esperasen por aquel que se hallaba dentro de la casa. _–Dime hijo no deseas algo de té,__ mi hija estaba esperandote ella pidio a la directora Birgih que vengas tu,__ cuando será la boda, pero cosas digo, esta es tu casa por favor entra-_

La esena era bastante cómica, Tai no entendía como su amigo de la infancia se llevaba tan bien con esa señora quien cambiaba la mirada de extrema sobreprotección y desconfianza que se la dirigía a él a una sincera y amigable con Ryoka. Este ultimo solamente se ruborizaba por el comportamiento de la mujer y dejaba al visto unas gotas de pudor.

_-Bueno me voy creo q ya vinieron por mí, pues sí eso parece dijo ella. Nos vemos el lunes cuídate mucho y gracias por la invitación pero no creo q puedas dejar la fiesta del orfanato por mi Tai, me hubiera gustado ser tu pareja de baile pero mi mamá me pide ir al otro evento…_ Eso fue demasiado para Tai, acaso habría sido incómodo, solo se avergonzó, se despidió de Sora y de su madre (aún con una mirada algo amenazante) y salió con cierto aire de alegría.

_-Déjate de andar de galán tan noche o harás que te corten el cuello en la calle hermano-_

_Tai: Si claro sería buena idea (lo dijo en voz alta algo atontado)… Pero qué rayos! Llegaron en mal momento en fin tenemos que arreglar todo para la fiesta del orfanato mañana._

_Ryoka: Sabes. Ella siempre ha estado con chicos más feos que tú y eso ya es bastante terrorífico, así que no veo por qué no te acepte algún día si tan sólo fueras menos, jaja tú me entiendes._

_Tai: Eres idiota hermano. Gracias por venir._

Los otros tres amigos que acompañaban, solo bromearon camino al orfanato, todas ellas molestando a Tai sobre su rostro y de su relación con ella.

Mientras lograron conciliar sueño (ya en el orfanato) 2 imágenes surgían en la oscuridad de la noche, 2 personajes miraban atentamente las instalaciones externas del albergue, como esperando alguna señal. _– ¿Será posible que estén dentro? Sólo nos quedan 2 días más, luego habrá que actuar, le dijo uno a otro_.

…

Era bueno saber que la fiesta que el orfanato realizaba cada fin de año era bastante concurrida por personas distinguidas de la ciudad y ciertos empresarios que veían con buenos ojos como un grupo de señoras habían logrado forjar con éxito una construcción para albergar a niños desamparados y es más haber conseguido apoyo para su educación; la directora de la gran familia, como así le decíamos, era la encargada de año tras año dar las palabras de bienvenida a los invitados, así como también la de anunciar los próximos eventos y novedades para el siguiente año. La señora Birgih era una dama bastante distinguida de nariz respingada y casi siempre denostaba un aire que caracterizaba su firmeza; hoy paseaba asesorando que todos los hombres y mujeres del orfanato cumplan con una tarea para la gala nocturna, nadie sabía cómo pero cada uno tenía siempre una prenda elegante para la ocasión, no es que ya era mucho que lograsen alimento y educación, sino que también se preocupaba en la ética de las personas por más jóvenes que pudiesen ser.

Eran las 4 de la tarde Ryoka y Tai iban hurtando parte de la comida a la señora Sera, ella era una mujer que había servido al ejército por algún tiempo y su comida increíblemente no era sosa, es más para tener rudeza en el trato y cierta disposición exagerada por la disciplina al momento de las comidas, era agradable probar su cocina; pero esa tarde como casi de costumbre solíamos adelantarnos en probar aperitivos recién cocinados, algunas veces eran una especies de pan que jamás supimos que tenía pero sabían geniales u otras veces algo del brindis.

-_Ey pelo alocado si tuviera 5 años menos te alcanzaría y te haría trapear el suelo hasta que quede limpio con tu alocado pelo- bramo la señora Sera. Mientras Tai solamente corría con una bolsa de aperitivos; y en la otra dirección, Ryoka se encargaba de almacenar en botellitas pequeñas unas cuantas gotas del brindis, el cual era hecho por la misma cocinera. –No creas que no te vi ojos de uva, vuelve con eso ahora, en mis tiempos sólo podían tomar alcohol los cumplidos 21 años-._

_Tras ver a los jóvenes huir con sus cosas, la madame solo miro cabizbaja y con un cierto grado de tristeza muy rara en ella, se dijo así misma. – Esos 2 hacen siempre lo mismo, pero vaya son como unos hijos para mí; siempre les dejo comida extra para que se los lleven pero nunca se dan cuenta…..niños aun._

Ya lejos del "peligro" ambos jóvenes comían y bebían, era como si fueran hermanos de nacimiento, ambos pensaban igual y casi no tenían que hablarse cuando planeaban algo para que saliese como pensaban ambos, algunas peleaban como cualquier niño, adolescente o joven pero lo resolvían siempre, a la edad de 6 años cuando fueron al colegio juntos conocieron a una niña que curiosamente practicaba soccer con otros niños, y era tan talentosa como los mismos; si Tai nunca le hubiera golpeado con la pelota en la cara ella no hubiera reaccionado y golpearlo a él y eso no habría provocado que Ryoka lo ayude. Eso fue el inicio de una gran amistad con ella, Sora, luego de ese incidente os tres fueron muy buenos amigos, más por el lado de Tai quien era ligeramente más apegado a ella; un dato era que ella llegó a la ciudad solo acompañada de su madre, y casi nunca decía nada de su padre, más tarde nos daríamos cuenta que había sido asesinado por unos pandilleros mientras recogía dinero de un banco.

-_Ey hermano, probablemente sea el siguiente año el último que nos veamos seguidamente, sabes nunca fui muy bueno con los estudios pero al parecer mi vocación es el soccer y eso bueno me dieron invitaciones para jugar por ligas fuera de la ciudad_-

-_Si lo sé, pero no significa que vas a dejar de ser medio idiota, (entre risas), estaré ahí para cuidar tu trasero cuando haya problemas no te preocupes_.

Ambos bebieron sus botellas; pero una sombra encorvada llamó la atención de uno.

…

Era una anciana iba caminado por las veredas algo desubicada pero se acercaba firmemente hacia los muchachos. Al llegar frente a ellos ninguno sabía que sensación, pero por las miradas de ambos pareciese que el cuerpo se les congelaba. - ¿podrían decirme donde está el orfanato de la ciudad jovenzuelos- pregunto la anciana; era muy extraño ver a alguien de aparentemente 80 años con una altura mayor a la de un adulto normal, con varas en ambas manos y una mirada que congelaba. –_Es 4 cuadras más abajo en aquella dirección señora_-, dijo Ryoka esperando satisfacerla y evitar su presencia o que les pidiera acompañarlas; no por el hecho de ser altruistas sino por la sensación que emanaba de ella.

La anciana se alejó por la dirección señalada y luego giro para aparentemente ir a una panadería cercana a su posición pero sólo siguió su camino.- _Reacciona son las 7 de la noche debemos volver_- dijo Tai con el fin de evitar conversación de lo sucedido. Ambos caminaron rápido para llegar a tiempo pero los distrajo un brillo cerca de la panadería, Tai los recogió eran como piedras de colores intensos oscuros, parecían cosas valiosas y al observar que nadie reclamaba por ellas las guardo para sí y le entregó otra a su compañero. Qué extraña cosa pero puede que valga algo si se lo entregamos a la señora Birgih como un supuesto regalo y luego lo usamos como justificación por llegar tarde. Ryoka accedió.

-Válgame Dios miren sus caras sudadas y son sus ropas puestas, encima tienen el aliento que los delata haber cogido sin permiso la comida de madame Sera, esto les costara un castigo de veranos ahora váyanse, tómense un ducha por favor y vístanse para iniciar con la ceremonia….rápido. Les grito la directora. –Espere le compramos algo dijo el de cabello negro, haciendo recordar a su amigo los objetos encontrados, pensábamos regalarle algo a uste la señora Sera por cuidarnos compramos esto para ustedes- . La directora se fijó en las piedras que ambos ahora mostraban como señal de obsequio, al parecer dio resultado, se justificó por haberles regañado y agradeció el gesto.

Luego de una improvisada ducha la hora había llegado, la señora Birgih daba por concluido su discurso, y ahora sonaba música en el salón de la gran familia, algunos bailaban en pareja y otros comían; los menores se distraían afuera en los jardines del orfanato entre ellos, aunque podía notarse algo de tristeza en algunos ya que habían sido llamados para ser adoptados; pero en fin eso era normal.

Los más jóvenes se reunían aparte para celebrar entre muchachos de su edad, con algo de bebidas y música, parecía todo en orden; luego de una hora de baile y canto llego una simpática señorita de vestido marrón oscuro acercándose en dirección a Tai, le abrazo por detrás y sacudió su cabello como si fuera una esponja, -Al fin de todo mi mamá también vino, dijo que le gustaba más la compañía de personas estrictas que de mujeres chismosas del colegio- Además tuvo un fortuito incidente con una colega del comité de clase así que para evitarnos quedarnos encerradas vinimos para celebrar-.

La voz era inconfundible, aunque con un atuendo diferente siempre se sentía la cálida presencia de ella cuando se acercaba.

-Vaya sorpresa, así que al fin de al cabo te animaste a divertirte como se debe-

-Pues parece ser que por esta vez acertaste, nada mal buen traje; a qué hora nos divertimos-

Al notar ella que todos aún disfrutaban de sus tragos cogió a Tai y lo arrastro para iniciar con el baile.- Al menos tienes que haber aprendido a bailar luego de 2 años no-.

…...

Eran las 3 de la mañana, al parecer los invitados habían terminado divirtiéndose abundantemente. Los muchachos despedían a los asistentes luego de una velada asombrosa, la directora, la señora Birgih, se despedía de los empresarios con agudeza esperando seguir contando con su apoyo el siguiente año. Por último una chica se despedía de todos y agradecida de pasar un buen momento; su madre le llamaba para volver a casa.

Luego de una larga siesta los jóvenes despertaron incómodamente, algunos preso del cansancio optaban por preferir que madame Birigh sea la verdugo de sus sueños antes que despertarse por sí mismos, otros sin embargo se ilusionaban por el inicio de las actividades de verano del orfanato; ya las actividades estaban listadas y colgadas en un espacio de la pared de la sala principal todo daba a pensar que sería otro verano como cualquier otro no obstante un semi-somnoliento muchacho estiraba sus brazos y piernas sosamente y como de costumbre en él saco uno de sus brazos en sentido contrario para levantar su almohada y colocarla encima de su cabeza para evtar que la luz lee impida dejar de dormir pero al hacerlo se percató que un objeto extrañamente familiar estaba en la cabecera de su almohada_. Imposible se lo entregué _pensó él.

-_Tai despierta mira lo que_….- no pudo terminar la frase; ya que justo cuando bajaba del camarote para levantar a su amigo notó que aquella piedra que encontraron el día pasado en las afueras de la panadería cerca al orfanato se hallaba también junto al otro muchacho. Era imposible, trató de pensar unos instantes; probablemente la señora Birgih se los haya devuelto pensando que eran objetos de en precio considerable y que no podía aceptarlo; pero eso era incongruente, jamás la directora entraría a la recámara de los jóvenes mayores sin avisar y es más lo haría con tanta sutileza de devolver objetos y colocarlos en las almohadas de cada cabecera; cuando dicho sea de paso tenía que subir a un camarote para entregar el otro.

Ryoka despertó a Tai, le advirtió que no era una broma suya.

-_Será mejor que le devolvamos los objetos a la directora, le diremos tal y como sucedió, quien sabe de repente nos jugaron una broma esta vez a nosotros_- inquirió el castaño de pelo alborotado. Aunque una broma de ese tipo parecía banal frente a las otras realizadas por los mismos adolecentes, la gran directora siempre les educó que ninguna alhaja o dinero o cualquier cosa de valor sería usado como objeto de mofas y todo aquel que se atreviese a desobedecer tal orden recibiría un castigo de la misma directora la conocida "cámara de la tortura".

Los dos jóvenes bajaron rápidamente hacia el despacho de la Birgih, ubicado en el primer piso de las instalaciones, era un sitio tímidamente iluminado y con varias fotografías de personajes importantes en la historia de la nación; ello sólo denostaba aún más la incorruptibilidad y el apego por la historia y la buena disciplina de la señora directora.

-_Disculpe señora Birgih, no sabemos cómo pasó pero al parecer nos tendieron una broma y los objetos que le regalamos a usted a la cocinera ayer aparecieron en nuestras camas hoy en la mañana_-

Madame primero miró con dureza a los jóvenes –_Jóvenes, deben entrar luego de tocar la puerta_-ambos entendían esa postura seria de su directora, pero luego de unos instantes ella abrió un cajón de su escritorio y les puso a la vista una piedra de color negro brillante con algunos puntos dorados visibles -_Eso es imposible chicos, los objetos están acá_, ambas estaban en una especie de vaso de cristal donde había colocado una de las piedras que le fue obsequiada ayer- _si piensan que puedo caer en bromas hoy, pues bien no_-. Su tono era firme pero delicado como si presintiera algo. -_Ayer fue una noche muy agradable, en especial para usted joven Tai, y al ver la alegría de todos los participantes hoy puedo decir que estoy de buen humor. Retírense a desayunar y prepárense hay cosas que hacer como su primer día de actividad social.-_

Las actividades sociales consistían en lo que se conocen como trabajos de medio tiempo, eso era un medio lucrativo para ciertos jóvenes pertenecientes de la gran familia en otras ocasiones era para evitar el aburrimiento o el ayudar en los quehaceres del orfanato. Entre ellos había el trabajo de cuidado de mascotas, actividades en ayuda a personas de la tercera edad y otras más. Pero el punto era que ambos objetos habían sido duplicados como por arte de magia y por si fuera poco habían retornado a sus dueños "originales", puesto que simplemente los encontraron.

…..

-Los chicos están listos, creo que ya es momento.-

-No aún no primero debemos esperar a que ellos den el primer golpe, de lo contrario nos tomaran ventaja en la sorpresa, aun debemos esperar.-

…

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que los chicos encontraron unos objetos extraños y el tema pareciese haber finiquitado, la mañana era nublada pero se sentía una cálida brisa y una que otra ventajeada de aire calurosa; algo usual en el pueblo. En la tarde los mayores volvían de sus actividades sociales y prendían los televisores para descansar, otros tomaban duchas, pero 2 en especial visitaban a un gran amigo suyo. El señor Takiya era un hombre corpulento con una que otra cicatriz en los brazos, en ocasiones alardeaba sobre cómo le propinaba tremendas palizas a los delincuentes juveniles que querían robarle el almacén; es que él se dedicaba a vender abarrotes en las afueras a los turistas que se avecinaban por el pueblo. Tai y Ryoka habían logrado conocer al señor Takiya porque era ex pareja de la cocinera del orfanato, es más tenían un hijo el cual ya era mayor de edad y había emigrado en busca de mejores oportunidades de empleo; aunque visitaba el orfanato cada mes hace 10 años para darle dinero a su ex esposa y cuidar al niño, jugaba con ambos chicos también pero cuando el sujeto emigró iba muy raras veces.

Esa tarde ambos chicos no pudieron conversar amenamente con su amigo, aquel hombre estaba muy preocupado, como si estuviera ocultando una detonación en su almacén.

-_Takiya estas bien, te ves muy preocupado, acaso estás enfermo_- pregunto un chico de pelo negro corto pero alborotado, no tan exagerado como su mejor amigo; de similar talla pero ligeramente más calmado en actitud.

-_Sí, miren esto-, _llamó a los 2 jóvenes a que vieran las noticias. Esto se debe a que casi nunca ambos las veían porque no mostraban interés por los asuntos informativos.

Esta mañana al igual que hace 3 días, fueron encontrados cuerpos en estado de coma de 2 jóvenes que salían de excursión en un campamente estudiantil de la secundaria de Okyba, ambos fueron reconocidos por un campesino que recogía sus cosechas cerca al río cuando vio 2 objetos flotando. La tiranía del suceso es inexplicable.

No era para menos, era la secundaria del pueblo, pero lo más alarmante era la inhumanidad mostrada por los agresores, ambos cuerpos habían sido torturados al parecer con objetos punzantes en el pecho.

Takiya les enseño un periódico que dejo un turista un día antes en su almacén, invitó a los muchachos aun anonadados a leer: **Joven de 16 años fue hallado muerto en su misma casa a las 22 horas, padres descartan supuesto suicidio**. La noticia era menos aterradora porque era extranjera pero lo intrigante era la edad que todos tenían en común.

**2 páginas más adelante una noticia similar, y una página siguiente; 2 jóvenes mueren asfixiados en río y torturados por agresor, cuerpos fueron hallados en la mañana siguiente por un grupo de excursionistas que acampaban en la zona.**

-_Ustedes no pueden estar saliendo mucho, deben volver a casa ahora, llamaré a un taxi a que los recoja-_

-_Espera por favor, bramó Tai, la secundaria del pueblo, por qué nadie ha dado noticias abiertamente-_

-_No lo sé, si lo supiera habría ido de inmediato a contárselo.- Al parecer, el alcalde no desea que la prensa se alarme con una noticia así-_

Unos segundo incómodos se trasmitían en la sala del hombre de aproximadamente 50 años de edad, su barba estaba algo sudada por la tensión y sus brazos parecían débiles y algo asustados. Sólo pudo esperar un rato más hasta que la siguiente opinión; aún más abrupta rompiera el silencia de la habitación. –_Un momento, la secundaria sigue de excursión en el bosque, debemos avisarles antes que algo pueda sucederles-_

-_Sora_- se escuchó una voz preocupadamente aterradora. Un segundo habría sido suficiente para comprender la situación, uno de los jóvenes salía corriendo con rumbo a lo que se suponía era el campamento de estudiantes de la secundaria del pueblo. Tonto, inseguro, incauta, impredecible, un gran amigo salía corriendo arriesgándose a sí mismo; -_Ryoka, espera-_ Tai lo imitó.

El señor Takiya, a su edad le fue dificultoso alcanzar a los jovenzuelos, regresó a su almacén cuando perdió de vista a ambos por la espesura del bosque, tomó una linterna y un cuchillo de carnicería que guardaba en su cocina desde que salía a cazar; jamás pensó en usarlo como defensa.

Ryoka logró adentrarse al bosque, el campamento no estaba cerca, no había rastro de cenizas dejadas por leña de fogata o restos de alguna tienda armada…simplemente había nada. Una figura familiar se le acercaba corriendo a toda prisa. -_Salgamos de acá ahora, esto no es bueno_.- Era Tai, lo había encontrado; pero se sentía que hubiese alguien más.

Curiosamente los arbustos empezaban a torcerse más a prisa y la adrenalina se liberaba de manera abrupta eso hacía que los sentidos de ambos se agudicen rápidamente; cada movimiento entre la densa arboleda amedrentaba a los muchachos pero lo extraño era la sensación inquietante entre ellos, ambos no sabían si era o no producto de su mente pero se podía ver una silueta parecida al de una mujer y aunque la imagen era bastante débil por la distancia que les separaba sus ojos se quedaron observándola viendo como ella se acercaba y luego desaparecía para luego, y más cerca, reaparecer en otro sitio. –_Quién eres-_

No huno respuesta de la mujer. Pronto ambos se dieron cuenta.

Ambos jóvenes sabían que intentar correr empeoraría las cosas, un asesino suelto, un arma, una trampa, cualquier cosa negativa los había acorralado. El miedo era insoportable, habrían deseado gritar ayuda o encontrase con su viejo amigo Takiya, pero el temor se los impedía. Pero cuando la desesperación llegaba a su pico más alto, la silueta de un grupo surgía; eran hombres de color azul, cascos y una que otra arma apuntándoles directamente. Era ayuda. –El asesino está cerca, hagan algo- Se escuchó 2 disparos al aire que congelaron a los muchachos, posteriormente los sujetos armados se acercaron.-Ahora están a salvo, un grupo de estudiantes tuvo la impresión de que algo sucedía en este sitio ayer en la noche, alertaron a la policía y ahora mismo realizamos la segunda guardia del día; que hacían solos en un lugar así a estas horas. Interrogó el oficial.

Ambos explicaron lo sucedido y de cómo irresponsablemente uno de ellos había salido corriendo de la protección de un adulto por querer avisarle las noticias a una amiga suya; la reprimenda fue inmediata.

-Señor, los chicos dijeron que escucharon una voz amenazándoles a ambos, pero cuando llegamos hicimos un rastreo, no había nadie, no huellas, ni rastros de armas, nada. El segundo oficial a cargo era quien habló; su porte era menos que el capitán oficial principal pero daba cierto temor mirarle al igual que al otro sujeto. Tai protestó por qué los sucesos no habían sido anunciados a la ciudad sino sólo a los alrededores.-Eso es asunto nuestro jovencito, ahora váyanse antes que llame a sus padres y les multe por esto. El comentario fue frío, ambos le habían dicho al oficial que eran miembros del orfanato la gran familia, eso simplemente provocó ira y tristeza en ambos.

-Usted no tiene derecho en tratarlos así, era un adulto algo alto, con un cuchillo de carnicería colgando en el cinturón, el señor Takiya se presentaba sudando ante el policía. –Debería demandarlo, ellos solamente se preocuparon por una amiga suya.

Era cierto pero la culpa era de Tai, él era consciente de ello; no sólo se arriesgó tontamente sino la vida de su mejor amigo, de su hermano. Luego de una conversación privada entre el oficial y el señor Takiya en el despacho del primero, ambos salieron mirando direcciones opuestas, el señor Takiya cogió a los chicos de los brazos, los embarcó en un taxi para que llegaran a casa.

-Eso fue peligroso niños, la próxima vez los cuidaré mejor se los prometo- se dijo para sí mismo mientras veía como el taxi llevaba a ambos jóvenes por la carretera central.

-No te sientas mal amigo, ellos aún están protegidos; pero ya nuestro tiempo se agota sino actuamos hoy será muy tarde, ellos deben llegar ante él dentro de 2 días.-

-Creo que tienes razón, Lezmenh, pero aún me debes un favor por salvar parte de tu alma en aquella tarde. Por ahora te pediré que cumplas tu palabra de no delatar nada, en lo absoluto.

-¿Y la chica?- preguntó serenamente Lezmenh.

-La memoria de su madre aún está intacta y a salvo pero es crucial que venga con nosotros también. Además si le quitas a su amiga cualquiera de los 2 será vulnerable.

…...

**LA MUJER DE SONRISA PLATEADA**

Luego que el taxi dejara a ambos en el orfanato y el resondro de la directora Birgih ambos fueron a sus respectivas camas, aún con algo de miedo pero ya más tranquilos de que todo hubiese salido no del todo mal.

-No tienes por qué sentirte mal, hubiera hecho lo mismo por Sora; sólo que tarde en reaccionar.-

-¿En serio?-

-Tambiés es muy s especial para mí, es una gran amiga también pensé directo en ella cuando Takiya nos contó lo de la secundaria. Aunque no puedo entender la voz que nos hablaba; no sé por qué se me hace que la he escuchado antes. Además no sé si te fijaste o no pero parecía la voz de una mujer.

-Sí, sí me di cuenta, por momentos pensaba que era alguien joven pero también me percate de la voz.- Será mejor dormir, mañana será mejor día, espero. Especuló Tai.

La mañana era calurosa, con abundante sol desde muy temprano, eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana, Tai se había levantado temprano; su amiga le había pedido visitarla luego del desayuno para contarle algo que la tenía angustiada. En esta ocasión caminaba sin su gran amigo, este había salido de paseo con unas muchacha de la secundaria del pueblo, casi siempre tenía una cita en las vacaciones de verano; aún si las actividades sociales eran de vez en cuando tediosas, él siempre se las arreglaba para disfrutar su juventud en compañía de alguna chica.

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando Tai sintió que su brazo empezaba a dolerle, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino en dirección a un edificio de departamentos donde vivía su amiga. Por algún motivo el dolor se hizo más intenso pero con ciertos cortes; al parecer era un adormecimiento así que nuevamente ignoró tal molestia, cuando logró alcanzar el departamento número 301, llamó a la puerta; notó que su amiga lo recibía como de costumbre (con un gesto de desordenar su peinado cada vez que lo visitaba), algo no estaba del todo bien, se sentía un clima diferente en el departamento de ella.

-Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que contarme Sora- preguntó el castaño con el fin de romper el silencio incómodo que había surgido en la sala desde que había entrado en ella.

-Ah. Olvida eso, solamente quería que vinieras; ayer una anciana me contó algo interesante, creo que ya es hora Tai.

-Una anciana, contarte qué, hora para qué-

-Para volver Tai, lo siento mucho-

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, Sora había logrado inmovilizarlo; sujetándolo de ambos brazos y con una fuerza totalmente desconocida. Luego de unos segundos lo tomó del cuello para elevarlo unos centímetros del suelo.

-Por qué haces esto Sora…-

-Lo siento Tai, es necesario que confíes en mí, pero debo hacer esto primero, es por nuestro bien; si no sale de acuerdo a lo planificado perderemos más que una…..- La frase no pudo ser terminada, una sombra familiar para el chico aparecía por la derecha de la muchacha.

-Niña, dame a ese chico y todo estará bien- decía una anciana, bastante corpulenta como para fingir una edad tan avanzada, esta vez podía verse su rostro lleno de cicatrices en el, poseía además un anillo en el dedo índice el cual encandecía como deseando un objeto cuando apuntó directamente a Tai.

Sora miró a su amigo algo exangüe, soltó una ligera sonrisa y se llevó la mano derecha a la boca. –Jamás te permitiré que lo toques, aún si es que mi vida depende de ello-

Acto seguido con una velocidad no humana ella cargó al muchacho como si éste pesara menos que un lapicero de mesa, y lo dejo caer suavemente en el pavimento de la calle. –Mátame y te lo llevarás- le retó a la anciana; quien parecía alagada por la amenaza. Tai sólo pudo abrir pesadamente sus ojos, la gente caminaba libremente sin mostrar inquietud por el hecho de que una chica haya caído desde un tercer piso con un hombre cargado en brazos y no sufrir daño alguno. –Antes que te mate, observa quien viene hacia nosotros jovencita-, denostó la anciana.

Un hombre escuálido cargaba a un joven en un brazo y a un sujeto del tamaño de un adulto en el otro con mucha facilidad. Ambos sujetos fueron identificados por la joven cuando el extraño se acercó lo suficiente hacia ella; inconfundiblemente esos dos eran El señor Takiya, dueño de un almacén en las afueras de la ciudad, pero quien más llamó su atención fue el otro quién venia cargado, era Ryoka; ambos sin conocimiento.

-Este idiota no fue mucha diversión, gracias a una extraña coincidencia logré encontrarlo a él muy cerca también. Ahora sólo queda uno, pero me extraña que esto haya sido tan fácil-

-No hay nada que puedas hacer Sora, si aprecias la vida que tu padre prefirió que conserves será mejor que te olvides de esto, entrégamelos con obediencia- espetó la anciana amenazantemente.

Sora quedó aterrada al ver al señor Takiya derrotado por ese sujeto de apariencia débil, pero ahora las cosa se habían complicado, ambos muchachos debieron haber sido dormidos y trasladados sin problemas. Reaccionó rápidamente, alcanzo recoger a ambos muchachos y correr lejos. –Vaya que eres joven aún, ese movimiento fue muy obvio chica- era aquel sujeto escuálido que ya se hacía frente a ella-, -Eres débil no sé por qué razón nos pidieron tener cuidado con alguien de tu nivel-

-Creo que eres más joven que yo- Sora saltó hacia atrás dejando un resplandor en el pecho de su atacante. -Incinéralo, FUUUEEEEGOOOOOOOO-gritó ella. Una ola de llamas atrapó al sujeto dejándolo en envuelto en llamas, el grito de dolor hizo notar su incontrolable dolor. –Te diste cuenta que hay una gran diferencia entre los dos- Se lo dijo mientras caía al suelo desplomado y sin conciencia luego del ataque.

-Creo que no es bueno subestimarte niña- era la anciana que ahora estaba sentada detrás de ella en una especie de roca, -Sabes bien, puedes sentirlo, a pesar de derrotar fácilmente a mi subordinado, te será imposible a mí; ambos emblemas brillan en dirección mía, ambos pertenecen a Alkard. Dámelos yaaaaaaaaaaa- al momento de gritar unas ondas de energía emitían desde su cuerpo. La anciana había sacado de su abrigo una especie de arma filosa, con dientes en ambos ojales y con ciertas grietas en las puntas. Luego se acercó a ella raudamente.

La batalla no era fácil para Sora, cada golpe era el doble de fuerte que el anterior, sentía que sus brazos no daban más y que sus piernas dejaban de moverse, mientras Tai y Ryoka estaban dolidos, pero podían ver como su amiga de tantos años era otra persona, alguien desconocida, eso era increíble.

Aproximadamente habían pasado ya dos horas desde que la anciana y una irreconocible compañera peleaban entre los callejones de la ciudad ante la parsimonia absoluta de los habitantes. Era como si ellos estuvieran limitados a observarles por alguna extraña razón.

Los cortes en el brazo y piernas de la muchacha se hacían cada vez más profundos, la intensidad de la lucha le estaba ocasionando notables estragos. -Aguanta solo un poco más, vamos solamente un poco más- se repetía para sí misma-

-Qué tanto piensas niña, al parecer esperas a alguien. Lamento decirte que ese alguien no vendrá, sabíamos que sus poderes estaban sellados y que cuando nosotros apareciéramos entonces el sellador aparecería y te devolvería tus habilidades completamente; por eso le ataque antes de venir justo el día que les entregue las gemas negras a esos chicos.- esa noticia heló el cuerpo de Sora, jamás pensó que atraparían al sellador en esas dos piedras; ahora ellas estaban fuera de alcance como para tratar de abrirlas. Luego de ello cerró los ojos en señal de derrota, soltó su cuerpo, su respiración se debilitó y abrió las manos para recibir de pleno el ataque de su rival.

Los dos jóvenes aún incapaces de poder producir movimiento alguno veían como aquella anciana empuñaba su arma blanca directamente al pecho de la joven, ambos cerraron los ojos para evitar ver lo que sucedería….después solamente se escuchó un grito ahogado, algo paranoico pero agónico; no parecía que la voz fuera de ella.

-Era cuestión de tiempo- Sora había detenido el ataque con solo un mano, al parecer el choque había logrado romperle el brazo a la anciana- . –Por alguna razón él supo que vendrías por ellos, así que a mí no me sellaron, me durmieron pero si atacas directamente mi corazón el sueño se rompe, claro para ello es necesario tiempo, el cual ya me lo diste-

La joven sujeto con su otra mano a la bruja, su mirada denostaba una risa de placer y aterradora, -Duérmela fuego- fueron sus silenciosas palabras. Acto seguido ambas se envolvieron en llamas largas y cortas que penetraron el cuerpo de la desfigurada anciana produciéndole la muerte. -Lamento que hayas tenido que hacerlo-, hablaba una voz en medio de la nada. –No te preocupes sanaré muy pronto, ahora debemos llevarlos rápido- dijo Sora.

Una silueta surgía desde la avenida contigua al centro donde se realizó la batalla. Era una mujer de porte grande y mirada triste pero decidida, ambos chicos notaron que la voz era de alguien familiar, imposible de equivocarse, era la señora Bright, la directora del orfanato del pueblo sabía de ellos y de la nueva Sora que tenían frente. –Abriré la puerta, por favor cuídalos bien, sé que esto pasaría, no pensé encariñarme con ellos- cambio su mirada hacia los dos hombres tirados en el piso, -Siento mucho no haberles contado nada de sus padres ni de ustedes cunado niños pero era por protegerlos, váyanse ya, si es que regresan con vida despídanse de mí….La señora Bright una dama muy distinguida entre los habitantes del pueblo, habría una especie de puerta en medio del aire, esta succionó a los tres muchachos, 2 de los cuales no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que les aguardaría ahora. La puerta se cerró –Me gustaría verlos una vez más, pero sé que sólo uno podrá regresar- dijo la dama soltando una lágrima. Luego, la directora, sonrió para dejar ver una sonrisa plateada, -Adiós-.

…

**SUEÑOS PELIGROSOS**

Hace tan solo unas pocas horas atrás que una misteriosa y conocida muchacha a la vez había sorprendido a dos jóvenes quienes pensaban conocerla por más de 15 años, no solamente ella sino también la señora a quien consideraban una mujer distinguida del pueblo; ella siempre supo algo más sobre sus padres y había guardado silencio durante todo este tiempo

La oscuridad de la cámara donde se encontraban poco a poco fue desopacándose, brillos de luces empezaban a entrarse por lo que se asemejaban a ventanas que tenía. -Llegaremos en 30 minutos aproximadamente, les pido disculpas antemano por lo que sucedió hace algunos días. No es fácil pero es necesario que sepan quienes son…así como yo también- dijo Sora muy tranquila que estaba sentada en la parte posterior de la cámara mirando al vacío y con una mirada de tristeza pero serenidad a la vez.

_-Explícame algo Sora, por qué fingiste ser mi amiga, por qué me….._- dijo Tai antes de ser cortado abruptamente por su compañera, -_No sabía nada en lo absoluto hasta una hora antes de que te pidiera venir a mi casa, lo único que sabía era que debía protegerlos, nada más-_, dijo con mucha nostalgia, pudo notarse que unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos pero debía mantenerse firme.

Fue entonces cuando el otro chico semi-aturdido habló: -Sora, pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante yo te creeré, espero que ahora sepamos más de lo que se acerca, aunque no niego que tengo un mal presentimiento. Tai sólo podemos confiar en ella no hay otra opción, viste como pudo derrotar a esa mujer y recibió muchas heridas por protegernos-

Éste último aprobó la frase de su compañero, se pudo notar que Sora agradecía a Ryoka por sus palabras de apoyo. -Llegamos.- dijo.

Las puertas de la cámara se abrieron de golpe, la intensidad de la luz era deslumbrante, había muchas siluetas que por la luz en la habitación solamente podían verse sombras.-Mi señora miembro de la orden fuego, bienvenida, su misión fue un éxito gracias.-

Otro sujeto sacaba una especie de micrófono, -ambos emblemas llegaron señor, necesitan sangre sus signo vitales disminuyen periódicamente procederé a iniciar.-

Cuatro sujetos más, entre ellas un voz femenina, se acercaron a Ryoka, este sin oponerse vio como le colocaban en una camilla de emergencias y empezaban a suministrarle líquidos vía endovenosa, sus pocas fuerzas empezaban a menguar conforme el suero corría a través de él. -Por favor Sora no nos metas en líos- lo dejo en un tono de broma para al fin caer dormido.

-Aun debo averiguar quién soy y por qué tengo estas habilidades Ryoka pero tengo la corazonada que todo saldrá bien- le respondió la joven con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias por traerlos, sé que estas confundida por eso vine a aclarar todas tu dudas- habló un hombre parado cerca de una ventana, era como si el aire se volviese pesado, lentamente los hombros de todos los personajes presentes en la nueva habitación empezaron a debilitarse, se sentía como el aire así mismo se volvía reseco como si un calor insoportable derritiera la humedad típica de la atmósfera. –_Sé que debes acordarte de mí Sora, deja que tu mente se despeje lo que te contaré será muy duro pero esencial_- . Ella estaba al borde de caer de rodillas ante tal presencia, pudo observar como el resto hacía una reverencia corta en señal de respeto por el sujeto recién entrado. –_No debes temer, yo me encargaré de que todo termine a lo planeado; confía en la persona en quién tu padre confió, por favor_-.

-_Mi señor, es de gran alivio para todos que haya regresado, curaremos sus heridas cuanto antes….Traigan un equipo médico ahooooraaaa_- ordenaba uno de los que rodeaban a Tai; pero fue interrumpido por un ademán del sujeto misterioso, ordenando que atendieran primero a los 3 jóvenes. -Lamentablemente nos queda poco tiempo antes que sus fuerzas se regeneren, Adkar está en otra dimensión ahora pero volverá; mi maestro estaba en desacuerdo con lo que haremos pero la situación lo amerita. Aprisa mi buen amigo es a ellos a quienes necesitamos más-.

La mirada de aquel sujeto se posó directamente a los ojos de la moozuela, -_Sígueme, hay mucho que explicarte-_, pero ante la duda de la muchacha este con mucha confianza agregó: más que palabras puedo mostrarte. Ella lo siguió hasta que las sombras de la siguiente habitación les envolvieron y dejaron de verse por completo. –_Espera Sora, no te vayas, por favor_- era un gemido de tristeza pero la fatiga y debilidad le impedía hablar con fuerza; era Tai, el chico de cabello alborotado pudo ver como su amiga salía fuera del alcance de su visión, ahora estaba solo sin saber lo que le pasaría al igual que a su amigo.

Los tipos le llevaron hacia una habitación llena de artefactos que nunca antes había visto, las siluetas de las personas que le rodeaban ahora estaban claras, el sujeto quien obedeció las ordenes de curarles momentos antes preparaba unas ampollas para aplicarle, inmediatamente se le acercó un hombre alto con barba gigante y poco cuidad, su brazo estaba desnudo y mostraba cientos de cicatrices alrededor de este, el sujeto levanto la camilla hacia una altura más prudente; el miedo era inevitable el hombre colocó sus manos en el pecho del chico pronunció unas palabras que él no le encontró sentido y empezó a sentir como sus huesos empezaban a crujir lentamente, sus heridas aunque a simple visa lucían únicamente superficiales empezaba a sangrar, esto le demostró que eran más profundas de los que esperaba. –_Esa chica hizo bien su trabajo, tus heridas sanarán dentro de 15 minutos, lamento mucho tener que curártelas de una forma poco ortodoxa para ti; pero creme pudo haber sido peor. Sabes hace mucho que trato de realizar nuevos experimentos en cómo ayudar a la sanación instantánea haciendo un mínimo esfuerzo pero todos mis modelos han fracasado hasta ahora si tú me lo autorizas puedo extraerte algo de sangre para continuar la investigación al parecer tienes una actividad fisiológica muy exquisita, ahora sé porque el señor Fennin los ha buscado tanto, pero si sale algo mal te construiré otro brazo qué opinas_- burlonamente su rostro mostraba una sonrisa juguetona, lucía como si la idea fuera cómica o algo por el estilo. Tai de un salto impresionante salió de su camilla golpeó la cabeza del sujeto haciéndole caer, pero este se levantó rápidamente; -_Cómo puedes hablar de esas cosas, acaso crees que dejaré que me cortes un brazo_- dijo el chico con una gota de pánico y comicidad en su cabeza. –_Jajaja mírate muchacho alguna vez en tu vida has logrado saltar de ese modo_- preguntó el gigante.

Era cierto Tai se dio cuenta que había saltado una altura de casi 4 metros, ese hombre era realmente enorme mucho más de lo que percibió anteriormente, y eso no era todo la distancia que recorrió luego de aplicarle el golpe fue de casi 6, imposible para alguien que no fuese un atleta. _– ¿Impresionante no crees?, mi poder no se limita solo a curar heridas sino que también logra despertar ciertas habilidades básicas para poder evitar contraer nuevas lesiones, me tomo años perfeccionarla; pero quién diría que un simple niño absorbería de forma tan rápida esa habilidad_.-

-_De qué rayos estás hablando, déjenme salir ahora no los conozco, donde están mis amigos que le hicieron a Ryoka que le dieron a Sora para que nos atacará y_….- sus palabras se cortaron. Ella nunca los atacó realmente sólo los defendía, pensó.

-_Ella nunca los atacó niño, ahora relájate hay cosas que debes saber; sino dominas tu emblema en este lugar tu cuerpo absorberá tanta energía como puede hasta hacerte explotar, créeme tardaría milenios en encontrar algo para curarte de eso_-. Sin embargo ahora, con una velocidad inexplicable el sujeto estaba detrás del chico sosteniendo la ampolla que un anterior sujeto había preparado para aplicarle minutos antes, él solo sintió un pinchón en el brazo. _-¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?,_ aaaaaaahhhhhhhh, dueleeeee-. –_Vamos no te quejes tanto, me recuerdas a mi primer cadáver él también chillo cuando le puse este medicina, pero creo que me equivoque de brazo con él por eso….Tai le aplico oro golpe en la cabeza produciéndole otro pequeño chichón en ella. -¿Cómo puedes hablar así tan normal que clase de médico eres?_ El sujeto estaba sonriendo plácidamente de nuevo. – _Sólo bromeó Tai, si te diste cuenta todas tus heridas ahora sanaron y ya no te duele la espalda producto del choque que te arremetieron en la casa de la señorita, cuando apareció la anciana recuerdas, deberías ser más agradecido niño_. Seguía mostrando una sonrisa. _Además ese golpe que te diste cuando caíste de un árbol en el orfanato cuando eras niño no se trató como se debe, sé que puede ser secundario pero puede limitar tu velocidad si es que…._

_-Cómo sabes eso, y quien te dijo mi nombre_- dijo Tai sorprendido por la información que le proporcionó el sujeto, pero notó algo más.

-_Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta, márcale 8 minutos Sagri, cambió su mirada a una mujer que sostenía un cuaderno de apuntes, este niño es un fenómeno no pensé que lo haría tan pronto, (dirigiéndose nuevamente a Tai) nunca abro mi boca para hablar pero puedes oírme cierto e incluso escuchaste mi risa en sólo 8 minutos, sorprendente; cuando curé a Fennin en su niñez le tomo 3 días en notarlo, aterrador; ahora sabes que puedo escuchar lo que piensas. Útil en batalla sin duda-_.

El muchacho lo miraba anonadado pero antes que pueda soltar otra pregunta él le respondió, la técnica que te aplique, te mencione que recuperas habilidades secundarias para evitar nuevos accidentes, una de ellas es la lectura de mentes; siempre pudiste hacerlo sólo que nunca lo notaste sino no pudieras escucharme nunca joven Tai. Ahora los dos estaban separados y callados, nuevamente el joven quiso hablar pero una vez más el gigante estaba detrás de él con una velocidad impresionante, -_Ahora tus memorias serán reconstruidas; pero temo que tendrás que olvidar ciertas cosas. El lugar que te reservamos es enteramente peligroso, nuestro equipo lo estudia desde hace siglos no se sabe cómo es que ese lugar tiene vida, pero no estarás solo ahí; pero tu acompañante decidirá primero_.

El gigante logró inmovilizar al chico y lo postró en el suelo, con mucho recelo colocó una especie de amuleto en sus manos, como esperando que este estallara se cubrió como acto reflejo pero nada sucedió; luego ante la mirada de terror ya que no podía moverse (Tai), lo colocó en una silla de ruedas poco inusual; -Espero que sobrevivas, Fennin confía en ti chico.

Tai miro que de una forma inexplicable las personas incluyendo al gigante desaparecían de la habitación, luego miró como poco a poco el suelo se convertía en hierba y los rayos de luz entraban en la cámara, luego ya no estaba ahí.

En la otra habitación una desesperada e incontenible chica terminaba su conversación con el sujeto que la invito hace unos instantes, con lágrimas en los ojos sabía que ere realmente lo correcto, su decisión sería única e inevitable pero a quien escoger para tal destino era la duda que la atormentaba. –Únicamente te puedo permitir quedarte con un recuerdo Sora, dime cual quieres que sea ese- le dijo a ella. Luego de cavilarlo durante casi 1 minuto y luego de todo ese tiempo ahí y luego de todas las tristes noticias que supo al fin sonrió, -Déjame recordar tan sólo cuán importante es para mí-. Él acepto, alistó una especie de mesa de billar para después dejar caer su espada sobre ella, se acercó a la muchacha. –Como el guerrero oficial a quienes ustedes encargaron proteger este mundo, yo el capitán Fennin portador del emblema de fuego y maestro de los futuro 5 escogidos te entregaré ese recuerdo que me pides a cambio de la enorme pena Sora- se pudo notar que una cálida nube de energía roja envolvía a ambos sujetos, el resplandor era intenso pero no demostraba peligro alguno, se escuchaban voces poco inteligibles dentro pero poco a poco ella sentía como cada uno de los recuerdos que vivió fueron borrados; incluso el nombre de las personas que conocía se desvanecían cada vez más; hasta que por último el nombre de quien le había dado calidez siempre.

Fennin cogió su espada de la mesa, vio como un destello rojo menos tenue que el anterior salía de su arma y encendía un ordenador, -_Ahora puedes entrar, cuando lo encuentres espero que cuando estés frente a él no te contengas debes atacarlo hasta que despierte completamente aunque sabes que con eso tu_…- ella lo interrumpió antes de ser absorbida por el portal que se abría frente a ellos, -_No lo digas mi señor, sé cuan peligroso será esto puede confiar en mí_- tras ello el portal la absorbió completamente. La puerta se abrió de golpe inmediatamente era el hombre que había logrado hacer que Tai fuera llevado a un extraño lugar, su apariencia estaba sudosa y temerosa.

…

-Despierta, mmmm despierta, mmmm wwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, un grito ensordecedor retumbó en el lugar. –Pero que rayos, ehh- él despertó repentinamente producto del grito rotundo del ser que lo emitió, sus ojos estaban rojos como si no hubiera dormido en días, al mirar al sujeto que le había sacado de sueños no podía creerlo, era un ser muy pequeño de facciones humanas pero con capucha que le asemejaba a un gato pequeño, -Ya despertarse Ryoka eres muy insolente como te atreves a hacerme esperar tanto- su tono era disgustado pero infantil, el chico miró nuevamente al ser que le hablaba rio con incredulidad y se desplomo nuevamente al suelo –Que demonios significa esto-. La escena se veía un tanto cómica hasta que él recordó algo,- ¿Me llamo Ryoka, dijistes?´,¿por qué lo sabe eso y yo no?, Cogió en brazos al sujeto extraño y le cargó suavemente –Gracias a ti recordé mi nombre, no sé realmente que esté haciendo en este lugar sabes cómo salir de aquí?-

-mmmm, yo tampoco sé cómo, pero para tu información me llamo Yushitha- dijo la criatura algo indignada, pero luego trepó con dificultad hasta el hombro del chico, -Tenemos que comer algo, además hay muchos que pueden hacernos daño aquí, salgamos.-

¿Daño aquí?, ¿muchos?, evidentemente no somos los únicos seres en este extraño lugar, una curiosidad de continuar le envolvió al muchacho pelinegro; junto a su nueva compañera empezaron por escalar una empinada que les diera idea del sitio donde se encontraban ya que desde esa altura probablemente puedan encontrar algún sitio de ayuda.

Ya habían pasado cerca de 2 horas, por alguna razón que se les hacía inexplicable el sitio querido parecía estar a la misma distancia desde que emprendieron el viaje, tras pasar cerca de 3 horas más el panorama no se alteró, provocando desconcierto en los 2.

-Que rayos, no nos hemos acercado ni siquiera un poco- maldijo él. Pero la tierna voz de su acompañante le interrumpió, -Tengo sueño…descansemos aquí no resisto más, vamos para de una vez, te estoy hablando, paarraaaa, quiero irme a dormir…..

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh- gritó el muchacho, él había proseguido su camino sin hacerle caso omiso a ella pero en un acto de rabieta Yushitha le mordió el brazo para hacer que parar bruscamente.

-Qué tienes, por qué hiciste eso-

-No me escuchas, además ni siquiera te has percatado verdad; (se le acercó nuevamente encima de su hombro para sugerirle que estaban siendo espiados). Hay muchos ojos por ahí.-

El chico sintió un temor inmenso al notar que lo que decía ella era cierto, como por acto reflejo, le cargó y salieron corriendo del sitio sin rumbo alguno, no sabía por qué pero aquellas miradas le daban un miedo enorme, poco a poco sintió como sus piernas perdían rapidez así mismo que se acentuaba más su cansancio pero el terror le obligaba a seguir huyendo –Estoy seguro que he visto eso antes, esos ojos nos matarán…-. Luego de correr tras mucho tiempo, cayó desplomado en la superficie verdosa del lugar; su acompañante saltó rápidamente donde estaba notó que su pulso era muy acelerado su mirada vacía y su tez completamente pálida, -Párate Ryoka responde, no me obligues a morderte otra vez- antes que lo hiciera ella giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia el este, -No sé quién seas pero créeme él no irá contigo a ningún lado, he visto su interior no podrás ganarle-

-Su miedo es más grande que su confianza, el trato en este sitio debe respetarse; ahora me pertenece lo sabes-

-No te lo llevarás, él fue enviado aquí y por algún motivo sé su nombre, no permitiré que le….-

De los arbustos donde se escuchaba la voz salió una especie de insecto gigante con 12 ojos rojos, colmillos sobresalientes, pero con cuerpo humano; sostenía en su cuello desnudo una especie de collar con un objeto de color rojo dentro de este. Para cuando el muchacho reacciono, inicialmente pensó que estaría fuera de riesgo; pero al parpadear logró aclarar su miedo. –Esa criatura está aquí- repetía para sí con un miedo incontrolable en los ojos. –No lo mires Ryoka, de nada vale huir es mucho más rápido que nosotros, debes hacerle frente, Chris, no te rindas, niño reacciona, mira sin miedo, reaaaacciooonaaaa, nuevamente la criatura pero con ciertas lágrimas en los ojos había mordido a su amigo pero esta vez no hubo reacción; él solamente veía como ese ser tan monstruoso se aceraba ahora a paso lento directamente a ellos.

Tras percibir los segundo más largos de su vida el chico cerró los ojos, ahora la criatura estaba por lanzarse con sus colmillos directamente hacía su cuello.

No se sintió dolor, ni tacto alguno, con temor aún abrió los ojos, la escena era sorprendente. –Sin quieres huir hazlo antes que pierda el control- . Yushitha había colocado una especie de barrera delante de ellos y con mucho esfuerzo la mantenía para que la alocada criatura no los atacase. Sin poder reaccionar todavía y viendo como ella detenía a la criatura el chico empezó a levantarse. Pero al notar que ella perdía equilibrio debido a la pérdida de energía él la volvió a cargar y correr lo más rápido posible.

-Correr no sirve niño, tu miedo me alimenta-, el ser se acercó nuevamente, el peli negro sólo pudo notar que sus ojos se desvanecían; lentamente tuvo una especie de sueño en trance mientras esperaba el ataque de la siniestra criatura…..

Estaba parado junto a unos amigos en las afueras de una especie de albergue, todo le era muy familiar, los salones, los dormitorios, el patio, las personas; pero por alguna razón no sabía quién era él. A pocos metros donde estaban reunidos junto con unos compañeros suyos se presentaba un hombre de apariencia extravagante; entregaba boletines a las personas para que se acercasen a disfrutar un espectáculo inolvidable esta noche. Cuando nos acercamos a el sujeto este nos entregó amablemente los boletines, pero mostraba una sonrisa tenebrosa en algún punto.

Al regresar al dormitorio, el chico sintió como las horas trascurrían velozmente, sin ni siquiera poder logrado descansar algo la noche cayó; como por acto reflejo el muchacho se vistió, sacó unas cuantas monedas de un mueble cercano a su cama y las colocó en su bolsillo, -Por si acaso-. Eran las 9 de la noche, todo era bastante tranquilo en el pueblo, las luces prendidas, el tráfico era normal y las personas salían a pasera por las avenidas, él sin embargo tenía otros planes para esta noche. Sin percatarse de sus pasos ni que estuviera sin compañía, avanzó hasta las afueras del espectáculo que prometía ser inolvidable para quienes asistieran. Entro en la cola y espero a que llegara su turno de entrar, algo dentro de sí le exigía hacerlo. Trascurrieren cerca de 20 minutos para que lograra entrar, las luces no eran nada llamativas, incluso la infraestructura del lugar no era nada fuera de lo común, no sabía cómo dicho evento podría ser tan llamativo o simplemente era producto de la publicidad para atraer a los pobladores; de repente se escuchó una voz en todo el escenario. Él seguía sólo.

-¡Sean todos bienvenidos a nuestro espectáculo! - Son las palabras del anunciador de la función al cual la gente no puede ver, el público aplaude sin saber porque, pero cuando alguien se para en el escenario a saludar uno debe responder de alguna forma, así que todos aplauden... - Están a puno de presenciar el espectáculo más impresionante de todos los tiempos, sus ojos jamás han visto ni verán nada más extraordinario de lo que presentaremos a continuación. - Vaya amenaza.

El telón está cerrado y el público no sabe que esperar a continuación, saben que algo extraño puede suceder, se preguntaba:-¿Qué tiene esta gente en especial para poder observar este espectáculo que prometieron tan fabuloso? No veo a nadie familiar a quí, todas estas personas parecen de la alta alcurnia o algo cercano a eso, no lo creo, la entrada estaba bastante económica; incluso para alguien como yo-

El telón se abre pero no se ve absolutamente nada dentro, de hecho nadie puede distinguir casi nada en ningún lado, con trabajos alcanzan a verse unos a otros, solo esa gran cortina roja se distinguía, pero ahora ya no está. El público estaba nervioso, algunos piensan en la forma más discreta de salir, pero es tal la oscuridad y el silencio del lugar que tratar de hacerlo sería todo un escándalo, y además, ¿Qué tal si toda esta gente es realmente importante y yo solo estoy aquí por error? El vacío y el silencio parecen eternos, hay quienes están realmente asustados, algunos tosen con la esperanza de que algo se escuche como respuesta, pero todos tienen miedo de hacer movimientos o sonidos drásticos. Un hombre en la segunda fila siente que no puede más, es un hombre gordo y calvo, trae puesto un suéter de esos que tejen las abuelas para navidad, y usa unos gruesas lentes que le hacen ver unos diminutos ojos que no paran de moverse de manera nerviosa, comienza a sudar y su corazón late como nunca antes lo había sentido, parece que este quisiera salir de su cuerpo y echar a correr. -¿Cómo puedo percibir eso si todo está oscuro?, empieza a asustarme- la angustia y la incertidumbre están a punto de hacerlo enloquecer, cuando de pronto algo comienza a distinguirse en el escenario, es como si un ciego recuperara la vista, se ven apenas unos bosquejos de luz, que comienzan a tomar forma, para el asombro del público, cuando logran distinguir lo que aparece es un reloj digital enorme que está corriendo. El reloj marca: 00:00:57, los asistentes se da cuenta que solo llevan ahí 57 segundos, el reloj cambia 58, 59... Y por fin al minuto.

La gente está apenada, no pueden creer que se estaban volviendo locos y solo pasaron un minuto en completa oscuridad. El reloj se apaga y comienzan a encenderse luces un el escenario, pero no hay nada ahí, solo luces blancas que nos apuntan directamente, y ahora la gente se tapa los ojos por tanta luz, son tantas que no saben de dónde vienen, y cuando más preocupados están en su vista el silencio se rompe con un sonido similar a un silbido, casi inaudible pero todos lo perciben, es un sonido que pereciera rodearlos, es como si girara alrededor de ellos, hay quienes piensan: "Que buen sistema de audio", pero el asombro les dura poco ya que el silbido comienza a aumentar su volumen, el público piensa que es suficiente, que ya es hora de que el maldito espectáculo comience y se dejen de juegos, pero el sonido no para, y se hace cada vez más intenso, todos cubren sus oídos pero no funciona; la gente comienza a gritar, piden que se detenga, pero se dan cuenta de que no pueden oírse a sí mismos ni a los demás, el silbido lo abarca todo.

Un joven de las últimas filas de la sala trata de buscar donde están las bocinas, la demás gente no está muy segura de lo que trata de hacer, y es que de que le servirá la bocina si no puede alcanzarla; pero su esfuerzo es en vano, no logra encontrar nada, así que sale de su asiento para buscar la puerta, pero en la parte de atrás también hay luces apuntándolo, y no puede ver nada a su alrededor, lo único un poco visible es el techo donde buscaba las bocinas; el joven cae al suelo desconsolado en llanto, la gente está en pánico comienza a correr y a tratar de buscar una salida, pero no hay forma de salir, todo está completamente cerrado, así que deciden escapar por el escenario, el primero en intentarlo es una mujer de mediana edad (–Otra vez puedo ver cómo es posible- se repetía una vez más), corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia el escenario pero de pronto se detiene y cae inconsciente al piso, los demás no pueden creer lo que ven, la mujer cayo muerta con la cara destrozada y su sangre parece flotar en el aire. Algunos de los presentes caen desmayados de la impresión, los demás están en shock, hasta que un hombre de la última fila se acerca a querer tocar la sangre que flota en el aire, para descubrir que hay una enorme pared de cristal frente a ellos, la cual los separa del escenario, es tan inmensa y clara que no lo habían notado antes.

Las luces que dan vueltas por el lugar y el silbido no se han detenido, así que nadie puede comunicarse, es como si fuera un salón de ciegos, sordos y mudos. La desesperación es alucinante, la gente comienza a golpear lo que tiene en frente, sea pared, butaca u otra persona, y cuando los golpes no son suficientes comienzan las mordidas, los jalones de cabello; las mujeres se quitan los tacones y los encajan donde pueden, en cabezas, espaldas, atraviesan ojos y todo lo que se les atraviesa; los hombres se quitan los cinturones, las llaves, los zapatos para lanzarlos a todo lo que se mueve. De pronto se dan cuenta de que ya no solo predominan el color blanco de la luz y el negro del techo y el suelo, ahora pueden verse destellos rojos por todas partes, y poco a poco se dan cuenta de que ya no oyen el silbido, aunque sigue ahí.

Después de unos segundos y cuando la carnicería esta un su máximo apogeo la intensidad de las luces y el silbido que los rodeaba se van desvaneciendo, así que otra vez en completa oscuridad solo pueden oír sus propios gritos y los lamentos de los que yacen heridos en el suelo. Y en el momento menos pensado las luces naturales del teatro se encienden y todos logran ver el teatro cubierto completamente de sangre, los cuerpos mutilados por ellos mismos, la sangre que escurre de sus bocas, ya sea por golpes o por haber mordido a alguien, el horror que presencian es increíble y solo pueden recordar las palabras del anunciador: "sus ojos jamás han visto ni verán nada más extraordinario de lo que presentaremos a continuación", era verdad, el reloj en el escenario reaparece y marca: 00:04:57... Después 58, 59, y finalmente 00:05:00

Del otro lado del cristal una multitud de hombres y mujeres finamente vestidos se levanta de sus asientos y aplauden con una gran ovación por el espectáculo que les prometieron, y por el cual pagaron tan alta suma de dinero, el telón se cierra para ambos lados y los adinerados espectadores comienzan a salir tranquilamente por su lado del teatro en el cual hay alfombra roja en el piso, reflectores a los lados y una gran marquesina que con letras luminosas anuncia el espectáculo que presenciaron hoy: "Cinco minutos, el espectáculo del miedo".

-Ahora entiendo-

Nuevamente estaba frente a la escena anterior, todo era claro; este ser era uno de esos espectadores adinerados que se alimentaban del terror y pánico de todos. –Yo permití que te dañaran Yushitha, no me lo perdonaré sino te vengo- su mirada mostraba un rencor absoluto, sintió como lentamente sus puños se cerraban, su fuerza crecía sin ninguna explicación, sentía algo dentro de sí, algo que no sabía cómo había llegado hasta él.

-Será mejor que seas tú quién me mire ahora monstro- Ryoka había sujetado uno de los colmillos del ser, ahora con una fuerza admirable lanzaba a la criatura violentamente, haciendo que se estrelle con uno de los árboles. Con una velocidad impresionante ahora él estaba detrás de la criatura; sus ojos ahora mostraban decisión y fuerza, flexionó su brazo derecho para luego estrellarlo directamente en el pecho de su atacante, luego del impacto que produjo un gran estruendo y una especie de llamaradas en el puño del chico, -Cómo hice esto-. No solamente el puño estaba en medio de llamas, ahora se sentía como todo el territorio tenía una temperatura demasiada elevada.

El mostro estaba derrotado, al parecer el golpe contundente que le proporcionaron le dio directamente en el corazón dejándolo sin oportunidad alguna; pero lo más extraño fueron las llamaradas de fuego que brotaron y quemaron al ser de una forma agraviante. –Se parecieron mucho a aquellas llamas que usó…-, -¿Cómo es que puedo recordar el rostro de esa chica así de repente? ¿La conozco acaso?, ¿Por qué recuerdo su ataque…..qué está sucediéndome?-

Su voz se apagó repentinamente, ahora estaba inconsciente tendido en el verdoso suelo debido al esfuerzo que hizo; su amiga con ciertas dificultades le observo, temerosa aún se acercaba lentamente; notó que él estaba aún con vida, fácilmente lo cargó y se propuso a continuar el camino hacia la montaña, -Ahora que el miedo fue derrotado, podremos escalar hasta esa montaña Ryoki, muy bien hecho me asombraste niño. Decía contentamente Yushitha a su inconsciente amigo; su aventura apenas iniciaba.

…

**PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO**

-Por qué todo este sitio tiene tanta vegetación-, un chico de cabello castaño alborotado caminaba impaciente siguiendo el curso de un riachuelo cuesta abajo.

-Siempre te estás quejando de todo, deberías ser más racional- una voz muy similar a la de un niño le hablaba; este había aceptado su compañía, al inicio le espantaba ya que no podía creer que algo así pudiera existir. Luego que el ser en forma de duende, pero que en lugar de un clásico uniforme Irlandés llevaba un terno marrón claro, le dijera los nombres de ambos la costumbre de tenerlo siempre cerca ya no le era fastidiosa.

El minúsculo ser le había pedido que se le llamara Shuko, siempre cargaba una lámpara, al parecer funcionaba con corriente porque ningún tipo de candela parecía estar dentro del objeto.

El camino no era del todo mal, los frondosos árboles cubrían a los viajeros de los rayos del sol proporcionándoles sombra, el agua estaba bastante cerca en caso sintieran agotamiento y al parecer estaban fuera de peligro por el momento. -¿Oye Shuko, cómo funciona esa lámpara?, Tai rompía el silencio que se estableció hace unos instantes luego que encontraran el riachuelo y lo siguieran, -Es muy fácil- contestó el pequeño.

-Sí…pero cómo le haces para…..Aaaaauuuu, por qué hiciste eso enano.-

El sujeto le había pateado en el tobillo haciendo que el castaño cayera por el dolor, -no preguntes mucho, tú deberías saberlo- respondía algo ofendido por la pregunta; -¿cómo quieres que sepa algo que nunca he visto, además ni siquiera sabía mi nombre hasta que apareciste? Ehhh espera a dónde vas- Shuko se alejaba dando saltos cortos, su mirada giraba por todo el territorio que pisaba, -Oye espera acaso sigues molesto por haberte aplastado, ya te dije que no fue mi culpa-. Él recordó _cuando apareció tirado en este extraño lugar una personita bailaba animosamente una danza peculiar, estaba feliz de haber encontrado a alguien más; cuando éste se presentó de una forma muy educada y trepó hasta la cabeza de Tai, este se desmayó de la impresión cayendo encima del diminuto ser haciendo que le salieran chichones en la cabeza producto de la caída._

-Mira hacia allá hay una vertiente del río, si vamos puede que encontremos alimento-, Shuko señalaba ansiosamente un camino cuesta abajo del río que comunicaba dos vertientes en las cuales al parecer podía hallarse aprovisiones. Aún no sabía cómo fueron a parar en este mundo ni de cómo es que su acompañante sabía más de él que él mismo; sin embargo su compañía le daba cierto conforta ya que ello significaba que no estaría sólo, vagas imágenes siempre aparecían en su mente cada cierto tiempo; luego de casi 4 noches de caminata y alcanzado la vertiente y luego de alimentarse (ya que pudieron encontrar unas vallas comestibles cerca), el muchacho sentía poco a poco que su cabeza le impedía recordar sucesos. La noche anterior tuvo una especie de avistamiento mientras dormía; en el sueño él era tan solo un niño, jugaba con alguien más pero no recordaba absolutamente nada; misteriosamente una mujer le hablaba pero sin resultado de recordarla tampoco. Tras eso sintió que algo los observaba.

-Hey Shuko despierta hay algo extraño en este sitio-, movía de un lado a otro al pequeño ser.

Con mucha pereza y sosiego el liliputiense despertaba, al inicio miraba con recelo a Tai, ya que este le había desertado de supuestamente una quimera interesante; pero rápidamente giro su cabeza en dirección al río, -Tai no te muevas-. Para su sorpresa él ya había notado un brillo exagerado en el centro de la rivera; una especie de gota resplandecía con fuerza en la profundidad del agua. –Vaya, oye que tan profundo crees que sea el río, Shuko.-

-EH? No lo sé ni se te ocurra tarado, es hora de irnos deja de mirar esa cosa no es saludable-

Tarde, el chico miraba con ojos perdidos el objeto reluciente, decididamente saltó hacia el río, -Ya caíste niño-, una voz retumbó justo cuando Tai saltó, tras parpadear él recuperó la conciencia, ahora estaba cayendo pero el río cambió; su trasparencia casi diáfana se había perdido, ahora mostraba una oscuridad terrible, el chico sintió pánico de caer, podía ver siluetas nadando dentro, partes de cuerpos mutilados, voces que le llamaban, rostros familiares.

Antes de caer, Shuko saltó tras él, logrando empujarlo justo a tiempo antes que este cayera y quedara ahogado debido al frío y la profundidad del agua; pero no pudo salvarse a sí mismo.

-Shuuuukoooo-, vio como caía en el monstruoso río, ahora era todo estaba cubierto de neblina. –No te preocupes por mí tonto, si controlas tus emociones esto no te hará nada- Shuko hablaba dentro de una especie de esfera flotante en medio del agua.

-Eres muy predecible protector, pero su esencia es mía, si sales de esa esfera el agua te consumirá- Una niña surgía desde un costado del amenazante río negro, miraba fijamente al chico de pelo alborotado; cuando se acercó más pudo notarse que ambos ojos estaban cerrados completamente, su vestimenta estaba bastante vieja y usada, llevaba un caldero brillante al igual al que llevaba Shuko siempre pero este era más pesado, notó eso ya que caminaba con dificultad perezosamente mientras cargaba ese objeto en su mano izquierda. –Ven chico del emblema naranja, si mueres seré libre-

El chico no pudo creer lo que veía, si al principio ya estaba aterrado eso ahora era insignificante; no le daba explicación a lo que sus ojos observaban; la niña hablaba pero no tenía boca en su rostro. El miedo nunca fue una sensación a la cual él temiese mas ahora todo cambiaba, era como si sus piernas fueran incapaces de responder. -Qué quieres de mí-.

-Tu esencia niño, dámela y dejaré que tú y ese niñito prosigan- La mujer se acercaba pacientemente hacia al castaño; cuanto más cerca pudo notarse que de sus manos colgaban unas putrefactas uñas, sus ojos ahora le miraban directamente el pecho.

-Tai idiota vete si te saca la esencia todos aquí morirán- Shuko gritaba desde su burbuja flotante, mostraba una gran preocupación. –Tai por alguna razón estás aquí, debes vivir-

El muchacho no entendía nada, quién era él para que se le asignara tal responsabilidad, por qué de la nada había aparecido una mujer con ganas de extirparle el pecho y cómo había logrado entrar en un mundo totalmente desconocido. Si es que existía chance de huir debería hacerlo pero eso indicaría dejar de lado a Shuko y ponerlo a merced de esa bestia con forma de mujer. No había duda, esto solamente indicaba que debería luchar pero cómo hacerlo si el miedo es inmenso. -No sé cómo pero te daré la esencia si dejas que Shuko salga sano y salvo de ese río-.

-No juegues conmigo niño, de todas formas si es que mueres él lo hará también- amenazaba la criatura. Tus pensamientos te engañan cierto, cómo puedes ser llamado portador del emblema naranja si demoras tanto en pensar-

Aunque el chico no tenía recuerdos concretos que le expliquen quién es, poseía la memoria muscular aún; es decir sentía como su cuerpo aún conservaba cierta velocidad, pensó en correr pero eso sería traicionar a su pequeño amigo y dejarlo morir. No se pudo ver absolutamente ninguna salida de la criatura, divagaba al parecer su memoria le hizo acordar que pensar no era su punto fuerte; que podía hacer frente a esta situación.

La mujer rápidamente se acercó donde el castaño, con gran facilidad lo levantó con uno de sus brazos, miró fijamente el pecho de este, luego salieron lágrimas de sangre a través de sus ojos, era una escena horripilante como podía existir algo así; tras unos segundo las mujer ahora mostraba una enorme boca con grandes dientes en ella. –Esto te dolerá solamente unos instantes luego vivirás hasta que veas en cómo me convierto en el ser más poderoso que jamás existió-. Su serpenteante lengua rozó la ropa a la altura del pecho del muchacho, éste sintió como se quemaba lentamente. La zona salivada quedo expuesta, las uñas maltrechas de la mujer empezaron a penetrar dentro de él produciéndole un dolor incontrolable.

-No te resistas dolerá más si te opones-.

Shuko veía aterrorizado la escena frente a sus ojos, su misión iba a fracasar en menos de 4 días, esto no era lo esperado. –Y qué tal si este no es a quién he esperado todo este tiempo, no volveré a ser sellado otros 5000 años más por la incompetencia de mi alumno- se repetía Shuko dentro de su esfera de protección, finalmente los gritos de dolor que emitía Tai cesaron, la mujer logró su cometido, ahora cargaba entre sus dedos putrefactos una diminuta esfera que emitía un resplandor naranja, -Me pregunto qué harás ahora guardián, tu discípulo falló, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que tome tu esencia-

_Sonríe, siempre hay cosas que pueden mejorar sabes, además nadie tiene por que culparte de esto, actuaste bien. Por favor confía en ti mismo no dejes de creer en lo que puedes hacer hasta que veas como tu fracaso se convierte en victoria. _

_¿Quién eres, por qué tu rostro se me es tan familiar?,_

_No tengo tus respuestas, sólo levántate ella no sabe el gran peligro que acaba de hacer, despiértate y ataca a tu enemigo no dejes rastro de sus cenizas; no me sentiré orgullosa sino veo a aquel que me enseño a luchar. Me das repugnancia verte así, levántate. _Ahora se escuchaba un grito sollozo como si alguien llorara, pero se notaba que era la misma voz. _Qué haré si mueres, jampas volveré a verte; jamás sabré quién soy o quién eres, no seas egoísta levántate y protégemeeeee._

_¿Proteger?, es verdad no lo recuerdo bien pero prometí protegerte _

Ahora estaba en otro lugar, rodeado de rocas y fuertes corrientes de agua al rededor, podía ver a niños trabajando por todo el perímetro construyendo una especie de muralla que detuviera el caudal de las torrenciales aguas. Trató de acercarse pero nuevamente fue llevado a otro sitio. Éste nuevo lugar era muy parecido a algo que recordaba, una colonial pero majestuosa construcción, de material noble y bien acabado, muchos niños jugaban en las afueras, había otros mayores que ayudaban en la limpieza del lugar; en la puerta de entrada se podía leer "_la bondad es apreciar a todo niño"_ Tai agachó su cabeza para poder leer lo que se hallaba al pie del primer enunciado: Bienvenidos al orfanato…. No puedo de terminar la lectura porque su cuerpo ya no estaba ahí, ahora se encontraba en una especie de selva con grandes árboles cuyas sombras parecían no tener final. Un hombre cargaba algo entre brazos, se acercó hasta una distancia corta _feliz cumpleaños Tai me alegra que vinieras, ya todos están aquí serpa mejor que nos apuremos o se aburrirán de tanta espera te traje esto como presente ojalá te guste tu madre lo preparó antes de tu saves morir, bueno no quiero amargarte el día mejor sígueme._

¿Mi madre muerta? Pero cómo la gente no muere por estar cocinando, _Hey espera un segundo ¿quién rayos eres?_

_Sabía que preguntarías eso, mírame bien niño no te das cuenta aún cierto._

Tai lo miró fijamente, era él mismo pero con un peinado más ordenado y vestido elegantemente. Cómo era posible eso acaso estaba ya muerto. Una vez más fue llevado a otro escenario diferente, en este se sentía un calor abrazador ya que estaba totalmente rodeado de arena, el sol quemaba con una furia inimaginable poco a poco sintió como su boca se secaba rápidamente y como su cuerpo emitía sudor producto del calor absorbido por el piso de arena. -¿Pero ahora dónde se supone que pare a llegar?

-Bienvenido a tu espíritu chico, ya te lo dije aún no te das cuenta de la situación cierto- Tai siguió la voz, observo al sujeto quien le hablaba, era él mismo una vez más. Esta vez estaba vestido como sultán, con varias alhajas colgando de su cuello pero con mirada llena de odio. _–Este sitio estaba lleno de riquezas, agua y minerales sorprendentes, pero ahora gracias a ti y tu estúpido temor gracias a que te dejaras sacar la esencia el tiempo se ha detenido; el pasado no debe mezclarse con el futuro; de lo contrario habrá muerte- _el sujeto indicó un montículo de arena cerca de Tai, le pidió que lo limpiase. Cuando terminó de hacerlo pudo notar cuerpos amotinados uno encima del otro, todos ellos estaban cubiertos por arena.

-El presente ya no existe ahora que no tienes espíritu, el futuro y el pasado se entrelazaron en este universo tuyo, y como te dije sólo causarán muerte.

-¿Quieres decir que todo esto es mi culpa? Cómo puedes pensar que yo pudiera haber derrotado a una criatura como esa no es justo que me eches la responsabilidad de esto.-

2 tormentas de arena cubrieron el lugar, el chico de pelo alborotado sintió como unos grandes pesos de tierra, lodo, arena y piedras pequeñas le golpeaban en todo el cuerpo. Solamente el acto reflejo de cerrar los ojos fue lo que le impedía quedar ciego totalmente. Una voz retumbaba en medio de la tormenta, _ Es tu culpa._ Fue trasportado a una especie de peñas en medio del mar, el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, grandes nubes amenazaban con descargar fuerte tormentas, miró a su alrededor, nuevamente su otro yo estaba parado ahí encima de un roca señalándole un punto en medio del cielo donde aún no había sido cubierto por las nubes.

-Llega hasta allá y el futuro nefasto no nos consumirá a ambos-

-¿Futuro, no entiendo a qué te refieres cuando hablas de esa manera?- protestó él.

Al principio viste niños construyendo verdad, pues bien ese fue el pasado, pasado en el cuál no tenías miedo a arriesgarte a levantar tus defensas, pero cuando llegaste a la segunda visión fuiste rápidamente sacado de ella ya que sólo era parte de un buen recuerdo, todo eso jamás existió cunado borraste tu presente y ahora al igual que en el desierto en este lugar se te muestra el futuro, futuro inevitable a no ser que seas capaz de aceptar un nuevo presente, lega a ese claro en el cielo y te prometo que volveremos triunfantes, de lo contrario todos moriremos.

Tai sintió una enorme incomodidad frente a lo escuchado, su corazón latía raudamente su pulso empezaba a acelerarse a un buen ritmo, gotas de sudor caían por el costado de su cabeza, su instinto le quería convencer de buscar refugio para soportar la tormenta pero si lo hacía permitiría que todos mueran, esto no es justicia cavilaba. Recordó una voz que escucho por primera vez antes de ver a su yo en los 3 tiempos, una voz de una chica familiar pero de quién aún no recordaba nada, -¿Proteger? Ahora miraba decididamente el punto que le fue señalado, si al parecer pensaba en una locura pero que más podía perder de todas maneras para él, él ya estaba muerto.

Cuando las nubes estuvieron en su punto soltaron enormes cantidades de lluvia torrencial, se adicionaron además fuertes truenos y relámpagos que caían en el mar produciendo grietas momentáneas en este. –Al parecer la única forma de llegar a ese claro es escalando rayos, jajajaja suena demasiado ilógico pero no tengo opción-. El otro Tai miraba esta vez más complacido a su retrato físico en medio de la tormenta.-Así es niño, es la única manera-

Cuando un rayo impacto cerca al cuerpo de Tai este se lanzó hacia él, no supo cómo lo hizo pero soporto la descarga, su cuerpo no se inmutó no sintió la enorme descarga eléctrica dentro de si no tampoco quemaduras, -Yo te proteeeegeeereeeeeee- Un enorme resplandor dorado alcanzó el cuerpo del muchacho, lo lanzó varios metros al impactarlo; el cielo estaba claro una vez más, -Gracias Tai sabía que podías confiar en ti, ahora derrótala-

Shuko miraba horrorizado como el cuerpo de su compañero yacía postrado en tierra con la mirada en blanco y sangrando por la boca; ella esperaba pacientemente hasta que el vínculo que unía a esos dos desapareciese para tomar posesión de la esencia del diminuto ser. Progresivamente la esfera de protección colocada por Shuko comenzaba a debilitarse, él también sentía el cansancio y cómo su mirada se nublaba en cada instante. –No debo rendirme, sé que aún puedo salvarle, por favor cuerpo resiste- se auto alentaba.

-Creo que te quedan no más de 2 minutos, guardián; tu corazón me permitirá escapar de este infeliz universo-

-Creo que 2 minutos es suficiente para vengarme bruja-, la mirada de Shuko cambió a una sonrisa satisfactoria al ver como su amigo estaba de pie nuevamente; su mirada decidida penetraba en la mujer. Ella sintió como su mano (donde cargaba la esencia del chico) se empezaba a quemar, la esencia salió disparada hacia el pecho del chico introduciéndose en él. El cielo se nubló, nubes cargadas aparecieron, el río que amenazaba con tragarse a Shuko se ponía en calma de nuevo; Tai gritó con todas sus fuerzas _ Te proteeegggeerreeeeeeé, _ ahora estaba envuelto por rayos amarillos por todo su cuerpo, su mirada se clavó en la bestia miró como ahora era ella quien temblaba de miedo, -No sé cómo se llama, tampoco cómo es que la conozco; pero si muero ella no sabrá nada de sí misma y eso no me parece justo. Te doy las gracias bruja, ahora tengo algún concepto sobre quién soy. El chico se abalanzó directamente al cuerpo de la mujer, el resplandor no sólo cegó a la criatura sino que también la inmovilizó. Ella sintió como una fuerte corriente eléctrica golpeaba su estómago, sintió también como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente luego expiró. Tras el acto observado el chico de pelo alborotado y de tés castaño sonrió, alzó la mirada por unos segundos, luego cayó exhausto en el suelo. Su acompañante observó muy satisfecho, -Perdón por dudar de ti, ahora sé que eras tú a quién esperaba todos estos años, descuida me salvaste así que yo te llevaré hasta tu camino-. Cargó al muchacho en su pequeña espalda, como no podía levantarlo del todo debido a su tamaño solamente pudo cargar su cabeza y parte de sus hombros pero eso era suficiente para arrástralo suavemente por el camino y llevarlo a dónde siempre habían querido llegar. –Bienvenido al presente Tai, mmm pero exactamente a quién proteges, te lo preguntaré de nuevo algún día- Ambos se alejaban del sendero con dirección río arriba, las montañas estaban verdosas y exuberantes el camino se esclarecía al fin para ambos luego de 4 largos días, sólo que esta vez Shuko sonreía plácidamente.

…

…...

Caminaron durante largo tiempo, sin darse cuenta de cuánto habían pasado desde que entró en ese raro mundo y de conocer a su fiel amiga Yushitha, Ryoka se veía bastante exhausto, un modesta cantidad de pelo facial marcaba que mínimo hubieran pasado uno meses desde que se conocieron por primera vez; y por si fuera poco durante todo ese tiempo siempre encontraba individuos, criaturas, seres extraños con la misma intención hasta ahora para él indescifrable de robarle su emblema, la verdad es que ni siquiera entendía que significaba ello, durante muchas ocasiones les encaró e sus oponentes que no traía nada de valor consigo que ameritase ser hurtado pero siempre era lo mismo; su fiel amiga nunca lo abandonaba. Durante otras aproximadamente 4 horas de proseguir camino, la chillona voz de ella cortó el silencio.

-¿Hasta ahora no sabes que quieren de ti, cierto Ryoka?- Yushitha, quien hasta ahora Ryoka no sabía si era una niña con disfraz de gatito u otra mística criatura del lugar se extrañó por la indirecta.

-No, siempre digo que no sé nada de eso, ¿será que tú si tienes idea de algo?- preguntó con la esperanza de saber si de ese modo podrían salir de ahí o tratar de recordar cómo es que llegaron o quien los envió, era evidente la corazonada del joven de querer encontrar más seres como él.

-Nop, no tengo idea, solamente quería iniciar una conversación-

El joven atinó en hacer una mueca de decepción pero con algo de risa; nunca antes había estado en este sitio, eso era lo único que podía recordar, pero luego de muchos enfrentamientos ahora era más fuerte que antes, mas agil, mas certero y preciso por alguna extrana razon con algo mas de frialdad en la sangre. -eso es normal Ryokhi, tus rivales querian matarte. La extraña criatura sonó ligeramente fría por ese comentario, ergo a ello el joven recordo que durante todo el tiempo que anduvieron juntos enfrentando adversidades quien sabe por cuánto, ella siempre había permanecido a su lado incondicionalmente; en algunas ocaciones era ella quien libraba del peligro a ambos pero en la mayoría de ellas y gracias a una razón ininteligible pero fortuita la agilidad y destreza del muchacho en las batallas que crecía exponencialmente los salvaba a ambos.

Caida la noche, como de costumbre Ryokha usaba sus habilidades en el manejo del fuego para abastecerse de refugio y calefacción e inclusive para cocción de algunos peces que lograban atrapar en los cortos afluentes de los ríos, ambos amigos dormían juntos ella siempre se acomodaba sosamente en el pecho del muchacho, pero esa noche ella estaba inquieta, sin darle importancia de nada pensando que sería algún capricho nuevo de su compañera, Ryokha ignoro el hecho que por esta vez no durmiera encima de su pecho. -Debe seguir enfadada por no haberle compartido ese pedazo de pescado- pensó para sí. A unos 12 metros del muchacho una pequeña sombra se acongojaba entre llantos.

-Por favor Ryokha no te vayas a morir mañana- Yushitha sollozaba lejos de su fiel amigo esperando misteriosamente el día subsiguiente.

…...

…...

-Oye te lo advertiré sólo una vez más, deja de atacarnos-

-Dame tu emblema niño, hazlo y no los mataré- …(-fanfarroneas- pensó)

Un joven de pelo castaño y algo alborotado con un singular ser montado en su hombro izquierdo esquivaba por segunda vez una especie de bala con destino hacia su pecho, sin saberlo cómo pero durante los últimos 4 meses que estuvo caminando por ese extravagante lugar no había encontrado ningún otro ser con vida que no quiera atacarle, el propósito; arrebatarle su emblema. Ello fue y era siempre una pregunta la cual hasta el momento no encontraba respuesta; lo que era más sorprendente era que de una forma inexplicable sus habilidades y destrezas habían mostrado una creciente mejora y pero lo más resaltante fue su velocidad, aunque a veces presumía de ella, le constaba trabajo creer que realmente sus movimientos era tan veloces. Su fiel y timorato amigo estaba bastante feliz por el hecho de que Tai ahora era un guerrero casi imbatible, y es que hasta ese momento todos los rivales que le afrentaron terminaron derrotados e incluso, como en el caso de algunos, humillados. (Cuando una quinta descarga de balas eran dirigidas nuevamente hacia el joven castaño)

-Bien yo te lo advertí, se ve que no tienes ningún respeto, cretino-

Tai logró derrotar con muy poca dificultad a su rival, simplemente arremetió de forma rápida hacia él, su velocidad nuevamente los había librado de un ataque, con decisión y sin remordimiento este le propuso una serie de golpes en todo el cuerpo a su atacante, quien llevaba una especie de pañueleta que le cubría el rostro y tras la lluvia de puñetes y patadas combinadas que recibió fuertemente se desprendió de su cara para mostrar una figura algo más similar a un humano que el resto de criaturas con las cuales había batallado antes. Luego de unos parpadeos del tímido Shuko, el rival caía inconsciente y derrotado al suelo.

-Pero que testarudo- pronunció a regañadientes Tai, luego de pasar su antebrazo izquierdo sobre su frente en señal de agotamiento. (Fue interrumpido por su acompañante)

-Sabes sería mejor que cambiemos de ruta, al parecer no hay salida por este sendero- hablaba Shuko con su inconfundible timidez al momento de iniciar una perorata; algo bastante común que caracterizaba a ese liliputiense ser. -Lo mejor será que busquemos un sitio dónde pernotar para que la caer la noche no tengamos que preocuparnos a última hora por ello; ¿Qué te parece?-

El pequeño asintió sin palabras y mirando semi avergonzado al suelo.

Tras unas horas, una pequeña fogata alimentaba la oscura y profunda noche que ahora no dejaba ver absolutamente nada más que la fogata; dos seres posaban alrededor de esta para calentarse un poco, como de costumbre el más pequeño tendía una pequeña sábana sobre el piso cerca de su compañero para dormir cerca, él mientras acomodaba algunas hojas secas para asemejarlas a algo que pudiera evitar que su espalda choque de forma directa con el suelo, y en las noches este podía enfriarse tanto que lo más seguro sería que al día siguiente despertase con un refriado, eso ya lo había experimentado en algunas ocasiones.

La noche era bastante cálida a diferencia de las anteriores e irregularmente bastante tranquila, las criaturas de este universo siempre intentaban atacarlos por alguna misma razón pero sin éxito alguno; pero este noctambulo era distinto. Al menos eso hizo que ambos descansen de manera mucho más placentera que en otras oportunidades

La madrugada fue menos regular de lo que se avecinaba por la noche pero ello no cayó de sorpresa, ambos tenían preparados algunos leños y algo de yesca para alimentar el fuego mientras el frío aumentaba. Tai sintió el helar de la mañana algo más profusa que hace unos minutos, supuestamente Shuko debió haber alimentado el fuego pero al parecer este se había quedado dormido y ello no se concretó; cuando el castaño giró su compañero estaba acurrucado bastante lejos de él, de hecho Shuko descansaba cerca a uno de los afluentes de la rivera sosteniendo su pequeña lámpara con ambas manos y con los brazos extendidos en su totalidad, algo distraído dicho sea de paso.

-Hey amigo estás bien- No hubo respuesta por un largo tiempo.

-Tai, hasta aquí he llegado, no puedo continuar caminando más a tu lado a menos que, me demuestres que puedes…- su mirada denostaba decisión y tristeza pero evidentemente se observaba el rojo en sus ojos que delataba que hace poco estuvo llorando. -…que puedes proteger el emblema que cargas en tu corazón…-

La desesperación del jovenzuelo era evidente, no cabía en sí como es que su fiel amigo al cual llamo así hasta el momento sabía perfectamente sobre el emblema por el cual habían padecido una serie de ataques por parte de criaturas diversas durante todo ese tiempo. –Así que tú sabes algo sobre ese emblema-, -De hecho Tai, si el emblema cae en manos equivocadas o desaparece, la misma suerte correré yo-. La verdad resonaba en la mente del muchacho quien exhorto por tal revelación no sabía si Shuko era ahora amigo o enemigo, el motivo de ataques siempre era el mismo, robar el emblema; siempre se lo querían arrebatar para darle algún uso quien sabe si maquiavélico o no pero lo necesitaban, el primer recuerdo que tuvo fue cuando tuvo su primera batalla, cuando tuvo la visión del pasado y futuro el ser que los atacó mencionó que deseaba el emblema para ser liberado. –Con ese emblema puedo salir de este lugar ¿cierto Shuko?-

Este asintió, -pero debes saber que si lo usas mal (su timidez aún era sonora), yo mismo tendré que asesinarte y arrebatártelo-. –Demuéstrame que eres el verdadero portador del emblema Tai, derrota a tu último rival, usando tu emblema.-

-Cómo lo usaré si ni siquiera lo tengo (se hizo una pausa) ¿un último rival?-

….A unos 30000 kilómetros Yushitha le daba el mismo discurso a su gran amigo Ryokha…

…

-Si sabes todo, por qué simplemente no nos la constaste antes de esperar a que peleemos.-

-Eso era porque tenía que asegurarme que era ustedes dos a quienes buscaba, era demasiado extraño que dos portadores se hallen en el mismo lugar-.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta al final que éramos ambos, sólo por el brillo de las piedras estas?- una voz femenina sin remordimiento de hablar luego de tantos años de haber escondido su voz, cortaba su silencio. Únicamente había aceptado ir con ello por el simple hecho de saber que su padre fue asesinado por el mismo sujeto a quién su viejo enemigo le dio muerte, hace pocas horas antes. Él sin embargo accedió por un motivo diferente, su deseo e impulso de volverse más fuerte era algo que ni siquiera su razón podría arrebatarle.

-Descuiden, todo irá bien manténganse relajados por favor. Llegaremos en 1 hora-

**LAS ÚLTIMAS PRUEBAS Y EL DESPERTAR DEL EMBLEMA OSCURO**

Las madrugadas casi siempre eran bastante gélidas, aunque por ciertos motivos cronológicos cada vez que la neblina se depositaba entre los senderos del lugar anunciaba que durante todo el día siguiente el calor sería insoportable. Tal y como Ryokha lo predijo eso fue lo que les esperó al despertar; llamó a su amiga para que ambos pudieran avanzar juntos el camino que supuestamente los llevaría a unas montañas cercanas al pie de un volcán inactivo ya que en ese lugar Ryokha tendría la oportunidad de encontrar seres semejantes a él. No hubo respuesta.

-Hey Yushitha ya es hora de irnos. (Nada) ¿Será posible que se haya enojado demasiado?- recordó que ayer le había negado invitarle un poco del pescado que atraparon para la cena ello debido a que la voraz niña comió demasiado rápido su alimento que le exigió de alguna forma exagerada que no se le invitara sino que se le diera toda la porción del otro pez.

Buscó durante 10 minutos, la preocupación se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, temiendo que alguna otra extraña criatura les pudiera haber atacado mientras dormían y llevársela o peor aún…. –Eso no puede haber pasado- -Yuushiiiithaaaaa- el silencio era demasiado incómodo. Pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por la presencia de alguien más. Sin pensarlo dos veces atacó directamente a quien había invadido el espacio, pero su rapidez era mucho mayor a la pudiera hbaerse imaginado, él ahora estaba sentado detrás suyo a tan solo unos 3 pasos de su espalda, la reacción fue inmediata se alejó de una salto ante la pasmosidad de su rival. (Pudo haberme atacado). –Si buscas a tu amiga, no está en este lugar- le afrontó el extraño.

Su apariencia era más parecida a un ser parecido a él, no tenía extremidades extra o ninguna forma monstruosa que indicara ferocidad a diferencia de todos los seres con quienes peleó en casi 4 meses desde que llegó a ese enigmático lugar. Su rostro y figura estaban cubiertas en lo absoluto, en su cabeza llevaba puesta unas gafas oscuras que hacían imposible observarle, tampoco encontró en él arma alguna con la cual pudiera defenderse; al parecer este sujeto era consiente que sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo era suficiente para sobrevivir en esta jungla de peligros.

-Eres muy lento niño-

Sintió que su confianza era demasiada horonda, solo fue un descuido suyo, -No me percate de tu velocidad porque tenía mis pensamientos fijos en otra cosa, no seas tan presumido- amenazó al fin Ryokha.

-En serio, significa que no te mataré fácil, ¿verdad?-

Antes que la ira se apoderara de todo su ser, el joven muchacho de pelo negro algo maltratado por la cruel estancia que vivió durante casi 4 meses y de porte dañado por las continuas amenazas que padecía sintió como una sensación de dolor intenso quemó toda su espalda, sintió también que sus piernas por algún motivo empezaban a elevarse, su cuerpo se encorvaba convexamente hacia adelante y sus brazos se dirigían hacia atrás. Aquel sujeto nuevamente con rapidez desconcertante se ubicó tras de él, pero en esta circunstancia atacó.

Ryokha únicamente pudo verse a sí mismo impactarse en uno de los grandes árboles que adornaban el frondoso bosque, su cuerpo impacto directamente. -¿Cómo lo hizo?- sus pensamientos de querer saber si Yushitha estuviera bien o no se esfumaron momentáneamente, ahora el pánico le invadió luego de mucho tiempo nuevamente.

Producto del violento golpe contra el roble macizo del árbol, sintió como algunos de sus huesos de su hombro izquierdo crujieron; su espíritu estaba anonadado. Su instinto el cual desarrollo durante todo el tiempo que vivió hasta ahora fue lo único que le hizo ponerse de pie, -esta vez yo ataco-, -Me parece perfecto-.

Era solo cuestión de mantenerse concentrado, tal vez era más rápido y fuerte pero no tendría opciones si se le golpease en la parte de la nuca con sus habilidades de dominio del fuego, ello era una ventaja, pisó firmemente y mantuvo su respiración durante algunos segundos; su brazo izquierdo para su suerte no estaba tan dañado como él pensaba aún le respondía no había sido nada más que un adormecimiento como secuela del impacto con el madero, la lógica era perfecta un ataque rápido y engañoso sería la solución. Su mirada se enclavó fríamente en las gafas de su atacante, sonrió levemente en señal de percatarse que su confianza volvía nuevamente entre sus pensamientos. –Ganaré una vez y otra no importa cuantos sean mis oponentes llegué hasta aquí por algo, mi corazón me guiara a la victoria- se abalanzó, su agilidad era realmente admirable, toda la experiencia en batalla había educado el espíritu de pelea del muchacho, mientras se le acercaba su cuerpo empezó a girar, era como ver a un pequeño remolino que desprendía llamaradas de ardiente fuego de sus manos. El misterioso ser no pudo más que tratar de devolverle el ataque con un certero derechazo pero fue errado; Ryokha, con gran destreza, volaba lieteralmente sobre su cabeza sin poder dejar opción de defensa a su contrincante, el punto débil siempre es la nuca ¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado pensó aterrorizado el hombre que ahora dejaba al descubierto al cien por ciento su más frágil debilidad, la cabeza. Ryokha sintió como sus manos ardientes y envueltas en llamas golpearon el cuello en la parte más alta y posterior, un golpe perfecto y limpio, una muerte segura. Tras ello el fuego los envolvió a ambos.

El fuego nunca deja evidencias, tan solo cenizas que luego el viento se encargad e esparcir, nadie sabría nunca qué o quién estuvo envueltas por ellas. Ryokha se tambaleó la mirada para ver si Yushitha se hubiera hecho presenta, siempre que peleaba ella estaba ahí junto a él, pero nada de nuevo. Tras un instante la cruel realidad le mostró lo que sus ojos se negaban a creer que veían. -Imposible-

_-Ese fue un ataque impresionante, no fascinante es el término correcto, quien diría que te tomo solamente 2 años en aprender a manejar las habilidades de un elemento-_

Su mente divagaba por tercera vez.

Ese sujeto dijo algo que Ryoka tenía por desconocido, el tiempo. Supuestamente y según con este tipo han transcurrido casi 2 años desde que llegaron a este extraño lugar el cual no solo ha estado replegado de enemigos sino junto a ellos de misterioso, y uno de los que estaba impresionando al jovenzuelo era el hecho de que ese ser este con vida luego de tal ataque justo en la nuca. –_Tu ataque fue muy bueno niño, pero careces de velocidad, pude esquivarlo justo a tiempo; me sorprendiste debo admitirlo-_

_-¿Dónde está Yushitha?_

Por tercera vez consecutiva su cuerpo volvía a impactar contra otro gigantesco árbol de la zona, y una vez más su cuerpo crujía de dolor. El atacante no daba tregua a su víctima, cada vez los golpes eran más certeros y con mayor intensidad, lentamente las fuerzas de Ryoka menguaba; por alguna razón él pensó que lo más adecuado sería huir y buscar a su fiel amiga cuanto antes sea posible y escapar juntos pero la rapidez de tal al parecer humano era bastante superior a la suya.

_-¿De qué huyes portador?, enfréntame como hace un instante-_

Cuando volteo unos gruesos nudillos le golpearon el rostro haciendo que la dirección de su cuerpo vie hacia abajo bruscamente. Al golpear el suelo, este le devolvió la misma intensidad con la cual cayó causándole mayor daño; nuevamente trataba de defenderse pero él nunca fallaba en sus golpes; unas peritas combinaciones de brazos y piernas permitían observar que se trataba de un ser con experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Esta vez sintió lo cálido que era el piso al ver como su sangre maculaba de rojo el verdusco pasto; su vista ya no le dejaba observar todo y su cuerpo ya no le respondía en esta oportunidad Ryoka cerró los ojos producto del agotamiento y la paliza que le habían propinado en su físico, así que cayo desvanecido y algo exangüe al piso para no volver a ponerse de pie nuevamente. El sujeto se acercó al cuerpo del quien yacía dormido en el piso y comenzó a torturarlo, iniciando con una cruenta y sucesiva descarga de golpes a mano limpia en el rostro para luego alzarlo e impactarlo contra árboles, piedras, suelo; -_y tú eres el portador del fuego?, no eres más que un debilucho-_

La falta de respuesta le indicaba al misterioso ser que su tarea probablemente ya ha culminado, era inesperado tal cosa; él pensó que de tratarse de quien le dijeron permitiría regresar esperanzas a la humanidad pero la escasa fuerza de su oponente no le devolvió mas que resigno, el tiempo era un rival para todos aquellos quienes daban sus vidas protegiendo la de otros y eso exactamente, tiempo, era lo que había perdido al ingresar al universo donde se hallaba actualmente; un tiempo que nadie repondría y que sería necesario tener y aunque nunca entendió el motivo de luchar con ese niño con la absurda idea de despertar sus poderes dormidos él jamás dubitó en aceptar la petición de su gran señor Fennin. Sin embargo nada había valido la pena, hubiera deseado en usar el enrome tiempo en adentrarse en tal sitio y de buscar por casi 3 meses al sujeto adecuado para que al final del camino termine por rendirse y de ni siquiera pedir una muerte honrosa, e incluso intentó huir para salvarse –_pero cómo es posible que un trapo como tú conociera a la poderosísima titán sagrada-_

Sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado el sujeto se quitó las gafas que cubrían sus ojos para mostrar una mirada algo deteriorada por el paso de los años pero que se mantenía una vigente inmediatamente se acercó al rostro del muchacho, lo abofeteó un par de veces para ver si al menos sus ojos se abrían pero eso no sucedió _–Despierta basura, pelea infeliz yo no tengo tiempo para verte suplicar necesito que pelees- _el castigo continuo de manera violenta y es que la paciencia no era de las virtudes de ese sujeto quien luego de pararse prosiguió con los golpes.

Su estrés acrecentaba exponencialmente dentro de sí mismo, _-Perdóneme señor Fennin pero si no lo asesino ahora me quedare atrapado aquí, no creo que este merezca ser su discípulo-. _Al terminar de decirse esa frase el sujeto sacó una par cuchillos bastante bien afilados de que mantuvo atadas a su cintura, con mucha frustración y sin pensarlo dos veces este las cogió ambas y las enterró en el cuerpo de su infeliz y desmayada víctima; pero….

_-Qué mierda significa esto-, _el sujeto repitió el ataque una y otra vez pero las dagas nunca lograban incrustarse del todo en la espalda del joven, nunca se hizo un daño profundo, solo se permitía ver una ligera herida en la zona del omóplato pero eso era todo; pensó que de repente lo conseguiría atacando frontalmente; así que giró al muchacho lo sentó en la base del árbol que había impactado hace unos instantes y le repitió el ataque pero el resultado fue impresionantemente el mismo. -_Qué sucede-_

Como ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia dejó al niño tirado, veía de forma frustrada como todo su cuerpo se revitalizaba luego de la paliza que le dio, poco a poco todas las huellas de los golpes recibidos se fueron borrando. Sin tener mucho recelo él se alejó y espero a que recuperara una vez más sus fuerzas. _–Una segunda oportunidad niño-_

….

-_Eso no te bastará para derrotarme tonto- _trataba de amedrentar un chico de pelo marrón alborotado.

Dos sujetos luchaban en las cercanías de un riachuelo, uno de ellos ya se encontraba bastante malherido, el otro sin embargo nada en lo absoluto; aun sus ropas se mantenían en perfectas condiciones, usaba un conjunto de color negro de material holgado con botas ligeras hasta poco por debajo de la altura de las rodillas, su antebrazos estaban cubiertos por vendajes blancos y su cabeza totalmente cubierta por una especie de envoltorio de tela que asemejaba a un sombrero de sultán. Su habilidad era muy fina, los golpes eran no burdos pero precisos y cada uno de ellos era ocultado sagazmente por el siguiente, se trataba de todo un maestro, de un artista de luchas.

Aun es esas circunstancias Tai había aprendido a mantener la razón consigo, eso le había permitido librarse de muchos riesgos en el pasado; no le cabía idea de cuánto tiempo transcurrió, ese sujeto con el cual peleaba escribió en el suelo "2 años". Hasta el momento nunca emitió palabra alguna; recordaba tenuemente que ya había sido derrotado por el mismo rival anteriormente pero al parecer eso no era nada mas que un producto de su imaginación ya que continuaba luchando con él. Pero al parecer su habilidad mejoraba considerablemente, aunque su rival era muy veloz, Tai usaba con inteligencia su habilidad para evitar ser impactado por tal velocidad y para ser franco su rival había optado por atacar desde tierra desde hace pocos instantes debido a que la defensa del muchacho era bastante buena pero no impenetrable y los estigmas de los golpes se hacían cada vez más notorios en su cuerpo.

Ya pasaban cerca de 1 hora de lucha intensa nuevamente la batalla estaba casi al 100% para el lado del adversario del pelo castaño, no obstante la intención de retirarse o dejarse derrotar no pasaba sobre su cabeza y a pesar que las heridas ya eran muy notorias. Por la mente del joven trataba incesantemente de encontrarle un punto o abertura para atacar a su adversario pero cada vez que hallaba una él lo esquivaba fácilmente; y para empeorar las cosas al hacerlo dejaba su cuerpo bastante expuesto ante ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Sintió como 2 gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, una de ellas impacto en su brazo izquierdo y la otra en su labio, al grotescamente sentir la humedad en su boca Tai se relamió sin sentir asco por el salado sabor del sudor y una idea vino a su cabeza, no tenía idea de por qué no lo había pensado antes, su habilidad era muy veloz pero cerca a esa gran vertiente que seguramente desembocaría en un enorme y caudaloso río él pensó que no sería tan descabellado pelear en el agua después de todo y aunque su compañero Shuko siempre le advirtió que nunca se entrara al agua sino quisiera ser asesinado por las criaturas de tal lugar, Tai sintió una enorme corazonada que lo que haría sería lo correcto tal vez no ganaría pero era un medio con el que evitaba morir o al menos eso pensaba.

Sin meditarlo demasiado el joven saltó hacia su rival trató de golpearlo varias veces pero su defensa era inquebrantable, usó sus habilidades de dominio del rayo para buscar herirle pero el resultado fue el mismo ante tal caso la siguiente salida era golpearlo tomando un gran impulso y mezclarlo con un golpe certero con trueno para inmovilizarlo. Raudamente esquivó uno de los golpes de su atacante, quien dicho sea de paso no había abierto la boca para pronunciar palabra alguna era algo aterrador pensar pelear con alguien que únicamente tiene un placer por matar sin ni siquiera decirle algo a su víctima, se postró firmemente en el suelo gritó con todas sus fuerzas para increíblemente lograr crear una amenazante bola de energía en sus manos, su rival aún permanecía en el aire flotando, recordó que la primera vez que lo vio se quedó atónito pero más tarde descubriría que tal objeto no estaba lejos de su alcance y es que su temor de caer en las profundidades del agua luego de que le impartieran un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago produciéndole caer sobre el río este había logrado levitar centímetros antes de impactar con el agua, ahora le apuntaba con esa energía. –_Si te crees muy veloz esquiva esto si puedes maldito-_

-_Este niño nunca aprende-_ pensó para si.

Cuando la energía fue liberada de las manos de Tai, el sujeto únicamente levantó uno de sus brazos en señal de dominio y zozobra frente al poder del joven la cual se aproximaba rápidamente, pero algo era diferente en ella; al chocar contra la palma del sujeto este sintió como poco a poco su brazo cedía –_Aumento su poder, ¿Cómo?, pero aun así está muy lejos; _(el brazo ya estaba casi totalmente flexionado producto de la presión), _no puedo creer que tenga que usar mis 2 manos para detenerte- _sonrió, estiró su mano izquierda, ahora sentía como un gran peso se estuviera esfumando gracias a la mayor estabilidad. Logró ante la impresión del muchacho desvanecer el ataque del muchacho, luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se posicionó detrás de Tai y le colocó el brazo alrededor del cuello, el cual curiosamente se sentía algo ligero pero no le dio importancia, y con el otro por detrás del hombro; la posición era adecuada para lanzar al joven e impactarlo contra lo que sea, piedras, suelo, árboles y es que había tantas formas de castigarlo que su mente divagó en tal limbo unos milisegundos pero eso sería lo último del aliento de vida para el muchacho.

Justo cuando se disponía a lanzarlo de cabeza hacia unas rocas algos salió mal en su maniobra, el brazo izquierdo de Tai había sujetado la muñeca derecha de su rival y con la derecha totalmente abierta y mostrando al cien por ciento su palma de mano apuntaba hacia el suelo bastante cerca de ambos, permaneciendo en silencio su atacante vio como el joven en un acto suicida descargó energía apuntándole al suelo, el impacto produjo que ambos cayera al río el reto de salir rápido de ese enroma cantidad del agua, cuya profundidad era bastante grande para misteriosamente mostrar un agua nítida albergaba criaturas monstruosas, hubiese sido sencillo de no ser porque Tai aun sujetaba su muñeca y mostraba una placentera sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él simplemente vio aterrorizado como el castaño soltaba una cruenta descarga eléctrica desde sus manos eso sería todo.

El agua se mostró inquieta, las poderosas criaturas que amenazaban en devorar los cuerpos de sus inquilinos inesperados se quedaron paralizadas y las que estaban más alejadas trataban de huir en vano. Segundos más tarde Tai salía victorioso del agua. –_Vaya susto, pensé que moriría- _Se tomó unos cuantos instantes en sentarse y tratar de reponer energías, a pesar de que su rival fue mucho más fuerte, rápido y resistente que él una vez más su imprudencia e inquietante estímulo por lo desprevenido le habían logrado librar de esta. Ahora su en mente se detallaban algunas imágenes, era raro que pudiera ver eso, su memoria estaba borrada eso fue lo que le dijo Shuko pero esa extraña sensación que sintió cuando tomó la muñeca de su atacante le habían dejado algunas lagunas en su cerebro.

Débilmente vio algo que salía del agua, el joven intentó pararse pero su último ataque le había consumido mucha energía, cuando la cosa salió del agua se sintió bastante aliviado, era solamente uno de esos grandes peces que salía del río para aleteando fuertemente durante unos instantes en el aire, al parecer la descarga eléctrica afectó a grandes criaturas ahí dentro pero sorprendentemente no estaban muertas. Algo distrajo cruelmente su realidad, el pez no dejaba de levitar, luego de 2 segundos cayó nuevamente al río pero detrás de él dejaba al visto una silueta de alguien familiar,_-Imposible, quién eres tú- bramó Tai._

Las gafas que llevaba al inicio estaban totalmente destrozadas y lo que cubría su cabeza estaba hecha añicos sin mencionar que la parte del pectoral que era una liviana armadura tenía la misma suerte que las gafas, esos ojos color café claros y una regularmente larga cabellera algo anaranjada caía lentamente de la cabeza de su rival. Una mujer bastante joven levitaba firme pero debilitada por el último ataque de su adversario; era bastante familiar.

_-Mi nombre es Sora, grábatelo niño, no puedo dejarte vivir ahora que viste mi rostro-_


	2. Chapter 2

**VIEJOS CONOCIDOS, EL EMBLEMA OSCURO-II**

Un sujeto de tes blanca de cabellera algo rubia con porte de adulto caminaba sobre una frondosa vegetación, consigo traía una arma atada a su cinturón; lo peor que podía imaginarse era tener que usarla para algo extraoficial, a pesar de que traía el cuerpo maltrecho por las últimas misiones a la cual fue, su determinación de encontrar a la persona indicada era más que relevante; pero nunca pasaba en su mente la idea de enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo a uno de los más poderosos titanes de ese mundo conocía a la perfección cada habilidad y de talle en combate de sus subordinados y de sus aprendices tan bien como la palma de su mano sin embargo este muchacho había despertado algo más que sus contemporáneos. Sus poderes crecían de manera exponencial tan deprisa que en pocos minutos llegaría ser incluso más poderoso que él, y eso era lo que realmente le aterraba no por el hecho de luchar contra alguien más fuerte, ya que eso a veces le ponía de buen humor, sino que ellos podrían detectar cualquier fluctuación fuera de lo normal y considerarlo como amenaza y en segundo plano si no llegaba a tiempo si fiel amigo Marcus tendría una muerte despiadada.

-_El poder que se siente es admirable, sólo hay un ser aquí con esas cualidades, pero por qué-_Sin decir más Fennin hizo alarde de su gran poder haceindose levitar a símismo para luego ir volando con una velocidad impresionante hacia la fuente de tal energía. -_Debo salvarlos-_, mientras muy lejos de ese sitio...

...

_-Bienvenidos joven Tai, señorita Sora me alegra mucho verles bien llamaré un grupo de médicos para que vengan de inmediato-_

_-Será mejor que sanen por sí solos Yam, es más creo que parte de sus memorias han retornado- (Titania)_

Cinco muchachos estaban de pie, dos de ellos bastante mal heridos pero a salvo ahora, los otros tres estaban pasmosamente de pie haciendo una semicircunferencia en la sala de la habitación, en donde se pudo observar cómo uno de los monitores que vigilaba atentamente el desarrollo de la batalla entre dos sujetos ahora estaba desconectada, sin embargo otras estaban prendidas pero únicamente mostraban imágenes y estadísticas de otros lugares similares en donde estuvieron ambos. La concentración fue interrumpida por un extravagante ser, uno de ellos; un joven alto y rubio mostraba uno de sus lados menos conocidos ya que todos e incluso Fennin lo tenían como uno de los mejores estrategas y personas serias del mundo, pero en esta ocación mostraba un comportamiento no ajeno en él cunado una situación similar se le presentaba. Lenta y cortezmente se inclinó hasta levantar el lastimado brazo de la chica que descansaba de sus heridas.

-_Señorita, permítame llevarla a la sala de cuidados, mi nombre es Matteo es usted muy bonita, podría hacerme el favor de...-_

No pudo terminar la frase debido a que el brazo de su amiga Titania le aplicaba un torniquete, el cual cambio de posición para aplicarle una nueva llave pero en el cuello y finalmente lo retiró haciendo un uso de jalones de orejas. -_Siempre haciendo lo mismo cuando conoces a una chica eres intolerante-_ decia la joven guerrera con una gota que resbalaba de su cabeza en señal de disgusto, Yam simplemente sonreía por la escena; mientras que Takhu permanecía estoico y algo indignado por la misma imagen. La mujer volvió a disculparse por lo sucedido a sus dos recientes inquilinos mientras el blondo enfriaba sus orejas con sus manos. -_Eso dolió, solo estaba siendo cortez, ¿sabes?-_

Yam continuaba con su enrome y alocada risa, de inmediato presentó a todos ante los 2 jóvenes que tenía enfrente y que al parecer desconocían, uno de ellos era un muchacho de talla mediana de piel y cabello castaño y la otra era una chica mas baja de cabello algo anaranjado de ojos color café, ambos con heridas en todos el cuerpo, aunque esta última tenía una visión de satisfacción lentamente sentía como el cansancio le vencía poco a poco. Por otro lado el joven Tai estaba feliz por haber salido de ese lugar, algo le extrañaba, algo familiar encontraba en ese salón.

-_Tú eres el sujeto que se hace pasar por médico ¿no es así?-_Señalo anticipadamente al semi-gigante

_-Eh, ¿hacer me pasar?, soy un médico de prestigio niño._

Ambos entraron en un pequeña discusión, ya que hace un tiempo, Yam había amenazado en cercionarle el brazo a Tai si es que algo en su "cirugía" salía mal, pero las risas fueron dejadas de lado cuando el serio Takhu mencionó que Fennin aun estaba dentro de ese mundo buscando una solución al problema que surgió hace unos pocos días con un familiar amigo; todos a excepción de los recién llegados salieron de la sala para dirigirse a un centro de mayor avance, aunque conocían el extremo peligro que significaría para ellos si se les ocurría adentrarse para intentar salvar a su maestro las órdenes fueron claras y no pesaban en desacatarlas. Mientras en la habitación anterior el silencio abrazaba a dos jóvenes, y aunque ambos tenían dudas e ninguno parecía lo suficientemente valiente para iniciar una perorata, mas poco a poco las miradas empezaron a cruzarse una que otra risa era devuelta. Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos más en silencio, sin antes mencionar que ambos tomaron ciertas píldoras que Yam les había recetado tomar antes de marcharse, la primera en tomarlas fue Sora pues no creía, como a diferencia de Tai, que fueran pastillas con sustancias peligrosas o que se tratasen de algunos tipos de objetos para experimentar con ellos ya que aún recordaba la escena de cómo el gigante charlaba de lo más sincero y sin remordimiento de sus "pacientes" y sus trágicos finales.

-_Por qué me salvaste-_Las miradas cruzadas y sonrisas de la chica ahora se transformaban en débiles sonidos y algunas lágrimas caían de su rostro,

FLASHBACK: Ella recordó como es que hace unas pocas horas atrás su rival (Tai) había despertado en un ciento por ciento todos sus poderes y cómo automáticamente el emblema del trueno había llegado a posarse en su pecho, la ira del muchacho había desplegado una cantidad inmensa de energía eléctrica que sigilosamente acababa con todo a su alrededor, las descargas destruían árboles y rocas hasta que con la misma velocidad del rayo Tai golpeó a su oponente dejándola casi inconsciente, sus ojos ya no mostraban el marrón claro de siempre, en esa oportunidad eran todo de amarillo anaranjado, como si fueran truenos viviendo en su córnea; algo brilló en el arma de la chica, una enorme guillotina, algo de color naranja hacía indicar que su objetivo había sido alcanzado, el portador del emblema estaba despierto ahora sin saber si su poder destruiría todo o si eso causaría una llamada de alerta en los titanes ella tenía muy pocas esperanzas de permanecer con vida. Y en efecto eso sucedió, el gran poder del muchacho sirvió como un señal para que los llamados titanes oscuros surjan con el objetivo de aniquilar a la amenaza naciente, con uno solo bastaría para destruirlos a ambos pero desgraciadamente surgieron cuatro, cuatro criaturas poderosas que se alzaban desde las afluentes del río, eso indicaba que era territorio de los tipo agua, pero aparecieron 3 jóvenes que intentaron detener a los titanes, los cuales descubriría que se trataba de Matteo, Titania y Takhu, quienes desplegaban sus poderes tan elevados como el del actual Tai.

Tomaron al joven y le dejaron inconsciente, o al menos eso pensaron, con un golpe en la nuca, vieron que no podrían ganarle a los titanes e ir por Sora implicaría desobedecer la orden de salir lo más antes posible de ese lugar con el portador a salvo, orden dada por el mismo Fennin, y ellos no la desobedecerían; pero en el momento en que dubitaron Tai ,salio de los brazos de Titania quien le cargaba, llegó hasta donde se encontraba Sora y tomo a la muchacha toscamente y todos salieron de ese lugar gracias a una intervenció precisa de Matteo y Takhu.

FIN FASHBACK

-_Por alguna razón sentí que debía protegerte-_

_-Qué quieres decir con eso, estuve a punto de matarte-_

_-Pero tu misión era ayudarme ¿no es así?, además me resultaste extrañamente muy familiar, no tengo idea del por qué-_

Por unos instantes la joven se mostró contenta, -_Gracias- ,_antes que Tai se devolviera otra respuesta, esta le gritó burlonamente que ahora como miembro de los aprendices de Fennin debería entrenar duro y dejar de pensar en ser tan consentidor con sus emociones. Eso solo provocó risas en el muchacho y posteriormente en ella. -_En fin aunque ya nos mencionaron y nos golpeamos hasta el cansancio en ese otro lugar déjame presentarme ¿si?, por alguna razón solo sé que me llamo Tai.-_

_-Sora, así me decían-_

_-Bien, al parecer ninguno sabe que hacemos aquí_

_-Sólo tú Tai, aunque tengo muchas lagunas en mi cerebro al menos sé que es este sitio y quienes fueron esas personas-_

_-Sabes algo de Shuko, se perdió antes que tu y yo nos encontremos por primera vez-_

_-Está en su mundo no te preocupes, deja que te cuente lo que ...-_

_-Olvida eso, me enteraré de algún modo en el futuro, por ahora quiero descansar-._Ella asintió dejando al visto que deseaba lo mismo y aunque hubieran deseado dormir en una cómoda cama ambos se quedaron dormidos sentados, -_Te agradezco mucho Sora-_dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

...

-_Así que encontraste una forma de regresar mounstro, descuida Marcus, saldremos de aquí-_El bizarro capitán Fennin libraba una feroz batalla contra el joven Ryoka, quien asombrosamente había elevado sus poderes de una forma anormal, si no era por la rápida llegada de Fennin el fiel Marcues hubiera sido asesinado por sus manos. -_Sé que te apoderaste de él en el momento que liberó su emblema; pero te juro que nunca saldrás de esa prisión-_

_..._


	3. Chapter 3

**ADIOS, GUERRERO**

La lucha entre esos dos sujetos era bastante admirable, desde una videoconferencia; otros cuatro sujetos miraban atentamente cada uno de los sucesos y de la batalla que se libraba; lo más curioso era ver que existiera alguien más con las habilidades suficientes como para hacerle frente a ese hombre, es más durante más de quince años de arduo entrenamiento ninguno de los aprendices era capaz de competir frente a frente con él cuando sacaba su arma. La misma imagen mostraba a a un sujeto gravemente herido postrado en una de las raíces de una gran árbol, poseía quemaduras bastante severas en todo el cuerpo pero lo más notorio era ver que sus brazos estaban totalmente inutilizables es que al parecer había sufrido fracturas en casi todos los huesos de sus dos miembros superiores y sin mencionar el sangrado que de vez en cuando tosía. El nombre de ese sujeto era Marcus, uno de los mejores soldados de Fennin, valiente y con determinación en las peleas su habilidad para usar armas de lejano alcance era envidiable, su enorme lanza era divisible en 3 segmentos que le permitían atacar y defenderse casi al unísono se creía que su habilidad en pelea era casi superior a la del gigante Yam; y tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual ´lo escogieron hace unos dos años atrás, su objetivo principal era luchar cara a cara con el portador del emblema rojo y despertar sus poderes.

**FLASHBACK (Marcus)**

Incluso en su demacrado, podría decirse exangüe, estado, Marcus no podía imaginarse lo que había sucedido. Hace tan solo unas horas que el joven a quien había propinado golpizas a diestra y siniestra estaba inconsciente por el último ataque de este había mejorado en actitud de combate, su habilidad era buena pero nada fuera de lo ordinario, nada que se suponía que Fennin buscaba. A su lado Ryoka era tan solo un novato, como los iniciados en los cuarteles de formación del escuadrón "R", pero cada vez que intentó asesinarlo al momento de incrustarle ya sea con el cuchillo que cargaba o con su lanza el ataque le era devuelto para luego increíblemente despertar al muchacho con más energías….pero su habilidad era la misma hasta que…

Se sentía feliz de haber podido conocer a alguien con un poder inimaginable para sí mismo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer la verdadera esencia de los otros 3 jóvenes aprendices de Fennin y para él (Marcus) no era posible conocer a otro sujeto que asemejaba el poder de su capitán. Las llamas que brotaban alrededor de su cuerpo confirmaban que era el verdadero portador del emblema rojo, rojo de fuego pensó él, llamas que alcanzaron su cuerpo y le dejaron semi-inconsciente, no obstante aún podía mantener la razón y fue cuando Marcus se dispuso a iniciar el enlace que los trasportaría a ambos con vida de nuevo hacia las instalaciones generales, el poder del chico se tornó pesado, el fuego que lo envolvía se hizo cada vez mayor, esto lo asustó pues una energía de tal magnitus atraería titanes oscuros y evidentemente eso sucedió. Marcus solamente cerró los ojos cunado cinco de esos monstruos surgieron de la nada, él no era ajenos a sus rostros después de todo durante las expediciones externas su gloria era que luego de Fennin él era el segundo con más titanes oscuros asesinados pero ahora en ese estado le sería imposible luchar contra ellos, y al parecer así hubiera estado al ciento por ciento hubiera sido en vano, esos titanes era los llamados de clase B, titanes a los cuales únicamente Fennin enfrentaba. Los cinco se abalanzaron sobre Ryoka, Marcus solo podía imaginarse como le harían pedazos y con ello el sueño de su capitán se esfumaba; pero eso no pasó, admirablemente el chico ahora con los ojos totalmente cerrados daba muerte a cada uno de sus atacantes, su cuerpo se envolvía en llamas cada vez más densas, poco a poco sintió como el aire se tornaba demasiado tibio para luego ser casi inaspirable por el calor que secaba la humedad del viento. Cinco bestias derrotadas en poco tiempo, nunca había visto eso antes. Cuando tontamente pensó que le salvaría la vida, el chico se tornó ciego de ira sus ondas de calor destruirían todo el bosque y con este a Marcus, de haber sido por la aparición milagrosa de Fennin quien ahora peleaba casi igual a igual con el muchacho portador del emblema rojo ahora estaría muerto.

**FIN FASHBACK (Marcus)**

Una feroz batalla se libraba en medio del bosque, un sujeto rubio y alto hacia galardones de sus increíbles habilidades en batalla, es más parecía indicar que pronto vencería ya que consiguió herir y darle cortes significativos a su oponente; pero lo curioso era que este último al parecer sentía nada por el dolor y eso le bastaba para poder golpear a su rival sin perder mucha concentración aparentemente.

-_Deja a ese chico cretino, sea como sea jamás podrás salir de este lugar-_

Nuevamente mandaba, con un certero y contundente golpe en el estómago , al piso al joven Ryoka, pero por enésima vez este reaccionaba para iniciar la pelea. Pronto la energía expulsada por ambos sirvió de anzuelo para la llamada de más titanes oscuros pero estos eran rápidamente aniquilados por ambos seres.

Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando lo que más temía Fennin se hizo notar, los volcanes de ese lugar iniciaban su actividad pero eso solo significaba algo, la guardiana de ese mundo detectó como amenaza el poder que desplegaban ellos, no tardaría mas que 10 minutos en llegar, una titán sagrada, la titán del elemento fuego en persona venía en camino para exterminar a los alborotadores eso se confirmó más cuando vio como los otros titanes oscuros iniciaron una despavorida huida. En su mente Fennin recordó con temor mientras continuaba su lucha con Ryoka que una vez su maestro le enseñó el poder de uno de esas criaturas. Jamás en su vida había conocido tal dimensión, el poder de su gran maestro era poco más que un trozo de papel comparado con lo que sintió de ese ser; esa fue la úlima vez que vió uno.

-_No tengo más remedio, solo espero que sobrevivas niño- se dijo mentalmente a sí mismo._

_-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- (grito ensordecedor)_

…_.._Lejos de ahí, Yam , Matteo, Titania y Takhu miraban absortos los ordenadores.

–_Él estaa despertando todo su poder al invocar a su espada-_

_-No es posible, ese niño es una amenaza-_

Eso significaba solo dos cosas o bien Ryoka era demasiado poderoso para Fennin en su estado anterior que lo obligaba a usar su máxima capacidad o bien Fennin estaba dispuesto a tratar de luchar con la titán sagrado, ambas ideas eran espantosas, aunque la más probable y al saber que la guardiana de ese mundo llegaría donde esos dos en poco tiempo la segunda opción tenía mayores probabilidades.

-N_adie ha peleado nunca con un titán sagrado, sólo sabemos que son indestructibles; sácalo de ahí ahora Yam- (Takhu) _

_-No puedo hacerlo mientras él no active la señal de regreso- _se defendía abrumadamente el gigante.

-_Que tiene pensado señor- _se remordía entre dientes la joven Titania quien miraba con un terror la pantalla de la computadora. Matteo estaba inquieto, minuos antes desearon entrar a ese mundo pero mientras Marcus no completara la misión solo Fennin era capaz de entrar y con ayuda de Marcus salir de ese sitio, eso los tenía más estresados. _–No puesdes morir ahí capitán-_

….

Marcus miraba atónito, luego del r que un resplandeciente tormenta de fuego dejara al descubierto a Fennin, era la primera vez que veía con sus propios ojos todo el poder de su líder, tuvo que usar una mascarilla de oxígeno que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos para brindarse aliento, el aire era demasiado caliente para ser respirado al menos por él. El bizarro guerreo sostenía con una de sus manos una espada de color dorado con el mango lo suficientemente grande para ser maniobrada por ambas manos a la vez, y su cuerpo rodeado por completo de fuego, las heridas que le provocó Ryoka empezaban a sanar por si solas como si el calor de las llamas que le envolvían fueran como curativos. _–Poder que cura-_

A pesar de estar en esa forma y a pesar de haber mostrado su máximo poder Ryoka ni se inmutó es más soltó una ligera carcajada y sorprendentemente y gracias a una velocidad inimaginable golpeó a Fennin mandándole a volar y estrellarse contra unas rocas, la cuales se destrozaron cuando su cuerpo impactó con ellas, -_tal y como lo imaginaba, no estabas más que jugando hace unos instantes…..prepárate porque te voy a desaparecer monstro-_

La lucha se volvió inaccesible para la vista de Marcus, la velocidad de ambos (Ryoka y Fennin) superaba cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes, los destellos de golpes era lo único que alcanzaba ver, lejos de ahí Yam y los cuatro aprendices miraban sin poder creer lo que tenían frente a ellos.

En una maniobra rápida Fennin sacó un objeto de su espada, era una piedra de color negra con diminutos matices rojo brillantes incrustados, su mirada denostaba algo de miedo, en casi 30 años jamás pensó que usaría ese objeto. Tras una pelea ardua con su rival Fennin logró colocar dicha piedra a la altura de Ryoka, la cual brilló unos instantes para luego transformarse en un especie de portal que iniciaba a succionarlo. –_Ryoka, por favor sobrevive a eso, no dejes que él te consuma destiérralo de ti o acabará asesinándote, espero volver a verte niño- _fue lo último que dijo antes de ver desaparecer por completo al muchacho.

Desgraciadamente la titán ya estaba ahí, al no ver a nadie más que a Fennin, concluyó que ese amenazante poder que sintió solo podría provenir de él. –_estaba esperándote, atácame y sabrás que los humanos podemos hacerles añicos cuando nos plazca-_

La mujer, enfurecida por tal comentario lanzó un gran destello de poder de destrozó todo a su paso, no dejó ni rastro de vida en esa enorme columna de fuego que salió de sus manos, al parecer el gran líder había muerto consumido por las llamas.

-_Activando señal de regreso-_

La titán giró su cabeza para observar como Fennin continuaba con vida pero ahora sostenía a su viejo amigo Marcus, pasaron milésimas de segundo para que ambos desaparecieran del lugar sin dejar rastros de nada. _–¿Trasportación inmediata, eh?, muy astuto, la próxima vez que te comportes así de insolente te destruiré humano-_ La salvaje titán cambio de forma, ahora caminaba pacíficamente cerca del sendero que acababa de destruir, a simple vista parecía una niña con un disfraz de capucha de gato, con orejas grandes de forma triangular y con voz chillona dijo: _-Si vuelves con vida Ryoka debo darte tu emblema-_ de esa forma Yushitha se retiraba de aquel lugar.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, la verdad desde hace mucho tiempo tenía planeado escribir algo pero motivos personales y estudios me daban muy poco tiempo; pero en fin espero este siendo de su agrado sé que no es del todo un DIgimon pero poco a poco le iré metiendo partes para que no se pierda la esencia de ese anime que me inspiro en escribir ya desde hace varios años . Nuevamente gracias por leer.**

**Psdta: si tienen algún comentario sobre que mejorar háganmelo saber, sería de mucha ayuda saber que se puede corregir y mejorar. Let's go**

**GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA**

Luego de haber salido con vida de ese lugar y haber logrado burlar con una maniobra perfecta de evasión a la titán de fuego, Fennin iniciaba su proceso de curación en la sala de hospitalizaciones al igual que su compañero Marcus quien al regresar con vida y notar el rostro de Yam y de los tres aprendices de su maestro no paraba de agradecerle y de jurar que daría su vida en cualquier circunstancia por la deuda que tenía; y aunque sus heridas eran graves pudo recuperarse satisfactoriamente gracias a la intervención del semi-gigante, pero eso no fue tan sencillo con Fennin, ya que luego de que este mostrara todo su poder para luchar contra un desconocido joven Ryoka y de usar una técnica bastante que consumía cerca del 80% de la energía vital de quien la usase, su estado aunque en progreso de recuperación era débil. No obstante el capitán no había prometido esta tarde a su viejo colega que le daría toda la información posible acerca de lo que relamente sucedió.

…..

-_Así que lo enviaste a otra dimensión, no pensé que eso fuera posible-_

_-Solo espero que pueda regresar sano y salvo-_

_-¿Cuál es tu interés, contigo ya son los cinco elementos de la profecía-_

_-No Yam esa decía que tienen que ser cinco niños nacidos en el mismo día, yo soy mucho mayor-_

_-Tal vez fue mal interpretada, en fin hiciste lo correcto, además qué posibilidades tiene de salir de otro universo-_

_-Créeme algún día volverá pero ya sin ese monstruoso ser que lo controlaba, si hubiera salido de ese mundo entonces todos hubiéramos muerto en días-_

_-Exageras amigo vi como derrotaste a ese sujeto antes de enviarlo, aunque no había visto a nadie humano que iguale tus poderes en más de 30 años-_

_-Te equivocas, era más fuerte que yo, bien eso es todo dentro de poco recuperaré todas mis fuerzas, prepara todo solo les daré una semana a esos niños luego iniciaremos su entrenamiento definitivo-_

….

Desde hace seis días que todo trascurría como siempre, las calles inundadas de vendedores ambulantes y comerciantes, las plazas con aguas cristalinas y diáfanas, las escuelas operaban de lo más regular y cada una de las instituciones realizaba sus actividades de costumbre; desde hace seis días que ellos no habían visto a ninguno de los otros sujetos que conocieron en aquella ocasión, y aunque sus memorias le impedían recordarse quienes fueron antes o a que se dedicaron en el pasado esto ya les hacía menos importancia, aunque a él se le otorgó un una especie de mini-departamento , ya que todo en los interiores de la gran muralla era estrecho, era lo suficiente y algo que parecía una especie de amuleto en forma de un dinosaurio pequeño de color naranja; por otro lado a ella se le insistió que se quedara en las instalaciones militares para arreglar ciertos asuntos y de asegurar su permanencia en esa institución. Es más no pudieron encontrarse de nuevo durante ese tiempo.

Ya eran de tarde, uno de las estrellas de iluminación de este mundo estaba poniéndose, en su lugar la segunda estrella brindaba luz oscura, por su mente el joven Tai solo pensaba lo familiar que le resultaba eso. –_Es como si en otro sitio lo hubiera visto antes-_

Se sentía aburrido postrado en su cama así que salió a caminar un momento, hace unas horas una carta firmada por alguien que apenas conocía le informaba que a partir del día siguiente el debía iniciar una rutina de entrenamientos de alto nivel, ni siquiera le dieron un segundo para pensarlo pues dichosa carta no tenía ninguna señal de permiso solo mostraba la indicación de que era un deber suyo asistir, y como resultaron las cosas hace unos ya 7 días esas prácticas le servirían en recuperar tal vez su memoria. Con esa idea en la cabeza anduvo cabizbajo pensando mientras caminaba por las elegantes construcciones.

-_Au,hey fíjate por donde caminas-_

_-Perdón, lo siento estaba pensando en…, eres tú, ¿qué haces por acá?-_

-_Eh, Tai ¿qué haces cerca de las instalaciones militares?_

_-¿Instalaciones militares dijiste?_ Sin rumbo o conocimiento de la zona había caminado cerca de 2 kilómetros por más de dos horas, ahora el cielo estaba algo oscuro, enfrente de él estaba aquella chica con la cual estuvo peleando en otro mundo, aunque ya se habían presentado antes y a él no le importara el hecho de que quiso matarle ella seguía algo disgustada.

-_No me fije por donde caminaba, pero creo que me perdí ¿sabes cómo llegar a?….Ni siquiera tengo idea como se llamaba el sitio de donde vine-_ le dijo el chico con una cara de avergonzado.

-_Deberías odiarme, estuve tratando de matarte, es más aun con eso me salvaste la vida-_

_-Ya te dije que olvides eso, además fue de ayuda jamás pensé que en tenía tales habilidades-_

El rostro de la joven no había cambiado de mirada triste, nunca imaginó que luego de adentrarse en ese universo paralelo su único recuerdo sería el de matar a alguien; y por más que era un orden eso le atormentaba; Tai se percató de lo importuno que era su presencia para él era fácil no demostrar rencor pero al parecer para ella era agobiante el hecho de haber sido salvada por la persona que había deseado exterminar. –_Tu nombre es Sora y si mal no me equivoco creo que eres hábil con esto- _de sus manos hizo brotar una especie de pelota hecha con rayos una del tamaño de una bola de papel o pergaminos que usaban en ese lugar, esa cosa no era dañina era todo lo contrario como una especie de juguete, -_El lugar que me dieron era muy pequeño y aburrido así que me las ingenie para mantenerme distraído cunado me sentía solo-_ con un acto desafiante le lanzó la liliputiense bola a la chica que tenía frente a él, ella hábilmente la cogió con una de sus manos, efectivamente no causaba daño. –Qué es esta cosa-.

-_Lánzamela o acaso tienes poca fuerza, creo que pesa demasiado para ti-_

Con algo de resentimiento pero con molestia por tal comentario Sora le devolvió la bola, pero Tai no la tomó para sí, sino que la golpeó con la parte dorsal de su mano haciendo que impacte primero en el suelo y luego en la cabeza de la chica. _–Hey qué estás haciendo-_ aunque el joven simplemente sonreí ante la escena.

Era una propuesta para jugar.

Al incio ella se mostraba indiferente pero luego de unos minutos se unió a la idea, la razón principal tal vez fue que le mantuvieron en extremo régimen disciplinario de entrenamientos físicos, le enseñaron tácticas de combate, el significado de su arma; una corazonada le decía que la persona con quien jugaba desconocía eso; y también le indicaron que pertenecía a una especie de grupo llamado escuadrón de reconocimiento "R" de los de tipo fuego. Su insignia personal tenía una forma algo que para ella era extravagante, una especie de ave con las alas abiertas, el ser que le estuvo disciplinando le indicó que esas figuras eran únicas en cada uno de los guerrero y en efecto cada uno poseía una diferente, habían de varias formas, como lobos, escarabajos, leones, caballos, en fin una variedad de figuras. Asimismo le dijeron que cunado el momento llegue esa insignia le rebelaría su nombre. Era ilógico pensar que un objeto hablara era la primera impresión que se tuvo pero luego de haber pasado lo que paso imaginó que no estaba lejos de ser cierto.

El juego le pareció divertido, poco a poco entendió que ese sujeto no le guardaba el más mínimo odio y lo curioso es que de igual manera le parecía familiar. Caminaron primero por unas tortuosas calles, ya que ella se había propuesto en indicarle como volver a los centros de comercio ya que fue la única información del lugar donde Tai permanecía.

_-Hey creo que ya reconozco el camino desde aquí, gracias-_

_-No hay de qué, gracias por no tener rencor, sé que con tu poder actual te sería bastante fácil destruirme si quisieras-_

_-¿Ah? Sigues con lo mismo, sabes Sora eres una buena persona no pienses distint,o lo sé a pesar de estar casi inconsciente pude darme cuenta de ello, no sé si estabas totalmente en tus razones pero noté que algo te hacía comportar de esa manera-_

**FLASHBACK TAI**

Los golpes propinados por esa chica era realmente rudos, ella le había dicho que no tenía por qué dejarlo con vida luego de haberle visto el rostro. Ya casi no le quedaban energías para continuar de pie, trató torpemente de usar su velocidad con la poca reserva de poder que le quedaba con el objetivo de alcanzar la nuca de su rival para desmayarla, luego de eso pasaría lo que tenga que pasar puesto que no le quedarían más energías para continuar.

La chica leyó los movimientos con destreza del joven y pudo reducirlo con un movimiento rápido de piernas que acabaron por derribar a Tai. –Estas derrotado-

Lentamente los ojos del casi vencido castaño se cerraban lentamente. Mientras perdía el conocimiento la chica dudó unos segundo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza había frenado su ataca definitivo_, -No puedo hacerle esto, por qué cual es el propósito de luchar con él, no es justo que luche con alguien más débil que yo, perdón maestro Fennin no puedo ganarle; pero debo hacerlo usted me dijo que él despertaría sus poderes por el bien de todos, de lo contrario todos moriremos; no puedo perder mi objetivo-_

_-Despiértate, pelea sé que debes tener energías aún-_

En la mente de Tai escuchaba con atención esas palabras, la niña pensaba que él estaba ya inconsciente pero podía escucharla, incluso supo que había derramado un par de lágrimas por lo entrecortada que había sonado su voz hace unos instantes. Ahora aunque sus párpados le pesaban demasiado como para abrirlos pero no podía ni imaginar que por más dolor que le pudieran haber causado todo esto se trataba por qué el no había descubierto sus poderes, es más ella solo estaba siendo usada realmente no intentaba matarle como decía, poco a poco se llenó de ira, nunca había experimentado esa sensación, era como si sus manos se tornaran ligeras y que su la electricidad emanaba de su cuerpo. Lentamente se fue poniendo de pie y un gran resplandor anaranjado pálido le rodeo todo el cuerpo, y en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo estaba cubierto por rayos de color amarillo. Luego de eso tres figuras aparecieron, tres que golpearon a otras criaturas que aparecieron en el momento que este se había puesto de pie, sintió un apretón en su estómago, se dio cuenta que alguien le había golpeado fuertemente. –es hora de irnos-. –Sora actica tu señal de retorno buen trabajo-

Pero ella ni podía moverse una de las criaturas le impedía el paso, los otros también tenían compañía con otras similares, un portal se abrió, la mujer que me cargaba estuvo a punto de arrojarme ahí pero una de las bestias se lo impidió. Sora gritaba que la dejaran ahí, lo más importante era cumplir la misión….. Que me salvaran.

Con una velocidad que no imaginé que tenía me zafé de la señorita que me cargaba, aún tenía energía dentro, rápidamente llegué donde Sora, y luego otro de los sujetos que aparecieron nos sacó a todos de ese lugar, luego lo último que recordaba era la cara del semi-gigante que había visto mucho tiempo atrás, un pseudo doctor.

FIN FASHBACK TAI

Luego de contarle eso, Tai le ofreció la mano en señal de agradecimiento. –_De no ser por tu ayuda no sabría quién soy, te debo una, gracias Sora-_

La joven atinó a sonrojarse levemente, giró su cabeza para evitar que le viera en ese estado, aunque tenía ganas de llorar se contuvo fuertemente, al devolverle la mirada el chico estaba riéndose plácidamente.

-_Bien, en ese caso, gracias por salvarme, ahora debes irte si mal no me equivoco Fennin te pidió entrenar a su lado, eres demasiado suertudo, ve descansa y no llegues tarde tienes cara de ser olvidadizo y algo perezoso. _ Esas recomendaciones sonaron indirectas pero luego ambos se rieron por eso. Así fue como los dos dejaron de lado la frialdad que sentían, de similar modo partieron cada uno a su respectivo lugar, una hacia las instalaciones militares y otro hacia "cerca de los sitios de grandes comercio" lo llamaba así ya que no recordaba el nombre pero si las calles aledañas.

Muy cerca de ahí encima de un edificio un ser miraba con atención la escena, -_Todo marcha de acuerdo a lo planeado-_

_-Señor todo listo para mañana-_

_-Excelente Yam, esos niños tienen más poder del que imaginan, ni siquiera saben que significan esas figuras pero cuando lo sepan habremos ganado-_

…


	5. Chapter 5

**SENTIMIENTO DE LUCHA**

Desde muy temprano las tropas militares del legendario escuadrón "R" salieron, dirigidos por un revitalizado Marcus, partieron con la idea de restablecer territorios ya ganados para evitar que las fuerzas enemigas se apropien de ellas; no era nada poco frecuente que eso suceda la última vez que las fuerzas comandadas por Fennin consiguieron una importante victoria haciéndose de un fortín fuera de las murallas el territorio fue sorpresivamente rodeado por tropas de un semi restablecido AddHeim, hijo menor del asesino Adkar y tercero al mando, a pesar de su terrible poder en su condición era poco probable que derrotara al capitán pero suciamente había logrado retomar uno de sus cuarteles mientras las fuerzas "R" peleaban en otros sitios. Por esos motivos cada periodo de ocho días las tropas volvían a los territorios ganados con el objetivo de cerciorarse que no fueran profanados nuevamente.

Las instalaciones estaban casi vacías por tal suceso, solamente podía verse a gente científica merodeando por los lugares, entre ellos un alto y corpulento ser de nombre Yam daba bienvenida a cinco sujetos, ese día sería de lo más especial ya que como se le mencionaron antes se daba por iniciado un entrenamiento talmente diferente a cuatro adolescentes, quienes supuestamente eran la esperanza de la humanidad sin contar que faltaba uno para que la profecía de Fennin se cumpliese, pero este le restó importancia por el hecho de tener a los cinco elementos contándose a él.

De entre todos ellos el recién integrado tenía menos experiencia pero según lo que escucho de los otros cuatro ninguno de ellos había recibido un entrenamiento especial directamente en el lugar al cual acudirían. Todo iba sin nervios hasta que él se apareció, sus heridas estaban completamente sin huellas de haber existido antes y su porte daba un ligero aire de temor.

-_Bien, el entrenamiento es simple chicos, deben vencerme-_

La joven Titania, una chica que por algún motivo llevaba cargada siempre de una ligera armadura sonrió ante el comentario de su líder. –_Imaginé que era eso, pero ya te he vencido antes, cuál es lo especial de este entrenamiento mi señor-_

Un joven alto de porte rubio de temple serena se trasformaba nuevamente en un ser que incluso para el mismo era vergonzoso, sus gestos exagerados eran infrecuentes pero daban un clima de risa a quienes le escuchaban decir cosas sin sentido o en este caso algo de celos._ -Pero, usaste tu arma cuando él no-_

_-Y eso que, ninguno de ustedes dos lo ha hecho antes-_ respondía en son de defensa la muchacha de cabellera corta de color marrón oscuro.

-_Cabe señalar que de entre nosotros yo tengo el record de resistencia-_ ahora los papeles cambiaban, un desconocido Takhu se unía a la perorata de los aprendices haciendo alarde de una pose muy extravagante, en efecto durante muchos de sus entrenamientos fue él quien resistía más y casi siempre quedaba como el único en pie cuando se enfrentaban a su maestro.

-_De eso mismo iba a hablarles, en esta oportunidad descubrirán sus armas, no las que siempre llevan sino las que puedan invocar-_

La noticia cayó de sorpresa para todos, los tres aprendices lloraron inicialmente de la emoción ante el desconcierto total de un joven Tai quien aún tenía pesadez por haberse despertado a horas tempranas, en mente pasaba la idea que antes que se le borrara la memoria no era alguien que acostumbrara al trabajo duro o a la puntualidad, eso le hacía sentir algo avergonzado. Aunque había aprendido que podía vivir con eso sin ninguna molestia.

Las ilusiones de los aprendices fueron rotas cuando Matteo dijo que solamente los guerrero capaces de haber derrotado a un titán que porte una de las armas capaces de ser invocadas era los únicos quienes podían tener una; en el pasado hace más de veinte años, antes que alguno de ellos naciera, Fennin hubo de tener una pelea con una de esas criatura y por el poder de su arma el ser a quien venció debió de haber tenido un poder sorprendente.

-_Eso es cierto, pero demoraríamos demasiado en buscar cuatro titanes de nivel A y que ustedes aprendan a luchar con ellos en menos de 2 días-_

_-¿Dos días?, ¿esperas que te venzamos en sólo ese tiempo?,_ decía sorprendido Takhu, quien recordaba que la primer y última vez que le derrotaron, o al menos Titania fue quien le dio el golpe final fue en un intervalo de casi un mes.

-_Esta vez no voy a contenerme; es hora que sepan el significado de esos medallones con formas peculiares que cada uno tiene-_

Tai sin entender mucho de lo que se hablaba o de las indicaciones alzó un especie de cadena que traía en el cuello, entre sus dedos sostenía una figura pequeña de no mas del tamaño de la palma de su mano y delgada como el grosor que se obtiene al juntar 10 hojas, la figura era algo rudimentaria pero la forma era la de un mini-dinosaurio de color anaranjado, al percatarse bien los otros chicos tampoco tenían idea de que era esa cosa, pensó que era una especie de obsequio que le daba a todos los miembros de las fuerzas de defensa.

-_Iremos a las montañas del sur, ahí deben mostrarme todo su poder, incluso tú, Tai, no pienses que no intentaré lastimarte por ser nuevo-_

…_..Yo no si quiero deseo estar acá…._ (En la mente con algo de ironía y humor de Tai)

Cada uno fue conducido por una especie de vórtice hacia la zona señalada, el encargado de realizar tales hazañas tecnológicas era el gigante Yam, estuvo ansioso por este momento, realmente tenía deseos de conocer cómo se comportarían los emblemas sagrados de esos chicos ahora que uno más se manifestaba y aunque al parecer el chico Ryoka no tendría oportunidad de regresar, se podía ver la densidad de poderes en el ambiente por las conexiones de los emblemas llamándose unos a otros, a pesar de eso ninguno de esos jovenzuelos lo notaba, tal vez por la falta de experiencia o por ser testarudos aún.

-_Vaya intensidad, el cuarto elemento de la misma edad, sus poderes van a experimentar un alza impresionante, espero que puedas Fennin-_

…_._

Al llegar a las montañas del sur lo primero que pudieron hacer fue maravillarse de lo que había alrededor, ninguno salvó Fennin había visitado antes ese lugar, cuando este último conquistó ese sitio lo bautizó como el sitio de sagrado entrenamiento, efectivamente era como un paraíso, curiosamente el lugar estaba rodeado de cada uno de los elementos de habilidad de todos los presentes, esa era la razón del nombre, en todo el territorio explorado hasta le fecha de ese universo nada se le semejaba ni en belleza ni en dimensión.

-_El arma de un guerrero descansa en sus corazones, si saben llamarlo no necesitaran vencer a un titán del nivel "A" para hacerse merecedora de una, el secreto de los que poseemos una de ellas esque durante nuestros combates supimos escuchar nuestros corazones-_ Fennin hablaba en serio, Matteo era bastante listo en su mente sabía perfectamente que a pesar de ser el mejor de todos los miembros del escuadrón "R" , Fennin, nunca mostró su insignia, nadie sabía que forma tenía y aunque nadie se le preguntaba por el gran poder que este tenía, tal vez solo a Matteo le intrigaba ello; pero siempre se lo guardó y nunca mencionó tal cosa ni en los entrenamientos ni a sus dos compañeros antes, su suspicacia le había valido oro desde que fue un niño.

….

Mientras en las pantallas de reconocimiento vigiladas por Yam, una figura femenina se escondía detrás de la puerta de esa habitación, su curiosidad podría ser descubierta y al haber desobedecido una orden un castigo no hubiera sido descabellado pero corrió el riesgo por alguna razón que ni si quiera ella entendía porque… Pero el gigante era veterano y astuto, entre risas y dándole la espalda mencionó: -_Pase señorita Sora, esta es imperdible, descuida no le diré a nadie que saliste momentáneamente sin permiso-_ La silueta entró con rubor en el rostro por haber sido descubierta de espiar a un superior pero le dejo de importar al ver lo que el monitor transmitía.

_-¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo lo consiguió?-_

….

-_Muy bien, reto aceptado mi señor, Tai muéstranos que tan fuerte eres, usa tu escencia-_

_-No lo presiones tanto Takhu, pero hazlo por favor, no te sientas mal si no es mucho recuerda que nosotros hemos entrenado por mucho más tiempo es natural que tengamos más poder que…-_La frase de la señorita Titania no pudo ser terminada, su tono algo petulante pero con el único deseo de despertar admiración hacia ella fue rápidamente cortado, lo mismo que la dejaba boquiabierta, asombraba a sus demás amigos, en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven castaño ya había demostrado sus poderes, su cuerpo resplandecía con un brillo entre amarillento y naranja, los rayos dorados cubrían parcialmente su cuerpo y misteriosamente la insignia en forma de dinosaurio pequeño junto con él.

-_Es imposible, pero si tiene casi el mismo nivel que nosotros- _(Matteo)

-_Vaya sorpresa amiguito, bien ¿ustedes no irán en serio?_ La voz desafiante del maestro de los otros jóvenes hacía que estos reaccionaran del ligero distrajo que les produjo ver el poder del menos experimentado de ellos.

-_Ahora entiendo porque se fijó en él mi señor, bien ahí voy; tampoco retendré mi fuerza-_

_-Ni yo-_

_-Menos yo, seré quien despierte primero el arma sagrada-_

El joven Tai vio como el cuerpo de la única mujer del grupo empezaba a levitar, sentía como un despliegue de viento era emitido de su cuerpo, en unos instantes la joven tenía el torso cubierto de ondas de aire invisibles si es que uno no se fijaba bien en el detalle y por eso pensó él que era letal; a los pocos segundo el chico de cabellera morada llamado Takhu mostraba un cambio en su tez, ahora era algo más morena pero con las mismas características faciales, sus manos estaban cubiertas por una especie de rocas finas de color gris y los contornos de sus ojos del mismo color; el último en hacerse visible fue el rubio; aparentemente no hubo muchos cambios en ese sujeto pero cuando este empezó a acercarse sintió como el frío recorría por su garganta y músculos, entendió luego que la habilidad de ese sujeto era la más temible.

-_Bien, hielo, tierra, viento y trueno; evidentemente falta uno-_

La mirada de los muchachos dejo de mostrar satisfacción ya que sin haber practicado demasiado en estos últimos meses, sus capacidades aumentaron sin razón, cuando su capitán dejaba descubierto su lado más tenebroso, poco a poco sintieron con el aire se hacía difícil de respirar y las llamas que inicialmente cubrieron el cuerpo de Fennin, ahora caían como una lluvia de meteoritos por todo el territorio, no era mentira lo que dijo al principio, no iba a contenerse en lo más mínimo; pero mientras no invocara su arma la remota posibilidad de derrotarle para hacerse acreedores de sus respectivas no quedaría rota; ya que solo una vez pudieron presenciar el máximo poder de él, fue por petición luego de un entrenamiento hace 4 años. El resultado fue espeluznante, los jóvenes vieron como su líder invocaba al cien por ciento todo su poder, era totalmente inalcanzable, cuando luego de esa "demostración" los corazones de sus discípulos se deprimieron él les dijo que algún día llegaría el momento en que ellos podrían encontrar sus propias armas invocadas y para cuando ese día llegase ellos probablemente tengan mayor poder del que imaginaban que tendrían algún día.

…

-_Ese día es hoy mi señor-_ Matteo fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque seguido de los otros tres, pero fue sobrepasado rápidamente por la increíble velocidad de Tai, este sin saber que tan veloz era sintió una oleada de optimismo; pero las emociones de todos fueron derrumbadas rápidamente, ya que como si fueran estatuas indefensas fueron golpeados por el hombre que cargaba fuego.

-_Concéntrense más niños, recuerden que les dije que no me contendría desde el inicio-_

Un joven de cabellos morado se sobaba la boca del estómago, con una sonrisa entendió el mensaje de su maestro. –_Bien, juguemos-_

Mientras los demás incluyendo a Tai, el supuesto inexperto, sonreían, este último por que no pensó en conocer nunca a seres tan fuertes y de que gracias a ello él sería una herramienta para hacer el bien, herramienta que necesitaba entrenarse.

-_Espero me perdonen por esto chicos, pero no existe otro camino-_

Las miradas de todos quedaron en seco al ver lo que se negaban a creer, Fennin, invocó a su poderosísima arma, en ese momento las flamas incrementaron su poder y una gran espada de mango largo y de amenazante filo atemorizaba a los jóvenes. Ninguno supo como pero ahora cada uno tenía un corte en la zona anterior del abdomen, la sangre se hizo presente de inmediato y cayeron derrotados.

-¿_Por qué?, qué significa esto Fennin- (Matteo)_

_-Porque es necesario niño, solo por eso, si mueren sabré que ustedes no fueron dignos de sus emblemas, pero si viven deberán ganarme para demostrármelo-_ Todos perdieron el conocimiento ante la mirada preocupante del agresor en su mente la idea de que despertaran de inmediato sus verdaderas armas duro menos que algo pasajero. –_Ahora es tu turno Yam-_

…

**Muchas gracias a todos las personas que están leyendo esta historia, sirve mucho para mí saber que el ranking de lectores ha crecido; gracias**

**Con gratitud acepto cualquier sugerencia o queja, como lo había prometido poco a poco intentaré conectarlo más con la serie el cual está inspirado este fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**EL DESPERTAR DE LOS EMBLEMAS**

Ya habían pasado cerca de cuatro días de entrenamiento extremo, los muchachos comprendieron que cada vez que eran derrotados y dejados en estado exangüe alguien iba a curarles las heridas, ni siquiera eran capaces de conectarle un golpe a quien les entrenaba; aunque sus velocidades y reflejos mejoraron de manera exponencial la idea de ganarle a un ser que mantenía con ellos una diferencia de dimensiones más que relevante era cada vez menos accesible. Durante mucho tiempo los chicos vieron una tiranía poco frecuente en ese sujeto que les enseñó como pelear, y aunque esa era por así decirlo la única forma de elevar sus poderes jamás pensaron que la fuerza de Fennin era inalcanzable; no solo era eso, sumado a las habilidades de este su gran experiencia en lucha le convertían en un máquina de guerra perfecta.

El más sagaz de ellos, Matteo, de estilo lerdo producto de los golpes intentaba al menos desarmar a su oponente pero las llamas que emitía eran incontrolables por su hielo; aunque contara con un elemento de agua nada podía hacer frente a un poder fuera de sus imaginaciones; lo mismo pasaba por la mente de Takhu, quien podía manejar a su disposición cualquier objeto de tierra o piedra, ahora las usaba solamente como defensa aunque su admirable resistencia ahora era poco más que unos pocos segundos. La talentosa Titania analizaba cada proceso de la batalla, su elemento era el aire y en sentidos comunes estaba en desventaja y a eso le sumaba la capacidad menor de pelea; todos excepto Tai quien poseía una velocidad bastante superior a las de sus recientes compañeros, su deseo era salir de tal sitio y para conseguirlo su deber era terminar la lucha, sus ataques era más de corto que de largo alcance y su velocidad le permitía ellos pero cada golpe que conectaba en el cuerpo de Fennin, sentía como el fuego que le cubría ralentizaba sus movimientos para luego ser atacado violentamente.

Por decimoprimera vez en ese día los jóvenes caían derrotados con graves secuelas en toda sus humanidades y por décima vez Yam regresaba a tal sitio para brindarles cuidados inmediatos, la tecnología que tenía era impresionante, durante años estuvo perfeccionado un artefacto que envolvía su poder para "filtrarlo" al máximo y poder regenerar heridas usando el mínimo de su poder; luego de hacer eso diez veces el cansancio se notaba con mayor intensidad. –_Fennin, esta vez te excediste un poco, tardaré algo en sanarles-_

_-Tomate tu tiempo amigo, es evidente que aún no saben nada de sus emblemas-_

_-A este ritmo no lo podrán conseguir, y ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente, no le encuentro un motivo para que sus emblemas no los estén protegiendo-_

_-Creo saber el porqué, es hora de un cambio de planes-_

El enrome sujeto se retiró de la escena, dejaba nuevamente repuestos a los cuatros mozuelos, sin pensarlo dos veces cada uno volvía a usar sus máximas capacidades. En ese plan se mantuvieron durante los siguientes día y medio.

-_No hay manera de que venzamos-_

_-Es injusto capitán, si ya era demasiado ganarle en su estado normal, es imposible si usa todo su poder-_

_-Y ustedes creen que Adkar y sus hijos no usaran todo su poder para asesinarnos, no saben cómo son mi deber es prepararlos para que el día en que yo muera ustedes sean las defensas de este lugar o mejor aún regalarnos la paz que ni si quiera mi maestro pudo darnos-_ Las palabras despertaron ira y desesperación en Fennin, ya casi se completaba la semana de entrenamiento y sus alumnos no daban progresos, él sabía a la perfección que si les mencionaba el camino para despertar sus verdaderas armas estas se volverían contra los portadores de los emblemas y los castigarían con poco menos de cien años; su maestro fue quien paso por esa amarga tragedia. Hace mucho tiempo el gran maestro había sostenido una lucha con uno de los titanes guerreros en las afueras de la gran muralla, la pelea fue devastadora para ambos pero en señal de respeto la criatura sagrada le obsequió un arma forjada por uno de los trozos de mismísimo líder de todos los titanes, la criatura mencionó que si permanecía en su corazón el arma se volvería suya; pero el maestro como muchos hombres intentó engañar a su arma tratando de brindarle su propia energía, en castigo el arma despedazó la insignia de su emblema y no pudo activarla hasta luego de cien años; pasado ese tiempo se volvió sabio paradójicamente y luego de ello tomó aprendices para enseñarles el camino.

Pero ahora que su muerte había llegado, el capitán Fennin necesitaba los poderes de esos niños, sabía bien que estuvo a punto de terminar para siempre con la guerra pero algo salió mal; Adkar y sus abominables hijos no fueron derrotados y aunque sus poderes demorarían un muy buen tiempo en retornar cuando ese día llegase sabría que habrían aumentado aún más. Si esos monstruos llegaban a asesinarles la última defensa de la humanidad se perdería, pero la esperanza recaía ahora en esos niños.

Yam retornaba por una y otra vez a sanar las heridas de los cuatro, esta vez se podía ver claramente el desgaste en su persona, sólo quedaba un día más. –_Creo mi señor, que no resistiré mucho, pido disculpas pero el poder de estos niños es más grande que el mío-_

La preocupación aumentó más. Para cuando Yam había retornado una preocupada adolescente observaba con detenimiento las imágenes de los ordenadores, durante poco más de seis días había sido testigo de cómo los cuatro seres más poderosos, después de Fennin, eran derrotados innumerables veces por día, ella ya sabía por qué ninguno de ellos era capaz de despertar sus armas, con timidez le surró a un exhausto gigante: ¿_Por qué no intentan luchar sin usar todo su poder?_

_-Vaya vaya, así que también te diste cuenta, creo que es por el temor; ellos creen que si no están al máximo no podrán resistir un solo golpe pero te diré algo y me prometes que será un secreto._ La joven asintió.

-_Los emblemas siempre protegen, ellos no confían en sus emblemas por eso creen que usando todas sus fuerzas son suficientes, es decir luchan solo con su propio poder, si se conectaran con sus corazones ellos responderían ante el llamado-_

La joven recordó cómo fue que ayudó a Tai en despertar sus poderes, aunque nunca supo que le estaba oyendo, cuando el momento llegó el castaño se paró casi sin ninguna fuerza pero con cierta felicidad en el rostro, alzó su brazo derecho y señaló su pecho luego vio como una oleada de descargas eléctricas abrazaban su cuerpo. –_Vamos Tai, confía en tu emblema-_

A muchos kilómetros de distancia un joven de tez castaña y pelo alborotado escuchaba una entrecortada voz entre sus pensamientos, -¿Q_ue confíe en quién?. _Su distrajo le duró muy poco tiempo ya que nuevamente recibía castigos en su cuero; a veces meditaba de por qué hacía esto, nunca imaginó que en primer lugar su memoria se borraría misteriosamente y que en segundo plano realmente él quisiera ser un guerrero, si algo recordaba era que tenía dos buenos amigos y aunque no tenía ninguno de sus padres y que no pudiera distinguir la forma o rostro de esos amigo el hecho de haber sido alguien de confianza para otros le daba algo de vida; sin embargo no sabía si ellos estuvieran bien en estos momentos, su mente también por alguna razón le hacían recordar a la joven que conoció hace unos días atrás y con quien había tenido gratas conversaciones.

Durante unos segundo pensó que si realmente ese sujeto deseaba enseñarles cómo despertar un poder distinto usando la violencia, algo más recordó, su fuerte no era el pensar ( ) pero si usar su valor para enfrentar las diversas situaciones; esta vez un gran presentimiento invadía su espíritu, tratando de ocultar su miedo simplemente dejó que su poder se retirar de sí, luego se inclinó hacia el suelo como quien tratando de sentarse. A los pocos segundos y ante la desesperación de sus otros tres nuevos compañeros un joven rubio se daba cuenta a la perfección de su idea. –_Parece buena opción, algo descabellada, pero ¿qué más podemos perder?_ Matteo sabía que la idea era favorable pero el método que Tai escogió no era el más acertado para conseguir tal propósito, usó algo de su poder de hielo para tratar de ganar unos pocos instantes de tiempos, el efecto fue el deseado, Fennin se entretuvo destruyendo la enrome pirámide de hielo macizo que su aprendiz había construido. Guiado por sus instintos cogió a sus dos amigos quienes perdían ya la esperanza de continuar. –_Créame, dejen a un lado sus poderes, enfréntemeles usando solo nuestro espíritu de lucha-_

_-Que estas demente, podemos desaparecer si hacemos tal locura-_

_-Matteo, creo que te han golpeado demasiado, creo que deberíamos atacar en parejas mientras los otros dos descansan y reponen energías-_

_-Es un presentimiento y al parecer Tai también lo sabe-_ Una de las grandes habilidades de Matteo era su capacidad para establecer conversaciones mentales momentáneas, nadie supo cómo lo había logrado ni si quiera él mismo lo supo, un día despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y al salir de su casa misteriosamente empezó a escuchar voces dentro de su mente, a las pocas horas y luego de recapacitar que no era un síntoma de paranoia concluyó que era posible que aprendiera a leer mentes; unos meses de perfeccionamiento bastaron para permitirle usar algo de telepatía.

Con mucho temor pero viendo que era su último recurso y con la esperanza de no morir ante un ataque de su maestro en un estado de energía vacía, los cuatro jóvenes simplemente se pusieron de pie y tomados de las manos hicieron una especie de muralla humana, ninguno con la pista mínima de usar sus poderes.

El avezado capitán emprendió una remetida hacia los jóvenes, su desicivo ataque hacía notar que no tendría remordimientos en golpear a sus estudiantes a pesar de que ellos se negaran a usar sus máximas capacidades. El impacto fue terrible una ola de fuego invadió el lugar, la energía era desorbitante el lugar repleto de árboles fue reducido a cenizas, el agua que se hacía presente en forma de río se evaporó, las enormes piedras quedaron totalmente calcinadas y el aire se tornó denso y caliente. El poder fue tal que las pantallas que grababan fueron destruidas, impidiendo a Yam y Sora de ver lo que sucedía y dejándoles en suspenso. –¿_No están muertos verdad?-_

…

_-Ya era hora, felicidades lo han conseguido-_

Durante unos pocos instantes y al parecer el gran Fennin fue incapaz de verlo, cuatro criaturas cobraron vida, eran los cuatro emblemas que cada uno de los jóvenes cargaba en el cuello a modo de insignias o medallones, Durante unas fracciones de segundo Tai pudo ver a un enrome dinosaurio de color anaranjado (una especie de agumon )que le protegía del impacto de las voraces llamas de fuego, ahora una espada gruesa de color amarillo y de mango grueso era sostenida por este; Titania en su lugar vio a una especie de ave roja y de cabeza blanca que la defendía de una segura muerte, esta ave (una similar a un hawkmon ) despejaba el fuego con el aleteo de sus alas, una especie de ballesta se hacía presente entre los brazos de la joven; Takhu pudo ver a un enorme escarabajo del mismo color de su cabello, de fuertes músculos y de cabeza acorazada con un material similar al hierro (algo similar aun Tentomon ) sus poderosas tenazas protegieron al muchacho del ataque, luego un gran martillo de hierro se posicionaba frente a él; por último Matteo fue testigo como un inmenso lobo de un tamaño mucho más colosal que cualquier canino que nunca antes haya visto botaba hielo de sus boca como si fuera aliento (similar a un gabumon ), la densa capa de hielo envolvió al guerrero para luego pegarse en su dorso y darle una impresión de alas, en sus manos surgía la forma de una lanza de tres cabezas de color azul marino.

-_Esas son sus verdaderas armas niños, cada vez que su corazón lo pida ellas responderán al llamado, felicidades ahora se han vuelto mejores que yo-_

Luego de haber realizado tales proezas ninguno salvo el quien tenían en frente se percató que sus respectivas insignias brillaban opacamente. Entre risas y asombros cayeron desmayados al suelo.

_-Sabía que podían hacerlo, empieza una nueva era-_ Fennin se percató que el impacto de poderes destruyó toda forma de comunicación entre ellos y Ya masi que decidió activar la señal de auxilio para que el escuadrón "R", quienes deberían de haber salido hace unos días hacia una misión de exploración y vigilancia los sacaran de ese lugar.

…

EN un lejano mundo una señora blanca de porte recto y de sonrisa plateada con un interés excesivo por la disciplina lloraba amargamente en su habitación, desde hace mucho tiempo que dos de sus "hijos", (ella consideraba hijos a todos quienes formaban parte de la gran familia de niños rescatados o huérfanos), salieron y nunca más regresaron. –_Siento mucha tristeza de saber que uno de ustedes deberá morir, ojalá hubiera habido una forma de alterar sus infelices destinos, mis niñoss-_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola amigo lector, antes que nada quiero agradecerte por continuar con la trama de esta historia, tuve una grata experiencia al ver los Stats de este fic y llevarme la impresión de ver el número de lectores en tan poco tiempo, les agradezco infinitamente; sé lo complicado que es darse un tiempo libre y por ello muchas gracias.**

**Isha03 nuevamente gracias por el review ( ). Pronto revelaré que la supuesta posesión de Ryoka (amigo de Tai) no fue exactamente por una de las criaturas llamadas titanes, gracias también por tus observaciones prometo mejorar ciertos aspectos. EN fin les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**EL DÍA HA LLEGADO**

Dentro de pocas horas una muchedumbre incontable se hacía presente en una de las más concurridas plazas del lugar, mucha gente incrédula veía con sus ojos lo que antes se negaban a creer mientras otro grupo sonreía con placer pues su espera tuvo un final feliz; entre todos ellos y encima de un improvisado estrado, diez figuras permanecían en silencio y en satisfacción, uno de ellos retaba a cualquiera que lo había cuestionado en el pasado a ver el nuevo presente.

-_Durante muchos años, hermanos y hermanas hemos sido testigos de la tiranía de nuestros adversarios-_ la voz era inquebrantable, áspera pero firme, esa misma voz convenció a la humanidad de nunca rendirse incluso si la situación e tornaba caótica, esa voz de aquel hombre resonaba en los corazones de todos con más fuerza que nunca; desde la dolorosa partido del sabio y gran maestro nadie excepto él guio de forma tan positiva tremendo imperio. Supo ganarse el cariño y la confianza primero de los hombres del valeroso escuadrón "R", sus exitosas campañas hablaron en su lugar permitiéndole demostrar a las naciones que su promesa no se quebraría nunca; gracias a las poderosas murallas la humanidad no pereció, hubo algunos que pensaron en mejor no salir y dejar que el exterior sea totalmente desconocido; pero él no compartió esas ideas, de alguna manera impulsó a los hombres a creer en un mejor futuro en donde ya no serían considerados más las presas, sino los predadores.

Su poder era admirable, no por nada era el único aprendiz del gran maestro, es más este siempre decía que no tardaría en sobrepasar sus propias habilidades y pronosticó que sería el nuevo monarca y líder de los sobrevivientes. Cuando la batalla por definir el mañana llegó él y su aprendiz partieron con destino a la muerte misma, sin embargo y ante todo pronóstico solamente Fennin regresó de tal aberrante situación, demostró su coraje trayendo consigo el cuerpo sin vida de su valioso maestro, dijo que no tuvieron éxito pero que al menos el poder del salvaje Adkar no volvería nunca a ser el mismo, los enemigos supieron desde ese entonces lo tenebrosos que pueden ser los hombre cuando pelean en defensa de sus seres queridos, un comportamiento que todas las bestias salvajes y no es ajena a la racionalidad de esta especie.

Luego de exitosas victorias, el gran Fennin encontró un antiguo pergamino en una de sus expediciones fuera de las murallas, lo mantuvo en secreto con solo unos pocos de su entera confianza; sabía que el día en que tenga que enfrentar nuevamente a sus enemigos llegaría tarde o temprano pero no había otro sujeto con las cualidades como para hacerlo, nadie. Sin embargo ese pergamino hablaba algo más de cualquier ambición humana, un viejo manuscrito que debió haber sido olvidado por alguna de las criaturas sagradas llamadas titanes. En este decía que cinco niños nacidos en la misma fecha y hora portarían los emblemas más sagrados para traerle paz a los hombres y titanes, a cambio de ello uno moriría, inmediatamente Fennin asumió que si alguien estaba destinado a morir sería él y nadie más, decidido a creer, salió en busca de respuestas dejando aparentemente sin defensas a la humanidad con la sola confianza de que la muralla resistiera. Luego de muchos años de su ausencia retornaría para iniciar la profecía, entrenar a cinco muchachos nacidos en el mismo día para hacerlos portadores de los emblemas, pero hubo alguien que ajenos a todos conocía también dicha información y de alguna manera trató de acabar con tal profecía asesinando a todos los niños nacidos en ese día; Fennin lo supo pudo salvar con éxito a tres pero para mantener alejado del peligro a la humanidad tomó a dos de sus mejores guerreros y les confió la misión de proteger sea como sea a unos dos niños, que salieran de ese mundo y que algún día el vendría a buscarlos.

A pesar de haber pasado pericias inimaginables ese guerrero estaba parado ahí frente a todos y aunque era consiente que faltaba una pieza para completar una antigua profecía, sabía que ya eran cinco los emblemas y que la muerte vendría a él como una vieja amiga pero eso no le importaba con tal de proteger y darle una nueva ida a la humanidad.

-_Si ese miserable de Adkar cree que puede siempre oprimirnos se equivoca. El día en que ya no tengamos miedo a salir fuera de estas murallas ha llegado, hoy les presento a cuatro guerreros, cuatro sujetos con un poder incluso más admirable que el mío, en ellos está el futuro-_

Los habitantes miraban con asombro y rápidamente la algarabía se instaló en todos, -_Siempre supimos que lo lograría-._ A pesar de no conocer al nuevo inquilino (Tai), los hombres le echaron hurras, adultos, mujeres, niños, ancianos veían con esperanza los rostros de los cuatro aprendices de Fennin. –_Muéstrenos sus poderes- -Queremos verlos en acción- _Los gritos de euforia no podían esconder una pequeña gota de duda y si algo era evidente para ellos era que esa insignificante gota podía transformarse en un mar si no se controlaba.

Ellos aceptaron tal petición, cada uno se elevó por los aires y cada uno mostró sus poderes, y aunque era aterrador verlos eso llenó de gozo a la expectativa multitud. –_Fennin realmente estos chicos te han superado-. _Yam estaba perplejo si bien y al cabo pudo ver las primeras habilidades de ellos con anterioridad jamás imaginó que cuatro adolescentes eran capaces de igualar el terrible poder de su líder, eso lo dejó más que satisfecho.

Terminada la reunión y luego de que los asistentes bailaran y bebiera en señal de júbilo, el verdadero plan inició. –_Partiremos en mañana, no hay tiempo que perder, ustedes se encargaran de llamar su atención primero, nos abriremos paso aprovechando que están dolidos por la última derrota-_

_-Sin mencionar que se volverán aterrados cuando vean que has vuelto Fennin-_

_-Nos dividiremos en tres grupos, los exploradores los necesitamos, debemos evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con algún titán oscuro, debemos llegar frescos a la lucha.-_

_-Entonces está decidido, considerando que tenemos cinco seres del nivel de Adkar y sus hijos y ellos solo tres tenemos la ventaja.-_ Luego los militares chocaron sus enormes vasos de cervezas, sabían que sería una batalla dura pero la fe había retornado y vaya de que manera. –_Por la victoria-_

…_._

Matteo paseaba por las calles, siempre fue un sujeto de dormir muy poco, aunque tenía bastante experiencia en los combates de expedición esta sería la primera vez que enfrentaría a rivales de la dimensión de su maestro, no tenía miedo sino entusiasmo y eso le impedía dormir, A veces deseaba tener el sueño de su compañero Takhu, quien dormía como si hubiera trabajado arduamente días o semanas enteras. –_Cómo envidio a este sujeto-_

Su sopresa fue mayor al encontrarse con una simpática conocida, Titania, todos ellos tenían algo en común, al menos uno de sus padres fueron asesinados el día en que fueron rescatados; eso ya era cosa del pasado ahora cobrarían venganza por sus seres queridos. –_¿Tampoco puedes dormir no Titania quieres que te haga compañía?-_

Ella asintió en silencio, la noche era fría pero con poca humedad y dentro de unas horas saldrían en busca de una batalla que les daría libertad. –_Sabes tu y yo siempre hemos sido buenos amigos y tu sonrisa es encantadora es más no hay mujeres tan hermosas mi nombre es..-_

_-Sé como te llamas tonto, deja de decir tontería que no sabes compórtate frente a una chica-_ Titania había golpeado en la cabeza a su amigo produciéndole una grande hinchazón roja, siempre hacía lo mismo, pocas personas conocían ese lado de Matteo, siempre coqueteando a mujeres, eso era siempre seguido por un castigo de su compañera. –_Solo estaba siendo cortes. Aaaaa ya para lo prometo me detendré- _Luego de unos minutos de platica ambos salieron en direcciones de sus dormitorios respectivos debían descansar.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano un perezozo Tai intentaba continuar con su sueño, de no ser por que sintió un baldazo de agua fría recorrer su cabeza, con una sonrisa plena Sora despertaba al joven de su inagotable cita con Morfeo_, -sabía que no dormirías en tu habitación era muy extraño para preferir dormir en un árbol-, _el chico reclamó el gesto de tirarle agua pero se repuso de ellos rápidamente –_Hay mucha gente que ronca y no me dejaban dormir, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí Sora?-_

_-Muy fácil, emites descargas eléctricas cuando duermes, debes tener más cuidado-_

_-SI emito electricidad, ¿por qué me tiraste agua?_ Decía en tono graciosos el joven, _-Imaginé que no te haría daño-_

_-En fin solo vine a desearte suerte, sé que te has vuelto muy fuerte pero si incluso Fennin no pudo derrotar a los enemigos que verás hoy no está demás decirte que seas cauteloso-_

_-Lo sé, gracias por la advertencia Sora, tú también ten cuidado-_

_-Bien eso era todo, debemos irnos-_ La muchacha iba en dirección hacia los cuarteles cuando fue frenada por algo, al darse cuente pudo ver el brazo de Tai que le sujetaba la muñeca, lentamente sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó. –_Imagino que es algo que siempre llevaba, como aun no recupero bien mi memoria es todo lo que puedo decir, pero creo que te puede traer suerte- _Una especie de lámina impregnada con la figura de un balón de soccer yacía en ella. Luego de ello salió algo perezoso pero rápidamente hacia donde debería estar, con Fennin y el resto del escuadrón de reconocimiento-

La chica miró con cuidado la imagen por alguno momentos le pareció bastante familiar el objeto, luego con algo de rubor en sus mejillas sonrió tímidamente y lo guardó en su pantalón de campaña. Desapareció rápidamente esa mirada de ternura y la cambio por una de optimismo y deseos de lucha, luego se trasladó hasta los cuarteles generales. –_Mucha suerte Tai-_

….

Lejos de allí en un lugar muy diferente un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos algo grandes, de porte alto, libraba la batalla de su vida contra un ser espeluznante que nunca abría los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente herido pero no iba a rendirse. –_No te dejare que te salgas con la tuya maldito-_

Aunque la diferencia de poderes era abismal, su atacante no le había dado el golpe de gracia al parecer deseaba divertirse con él primero. –_Es inútil Ryoka, pronto morirás y al fin seré libre, pronto ese mentiroso de Fennin pagará por lo que me hizo, créeme portador del emblema rojo ya deja de pelear.-_

…

Las enormes puertas de la gran muralla se abrieron, un enrome ejército salía detrás de ella, dirigidos por un viejo conocido por todos, Fennin, ni bien salieron se dividieron en tres grupos, pero a pesar de la división cada uno de los grupos tenía una cantidad casi incontable de combatientes, pronto la más grande de sus batallas llegaría.

Los exploradores montados en sofisticadas máquinas iniciaron sus tareas, tenían como orden realizar una rápida exploración de un radio de cuatro kilómetros a la redonda de cada grupo para avisar si se manifestaba algún titán oscuro, no era intención de ninguno de los jefes arriesgarse a pelear contra ellos teniendo otros objetivos que cumplir. La primera señal de avistamiento de titanes oscuros llegó a las dos horas de haber partido; el primer grupo, donde se encontraba la señorita Sora, tuvo que desviarse unos metros de su posición para evitar la confronta. El siguiente grupo, dirigidos por Yam y Marcus avanzaba con rapidez hacia las puertas de la ciudadela fortificada, ese era el nombre del lugar donde se escondían Adkar y sus hijos. El tercer grupo liderados por Fennin y los cuatro jóvenes seguía a los lejos al segundo, los cinco era llevado en pequeñas naves ya que la idea era evitar que gastasen sus energías en lo más mínimo. Así de esa manera las tropas llegaron al sitio señalado, hubo una que otra desazón ya que no puedo evitarse el enfrentamiento con un titán oscuro, Sora resolvió bien la situación dándole muerte. Ni ella misma creía que se había vuelto tan fuerte luego de ver como derrotó a su rival tan soberbia y fácilmente.

Las tropas enemigas salieron de su ciudadela, muy confiados lanzaron sus proyectiles hacia los grupos pero fueron destruidos por un sujeto, al verlo sintieron una ligera sensación de miedo, era imposible para ellos creer que Fennin estaba de vuelta. Psicológicamente hubieran perdido de no ser por la aparición de su líder y sus dos hijos: AdHemin y Ghost; aunque el viejo rey estaba impedido de batallar ya que hace muchísimos años atrás el gran maestro y Fennin le destrozaron la pierna izquierda por completo, sus dos retoños era unos verdaderos monstruos.

-_Vaya vaya vaya, parece que ser que decidiste al fin enfrentarte como un hombre, lejos de tus murallas no puedes ganar capitán. Respetaremos tu nombre luego de haberles aniquilado por completo-_ el mayor de los hermanos hablaba, estaba de pie, orgullosamente amenazaba con destruir a todos sus adversarios, su mirada estaba fija en la de Fennin, tenía tantas ganas al igual que su hermano menor de darle muerte que no percató de un pequeño de talle.

Dos objetos resplandecientes uno de color amarillo intenso y el otro de color blanco golpearon fuertemente en la boca del estómago y en el rostro de AdHeim y Ghost respectivamente; estos cayeron e impactaron con rudeza el suelo. Tai y Titania sonreían al ver los rostros a quienes atacaron, las miradas de los ejércitos locales como los retadores quedaron perplejos al ver eso, nadie a excepción de Fennin le había dado un golpe a esos sujetos, nadie en lo absoluto. Los dos hermanos se levantaron con placer indicando que era solo un milagro, pero quedaron inmóviles ya que el mayor estaba con las piernas cubiertas de una densa capa de hielo que le impedía moverse y el menor era sujetado por unas poderosas rocas, -_Los milagros existen-_ dijo Fennin, quien disparó una gran ola de fuego hacia sus rivales, quienes luego del ataque quedaron algo maltrechos, con los ojos llenos de ira vieron como otros dos muchachos tan jóvenes como los que les había golpeado hace unos instantes, sonreían plácidamente. –_Mi nombre es Matteo, puedo manipular el hielo a mi antojo, me alegra saber que no pudiste zafarte de mi técnica-_

_-Yo soy Takhu, controlo la tierra, ustedes no saldrán con vida de esta pelea-_

El ejército dirigidos por Yam se llenó de esperanza y coraje, embistieron con fuerza a sus enemigos, quienes aún no salían de su asombro al ver a sus dos líderes acorralados por cuatro jovencitos y un tenebrosos y retomado Fennin, quien pudo ver como los emblemas de sus cuatro aprendices brillaban intensamente. La joven Sora no se quedó atrás y lleno de los ojos de su jefe al mando Marcus, derrotando con facilidad las primeras líneas de la defensa de la ciudadela de piedra, asó de esa manera la gran batalla daba inicio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Muy buenas noches a todos (en Perú son las 9 pm), agradezco nuevamente que te pases por esta web para continuar con el fic. Se aclararán algunas cosas gracias por los consejos ( ) que recibí sé que puedo mejorar un poco la trama. Antes de continuar quiero decir la experiencia de escribir algo que quería es realmente satisfactorio, hoy una escena que vi en mis estudios me brindó algunas escenas para la continuación de esta historia; sin más que decir let's go.**

**PODER CONTRA PODER, NO TE ATREVAS A RENDIRTE**

Durante muchos años que la humanidad vivió atemorizado de sus enemigos, durante grandes periodos de tiempo que los hombres habían escondido su valor dentro de sus propios cuerpos, pero eso cambiaba esta tarde; el inmenso ejército conformado por hombres y mujeres con deseos de libertad había llegado hasta las faldas de la "Ciudadela de Piedra" y luchaba con tenacidad. La batalla era feroz con bajas en ambos bandos, sin embargo el recuerdo de la imagen de hace unos instantes de cómo un grupo de jovencitos liderados por un bizarro sujeto daban la sorpresa a los temibles hijos de Adkar envolvía en valor y determinismo a cada uno de los combatientes y es que nadie imaginó que otras personas igualarían los impresionantes poderes de su líder, ni si quiera el mismo enemigo lo supuso y ello brindaba consecuencias positivas.

Por su parte los grupos divididos primero en tres eran uno solo ahora, aunque cada grupo tenía una labor especial. Sus cabezas eran Marcus, encargados de la defensa y cubierta de las dos primeras líneas, Yam encargado del ataque de los miembros exclusivos del legendario escuadrón "R" y sorpresivamente una mozuela de ojos café llamada Sora, líder del grupo de "asesinos silenciosos", ella supo ganarse la confianza de sus otros dos superiores haciendo gala de su destreza en combate. Su especialidad era el dominio del fuego, lo empleaba como si fuera algo tan natural en ella solo hacía muestra de desconcierto por unas pocas fracciones de segundo cuando giraba su cabeza para observar hacia otro punto donde otros jóvenes libraban otra lucha singular pero lo reponía fácilmente, solo un experto en lucha se daría cuenta que algo de desconcentración pasaba por su mente durante unos pocos instantes.

Por su parte las habilidades de Marcus eran más que envidiables, junto a sus innumerables y afiladas cuchillas producía gran daño en las fuerzas rivales; y de igual manera el semi-gigante Yam blindaba su gran hacha de diestra a siniestra y a pesar que su velocidad no era su punto a favor su enorme fuerza física y resistencia le convertían en un peligroso contrincante. Pero a pesar de contar con tales modelos las fuerzas rivales no denostaban señales de perder definitivamente, contaban con un poderoso arsenal y aunque no lo usarían debido a que ambos ejércitos estaban muy cerca y un disparo de ellos ocasionaría muertes en ambos gremios, su intención era emplearlas si es que por algún motivo perdiesen las líneas superiores y la línea defensiva.

-_Ustedes han sido muy insolentes niños, pero eso que hicieron no se repetirá- (Ghost)_

_-Creí que eras lo suficientemente hombre como para evitar que unos muchachos mueran haciendo lo que tu deberías Fennin- (AdHeim)._

A pesar de la sorpresa que se llevaron por el inesperado ataque, ambos hermanos estaban seguros que ellos no tenían el poder suficiente para derrotarlos, sabían perfectamente que Fennin era una amenaza pero esta vez tenía una desventaja enorme, estaba en tierras desconocidas, él solamente tenía un bosquejo de la zona pero ese era su error. Con sonrisas plácidas y burlescas ambos seres iniciaron su ataque, este se les fue adiestrado desde pequeños por su padre era usado para atemorizar a sus rivales, el punto era sencillo pero la técnica admirable, hacían unas combinaciones que sólo Fennin conocía y el blanco eran sus aprendices, quienes sin experiencia de haber presenciado esa combinación antes eran presas fáciles. Fennin no podía defender a sus cuatro compañeros a la vez en su mente imaginó que sería responsable por la muerte de uno de ellos. Pero todo se canceló.

_-Imposible-_

El mayor de los viles hermanos yacía en el suelo sangrando levemente de la nariz debido a un cruento golpe cortesía de Takhu, quien con mucha destreza había logrado materializar un puño de piedra gigante con el cual contuvo la velocidad de su atacante; mientras AdHeim se acariciaba la zona del estómago, y es que un certero golpe de un material gélido construido por Matteo había logrado impactarle; ninguno de ellos se percató que la chica Titania y el pelo alborotado que dicho sea de paso nunca habían visto antes (Tai) les desarmaron con mucha facilidad, la velocidad de este último sorprendió a todos mientras que el dominio del aire de la chica logró desconcentrarles. El experimentado capitán de fuego sonreía con gran satisfacción a él le había costado cerca de cuatro enfrentamientos con esos monstruos para poder examinar esa técnica y en más de una oportunidad estuvo cerca de perecer por su inexperiencia. A unos metros de ahí una muchacha se calmaba al saber que su amigo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para darles una ansiada victoria.

-_Vaya, vaya creo que no son simples mequetrefes, hermano-_

_-Eso parece, pero la suerte se les agotara muy pronto-_ Sin embargo por tercera vez consecutiva, y con Fennin al ataque en esta, los cinco atacaron al unísono a los déspotas consanguíneos; Matteo era el más listo de todos su inteligencia para las batallas valía oro para sus compañeros, ahora en lugar de unirse y golpear salvajemente a sus rivales optó por crear una especia de muralla de hielo muy delgada casi invisible que consiguió su propósito, atraparlos, gracias a ello Tai pudo, y leyéndole la mente al rubio, atacar con poderosas descargas eléctricas a sus inmovilizados rivales, seguidamente Takhu mandaba a volar al hermano menor con una combinación de puños directos en el tórax, mientras la habilidosa Titania usaba sus poderes de viento para crear pequeñas pero cortantes ráfagas que laceraron el cuerpo y rostro de Ghost. Acto seguido un descomunal poder se hizo presente, una enorme esfera de fuego impactó a los hermanos.

-_Creo que son ustedes los que necesitan suerte-_

Ante la mirada atónita del ejército local, sus fuerzas se debilitaron considerablemente; para ellos la idea de ver derrotados a sus dos exponentes era menos que una utopía, a unos aproximadamente cincuenta metros arriba, sentado en una elegante silla y provisto de defensas un anciano ser miraba perplejo la derrota de sus dos hijos, en su mente vino el recuerdo de su última gran batalla

FLASHBACK:

Hace muchos años Adkar era un hombre de porte atemorizdor, y hace muchos años que un juvenil aprendiz de maestro llamado Fennin y su mentor se unieron para atacarle a él y a sus díscolos hijos. La rebeldía y poca disciplina de los muchachos eran puntos accesibles para la tenacidad de Fennin, pero a pesar de ello sus impresionantes poderes le brindaban defensa. El padre parecía tener todo bastante parejo con el gran maestro, esa lucha fue nominada "Forgot", ya que en esa misma Adkar insistió que nadie debería algún día recordar tal batalla. Sus novatos hijos no entendían el buen trabajo en grupo que sostenían maestro y aprendiz durante la batalla y poco a poco fueron debilitados; todo sucedió muy deprisa, el menor de los hermanos, AdHeim, se descuidó ante una de las especialidades del aguerrido joven Fennin, la ilusión, con ello el gran maestro pudo reducirle momentáneamente; acto seguido Ghost fue encerrado en una trampa sostenida por el gran maestro dejando a Fennin y Adkar frente a frente. El encuentro entre esas dos fieras era admirable, el aprendiz tenía una habilidad inigualable y la edad del despiadado rey pasaba factura en sus movimientos torpes frente ante la velocidad del juvenil; todo hacía indicar una victoria para ellos, pero la astucia del veterano era superior a la de su rival. Pero todo paso mal para ellos, la prisión sostenida por el gran maestro no era otra cosa más que otra ilusión de Fennin, esto le permitió a los dos, maestro y estudiante, atacar con todas sus fuerzas al rey Adkar, elresultado fue positivo para esos dos e inesperado para los otros tres; el gran rey había sido derrotado y sus dos piernas destrozadas en su totalidad. La batalla hubiera terminado en ese instante de no ser por que Fennin lleno de ira de haber visto como esos tres asesinaron a incontables hombres amigos y amigas, padres, mades, hijos e hijas no se saciaría hasta ver el cadáver, alzó su poderosa rma y se disponía a desaparecer al ya derrotado Adkar y a pesar de la súplica de su maestro de dejarlo que no había motivo él no quiso oir y en esos segundo de desconcierto Ghost se lanzó para atravesarle su arma por la espalda al cegado por la ira Fennin, él debió haber muerto pero el ataque fue recibido por su maestro acabando con su vida, luego una explosión de fuego hizo desaparecer a maestro y aprendiz del lugar, Ghost solo pudo alcanzar a ver como el cuerpo sin vida de un gran hombre era cargado en los brazos de un arrepentido joven quien no supo ocultar su lágrimas. La batalla había terminado el veterano rey Adkar había quedado parapléjico de por vida sin oportunidad de recuperarse y sus dos hijos con heridas muy difíciles de sanar no obstante el precio de ello fue el sacrificio de un señor de señores para salvar el alma de su llamado hijo entre comillas.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ahora luego de casi cuarenta años la historia daba un giro, el capitán Fennin había logrado entrenar espléndidamente a unos muchachos tan jóvenes como él en aquella batalla y ellos le atemorizaron, sus dos hijos si no tomaban en serio la lucha, si continuaban jugando serían exterminados.

La masacre surgió, los cinco atacaron a sus dos rivales como si se tratase de un predador jugando con su presa, los golpes certeros, las heridas notables, la disciplina en cada ataque jugaban a favor de ellos; nuevamente la velocidad de un novato Tai arremetía contra los sujetos que se hicieron llamar los hermanos indestructibles. Los otros no se quedaban atrás, en especial Fennin quien parecía no contenerse en ninguno de sus movimientos y dejando en algunos segundos boquiabiertos a sus alumnos, -_Pensaron niños que el poder que les mostré era todo lo que tenía-_ el placer era evidente la idea de victoria sonaba con más fuerza que nunca. Takhu repelía los ataques creando puños enormes de rocas permitiéndole a Titania reducir consecutivamente a sus rivales, Matteo por su parte golpeaba en puntos clave del cuerpo de ambos hermanos, su inteligencia en pelea era más que admirable, se rumoreaba que luego de Fennin era el segundo quien más poder tenía y eso lo demostraba en sus expediciones y ahora en su primer combate frente a esos lo hacía más que nunca, un maestro no podía estar más orgulloso de sus alumnos. Las fuerzas rivales iniciaron una retirada hacia el interior de la ciudadela, las puertas iniciaban sus descensos lo que indicaba dos cosas, la primera era una señal evidente de desesperación y la segunda que ese arsenal sería utilizado, ellos ya no creían que ganar sería posible luego de ver como sus dos mejores guerreros eran humillados por unos niños. Pero para eso fue que el grupo tres llamado los "asesinos silenciosos" fue entrenado, algunos dieron sus vidas para ocultar el siguiente acto, dirigidos por una atractiva pero felina Sora lograron abrirse paso para evitar que los enemigos se protegieran en el interior, el plan daba resultado, ahora no tenían salida. La desesperación llenó a los enemigos y pronto un viejo rey parado en lo más alto del castillo se llenaba de terror.

Unas risas macabras inundaron el lugar, dos heridos sujetos se ponían de pie nuevamente, nunca recibieron tal paliza en sus vidas –_Son más fuertes que tú y tu maestro, Fennin-_ hablaba uno de ellos. –_Pero te dije que la suerte no es eterna-_ dijo el otro. Durante unos segundos los cuatro valientes imaginaron que eran solo fanfarronerías y aunque habían recibido golpes y haber experimentado en sus cuerpos mismos por qué les decían monstruos eran conscientes que ellos no les ganarían con ese nivel. Y en efecto eso fue lo que ambos hermanos dijeron. –_Será mejor que usen todo su poder ahora niños, Fennin los has entrenado bien pero no saben cómo luchar frente a esto-_. El cielo se oscurecía lentamente, algunas rocas del lugar empezaron a temblar, así como también árboles y luego todo el territorio en su plenitud. Ambos hermanos mostraron lo que Fennin no quería volver a ver, ellos mostraron sus verdaderas esencias, invisibles para este, pero vista por alguna razón por los muchachos surgían, un enrome centauro y una especie de serpiente con casco metálico envolvieron a los hermanos, dejando luego de que el resplandor desapareciera las armas invocadas por estos; el poder era tanto que presionaba el aire que los otros respiraban. –_Descuiden niños, han peleado muy bien y sólo por ello les daremos una muerte rápida pero en cuanto a ti, Fennin, te haremos pagar lo que nos hiciste hace muchos años-_

Fennin miró perplejo a sus discípulos, lejos de mostrar miedo ellos esperaban las órdenes, él se dirigió a ellos, -_Sino sería muy fácil, ¿no creen?, descuiden podemos ganar, demuéstrenles que tan poderosos son los portadores de los emblemas sagrados-_ Ante la mirada perpleja de Ghost y de un maniático AdHeim, los cuatro jovenzuelos: Matteo, Tai, Titania, Takhu, repetían el acto que dejó boquiabierto a su mismo maestro hace una semana, los cuatro chicos invocaron sus sagradas armas: una gruesa espada amarilla-anaranjada, un tridente pequeño de color azul marino, una ballesta blanca con tonadas celestes y un gran maso de piedra caliza, el material más duro jamás conocido por ellos. Un dinosaurio, un lobo, un enorme escarabajo musculoso, un águila roja con cubierta metálica en la cabeza se hicieron presentes unos segundos para luego dirigirse directamente en el pecho de sus invocadores; momentos después Fennin aumentaba la presión al calentar el aire y volverlo pesado, su arma era presenciada por esos mostros una vez más. Los dos ejércitos vieron pasmados los poderes que tenían sus líderes, la enorme presión de energías debilitaba a algunos dejándoles caer inconscientes al piso, Sora por su parte miraba perpleja pero feliz, su mirada fue interrumpida por Yam quien la sacó del asombro al darle un golpe certero a un rival que pretendía atacar a la muchacha por la espalda mientras ella se desconcentraba mirando la escena que varios miraban también. –_Podemos confiar en ellos, Sora no te descuides, recuerda que si caes tu amigo se pondrá muy triste-_ la chica salió de su asombro, un ligero matiz rojizo en sus mejillas se hizo notar, la batalla continuó, aunque los poderes eran enormes lo único que ellos podían hacer era confiar en sus cinco poderosos amigos.

La pelea entre esos siete sujetos se hizo pareja, al parecer sin la invocación de esas armas ellos no eran demasiado fuertes, no como para hacerles frente y eso era lo que Fennin les mencionó a ellos luego de que terminaran su entrenamiento, le sorprendió la determinación de Tai el recién llegado, a pesar de que se le enseñó a luchar y de despertar sus poderes él era alguien nuevo pero no dudó en luchar en pos de la justicia pero en sí él fue para ver de cerca que tan poderosos eran esos sujetos y para asegurarse que su nueva y única amiga terminara en bien la pelea. Eso era suficiente para que luchara con plena concentración.

Tanto Ghost como AdHeim devolvieron algo de esperanza a sus ya psicológicamente derrotados hombres, quienes les vieron sus verdaderos poderes y de percatarse que de alguna manera eran más fuertes que Fennin. Pronto los muchachos conocieron el dolor agudo en su cuerpo al recibir cruentos golpes en sus humanidades, cortesías de sus atacantes. El más experimentado, Fennin, sabía que eso no sería ajeno, ellos tendrían que dejar todo en la lucha si deseaban vencer, su experiencia y habilidad superior le permitían mantenerse en pie constantemente recibiendo golpes pero contrarrestándolos bien con una sólida defensa, su arma una espada de mango azulado y de hoja dorada era más que una simple arma de largo alcance, su habilidad singular era que podía trasportarse de mano en mano con tan sólo desearlo y para agregar más a su asesina habilidad, esta podía estirarse varios metros en muy pocos segundo y volver a su estado original tan deprisa que desorientaba tenuemente a sus rivales, si alguien debía terminar con esta guerra era él, esos niños nunca se iban a rendir y eso era suficiente para ese maestro; los intercambios de golpes continuaron, el arma del hermano mayor era muy pesada de poca velocidad pero impresionantemente dura era un garrote sin mango, dominado por gruesas cadenas mientras que la de AdHeim eran dos una para cada mano, una especie de pequeñas cuchillas circulares en forma de semi-luna, estas eran tan filosas que podían cortar fácilmente los ataques de piedra y roca de Takhu.

Matteo era muy percavido en cada movimiento, analizaba cada ataque, pero hasta ahora no encontraba un patrón de jugadas de sus rivales, ellos no tenían disciplina en su ofensiva y menos en su defensiva pero sus torpes habilidades era compnsadas por el enorme poder, dentro de poco supo que ellos en cuanto a poder tenían la ventaja pero en cuanto a habilidad eran menos. Pero supo que lograr penetrar tal poder demandaría más que una estrategia bien pensada; asi que dejó de lado por unos momentos su suspicacia e inteligencia y se lanzó a atacar con fuerza y velocidad, _-Fuerza contra fuerza-_ pensó.

Titania intentaba cortar con sus ataques de aire a sus rivales, ellos se defendían bien con sus armas, su ballesta precisa con cero margen de error hasta ahora conectaba bien sus disparos pero no eran suficientes para atravesarlos, por otro lado Tai maniobraba su espada como si la hubiera tenido desde siempre, la figura de un dinosaurio pequeño estaba incrustada en el mango de la misma, por un momento imaginó que le era familiar o algo que debería conocer pero le restó importancia, su velocidad y golpes eran ventajosas pero no tampoco encontró una manera de penetrar tales poderes. Fennin por su lado sabía perfectamente como atacar, su especialidad era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, su arma atemorizaba en algo a los hermanos ya que ellos conocían a la perfección las destructivas habilidades de esa espada.

Ahora la guerra era más intensa, el viejo rey activó su arsenal, la lógica era simple y aterradora a ese sujeto le importaba un comino sacrificar a sus hombres con tal de masacrar al enemigo, incluso sus combatientes tuvieron miedo; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ese antiguo material de guerra disparó, produciendo muertes en ambos miembros. Sora estuvo cerca de ser impactada por uno de los poderosos proyectiles pero pudo evadir el primer impacto pero las ondas que generaron dejaron que la chica sea impulsada lejos e impactada con violencia en una de las rocas dejándola inconsciente y sangrando. Yam en su condición física pudo resistir las ondas pero sus hombres no; Marcus no pudo correr la misma suerte, en su afán de continuar la lucha y de no demostrar miedo para impulsar el ataque de sus hombres, tuvo que soportar el ataque de uno de esos arsenales, su vida ahora dependía de un hilo. Fennin giró su cabeza, eso no estaba en los planes, jamás pensó que la tiranía de Adkar llegaría a esos límites, en su desconcentración fue golpeado en el estómago, pudo haber muerto de no ser por una rápida ayuda de Tai, quien pudo sacarlo de ser impactado por poco por el enorme garrote de Ghost. –_Tampoco puedo imaginarme cuan despiadado es ese sujeto, pero no por eso voy a rendirme capitán, tus hombres te siguieron sin importar qué ahora démosles una paliza a estos imbéciles-_ Fennin pudo notar que los ojos de ese chico estaban húmedos a punto de llorar, -¿_Hay alguien en las tropas a quien piensas volver a ver cierto?-_

_-Es la primera vez que te equivocas, no lo pienso lo sé; ¿Qué estupideces piensas eh?, eres el que menos daño tiene y un acto así te derrumba por completo, sé que es infernal pero no te atrevas a rendirte de lo contrario todos ellos habrán dado sus vidas en vano._

Los otros tres muchachos continuaban luchando con determinación, por un momento fue como si el tiempo pasara muy lento, Fennin pudo ver como esos sujetos maltrataban a sus aprendices, y ellos sabiendo que era más débiles se reusaban a perder la ventaja era la gran habilidad que tenían pero en cuanto a poder estaban claramente inferiores. Al mirar hacia el sur pudo ver como de igual manera sus fieles soldados del escuadrón "R" no se retiraban de sus puestos incluso frente a la lluvia de misiles que caía sobre sus cabezas, es más aprovecharon el pánico para continuar peleando, algo más lejos de ahí un muy mal herido Marcus intentaba ponerse de pie, para su asombro este a pesar de recibir el cruel impacto no había soltado sus cuchillas. Yam defendía sus líneas como si fueran sus cachorros, todos con una sola mentalidad, la de vencer. Lo último que vio fue lo que le permitió volverse en la pelea, ya que el asombro por la tiranía de Adkar le había descocentrado demasiado, una leona de combates una mujer conocida como la fiera, salvaba de la muerte segura a un joven guerrero, todos daban sus vidas con tal de proteger la de sus superiores pero esta vez pudo ver por primera vez como una superior daba su vida por proteger a un miembro de la tropa, pero incluso a pesar de ser atravesada por una daga Giova se mantenía en pie, esa mirada inundaba de temor a sus enemigos.

-_Tienes razón Tai, no podemos perder, ellos dan sus vidas en búsqueda de la voctoria-_

Salió del trance, sujetó con fuerza su arma, -_Los voy a destrozar usando todo mi poder, asi me cueste mi vida, les juré darles un mañana a todos.-_


	9. Chapter 9

**PROMESA CUMPLIDA**

Las piezas eran alentadoras para todos aquellos quienes llenos de valor lograron derrumbar una de las murallas principales de la colosal "Ciudadela de Piedra", a pesar de que el sanguinario y veterano rey de ese lugar olvidó convenidamente que sus hombres luchaban por protegerle este activó con tiranía todo su arsenal produciendo grandes bajas en ambos bandos; pero no contó con la tenacidad de la humanidad y sus deseos de ser libres luego de incontables años de lucha tras lucha. Una mujer con un espíritu inquebrantable y blandiendo se arma con habilidad, a pesar de haber sido cruelmente dañada, conducía hacia una muy probable victoria al ejército rebelde.

No obstante, en la otra cara de la moneda, esas explosiones dejaron algunos almirantes gravemente heridos, líderes de batalla como el tenaz Marcus quien no pudo reponerse luego de recibir directamente con el pecho un ataque; el gigante Yam le brindaba primeros auxilios pero por ahora había sido retirado de combate al igual que una jovencita de ojos color café y de cabellos algo anaranjado con tono marrón, su cuerpo fue víctima de las explosiones y aunque los deseos de Sora eran las de continuar en pelea su superior le aconsejó retirarse hasta que sanen sus heridas, además una victoria se avecinaba alentadoramente; y agregando a eso un talentoso Tai peleaba con sus enemigos enfurecido por la cruel escena de hace unos instantes.

…..

La lucha entre esos seres descomunales era en particular asombrosa, ninguno de los siete mostraba señales de querer rendirse o de dar un paso atrás; y a pesar que tenían una desventaja numérica considerable esos dos sujetos podían hacer mucho daño, es más ya era notorio que existía una diferencia marcada de poderes en cuanto a sus jóvenes retadores; eso contando la gran fuerza de Fennin.

-_Se están debilitando niños, ¿acaso es todo lo que tienen?_

_-Me parece que ya llegaron a su límite-_

Era cuestión de tiempo para que los aguerridos cuatro aprendices empezaran a drenar sus poderes, para tres de ellos nunca recibieron un entrenamiento que demandara tanto desgaste de poder pero la sensación de frustración ver a sus rivales recibir menos daño que ellos era mayor; a pesar de eso Fennin maniobraba con mucha destreza su letal arma con la que ya había herido de manera severa al menos de los hermanos.

Esa era su única ventaja y muy bien aprovechada por el veloz Tai, quien supo manejar la lentitud de ese ser debido al daño que tenía en su pierna; apoyado por el rubio Matteo, ambos ponían, a pesar de la diferencia de poderes, en aprietos a su rival. El hielo era algo irritante para una pierna lacerada y en combinación con la electricidad el daño era mayor. –_Infelices, ¿creen que con eso basta?-_AdHeim arremetió violentamente contra el castaño con sus cuchillas semi-lunares, el golpe fue más que certero, dejó muy maltrecho a este último; Matteo pudo esquivarlo por muy poco y gracias a su instinto pudo realizar una pared de hielo segundos antes de recibir el veloz ataque. – ¿_Creyeron que mi velocidad se vería muy afectada por este rasguño en mi pierna?, no imaginé que fueran tan ingenuos. Hermano voy a matar a estas moscas de una vez, no sé cómo pero nuestro ejército está siendo apabullado-._

El menor de los hermanos empezó a concentrar energía oscura en su mano izquierda. Luego de que dejara caer una de sus armas, mientras en la otra sostenía de manera firme su singular arma, en ningún momento su mirada bajaba la guardia, ya que Matteo aún no estaba derrotado. –_Ahora sigues tú niño, pero primero acabaré con tu insolente amigo-_

La bola de energía salió disparada con gran velocidad hacia el dañado Tai, su cuerpo había recibido un gran corte en la zona del hipocondrio derecho y su sangrado era notorio, poco a poco su sistema simpático empezó a constreñir las arteriolas en señal de hemorragia, nunca imaginó que llegaría hasta ese punto, hace unos pocos días él era alguien totalmente diferente a quien ahora mostraba ser pero por algún motivo fue reclutado para ser miembro de un ejército que buscaba libertad y que gracias a él esas expectativas serían realizadas; pero lo más aterrador era pensar que siempre debió haber estado en tal sitio su memoria estaba fuera de sí pero algo le hizo pensar que tal vez siempre perteneció a ese mundo y que tarde o temprano el destino le hizo volver a cumplir la labor por la cual nació.

Pero ahora frente al ataque de su rival acercándose cada vez más a su cuerpo para darle muerte, imaginó que hubiera sido mejor no haber descubierto sus poderes tal vez de esa manera nunca hubiera estado en tal situación; Matteo no podía defenderle por más que quisiera ya que ni bien, ese monstruo hubo descargado el poder para asesinarle, fue directamente a atacar al rubio y a pesar de los gritos que este emitía para obligar al castaño en tratar de esquivar el ataque ya todo sería en vano, estaba casi exangüe moriría de todas maneras.

La bola de energía hizo impacto, una gran oleada de polvo de arena y algunas piedrecillas fueron elevadas producto del choque con algún cuerpo; el culpable de tal explosión sonreía con mucho placer a un pasmado Matteo quien no pudo imaginarse que uno de ellos ya estaba muerto, el sujeto aprovechó la ocasión de terror para contra-atacar pero con una estrategia diferente, en vista a que sus ataques con sus cuchillas eran bien bloqueadas por las capas de hielo de su contrincante usó la fuerza bruta para castigarlo; hubiera sido todo de no ser por la habilidad del rubio de pegar un fuerte salto y retroceder justo antes en que AdHeim le incrustara su arma en el estómago.

Desde la rama de árbol donde pudo llegar luego de tal salto salvador, la mirada de Matteo volvió a tranquilizarse por segunda vez desde que la lucha dio inicio. –_Vaya Tai le debes tu vida a la señorita ahora-_

Justo en el momento preciso, una joven llegó para arrastrar hacia el piso el cuerpo de Tai impidiendo que el ataque acabase con su vida, el golpe dio en unas rocas cercanas produciendo la explosión; aprovechó el momento cuando la polvareda hacia invisible la escena para usar algo que hurto de la cabina del gigante Yam un día antes de partir hacia la guerra, era un frasco pequeño que se usaba para curar heridas, la misma que el semi-gigante quiso verter en el cuerpo de Fennin cuando Sora lo conoció por primera vez el día en que legó a ese mundo, para tratar de sanarle pero este se negó luego. La pócima hizo efecto en la profunda herida del castaño, el sangrado se detuvo ahora Tai tenía una segunda oportunidad de luchar. –_Muchas gracias Sora de no ser por tu ayuda no sé qué hubiera sido de mí si hubiera recibido ese ataque-_

La heroína asintió con la cabeza para luego caer desmayada, Tai pudo notar que llevaba un vendaje en la espalda, y sus brazos tenían la apariencia de estar chamuscados producidos por el ataque de algún material con fuego; en su mente la idea de venganza creció, su única amiga arriesgó su vida para salvarle a pesar de estar muy herida, la furia creció, en un simple pestañeo su arma volvía a ser invocada, la misma imagen de aquel dinosaurio anaranjado se mostraba por segunda vez para desaparecer rápidamente. –_Prometo derrotar a este miserable en tu nombre Sora-_.

AdHeim hizo un ademán en señal de burla de ese comentario, le dijo que no fue más que suerte que si esa chiquilla no hubiese aparecido ahora ya no estaría con vida, pero que esa suerte no sucedería de nuevo. Ahora trueno y hielo volvían a mezclarse. Matteo rio al ver los ataques de su compañero pudo entender lo que corporalmente quería decirle.

-_No hay forma que ustedes puedan ganarme-_

Tai distrajo un momento al enemigo usando su gran velocidad, este le dio la espalda unas fracciones de segundos a Matteo quien lejos de atacarlo se posicionó a la defensiva y comenzó a cargar energía en todo su cuerpo. –_Por favor mantenlo lejos de mí solo unos segundos más-_ el vil sujeto pudo darse cuenta de la estrategia, uno a la vez con la idea de tomar tiempo para que el otro pueda concentrar una gran energía en un último ataque desesperado; pero eso no tendría éxito. Golpeó en el estómago son mucha fuerza al castaño, con mucha velocidad se encaminó hacia quien concentraba el poder pero fue interceptado por el anterior con una ágil patada. –_No te lo permitiré miserable este será tu fin-_

Durante casi dos minutos la estrategia dio resultado, Tai caía producto de los crueles golpes recibidos por evitar que atacasen a su amigo, pero Matteo ya había finalizado, una gran masa de hielo era sostenida por este, y aunque no era una esfera regular tenía el aspecto de más o menos una su poder era admirable, el aire húmedo se hacía demasiado frío para respirarse, AdHeim sintió algo de miedo al ver como esa gigantesca masa sería dirigida contra él, no pudo evitar que fuera terminada y el recibirla sería su castigo.

–_Muere de una veeeeeez-_

La gran bola fue lanzada, el villano trató de reducirla con ambas manos pero poco a poco el hielo penetraba entre sus dedos impidiéndole re-direccionarla, su fuerza era inútil ante tal ataque, en segundos sintió como la esfera impactó con su cuerpo. Pero lejos de terminar con él, AdHeim vio como todo su cuerpo fue cubierto de una densa capa de hielo, desde los pies hasta el cuello, dejando solo unos dedos fuera del des-uniforme hielo. –_Ahora acábalo-_

El monstruo solo pudo ver con un ojo como el castaño de pelo alborotado brillaba con intensidad en el cielo a unos cuantos metros encima de él, entendió luego de porque le fue tan sencillo derrotarlo en tan solo dos minutos, ese niño era quien realmente concentraba su energía en un último ataque mientras el rubio ganó tiempo para crear una técnica para imvolizarle, -_Me deje engañar por unos chiquillos-_

Tai descendió con toda su furia, en sus puños se concentraba una gran energía, el impacto fue directo, la atmosfera se llenó de un resplandor amarillo-anaranjado intenso, los árboles que estaban cerca desaparecieron fueron arrancados con todo y raíz por el impacto, luego de un tiempo la luz se disipó, dejó al descubierto a Matteo quien había creado una especie de alas de hielo que le protegieron de las ondas eléctricas a tiempo a él y a Sora, mientras que muy cerca el cuerpo de una AdHeim quedaba semi muerto tendido en el suelo. –_Te prometí que lo vencería-_ Luego del increíble esfuerzo realizado por ambos muchachos, los dos se dejaron caer al suelo con una risa de oreja a oreja; mientras no muy lejos de ahí esa risa era un gran aliciente para otro grupo de luchadores y de terror para otro.

-_¿Cómo es que unos niños derrotaron a mi hermanos?_

_-Al parecer Ghost, que la suerte se le agotó, tendrás el mismo destino miserable que tu hermano en nombre de todas las vidas que asesinaron durante tantos años- (Fennin)_

Los otros dos muchachos llamados: Takhu, un joven de pelo morado siempre decidido a pelear y una hermosa doncella Titania de habilidades envidiables lucían risas de esperanza también; pero esas risas se tornaron en preocupaciones al notar que las energías que emanaban de sus amigos también se desvanecían exponencialmente.

-_Tranquila Titania esos dos están bien, solo están exhaustos; ahora es nuestro turno-_

_-Tienes razón Takhu, nuestro deber es ganar para compensar sus esfuerzos-_

Fennin hubiese querido pelear a solas con ese rival, no por ningún motivo personal, sino porque Ghost era realmente poderoso, su hermano menor tenía poderes admirables pero poco comparados con las de él, y es que por más de veinte años que los poderes del hermano mayor fueron muy por encima que el del menor. Fennin fue testigo en el enfrentamiento en donde también perdió a su maestro del terrible poder de ese ser, era incluso muy superior que el de su temible padre Adkar, de no haber sido por el gran maestro ambos hubieran sido asesinados por ese sujeto sin la intervención de los otros dos. Aunque su técnica era pésima y su habilidad en pelea muy cuestionable su poder era lo que mantenía miedo en sus oponentes. Con tan solo un golpe le era suficiente para quebrajar una montaña de piedra, por ese mismo motivo escogió a Takhu para pelear contra él, su habilidad en el dominio de tierra daba resultado, la idea de tener a alguien como Titania quien podía dominar los vientos le brindaban un plus adicional ya que su fuerza bruta le era menos factible; pero las heridas que le provocaron eran insignificantes antes las que ellos tenían.

-¿_Crees que por vencieron a mi hermano ya son ganadores?, les mostraré un poder superior al que tenía mi padre, creo que tú ya lo conoces Fennin, ahora que tu maestro no está aquí no hay nadie quien pueda salvarlos-_

Eso era lo que él estaba temiendo que sucediera, a pesar de estar casi al mismo nivel que su hermano menor, Ghost poseía una segunda forma, algo que ni siquiera su padre tuvo nunca, algo que solo los titanes poseían y que por alguna razón ese abominable también.

…

Lejos de ahí, al pie de un enorme volcán durmiente, unos extraños seres acusaban a una diminuta reina sobre asuntos externos.

-_Mi señora, los mortales pelean entre sí, si usted lo manda podríamos exterminarlos ahora-_

_-No hay necesidad, ellos no representan una verdadera amenaza para nuestro mundo, dejemos que se aniquilen entre ellos tal vez nos hagan las cosas más fáciles más tarde-_

_-Pero Fennin está con ellos y esos insolente s de Ghost y AdHeim también, creen que pueden superar los poderes de los titanes-_

La extraña criatura a quien llamaban reina se puso de pie, era bastante pequeña del tamaño de un gato grande nada más, con solo una mirada directa mandó a volar a uno de sus subordinados que la cuestionaba, -_No, ellos no están violando nada que nos competa a nosotros, después de todo los mortales son muy torpes-_

Los dos sujetos que resultaron ser titanes, abandonaron la habitación de la reina rápidamente, uno de ellos muy adolorido producto del impacto que tuvo con la pared posterior, cortesía de su majestad pensó. Estando ya sola la reina volvió a tomar asiento.

-_¿Qué es lo que tramas Fennin?, creo que te falta uno-_

…_._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola que tal les dejo este capítulo, espero que estén disfrutando de la lectura y si creen que deba mejorar o corregir algún punto de vista házmelo notar **

**El siguiente capítulo la historia dará un giro total, y se incluirán más las características y personalidades de los personajes para detallarlos mejor de acuerdo al anime que inspiró el fic. Sin más que decir solo que gracias por leer les dejo el siguiente capítulo**

**TÉCNICA SECRETA**

_-Ya hemos vencido hacerlos que retrocedan-_

_-Con fuerza hombres, AdHeim ya fue derrotado tenemos la ventaja-_

Una muchedumbre de hombres de incontable valor surgía una vez más, a pesar de haber soportado impactos del arsenal y pensar al inicio de iniciar una retirada, la derrota de uno de los hijos del viejo rey Adkar devolvió la esperanza en ellos quienes impulsados por un ensangrentado y débil Yam iniciaron el avance.

Las tropas "asesinas silenciosas" fueron exterminadas casi en su totalidad ya que fueron los de las primeras líneas, el mismo ataque de élite del escuadrón "R" solo tenía la mitad de su potencial, las bajas eran notorias, es más muchos de los generales y de los principales al mando de los mini-grupos también estaban fuera de combate y algunos de ellos sin vida ya; pero para seres como ese gigante la fuerza que demostraron en el campo y su colaboración para esta victoria serían sus homenajes, luego se les haría a cada uno de llos una conmemoración como se debe. –_Ya hemos ganado-_.

….

La silueta de ese sujeto cambiaba por segunda vez en un mismo día, luego que enseñara su primera faceta donde sostenía un garrote inmenso y una ligera armadura, ahora mostraba una coraza gruesa de tosquedad severa pero impenetrable por cualquier objeto, su piel parecía la de aquellas bestias que los hombres lograban amaestrar algunas veces, y que Fennin y sus otros generales también tenían, eran conscientes que sus armaduras les brindaban protección frente a ataques directos y por ello eran grandes socios de lucha en especial en momentos cruciales de retirada, pero ahora en la cabeza del capitán iban y venían los recuerdos de su anterior batalla contra ese sujeto. Si bien y al cabo su velocidad se reducía en mucha consideración por que su cuerpo cargaba una masa bastante superior, su fuerza era más que suficiente para destrozar un hueso de su oponente de un solo golpe. El gran maestro logró inmovilizar y engañar a ese ser hace muchos años atrás, pero una ilusión así ya no tendría el mismo efecto en el mismo ser.

La mirada desafiante de Ghost repasó a sus tres rivales, dos de ellos tienen una mirada atónita, quizás por el hecho de que él lleva dos armas en lugar de una sola, aunque tienen apariencia menos destructiva que la anterior, el aspecto de este nuevo Ghost les intimidaba.

-_No te ves muy fuerte de todos modos-_ una aguerrida Titania rompía el hielo que se estableció en el ambiente desde la transformación de su rival, con furia inició sus ataques, en efecto, tal y como lo imaginaba los movimientos de este eran bastante lerdo y torpes, con su sagaz manejo del aire pudo desconcentrarlo y posicionarse cerca de su pecho, -_Tu armadura es más frágil en esta zona ¿me equivoco?- _Ante las miradas perplejas de los otros la valiente chica peleaba cara a cara con su aterrador oponente, de sus manos salieron ondas de viento cortantes, la densidad del lugar poco a poco se tornó áspera, el aire salía con fuerza de las manos de Titania, sus ataques tendrían que dar resultado. Cunado sus ataques comenzaron a cesar uno de sus reflejos le advirtió justo a tiempo antes que uno de los poderosos puños del mayor de los hermanos le impactara. Su velocidad en general era bastante lenta en comparación las de ellos pero pudo deducir que al momento que centraba sus golpes en sus brazos esta velocidad aumentaba. Cuando la polvareda se terminó por dispersarse la chica sintió una gran frustración al notar que sus ataques no dieron un mínimo resultado, ella expuso su vida en vano, una imprudencia le habría costado la vida sino esquivaba ese golpe anterior.

-_Realmente crees que mi pecho es la zona más frágil, te daré una pista es todo lo contrario-_

Una rauda reacción dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

El feroz acorazado era expulsado producto de un gran golpe en el rostro, alguien le golpeó, pero Fennin ni siquiera podía verlo. Ghost fue maltratado por alguien, no se podía ver a su atacante lo único visible era el cuerpo de ese monstruo retorcerse en el aire, un certero y poderoso segundo golpe pudo revelar al atacante quien tuvo que parar su velocidad para acumular suficiente energía en ese golpe que mandó a volar lejos y perplejo al tirano ser, nadie en treinta años le había dado golpes como esos.

-_Vaya que eres un charlatán-_ Takhu estaba en plena confianza. Su habilidad era el manejo de la tierra, sus extremidades podían endurecerse al nivel del "Szizeros" el material más duro conocido por la humanidad, material que se presumía era del mismo del cual fue fabricada el arma del gran maestro por un titán. Sus brazos estaban de un color similar al hierro pero tuvo ayuda, la velocidad de sus ataques eran por encima superiores a las de Tai y eso que era este último el portador del trueno el emblema cuyo portador tenía la velocidad más sorprendente que el resto e incluso que el experimentado Fennin; la ayuda fue administrad por su amiga Titania, ella supo que ese peli morado atacaría sin pensar en ningún momento la fuerza descomunal de su enemigo, siempre se comportaba de esa forma frente a rivales duros, es por ese motivo que era el quien se ganaba más las golpizas en los entrenamientos y su personalidad no cambió ni un poco luego de saber que podía invocar su sagrada arma; asi que ella tuvo que aligerar su peso usando su poder de aire en él mismo, combinados con sus poderosos golpes y con su garrote en brazo derecho pudo (quien también estuvo bajo los efectos de la chica) pudo combinar fuerza con ligereza para obtener una velocidad invisible al ojo humano y unos ataques realmente poderosos.

-_Eso me dolió, mosca-_

El acorazado sujeto estaba justo en frente del joven Takhu, ninguno supo cómo lo hizo, se suponía que su velocidad era limitada y eso nadie pudo notar en qué momento volvió a pararse incluso. De un gran golpe mandó al suelo al joven quien intentó defenderse bloqueando el golpe con sus brazos cruzados en "X" pero no pudo hacer nada, ambos brazos estaban parcialmente fracturados ahora, el grito de dolor fue sonoro. SU cabeza hubiera sido aplastada de no ser por la rápida intervenció den Fennin quien envuelto en llamas pudo alejar al atacante unos metros. Tiempo aprovechado por la chica para levantar a su amigo.

-_Es muy fuerte señor, si uso lo mismo que en Takhu en usted probablemente podamos vencerle-_ aconsejó Titania.

-_No, será mejor emplear otra táctica. Quiero que ustedes dos usen todo su poder y creen "supernova"-_

_-¿Supernova?, pero dijiste que si no estábamos listos aún, con ese poder podemos destruirnos a todos-_ Un adolorido Takhu dejaba en claro su posición, pero era solo eso ya que desobedecer al sujeto que les entrenó y llenó de esperanzas a la humanidad no pasaba por su cabeza en ningún instante.

-_Sé los riesgos pero de lo contrario todos los que dieron sus vidas por esta causa la habrán dado en vano si no acabamos con él de una vez por todas. ¿Entendieron?-_ la frialdad de sus palabras era admirable, "supernova" era una antigua técnica que requería la combinación de dos sujetos para fusionar sus mejores poderes en un único golpe, Matteo, Titania y Takhu aprendieron dicha maniobra en un tiempo record de tan solo dos años, la misma técnica le enseño su maestro a Fennin en diez años de aprendizaje. Y gracias a esa técnica pudieron derrotar por primera vez a Adkar y sus hijos en aquella triste victoria. Ahora el gran capitán no tenía dudas en volverla a usar.

Ambos jóvenes se posicionaron a unos metros detrás, ambos iniciaron la creación de "supernova", el tiempo límite para ellos si bien y al cabo la aprendieron mucho más rápido que su maestro el tiempo para que ellos la crearan demoraba considerablemente un aproximado de unos diez minutos, tiempo casi dos veces que la usada por Fennin y su gran instructor.

-_"Supernova" otra vez ¿eh?, bien se pondrá interesante Fennin-_

Fennin dejó estallar un grito ensordecedor, sus feroces llamas se hicieron más grandes, sus ojos ahora eran cubiertos por rojo en su totalidad, sus dos aprendices no imaginaron que el verdadero poder de su mentor era tan grande, a pesar de haber invocado sus armas sagradas y de estar usando todo su poder sentían como el ambiente se hacía pesado y cómo el aire se tornaba nuevamente difícil de respirar; los árboles de alrededor quedaron reducidos a cenizas todos, las rocas igual. –_Ese es el poder que esperaba ver, ¿ya lo entrenaste?¿Cuánto tiempo podrás usar ese poder ahora?, si mal no recuerdo solo tres minutos ¿verdad?-_

-"_Rogafugan", será tu final Ghost-_

_-Pelea niñito-_

El poder de Fennin se había incrementado casi al doble, pero no era su verdadera esencia sino una técnica antigua. Titania recordó que cuando niña el gigante Yam le contaba historias sobre una maniobre prohibida capaz de lograr elevar el poder a niveles inimaginables, y que él sólo conocía a una persona capaz de realizarla y que en esos precisos momentos era su mentor. Nadie lo vio usar nunca salvo las pasadas generaciones, incluso el gran maestro no pudo perfeccionarla y a sorpresa de todos un niño de estatura baja aún lo consiguió, fue en ese momento que lo reconoció como su fiel aprendiz. Le agregó que de los titanes solo los más feroces eran capaces de usarlo.

Ahora la joven Titania entendía por qué el temor a esa antigua técnica, el elevar tu poder al doble tenía un precio irremediable. Por eso tenía un tiempo límite, recordó, cada segundo luego de ese tiempo el "Rogafugan" consumiría tu cuerpo hasta dejarlo sin vida. –_Eso no pasará, terminaremos Supernova antes de ello-._

Los golpes de Fennin eran devastadores, su velocidad incomparable por nadie, su rival sentía cada golpe en su cuerpo y de la misma manera sintió un nerviosismo al ver como su gruesa coraza empezaba a resquebrajarse lentamente por la brutalidad de los ataques, pero tampoco podía permitirse solo defenderse y a pesar de la gran difereecnia de velocidades lograba conectar de vez en cuando su puños, los cuales eran repelidos por el habilidoso capitán pero a costa de sentir un dolor indescriptible en sus huesos. Era verdad, a pesar de ver a Fennin usar todo su poder y darle golpes certeros a Ghost, este también recibía daños considerables. De alguna manera incompresible para los aprendices a pesar que su maestro había logrado aumentar su poder al doble, la fuerza física de su contendiente seguía siendo superior. Durante los siguientes dos minutos de feroz lucha la balanza se inclinaba para la humanidad, no solo Fennin lograba atestar golpes a su rival y debilitarlo, sino que el ejército sorprendentemente había logrado disminuir al rival e iniciar la retirada de los mismos a través de un lejano paisaje, los gritos de guerra en señal de victoria empezaban a sentirse, el viejo rey Adkar tuvo que huir junto a miembros de su consejo de manera rápida. Los hombres habían tomado la ciudadela de piedra, un objetivo que hace años era menos que una quimera pero que ahora todos creían como realidad y ya no como un sueño de sus oficiales superiores. La sonrisa de Yam de oreja a oreja reflejaba la gran victoria. Nunca imaginó que tal hazaña fuera posible, a pesar de su inmensa algarabía interna no dejaba de estar un paso a delante, durante todo el trascurso de la lucha no presenció la aparición de ningún titán y eso l extrañaba. En ocasiones pasadas él y sus hombres tuvieron que retirar la lucha con el enemigo por la posible venidera de las deidades titanes, ellos acudían cuando entendían que algo ponía en peligro su universo, aunque Fennin era fuerte ni si quiera juntando el poder de él con los de sus enemigos podrían ser capaces de hacerle frente a uno de ellos.

…

-_¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos tirados?_

_-No tengo idea, percibo dos poderes asombrosos chocando entre sí, y uno que surge.-_

_-Recuerda que la batalla aún no termina, debemos darles ayuda-_

_-Eres demasiado obstinado, tu cuerpo ni siquiera puede moverse-_

_-Pero no significa que me haya rendido-_

_-Qué haremos con ella, no podemos dejarla sola-_

_-Debemos ponerla en un lugar seguro primero, anda levántate, hay que luchar-_

…

El tiempo de tres minutos estaba hecho, Ghost imaginó que eso sería el fin, había recibido mucho daño y su armadura estaba en un 40 por ciento destrozada literalmente, ese sujeto si que era un artista de las peleas, pero su efecto estaba por desaparecer dentro de unos segundos.

-_Te equivocas imbécil, ¿crees que mi rogafugan no puede extenderse? Lo entrené para que pueda usarlo en mínimo cinco miuntos; quiere decir que tengo cinco minutos más para termianr de destruir tu linda armadura-_

_-Solo fanfarroneas eso no es posible-_

Los golpes fueron increíbles, Fennin astutamente golpeaba la misma zona más de tres veces de esa manera pudo romper su coraza y dejar expuesto su cuerpo para poder castigarlo sin piedad, pero dentro de él supo que había mentido, nadie puede durar más de tres minutos con eso; sin vacilar había optado por el sacrificio, con la mentalidad que Supernova sería exitosamente finiquitada por sus alumnos la muerte de su enemigo compensaría su sacrificio; ahora dejaría a solo unos pocos pasos de la paz entre la humanidad, paz tan deseada desde hace mucho y que fue envuelta por el miedo gracias a esas criaturas repugnantes de Adkar y sus hijos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola amigo lector, como siempre digo agradezco tu paciencia y que estés leyendo este fic. Espero que lo estén disfrutando, como dije poco a poco iré metiendo más pasajes de la historia que inspiró esta; y claro si tienen alguna sugerencia háganmelo saber. Bueno eso es todo ahí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿VICTORIA?**

El grito de júbilo era estremecedor, decenas de miles de hombres hacían retroceder al enemigo quienes ya presenciaban con sus propios ojos como aquella fortaleza que hace años fue impenetrable ahora caía ante sus narices, pero a pesar de perder ese fuerte ninguno de ellos quiso terminar sin vida producto de la embravecida ola de ataques.

-_Hemos vencido, háganlos retroceder-_

_-La ciudad es nuestra, sin piedad-_

Un experimentado en las batallas y haciendo caso omiso a sus fuertes heridas encabezaba las fuerzas, su nombre era Marcus, desde niño siempre tuvo deseos de pertenecer al escuadrón de valientes que arriesgaban sus vidas en batalla fuera de la seguridad de la gran muralla; tuvo que dedicarse entero a un entrenamiento riguroso para poder ingresar a esas fuerzas, y luego de siete años de ardua dedicación consiguió su objetivo; recordaba la primera salida en su primera expedición en aquella oportunidad pudo ver los magníficos poderes de un joven Fnnin al lado de su gran maestro, muchas de las criaturas evitaban incluso hacerles frente; otras las que ellos nominaron Titanes oscuros ocasionalmente buscaban un medio para hacerles luchar y aunque la tendencia de ambos era solamente buscar la paz y algunas investigaciones de hasta ahora ese desconocido universo a las finales siempre armaban un alboroto. Cuando llegó la hora Marcus respondió con ímpetu las expectativas y dentro de tan solo dos años más llegó a un cargo importante como miembro de los guerreros especiales que Fennin tenía en consideración por sus habilidades; pero por algún motivo muchos de ellos traicionaron al capitán cunado este llegó luego de haberse desparecido literalmente por varios años en busca de una profecía. Fue entonces que sin dudarlo accedió a entrenar al máximo a un niño de nombre Ryokha; pero este habría descontrolado su poder y ello le trajo la muerte una que el mismísimo Fennin se encargó de darle.

Ahora a pesar de que ese muchacho estaba en mejor vida, el entrenamiento de los otros chicos fue un éxito, el punto clave de la rendición de las tropas enemigas fue ver caer al terrible AdHeim, quien fue derrotado por dos de los muchachos en quienes su capitán tuvo confianza, ese fue el aliciente perfecto para que cada uno de los combatientes decidieran avanzar a como dé lugar en busca de la victoria y en ese momento eso estaba más cerca de lo que nunca imaginaron. Y para aumentar aún más las buenas noticias, el poder de ese Fennin que conocía ahora se encontraba al doble, todo apuntaba a un pronto retorno con la derrota del enemigo en manos. –_Siempre confie en usted mi señor, pero debo admitir que jamás pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos- _se dijo para sí.

A unos metros de él, el viejo Yam lejos de mostrar en su rostro felicidad como el resto denostaba algo de nerviosismo, al parecer era el único quien conocía de la verdadera esencia de Fennin, y del terrible poder llamado Supernova que empezaba a sentirse, aunque la ciudadela de piedra protegería a los soldados del impacto dejaría en el mejor de los casos muy gravemente heridos a ese admirable capitán y sus discípulos. El ambiente estaba cada vez más tenso.

-_Todos apodérense del fortín que nadie quede fuera, no dejemos nada que el enemigo pueda retomar, destrúyanlo todo-_ sus órdenes tenían un doble sentido que ninguno percató, si bien y al cabo esas palabras aumentaron el deseo de lucha de muchos de ellos, el otro sentido de la palabra que solo una mujer pudo interpretar correctamente era que era necesario refugiarse en el interior de la fortaleza si es que valoraban sus vidas; esa mujer tuvo un hijo que hace un tiempo dedicó su vida en las tropas del escuadrón "R", vida que dio para salvar a su comandante Fennin, aún recordaba el gesto y sus últimas palabras: _"Madre, si él muere hoy nadie tendrá un mañana, mi vida por la de él me parece más que justo para la humanidad, ellos tienen esperanza en él."_ Fue cuando uno de los hermanos estaba a punto de darle muerte de no ser por ese valeroso seguidor, quien sabiendo que las posibilidades de morir eran más que absolutas se abalanzó para recibir la estocada final, luego el resto de sus amigos se encargaría de salvar a su muy mal herido líder.

Giova era la leona de las tropas más sangrientas, aquellos hombres que no tenían el más mínimo interés en las súplicas de sus enemigos; sólo ella entendió que un peligro mayor se avecinaba, y ese peligro significaba que o bien uno de los aprendices del actual maestro estaba dispuesto a realzar un ataque de dimensiones desconocidas o lo más probable que el mismo Fennin estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse en un último golpe desatando una destrucción inimaginable. Tuvo unos momentos mezclados entre duda y demencia pero recapacitó entre lágrimas –_mi hijo dio su vida por salvar tu maldito pellejo y ahora tú morirás para salvarnos, vaya dilema-_

Luego un grito de victoria sacudió toda la conocida ciudadela de piedra, el enemigo había retrocedido sin rumbo, a su suerte, y entre ellos el viejo Adkar. Ahora estarían a su suerte a merced de los titanes oscuros.

…

Los golpes que recibía era cada vez más fuerte, un humano iba a derrotarle.

-_¿Cómo puedes usarlo tanto tiempo?_

Nuevamente la lluvia de golpes le castigaba el cuerpo

Su técnica ya demandaba cuatro minutos.

Pero la demanda tiene un precio, y él lo sabía, pero era cuestión de segundos para que Supernova sea disparada y aniquilara al enemigo para siempre y si no almenos le dejaría con heridas tan severas que cualquier miembro del escuadrón tendría opción de terminar con su vida. Repentimamente su cuerpo inició una demanda de nergía, la cual ya iniciaba su drenaje de su cuerpo; en breves segundos sintió como el fuego ya era su aliado y que empezaba a correr dentro de su organismo. Ghost supo que el fin había llegado y aunque su cuerpo estaba bastante lacerado, no se contendió en golpear con salvajismo el cuerpo de aquel sujeto que le propinó tremenda paliza. Solo faltaban treinta segundos para que tanto Titania como Takhu lanzaran Supernoca, la mistica esfera fabricada con la combinación de dos emblemas puros; estaba casi a un noventa por ciento de su totalidad pero aun así fuera minimo lo qu faltase ese poder se desvanecería si era interrumpido, asi que luego de cerciorarse de dejar completamente inconsciente el cuerpo de Fennin, Ghost se dirigió hacia esos dos chicos; quienes no podían permitirse perder la concentración; faltaba muy poco, eran conscientes que si el ataque se interrumpía todo habría terminado.

-_No te lo permitiré-_ Una gran masa de hielo sólido golpeó el cuerpo de Ghost, luego unos látigos hechos con electricidad ataron cada extremidad de aquel y le devolvieron con violencia al piso.

Para sorpresa de todos incluido un casi derrotado Fennin quien solamente pudo abrir sus ojos, Tai y Matteo estaba ahí, aunque sus cuerpo más muertos que vivos, pero con un único propósito.

-_Terminen esa cosa ahora, no sabemos cuánto resistamos-_

El desesperado sujeto surgió una vez más, inició golpeado con fuerza descomunal a sus dos contrincantes como si se tratasen de costales inmóviles, se escuchaba el crujir de sus huesos por los devastadores golpes y los gritos eran desesperantes, pero los otros dos solo necesitaban terminar el ataque. –_Solo unos segundo más, resistan por favor-_

Tai fue quien cayó definitivamente luego de un enorme puñetazo recibido en toda la zona del estómago, el golpe le hizo regurgitar sangre por la boca, luego cayó sin mirada al suelo. –_Taaaaiiii-_

-_Matteo resiste solo unos segundos ya casi esta lista-_ Titania intentaba animar a su amigo. Pero la idea de ver el cuerpo "sin vida" del castaño le producía nauseas. –_Hey Titania, no te desconcentres, de lo contrario esto demorará más tiempo-_ un pasmado Takhu devolvía a la concentración a su amiga, ahora el destino quedaba en manos del guerrero de hielo.

-_No te voy a perdonar esto miserable - _de sus manos salieron gigantescas esferas de hielo, que impactaron el cuerpo de Ghost, solo unos segundos más, su infalible instinto le dijo que lo mejor sería atacar desde tierra y así lo hizo; pero eso sería un suicidio. De todas formas la lucha entre esos dos era inclinada en una sola dirección; los feroces golpes demolían los huesos del joven blondo como si estuvieran hechos de simple arcilla. Ese monstruo disfrutaba.

-_Supernova finalizado-_ pero ninguno de los dos supo cómo usarla, no por no tener la capacidad sino por el hecho de ver a sus amigos y maestro aún con vida tirados en el suelo, si lanzaban su ataque acabarían con el miserable tirano pero junto a él a sus amigos. -_¿Qué debemos hacer Takhu?-_

_-No tengo idea, maldito-_

_-Que esperan, ataquen o es que creen que tendrán otra oportunidad como esta-_

_-Eso no lo creo-_ ante el asombro de todo, un malherido Matteo alejaba usando su poder de hielo a sus amigos, acto seguido pudo aprisionar a Ghost. –_Ahora láncelo, no importa como termine yo, solo háganlo-_

_-Sal de ahí Matteo, morirás si te quedas-_ una sollozante Titania entendía lo que eso significaba, una vez más la astucia de su amigo salió como lo imaginaba; supo ahorar algo de tiempo, lo suficiente como para concentrar su escaso poder en crear una conexión entre su oponente y él, esa técnica se llamaba cerradura de hielo conectaba a los dos combatientes, no era usada para ataques es más Fennin le refutó por qué había aprendido una técnica tan extraña si no se podía usar ni para ataque o defensa, ahora un sonriente Matteo supo que por primera vez su maestro se había equivocado. _–Disparen de una buena vez, maldita sea, sólo háganlo-_

Con lágrimas salientes de sus ojos ambos jóvenes hicieron lo que su amigo pidió, -_por favor perdónanos amigo, siempre tendremos el amargo sabor de tu muerte-_

_-Eso no lo crean, gracias.-_

Supernova una técnica usada para reducir al rival a nada era invocada, usarla drenaba la mitad de poder en invocarla y la otra mitad en lanzarla, es decir te consumía por completo y aunque no era letal como el "Rogafugan" de Fennin, dejaba sin posibilidad de lucha por lo menos en cuatro meses.

-_Sólo tú morirás mocoso, fuiste muy astuto pero te falta poder-_

Ghost se las había ingeniado para liberar uno de sus brazos, ahora sostenía en su puño izquierdo su pequeña pero afilada arma, su punto sería el pecho del rubio, luego le usaría de escudo para evitar que ese imparable ataque le diese muerte.

-_Muerete niño-_ Matteo quien tenía los ojos cerrados listo para recibir la muerte, pudo notar el brazo y la cuchilla que se acercaba aún pecho, no pudo ni imaginarlo pero su sacrifico sería en vano, ahora Supernova estaba muy cerca de todas formas o bien el ataque de su rival o el ataque de sus amigos le darían muerte. –_Maldita seas miserable.-_

Luego todo sucedió muy rápido, Matteo no sintió en ningún momento algo que lacerase su pecho, solo un violento golpe en la cara que lo lanzó muchos metros, con un ojo semi-abierto pudo ver una pesadilla hecha realidad, su maestro Fennin recibía las cuchillas con su cuerpo en su lugar, solo pudo ver como esas armas perforaban el cuerpo de su mentor, más aun así, este con un último suspiro y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro logró desviar Supernova directamente hacia Ghost, antes del impacto definitivo, solamente miró complacido al hombre que salvó. –_Nunca pierdan la esperanza chicos.-_

Supernova redujo a nada el cuerpo de Ghost, la atmósfera se llenó de un brillo intenso, pero la distancia establecida entre los cuatro jóvenes permitió que no cayeran en la muerte devastadora de esa técnica; pero el impacto hizo resonar los vientos, un terremoto destruyó en demasía el territorio. No muy lejos de ahí, los soldados del escuadrón "R", se sostenían de lo que podían, todo el territorio en su totalidad temblaba con violencia y un resplandor tan intenso dejaba ciego prácticamente a quien no cerraba los ojos. Sujetado de una gran columna con un brazo y sosteniendo el cuerpo de una débil Sora, el gigante Yam hacía caso a su corazón, algo dentro de él le decía que si bien y al cabo el enemigo fue derrotado un gran precio se había pagado por ello.

Luego de que todos vieran el destrozo del lugar, las risas y el júbilo incluso el aire de victoria se esfumaron, pudieron cerciorarse del cuerpo sin vida de Ghost, su sangre estaba drenada en su totalidad y el cuerpo era nada más que un cascarón que solo contenía sus huesos ahora.

A unos metros del lugar pudieron rescatar a tiempo a un castaño quien producto de la explosión brillante quedo atrapado debajo de una enorme roca que le presioanba el tórax y amenazaba con dejarlo sin aire en cualquier momento; con unas vendas en casi todo el cuerpo una llorosa Sora pudo agradecer al cuerpo de reconocimiento que salvaron de la muerte a Tai. No muy lejos un rubio estaba tirado con sus brazos y piernas casi al ciento por ciento fracturadas, un rápido exmane reveló que sus costillas rotas le ponían en peligro la vida puesto que podían lacerar su pericardio en cualquier momento, así que fue llevado de emergencia lo más pronto posible. En otro lugar un cuerpo muy maltratado de Titania dejaba a la vista el asombro de los hombres quienes la encontraron, sus piernas estaban casi irreconocibles, con los tobillos ensangrentados pero su vida no corría ningún peligro; y a pocos metros de ella el cuerpo exhausto de un peli-morado Takhu reposaba en el suelo, sus manos parecían haber sido golpeadas por garrotes durante días; no tenía unas cuantas uñas y su ojo izquierdo al parecer no volvería a funcionar.

Pero lo que todos temían llegó a saberse, el llanto de muchos se hizo presente, un grupo tuvo la desdicha de recoger el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre que les llenó de fe y esperanza; un hombre que luego de la trágica muerte del gran maestro dejó todo de sí para proteger a cada uno de los hombres y mujeres, niños y niñas, ancianos y ancianas; ahora su respiración no existía y su corazón más valioso que todos los diamantes y riquezas del universo para ellos, no latía ni daba muestras de querer recuperarse y es que la investigación hizo saber que un objeto punzante perforó por completo su ventrículo izquierdo. Muerte.

Una leona de guerras, Giova, lloraba amargamente, maldecía el momento que aceptaron salir de la gran muralla para esta misión suicida y aunque el enemigo había sido derrotado y sus mejores oponentes destruidos, el pago era más que desolador.

No encontraron el cadáver del menor de los hijos de Adkar, supusieron que su cuerpo habría sido reducido nada por la ira de todos los cinco combatientes.

Tristemente los carros se armaron, algunas bestias amaestradas vinieron de inmediato luego de dos días de deambular camino arriba en dirección a las grandes murallas, en dirección a casa.

Enviaron mensajeron para darles toda la información en lo absoluto.

Luego de tres días de viajes las grandes murallas se abrieron, toda la humanidad recibió a sus hérores, en esos tres días ninguno de los cuatro muchachos: Tai, quien ahora era cuidado por su amiga Sora, Titania, Matteo y Takhu habían recobrado el conocimiento, aunque les dijeron que recibían alimento vía endovenosa y que pronto se recuperarían la tristeza era inmensa. Los hombres recibieron a sus valientes vencedores vestidos de negro en señal de luto; al final vieron las incontables vidas que se perdieron, solo pudieron cargar a la mitad de los cadáveres ya que algunos fueron cruelmente despedazados. Al final un carruaje de cristal traía en su interior a ese hombre que nadie creía que ahora estaba muerto. Algunos se acercaron luego de llorar a sus muertos hacia esa nave, lanzaron rosas a su tumba improvisada, y el llanto una vez más.

Luego de haber pasado dos días y de haber enterrado en una majestuosa ceremonia de duelo al capitán Fennin, los chicos despertaron en el hospital en que estaban, al parecer sólo Matteo sabía la noticia ya que el fue quien vio morir a su maestro; el resto falsamente se hacían suposiciones lo que indicaba que nadie tuvo el valor de contarles la verdad hasta ahora. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y al caer la noche se dejó vencer por el sueño.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cómo estas, espero estés disfrutando la historia, ahora haremos una pequeña pero significativa conexión del fic con la historia de digimon, aunque no es en sí uno; pero de a pocos iré aumentando más de ello para darle algo más de sentido; mil disculpas si algo no se entiende bien, es la primera vez que me dedicó a hacer un fic y espero que lo estés disfrutando.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**FUEGO UNA VEZ MÁS**

…

_-Imposible, cómo es que fui derrotado-_ en la oscuridad que embriagaba ese lugar, dos siluetas se hacían presentes, una de ellas apoyado con sus rodillas contra el suelo gemía de dolor, sus heridas notorias y su hemi-cuerpo derecho muy quemado. La otra silueta aún de pie iniciaba una retirada medio elegante, entre sus manos una hoja de espada se desvanecía lentamente mientras caminaba sin rumbo ni motivo, -_Maldición, no me dejes con vida, destrúyeme-_. Los sollozos y llantos de impotencia del acuclillado hombre no modificarían la decisión que tomo el otro; ._Me basta con haber ganado, no necesito darte muerte, ni tu tampoco-_

_-Qué piensas hacer entonces-_

_-Quiero volver, eso es todo, si quieres puedes venir-_

_-Intenté matarte y estuve a punto de lograrlo, ¿recuerdas?-_

Con una sonrisa de extrema felicidad y algo de vergüenza en su tono de voz el sujeto de pie atinó a decir: -_Eso ya lo olvidé, todos tienen derecho a ser perdonados-_ pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro cuando su caminata prosiguió, en su mente aun divagaba el recuerdo de que hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo atrás el sostenía una pelea contra un sujeto de nombre Marcus si mal no recordaba, pero su último recuerdo era que logró vencerlo y nada más y aunque era consiente que únicamente actuó de manera correcta siempre se preguntó si ese sujeto conservaba su vida luego tal enfrentamiento, lucha en la cual Ryoka logró conocer sus verdaderos poderes y lucha en la cual minutos antes perdió de vista a su mejor amiga. Pero ahora lo más importante para él era salir de ese lugar tan oscuro que el mismo color negro podría alumbrarlo metafóricamente hablando; y aunque su poder podría guiarle a través de dicha opacidad simplemente esperó a que el camino que había tomado sea el correcto. El otro sujeto aun de rodillas contra el piso permaneció allí sin dar ni un paso, -_Te debo una niño, te lo pagaré-_ se dijo para sí mismo.

Luego tuvo que gritar para que el sujeto le escuchara, _-si vuelves te matarán, pon atención a lo que digo niño extraño, debes mostrarles que eres uno de ellos, que deseas ayudarles, venciendo a uno de los más poderosos; aunque si luchas contra ese engreído de Fennin no creo que tengas oportunidades, aun usando el poder que acabo de ver-_

Ryoka se alejó sonriendo con placer, al parecer luchar era algo tan común entre todos ellos como el respirar; pero el sujeto a quien derrotó le contó algo interesante, así que si esa era la única forma de lo haría. Aunque desconocía por completo el camino que lo sacara de ese oscuro lugar su corazón le daba confianzas para proseguir con el camino que él mismo escogió. –_Yushitha creo que no volveré a verte, cuídate mucho si algo recuerdo es que eres muy fuerte._

…

La ostentosa ceremonia fue todo un mausoleo, las ciudades enteras fueron decoradas con grandes esculturas de aquel homenajeado; sus hazañas fueron trascritas en libros para evitar que alguien de las futuras generaciones nunca sepa quien fue. Los hombres del escuadrón "R" en silencio todos iniciaron en breve una nefasta melodía en señal de haber comenzado de la sepultura. Algunas mujeres no soportaron más e iniciaron un gran llanto, nadie dijo nada respecto a ello, lo mínimo que podían sentir era tristeza. Cuatro jóvenes igualmente dolidos por dentro vieron como lentamente el cuerpo de su maestro fue llevado hacia las profundidades de ese cementerio, en el cual solo habitaría él. Los cuatro dejaron caer cada uno una rosa en señal de respeto; quien no presenció la ceremonia fue uno de sus mejores generales, un enorme sujeto llamado Yam prefirió no ver la tumba de su gran amigo, amigo con quien condujo grandes expediciones, amigo con quien llenaron de esperanza a la humanidad, amigo quien fue líder para todos; amigo con quien creció y a quien admiró durante toda su vida. Pero lejos de lamentarse y entrar en depresión, el veterano Yam sonrió y haciendo que sus elevadas mejillas eviten que sus lágrimas tocaran con sus labios, _-Siempre tuviste la razón-_.

Terminada la ceremonia, un adolorido Matteo con dureza en sus palabras admitió lo que nadie quería escuchar, si bien al cabo Adkar estaba errante a su suerte frente a los peligros de ser destruido por titanes oscuros y que su hijo mayor fuera destruido gracias a una combinación de ataques de todos, ninguno de los equipos de exploración llegó a encontrar el cuerpo del hijo menos, AdHeim. Se sospechaba que su cuerpo hubiera sido reducido a cenizas o destrozado pero ellos, los aprendices de Fennin, se negaron a creerlo. Pero la única ventaja era que las tropas enemigas habían sido aniquiladas, que si por "a" o "b" se reconstruyeran sus líderes estaban fuera de combate, y la única preocupación era ese sujeto. Su próxima venida era inminente pero para cuando pase ellos (los cuatro) pelearían una vez más para honrar a su maestro.

Luego de ello cada quien volvió a sus hogares, declararon como día especial esa fecha.

Al caer la noche, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color deambulaba por las calles, nunca pudo acostumbrarse a los dormitorios de ese lugar, no es que fueran pequeños o incómodos eran de hecho todo lo contrario, todo lo que alguien le pudiese gustar, pero para él era como dormir en un sitio nada cálido. Su escasa memoria le hacía recordar que prefería pernotar en lugares algo más populares, tal vez en una posada o en un cuarto compartido pero eso no existía en tal lugar. Así que a diario desde que llegó caminaba muchas calles abajo para dormir en uno de los parques de una de las ciudades, en ese parque había logrado construir una hamaca casera hecha con algunas redes que con el tiempo que estuvo ahí pudo encontrar y que le pertenecían a algunos pescadores descuidados que las dejaban a su suerte en los ríos. Esas fueron acondicionadas para brindarle a Tai una "cama" acogedora. Al adentrarse más en el pequeño bosque de ese parque donde estaba su "habitación", pudo notar que alguien le seguía, trató de perderlo en el bosque pero no pudo lograrlo su presencia era captada siempre; le restó importancia pero lo que le dejó sin palabras fue el descubrir que alguien había desarmado su hamaca, las redes estaban desatadas de los árboles que lo sostenían. -_Siempre pensé que no hay nada más cómodo que un colchón de plumas y sábanas de tele fina que unas redes sostenidas en árboles para dormir-_ una voz bastante familiar para Tai le hablaba a lo lejos.

Con una mueca de disgusto señaló su preciada e improvisada cama ahora desarmada. -_Genial, ahora me llevará horas volverla a armar-_

_-¿Horas?, es solo cuestión de volverlas a amarrar-_ decía divertidamente.

-_Pero debes ajustarla lo suficiente para que aguante tu peso y también para que quede en el ángulo que deseas-_ se defendía el castaño algo avergonzado por haber confesado que una tarea tan sencilla le demoró mucho de su tiempo.

-_Puedo preguntar desde hace cuánto tiempo duermes en este lugar, no sabes que puedes enfermarte ¿verdad?-_ el silencio del muchacho le indicó que esa no era la pregunta correcta.

-_Esa no era tu verdadera pregunta-_

La voz se quedó callada un momento, -_Por qué armaste dos y no sólo una, ¿alguien más duerme aquí?-_ Tai se percató que su segunda hamaca aún estaba atada a los árboles y sin haber sufrido ningún desato o modificaciones, en su mente se entristeció un poco.

-_Siempre tuve la sensación que tuve un hermano, no sé si este vivo o muerto, nadie me ha dado un dato de nada de mi memoria desde que llegué aquí-_

_-Lo lamento, no era mi intención…-_

_-Descuida, no hay problema-_

Una simpática muchachita de cabello de color entre una mezcla de marrón claro y anaranjado bajaba de la rama de árbol donde estaba, en sus ojos se pudo ver que unas lágrimas de pena amenazaban con salir muy pronto, aunque siempre era una chica de porte dura el comentario de su amigo le hizo encontrarse con su lado sensible, ella recordó que antes de venir traicionó la confianza de personas que ella quería demasiado, recordó vagamente el rostro de su madre, al igual que su amigo tampoco le dijeron nada respecto a su memoria; pero la idea de haber sido de utilidad para la salvación de tanta gente le hacían olvidar esos intereses incluso llegó a pensar que el sitio el cual pisaba fue siempre su hogar.

_-Hey no llores, acaso dije algo malo, perdóname-_

_-No, no dijiste nada malo Tai, perdón por sabotear tu habitación-_

_-Si es especial para ti desarmar hamacas te dejaré que lo hagas con la otra-_ lo dijo en un tono burlesco, y en unos segundos ambos empezaron a reírse, tomaron asiento y bromearon de otras cosas, como el hecho de que el castaño sin haberlo querido hacer logró entrar al baño de mujeres por error el día de ayer, para su mala su mala suerte la joven Titania no pudo contener su ira y golpeo en lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándole un gran chichón. Luego que tuvo que huir de la cocina puesto que la cocinera inició a lanzarle cuchillos por el acto de haber probado algo del arroz; Sora por su parte no tenía mucho que contar, siempre era bastante disciplinada y ordenada en sus cosas pero admitió que tenía una cierta atracción por los deportes, así que cuando tenía tiempo libre salía a jugar con un objeto esférico y patearlo fuertemente, no había nada de extraño en ello todos los que le gustaban lo hacían lo incómodo era que la muchacha tenía mucha fuerza y en una ocasión no pudo medirse y golpeo fuerte el balón y el cual se incrustó en una de las columnas de la construcción del lugar donde jugaba. La carcajada del muchacho se hizo sentir con fuerza, no era muy cómico pero al parecer se reía con mucha frecuencia de situaciones que normalmente no eran graciosas. Charlaron cerca de cuatro largas horas, luego cada uno se despidió amigablemente para dirigirse cada quien a sus propios lugares.

-_Sora espera, perdón deben haberme golpeado muy fuerte, pero te debo una; me salvaste la vida cuando Matteo y yo luchábamos contra uno de esos sujetos.-_

La joven volteó rápidamente para disimular un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. -_Ni lo menciones, sólo recibía órdenes, además debes ser más precavido, tienes un poder admirable no debes permitirte rendirte tan fácil-_ luego de decirle eso se marchó, pero levantó la mano derecha con la palma abierta en señal de despedida.

Tai simplemente sonrió ante ese gesto, luego miró hacia el cielo unos segundos, -_Ahora que estoy solo, solamente puedo hacer una cosa-_ miró de un costado a otro, se aseguró que la chica se hubiese marchado y que nadie más que él estuviera en ese lugar, levantó los lazos de su hamaca y prosiguió su tarea inicial; aunque le llevó un buen tiempo volver a armarla se alegró de haber tenido compañía esa noche, y aunque ya las luces de la mañana iniciarían a notarse pronto eso le importó casi nada y se recostó en su hamaca re-construida.

…..

Habían pasado cerca de tres meses desde la entrecomillas exitosa última campaña de las fuerzas de reconocimiento, el enemigo no daba indicios de estar planificando una restauración de sus tropas o de querer recuperar uno de sus más grandes fortines (La ciudadela de piedra), es más se pudo saber por una exhaustiva investigación que el cadáver del rey Adkar había sido encontrado cerca de uno de los riachuelos que drenaban en el río "Estigma", el caudal de ese era abundante y una profundidad de más de 300 metros, albergaba cualquier cantidad de criaturas marinas, algunas monstruosas y otras maravillosas, pero en fin su cuerpo sin vida fue hallado ahí al igual que el de sus hombre que le resguardaban. AdHeim no daba ni indicios, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado; las tropas enemigas ahora andaban errantes a su suerte, muchas veces el escuadrón "R" logró capturar algunos prisioneros luego de salvarlos de ser aniquilados por algunos titanes oscuros.

Los cuatro aprendices se habían dedicado su tiempo a perfeccionar sus habilidades y en muy poco tiempo lo consiguieron, y eso lo reflejaban en cada expedición; pero en sí todos recordaban con nostalgia aún la presencia del gran capitán Fennin. Las construcciones dentro de la gran muralla se modernizaron de manera eficaz. Pronto y a pedido del joven Tai se creó un mini estadio de futbol para mantener en recreación a los habitantes pero la razón en sí fue para ver jugar a su amiga quien ahora podía dispara a su antojo sin la sensación de derrumbar algún muro y es que el material era muy resistente.

Todos cambiaron un poco desde la muerte de Fennin, el impredecible chico de pelo morado dejó de ser el sujeto callado y apacible que solía ser para convertirse en uno de los principales jefes militares más habladores que incluso el mismo Yam hubiese conocido antes. Por su parte la joven Titania se dedicó, a parte de su arduo entrenamiento al igual que todos, a la aviación logrando superar un terror que tenía antes de viajar en una de esas cosas además logró mejorar su humor, ahora reía con frecuencia incluso de las inentendibles bromas que hacía el castaño.

Matteo dejó al descubierto a toda la población su intención de pretenderse a cualquier chica hermosa que viera por las calles, era algo que muy pocos conocían de él y que había mantenido muy bien oculto pero ahora era público, es más algunas chicas accedían a salir con él de no ser por la ´rápida intervención de Titania quien cada vez que lo veía en uno de esos planes atinaba a golpearle en la cabeza dejándole un chichón en la zona.

Tai, se hizo un chico bastante sociable, y sorprendentemente le agarró gusto por acudir a la biblioteca, por algún motivo pensó antes que las lecturas no eran lo suyo pero luego de haber leído una obra que le pareció interesante acudía con frecuencia para pedir prestado libros similares. En uno de ellos encontró una nota interesante escrita por alguien que tomó prestado ese libro con anterioridad, en ella se decía ciertas cosas sobre los emblemas que cada uno de ellos tenían, pero la información era escasa.

Por su parte Sora tomó el puesto oficial de Marcus ya que este había quedado inválido luego de una de las expediciones, cuando fue atacado por un titán oscuro, la noticia le dolió mucho al enterarse que sus dos piernas estaban inútiles pero luego se tranquilizó e imaginó que una expedición no dirigida por Fennin ya no era lo mismo así que dedicó su tiempo en los laboratorios junto al ahora bromista gigante Yam. En cada expedición Sora cortaba ciertas plantas de los bosques que recorría; su casa se había convertido en un mini-invernadero, y con ello se le ocurrió la idea de venderlas para ocupar su tiempo libre mientras no hacían expediciones de reconocimiento que daban información y nuevos mapas sobre los territorios no explorados. Y algunas noches lograba visitar de noche a su gran amigo Tai quien no dejó que ni incluso el frío le impidiese dormir en una hamaca casera ubicada en uno de los principales parques, aunque oficiales ya le habían descubierto y estuvieron a punto de pedirle que dejara ese lugar, fue gracias a Matteo quien dio una orden de dejarlo en paz que el castaño pudo disfrutar de su espacio; es más fue invadido por los otros aprendices quienes encontraron divertido el sitio.

Todo era bastante normal, el día de la cosecha llegó en las ciudades más alejadas y que mantenían el comercio para cubrir la demanda alimenticia de todos, la torre de investigación donde Yam monitoreaba las cámaras implantadas en los nuevos territorios explorados funcionaba con plena normalidad, algunos sujetos aún acudían al cementerio principal para regalar flores a la tumba de Fennin, entre ellos una guerrera del escuadrón "R" llevaba semanalmente flores junto a su hija menor a la tumba de su otro hijo, luego se acercaba para visitar la de su capitán. Entre risas y sollozos ella siempre supo que ese hombre les traería paz y que su hjo era todo un héroe por haber salvado a ese hombre.

Todo era normal hasta que…

-_Evacuen el edificio ahora, reporten de inmediato al comandante Yam-_

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, solo algunos estaban despiertos pero el alboroto terminó por despertar a todos los de la torre, la voz se corrió de inmediato. Las tropas militares fueron rápidamente avisadas y en menos de diez minutos ellos llegaron, dirigidos por unos tenientes quienes fueron soldados antes al igual que todos ellos pero que los jóvenes aprendices de Fennin pensaron en ellos como piezas claves ya que siempre destacaban en las expediciones e incluso su poder era considerable. Incluso un dormilón como Tai llegó a tiempo, este no había escuchado la alarma inicial pero fue bruscamente despertado por Titania quien acudió de frente al parque para despertarlo. Todos llegaron a la torre de investigación, luego Yam les pidió que se alistaran y que no bajase la guardia.

Uno de los sensores había detectado algo, una energía raramente poderosa que se registraba desde una de las cámaras de la gran torre; pero esa no era la alarma en sí, sino que por algún motivo ese ser tenía alcance ahora al trasporte secreto que solo los miembros de mayores cargos trasportaban consigo, un dispositivo que fue usado por Fennin para trasportar en secreto a Marcus y Sora la primera vez para que despertaran los poderes de dos chicos hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

-_Todos fuera ahora, fuera-_ el instinto de Matteo nunca fallaba, por eso todos los presentes hicieron obediencia ante tal orden, y en efecto la torre se llenó de un espesa y densa iluminación roja. Luego de un minuto la torre estalló en llamas, los espectadores vieron con sorpresa como el fuego consumía una de sus principales construcciones dedicadas para la vigilancia de los nuevos territorios explorados, pero el fuego para sorpresa de muchos, se desvaneció. Los daños en la construcción no fueron tan significativos como pensaron que sería. Ahora en la oscuridad de la noche una silueta se vislumbraba desde el interior, una de las quemadas columnas y ya algo destruido impedía la vista directa. Tres de los tenientes se lanzaron al ataque sin haber recibido una sola orden, su deseo de aniquilar cualquier amenaza para la humanidad fueron superiores a sus deberes: pero al acercarse a su objetivo ellos fueron expulsados como si fueran plumas sopladas por el viento.

-_Muéstrate titán, acabaremos contigo-_ Rápidamente el joven Takhu saltó por los aires, en mano sostenía una vieja espada que le fue dada en herencia por su abuelo antes que este fuese asesinado, con ella atacó a su objetivo quien sorprendentemente pudo detener su ataque con una sola mano, el sujeto logró girar su cuerpo y lanzar una patada al peli morado pero este se defendió con el antebrazo. –_No soy lo que ustedes llaman-_

Al aclararse todo gracias a una fuente de iluminación que llegó en el momento perfecto, Yam pudo notar de quien era esa silueta, sus ojos le engañaban, no era posible, el mismo vio como fue reducido por su capitán hace ya mucho tiempo. Esas ropas algo gastadas, ese rostro y esa mirada algo inocente eran inconfundibles. Sorpresivamente dos jóvenes menearon la cabeza de un lado al otro, el sujeto que había aparecido y a quien todos consideraban un peligro les resultaba muy familiar, era como haberlo visto antes o de conocerlo desde hace mucho.

-_¿Quién eres tú?_

…

La tensión en el ambiente era increíble, Matteo, Titania y Takhu quien permanecía alerta y cerca aun del nuevo visitante intentaron atacarle pero fueron detenidos por el gigante Yam, con una mirada terrorífica este se acercó temeroso hasta el muchacho.

-_¿Tú eres Ryoka, verdad muchacho?_

_-¿Tú me conoces?, Oigan por qué me atacan, vengo en busca de respuestas y a brindar ayuda, sé que están peleando contra sujetos fuertes uno recuerdo llamarse Adkar._ Ni bien hubo terminada la frase los presentes alistaron sus armas y apuntaron directo al muchacho. Titania estaba con mucha frustración, sus ojos llevaban un brillo de odio, pronto no pudo contenerse y atacó con todo su poder al muchacho. Pero el recién llegado tenía sorpresas que mostrar, incluso recibiendo un golpe de la enfurecida mujer, considerada una de las más poderosas entre toda la humanidad junto a los demás aprendices, Ryoka pudo detener el ataque e iniciar una lucha con al dama. Nadie podía entender cómo alguien así podía igualar la fuerza de Titania. –_Alto, basta ya-_ La voz cortante de Matteo retumbó el lugar, con su poder y astucia logró construir una muralla de hielo entre los dos, con nerviosismo Takhu alejó a su amiga de la lucha.

-_Sea quien sea, no ha lastimado a nadie; dejemos que hable. Si demostramos que es un enemigo lo detendremos todos-_

-_De qué están hablando, mi nombre es Ryoka, no sé por qué ese sujeto enorme me conoce mi memoria está muy afectada solo recuerdo algunas cosas, pero me urge hablar con el capitán Fennin. La gran muralla está en peligro, todos lo estamos.-_

Esas palabras volvieron más tenso el ambiente.

-_Fennin está muerto, dinos que es lo que sabes-_ la serenidad de Matteo rompió el silencio, era duro admitrilo pero algo que amenazaba la vida de todos no era precisamente algo para ponerse delicados.

_-¿Muerto, acaso hay alguien más poderoso que él?-_

Por alguna razón, tanto Tai como Sora dieron unos pasos adelante en dirección del sujeto. Ambos miraban con atención sus ojos hacían memoria de algo. Cuando el extraño pudo fijar sus ojos en ellos sintió lo mismo.

_-Todos bajen sus armas, que nadie se precipite, este joven es aliado-_todos miraron absortos a Yam, algunos pensaron que estaba algo demente, cómo era posible que un sujeto que hubiese vivido en las afueras de la gran muralla y que entrase a través de un mecanismo secreto en el interior y tenga ese poder sea un aliado, pero obedecieron al ver que los cuatro líderes bajaban la guardia. Pronto el ambiente se hizo algo calmado. En su mente Yam divagaba mucho, pero imaginó que por lo visto hace poco, ese joven dominaba al igual que el gran Fennin el elemento fuego. –_Tal vez no lo mataste, no sé qué signifique esto pero creo que tu profecía empieza a tener sentido Fennin-_ se dijo el inteligente gigante para sí mismo.

-_Tenemos que explicarte muchas cosas Ryoka, esta no va ser una noche fácil-_

…_._

Muy lejos de ahí en un sitio bastante recóndito, una sombra se elevaba y paseaba por los bosques, perseguía a alguien, para ser más precisos perseguía a un titán oscuro; al atraparlo le dio muerte y bebió su sangre. –_Pronto me volveré más fuerte que tu hermanito, ya casi es hora de vengarme de esos mocosos-_

…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola nuevamente te agradezco que te des un tiempo para seguir con la historia, sé que no soy muy bueno escribiendo y por eso puedes encontrar pasajes que no concuerdan o que a veces te parece aburrido pero en fin hago lo que me dicta mi imaginación. Si tienes alguna idea para mejorar el fic o piensas que debo corregir algo házmelo saber me ayudaría mucho saber lo que piensas del fic; en fin gracias de nuevo y ahí les dejo la continuación. Please enjoy. ( I hope )**

**FUEGO VS TRUENO, UN SENTIMIENTO DE FELICIDAD**

Luego de una amena explicación, el joven llegado pudo entender ciertos puntos, aunque era bastante distraído captó lo que se le explicaba; le dijeron que era miembro de una grupo selecto de guerreros al igual que los otros cuatro que tenía en frente y cuyo deber era el de proteger el territorio que pisaba, sin embargo algo salió mal durante su entrenamiento algo inesperado cambió los datos obligando a encerrarlo en una extraña dimensión; muchos creyeron que estaba muerto ya que Fennin fue por él pero una vez más e incluso muerto sorprendía a todos. Jamás le dio muerte y ahora que el ingenioso Yam terminaba de examinar la situación dedujo que las cinco piezas estaban donde deberían. Gracias a un detector supo que sus habilidades eran muy similares a las que dominaba Fennin, no obstante cuestionaba si tenía los mismos poderes, es decir ya había hecho una demostración al detener el ataque de Takhu con una sola mano y de esquivar los golpes de Titania sin ningún problema pero decir que su poder era similar al de Fennin era una quimera.

Sin emargo lo que cayó de golpe fue la información dada, hace unas horas él dijo que la gran muralla corre peligro, que no sabía quién era pero que luego de derrotarlo le mencionó que enemigos intentaban destruirla y que ya sabían cómo, pero solo les dijo eso.

-_Ese sujeto me dijo que para demostrar mi voz, debería de luchar con uno de los altos miembros-_ el reto del joven de pelo negro de porte algo alto y de dominio del fuego mantuvo un silencio inicial entre los presentes; esa era una antigua tradición entre los miembros del glorioso escuadrón "R", tradición establecida por el mismo Fennin pero hace ya muchos años, años en donde el gran maestro vivía aún; el recibimiento de un nuevo camarada era simple y sencillo, pero cunado un miembro de alto rango quería unirse no como un simple guerrero sino como uno digno de portar uno de los estandartese de la humanidad cabalgando en una bestia al lado de los mejores guerreros tenía que pasar cierta prueba de selectividad. La prueba consistía en derrotar o hacerle frente a uno de los superiores, si el soldado vecnía o era calificado como apto era incluido; esta norma se hizo con el objetivo de asegurarse que sólo los más fuertes puedan pelear contra enemigos terroríficos.

El hijo mayor de una de las combatientes, Giova, fue uno de los que completó con éxito esa prueba y por ello se le permitió luchar codo a codo junto a Fennin, y a pesar que ese sujeto siempre se consideró un simple soldado, su valor en batallas era admirable Él mismo dio su vida por su capitán hace muchos años atrás cuando un despiadado Ghots iba a darle el golpe de gracia, este sujeto podía dominar el elemento trueno así que dotado de una gran velocidad pudo rescatar a su superior pero no a sí mismo. Luego de ese solemne sacrificio dicha prueba fue abolida, ahora si alguien quisiese luchar en esa línea debería vencer a uno de los tres calificadores: Marcus, Yam y Fennin; evidentemente nadie retó al último mencionado pero si a los otros dos; pero el resultado fue nulo, ninguno poseía una habilidad superior a ellos así que esos tres se las arreglaron para luchar batallas decisivas, pero incluso esos dos eran separados cuando Fennin iniciaba ataques contra los hijos de Adkar.

Ahora un niño que sólo habían visto unos pocos minutos en su vida reclamaba su "derecho" a mostrar su valor en combate retando a un superior. –_Recuerdas quién te dio esa información, yo no recuerdo habértelo contado la primera vez que te vi-_ dijo Yam.

_-Ya te dije, el sujeto con quien pelee me mencionó eso, si no creen en mí al menos dejen que les pruebe mis habilidades, quiero ser de utilidad, si por algún motivo pensaron que pude haber ayudado antes no duden ahora-_

Una indignada Titania se puso de pie de manera brusca, haciendo una gesto desafiante con su pulo levantado accedió al reto, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad los demás entendieron que ella quería destrozar al nuevo inquilino por haberse burlado de sus ataques cuando llego; pero justo poco después Takhu se auto proclamó como calificador, sus deseos de vengar que hubieran detenido su espada con una sola mano le hizo quedar en ridículo, nadie pensó eso salvo él. Sin saber en quien sería el desafiado, el rubio Matteo se puso de pie miró detenidamente al joven como si fuera una criatura extraña, luego accedió al reto.

Los tres muchachos iniciaron una perorata acerca de quién de ellos ería el rival del desafiante pero ninguno quería votar por otro que no fuera uno mismo. Pero un ambiente extraño se implantó entre todos sin que fuese percatado; el chico castaño, extrovertido de ojos color café y pelo alborotado, una chica de ojos de similar color pero algo poco más claros de pelo entre una mezcla de anaranjado y marrón claro y el mencionado Ryoka; una sensación entre ellos que solo Yam pudo percatarse y algo de nerviosismo creció en él. Cuando las tres miradas se unieron para concentrarse en cada uno, el cuerpo de ellos se llenaba de un sentimiento extraño; en sus mentes la idea de saber quiénes eran iniciaba una leve jaqueca.

Sora estuvo a punto de hablar de no ser porque fue interrumpida por Yam, este le dijo que volviera a la sala común, después de todo ella era una de las tenientes y por lo tanto considerada como una superior, si ella aceptaba el reto debería luchar y nadie le podría negar algo como eso, pero el gigante lo hizo porque su preocupación le condujo a hacerlo, él sabía perfectamente que ella no era rival para ellos, tal vez era fuerte y decidida tanto como Marcus pero no fue seleccionada por emblemas sagrados o al menos eso creía él por la supuesta profecía que Fennin le contó y que gracias a ella pudieron encontrar a esos cinco muchachos su profecía estaba sonando fuertemente en su cabeza ahora.

La muchacha obedeció con mala gana la orden, salió de la habitación llevando consigo un mal humor, pero al retirarse no pudo evitar la sensación de sentir algo de cariño por el chico recién llegado. –_Siento que te conozco-_ se decía interiormente; luego se marchó.

El enorme y algo desgastado Yam se puso de pie él era consiente que sus poderes no eran lo suficiente como para acceder a una pelea contra ese sujeto, sintió una corazonada en su pecho como una voz que le susurraba algo al oído, hizo caso omiso a la algo infantil discusión entre Matteo, Titania y Takhu; se acercó hacia el castaño y le miró severamente.

-_Está bien, de todas maneras hace tres meses que no tengo mucha diversión-_ a pesar de acceder a la petición del gigante la mirada de Tai se concentraba en la de Ryoka, él nunca tuvo el deseo de pelear contra él no como las que sus otros tres amigos tenían es más sus intenciones no eran las de luchar contra ese sujeto, algo dentro de él le decía que era alguien en quien podía confiar, alguien quien conocía hace mucho, alguien con la misma personalidad y carisma que Sora. –_En serio es necesario este alboroto, por qué no simplemente nos muestra su fuerza y ya-._

-_Creo que Fennin hubiese querido que esa normase respete señor Tai-_ la voz de Yam era calmada pero gruesa de tono alentador siempre aunque en esta ocasión se oía como un consejo más que una petición.

Los otros tres muchachos quedaron absortos ante tal decisión. La fecha de la batalla se daría a la tarde siguiente por petición de Ryoka, simplemente quería demostrar que era alguien de confianza y que estaba dispuesto a luchar contra los enemigos de la humanidad; pero nunca mencionó a su fiel amiga Yushitha, pensó que ella debería estar ahora a salvo en algún lugar del otro mundo ella siempre le aconsejó luchar y seguir sin miedo el camino de la rectitud y si se había logrado amistar tan bien con la extraña criaturita que sentía nostalgia, pero si lo que el sujeto q quien venció en ese otro aún más raro mundo lleno de oscuridad completa era cierto, entonces ella también corría peligro así que pensó que alguien que quiera dañar a los habitantes de ese sitio probablemente también a ella, por eso su deseo de colaborar era tan grande; además imaginó que ellos no tenían un poder tan grande como el suyo.

Se le fue entregada una habitación para que durmiese, justo a pocos metros de la habitación asignada a Tai, la vigilia fue hecha por los otros tres jóvenes. Matteo el astuto vigilaba la puerta, ellos aún no confiaban en el recién llegado, pensaban que era un titán oscuro camuflado en la forma de humano que de alguna manera consiguió la forma de hacerlo y esto no era más que una treta para embaucarlos, pero mientras hacía su recorrido tuvo que pensar en si lo que había hecho fue correcto, él estaba dejando que algo anormal ocurriese. Simplemente sacudió la cabeza, una vez más su instinto le aconsejó algo pero que solo en esta vez él se negaba a creer. Lentamente prosiguió su camino por los pasillos dejando la puerta del vigilado sola, sin vigilancia por unos segundos; segundos que fueron aprovechados para que una chica algo furiosa entrara en la habitación.

La chica se acercó con paso decidido hacia el cabezal de la cama donde el sujeto pernotaba, con mucho sigilo sacó una cuchilla de su cinturón, la sostuvo en el aire unos instantes, cómo alguien como ese ser puede dormir tan plácidamente acaso no se daba cuenta que alguien amenazaba con aniquilarlo. –_No te creo capaz, si las cosas fueran a la inversa creo que tampoco podría hacerlo-_ el chico que dormía tranquilamente en su cama miraba tristemente a Sora directo a los ojos ahora, ella sintió una nostalgia al ver esa mirada. -¿_Tú y ese chico de cabeza de palmera (Tai), me conocen?, ¿sabes quién soy?, si sabes algo dímelo por favor- _ Sin razón alguna y aún con la daga en manos ambos se rieron acerca del comentario anterior (cabeza de palmera), era como si ya se conociesen desde hace mucho.

_-Solo sé que te llamas Ryoka, lo siento-_ ambos se dieron cuenta que ella mentía.

De la nada una sombra emergió de entre la oscuridad, una sombra familiar siempre estuvo ahí mirando todo. - ¿_Me llamaste cabeza de palmera?-_ Tai estaba ahí en la misma habitación y ahora caminaba en dirección a la base de la cama.

-_Sabía que estabas escondiéndote, no me asesinaron, ninguno, puedo saber por qué, ustedes no piensan que soy un ser maligno ¿verdad?-_

Los tres por alguna razón se sintieron conmovidos, pero lejos de escenificar un cuadro de melancolía los otros dos jóvenes iniciaron una retirada en silencio. –_Buena suerte mañana-_ dijo ella. –_Gracias-._

-_No creas que voy a contenerme con alguien que es capaz de parar un ataque con solo su mano, pero suerte de todas maneras- (Tai)._

_-Igualmente-, _luego que se cerciorara que estaba ya en completa soledad acomodó bien su almohada y se dedicó descansar, -¡_Ja!, cabeza de palmera-._

…..

La mañana siguiente fue bastante agitada, muchos preparativos para un único evento, el rumor de una lucha se dispersó rápidamente por todos los alrededores, aunque el permiso para presenciarla era restringido esta vez hicieron una excepción. Todos apostaban a Tai como el vencedor, sus fuerzas incrementaron bastante desde la última vez, y desde luego seguía siendo el sujeto con mayor velocidad; aunque muchos decían que era Matteo el más fuerte de los cinco aprendices de Fennin, luego de que ellos ganaran más experiencia en batallas fuera de la gran muralla dicha afirmación era poco menos admisible ahora. Todos ellos eran bastante fuertes y nunca hubo forma de comprobar quien de los cinco el mayor.

Faltaba ya muy poco para el comienzo de la lucha, los invitados a presenciarla se sentaron en gradas que estaban marcadas con sus respectivos nombres y con algo de polvo encima, esa tradición fue dejada en el olvido hace mucho tiempo y luego de tanto una vez más se presenciaría. Uno de los veteranos afirmaba que ya estaba empezando a extrañar esas luchas, aunque pocos tenían poder suficiente eran sus corazones quienes les guiaban a hacer lo correcto e incorrecto al mismo tiempo; nadie quería enfrentar a Fennin, este a pesar de ser muy generoso era demasiado exagerado con las normas así que pocas veces no dejaba bien heridos a sus contrincantes. Las luchas contra Marcus y Yam eran más atractivas tal vez por la menor diferencia de poderes con ellos más aun así el resultado era el mismo, pero los valientes retadores quedaban marcados con la satisfacción de haberlo intentado si quiera. Ver el rostro lleno de esperanza de los hombres era algo que se les fue arrebatado.

La arena de entrenamiento era bastante amplia, con nada más que arena en el suelo con el fin de que la lucha sea entre cuerpo a cuerpo o de habilidad contra habilidad y nada más, nada que obstaculice algo o a alguien; el escenario estaba bastante bien equipado por si alguna urgencia sucedía y siempre existía una barrera protectora que separaba a la audiencia de los guerreros, eso era solo con fines de seguridad.

-_Hazlo añicos amigo, termina con esto rápido, así sabremos si es o no un espía-_ el consejo de Takhu siempre era el mismo, durante cada expedición siempre que veían un rival él decía ese comentario claro siempre y cuando no fuese él quien pelearía; y hoy no era una excepción. –_por favor no vayas a matarlo-_ ese entusiasmo procedía del rubio, con ojos cerrados y sonrisa de placer en el rostro y apoyado contra una pared Matteo daba suerte a su amigo, con quien increíblemente habían congeniado bastante bien; a pesar de ser sujetos con gustos diferentes ambos cayeron bien y además el castaño tuvo que agradecerle que se le permitiera dormir en su hamaca favorita en las afueras de las instalaciones militares. –_No pierdas tiempo, eres algo engreído cunado luchas, solo acábalo deprisa y demuéstrales a todos cuan fuerte somos, no te contengas enseña tu poder desde el inicio, intimídalo un poco-_ Era una cortesía viniendo de Titania, de entre los cuatro, ella era la única quien nunca contenía sus poderes, en ocasiones pasadas destruyó a su rival luego de haber hecho un alboroto enorme, alboroto por el cual tuvimos que desaparecer de inmediato ya que la señal detectó que uno de los seguidores de los titanes sagrados venía en camino. Era verdad que nadie había visto a ninguno de los titanes sagrados o de sus principales oficiales, pero si poseían una fuerza similar a los que combatían siempre no había razón para temerles; sin embargo hasta Fennin tuvo miedo de luchar contra ellos, su poder es más fuerte que el de todos los hombres combinados debemos evitarlos siempre, era un consejo que siempre obedecían.

Tras las suertes dadas por sus amigos y de haber recibido una de su gran amiga hace una hora en secreto y mediante una tarjeta improvisada, la moral del joven castaño estaba al topo, si bien y al cabo no consideraba a su oponente como un enemigo de la humanidad o alguien que quisiese traicionarlos, él tenía deseos de saber por qué realmente tenía la sensación de conocerlo. Al entrar en la arena notó que Ryoka ya estaba ahí, parecía no estar nervioso de tener en frente a uno de los seres más poderosos de la humanidad, aunque el porte de Tai realmente no era el de un feroz guerrero como se le conocía esa apariencia era muy engañosa, no por nada fue él quien derrotó a AdHeim. Ahora su rival le sonreía con entusiasmo, imaginó que desconocía sus poderes así que solo por esta vez haría caso a Titania y su aterrador consejo.

Nunca hubo ninguna señal de inicio, simplemente los competidores daban por inicio cuando les plazca, esta vez sin dar tregua alguna o señales de misericordia el habilidoso castaño demostró todo su poder, en un único grito sordo hizo que unas cuantas descargas eléctricas cubrieran su cuerpo, luego poco a poco sus músculos empezaron a tonificarse y dentro de otro poco el ambiente se llenó de con una densidad que asemejaba a una tormenta eléctrica. –_Vaya has aumentado bien tu fuerza amigo-_ un estoico y alto rubio observaba desde las tribunas preferenciales al igual que sus otros dos amigos. Durante el ascenso hacia ese lugar no tuvo mejor idea que cortejar a cada señorita que veía entre ellas una de las capitanas del equipo de servicios de investigaciones, asi que tuvo que ganarse ciertos golpes en la cabeza por parte de su amiga Titania; esto para ellos era de los más normal, sin embargo el antes más serio de ellos, Takhu, veía con incredulidad el escenario, -_Qué significa esto-._

Los escasos invitados y jueces para la contienda daban por terminada ya la batalla entre sus susurros –_Es impresionante, no hay manera que ese desafortunado niño derrote a Tai-_

_-Tienes razón, lástima que lo escogió a él, quien sabe si otro hubiera sido más piadoso en no mostrar su fuerza desde el inicio-_

_-Me parece que el equipo médico tendrá que entrar mucho antes-_ las risas se hicieron presentes entre ellos, si bien y al cabo ya conocían las fuerzas de esos cuatro adolescentes no se imaginaron que durante los tres meses que pasaron ellos pudieran haber ganado tanto poder, así que ya daban por inútil ver la lucha considerándola como una pérdida de tiempo pero en fin era una tradición que debería respetarse sea como sea, incluso si es que ya todos conocían el resultado. Sim embargo un petrificado Yam observaba desde su posición la arena de combate, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, al parecer Tai había superado la barrera de sí mismo y ahora era todo un guerrero de poderes inimaginables, aún recordaba el momento en que lo vio por primera vez y no resultó ser menos que un simple chiquillo desesperado por entrer en un lugar desconocido; pero ahora su preocupación recaía en el otro sujeto, algo andaba mal dentro de sus pensamientos e ingeniosa cabeza intentaba buscar una respuesta, tal vez solo él se percató nadie que no tenga un buen sentido lo haría. –_Quién rayos es ese niño-_

Los jueces, a quienes se le asignó una hoja lleno de datos para que registren los movimientos de cada uno de los participantes, empezaron a llenar esos formularios marcando todo en favor del castaño, aburridos y algunos bostezando empezaron a conversar entre ellos de otros temas considerados más importantes. Pero en la arena de batalla otro era el ambiente.

Luego que Tai hubo mostrado sus poderes, pero aun permaneciendo en secreto su arma sagrada sin invocar, decidió dejar hacer el primer movimiento a su rival, pensaba al igual que muchos que aunque ese extrañamente familiar chico tenía bastante determinación no tenía las cualidades suficientes para hacerle frente, simplemente inclinó un poco sus rodillas y se tomó una pose de defensa. Ryoka entendió el mensaje el cual era una invitación para que realizase el primer golpe, así que intuyó que ya era hora de demostrar su verdadera fuerza y juzgando por la pasmosidad del chico de pelo alborotado supo que se había dado cuenta aún; así que simplemente sonrió y en su mente muchas cosas se auto susurraba, -_Creo que puedo ganar sin usar eso-, -Tengo la sensación que será muy divertido ahora-, -Bien aceptemos la invitación-, -Aunque te me hagas muy familiar y quien sabe la razón por ello, tengo que pelear con todas mis fuerzas, aquí voy-._

Los invitados quedaron pasmados, ahora los veteranos quienes apuntaron todo en favor de Tai miraban el centro de la arena como si eso fuera una abertura al más allá, los principales Marcus, Titania y Sora quienes acudieron a ver el desenvolvimiento de la lucha por haber sido sujetos de gran valor en la última victoria no dejaron escapar un ligero asombro ante lo que veían, en el otro lado tres jóvenes, uno alto de pelo amarillo, una chica vestida con una ligera armadura y de ojos oscuros y otro sujeto de pelo morado de porte alto y de tez algo bronceada tampoco pudieron imaginar que algo así sucedería.

En el centro un sorprendente Ryoka, envuelto en llamas por todo su cuerpo castigaba con raudos golpes a su contrincante, quien para asombro de todos a pesar de poseer la velocidad más grande e insuperable hasta ahora era incapaz de defenderse, solo recibía la lluvia de golpes los cuales era tan rápidos que era como querer esquivar las gotas de agua en un día lluvioso. Ese sujeto ahora mandaba a volar con una patada a Tai, haciendo que su cuerpo impacte con violencia en los muros que rodeaban la arena, este simplemente recibió el golpe y cayó al suelo con mucho dolor.

-_Cómo hizo eso-_

_-¿Hay alguien tan fuerte que pueda ser capaz de herir así a uno de nuestros mejores guerreros?-_

_-Es imposible, no creen que tal vez Tai este fingiendo ser golpeado-_

_-Pero una cosa es fingir y otra es impactar contra un muro así de sólido y caer al suelo inconsciente-_Ahora los murmullos y bromas del supuesto jurado cambiaron sus chistes y conversaciones por palabreas de miedo.

-_No bromees conmigo Tai, demuéstrame tu verdadero poder ahora-_ la amenaza del chico de pelo negro hizo que el castaño se pusiera de pie de inmediato, al pararse por completo tampoco creyó que ni siquiera pudo defenderse de los movimientos de ataque o de usar una buena defensa, su velocidad no le ayudó esta vez. Giró su mirada con alegría al saber que tenía en frente a un rival poderoso, ahora sus deseos de luchar contra él crecían.

Con rapidez se impulsó con sus piernas en el mismo suelo y salió como una bala en dirección a su rival, lo tomó del cuello y le devolvió el castigo, los fuertes impactos de golpes y patas hicieron que una polvareda se levante lo que obstaculizó la visión, muchos creyeron que él no había ido en serio hace poco y eso lo pagó pero ahora que vieron esos golpes directos con tanta fuerza mucho más que la que tenía antes la calma envolvió de nuevo a todos.

-_Ese Tai, siempre un engreído en peleas, le gusta que nos preocupemos un poco, cuando suba le daré una lección por asustarnos de esa manera-_ un relajado Matteo empezaba a retirarse de su posición, esos golpes le convencieron que la lucha ya había terminado de manera definitiva pero en su mente se hizo la idea que era buen aliciente enfrentar algún día a su amigo para comprobar que tan fuertes eran ambos, con esa idea en mente se dispuso a bajar las gradas cuando algo lo detuvo. Antes de bajar el primer escalón miró hacia arriba donde se encontraban Sora y compañía en una cabina personalizada pero captó su atención el ver los enorme ojos abiertos en señal de asombro de la joven, cuando giró su cabeza de nuevo hacia el campo de batalla no pudo creer ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo apoyado de rodillas tosiendo amenamente, ese tal Ryoka había soportado los fuertes golpes del castaño como si fueran unos hechos por un niño pequeño y luego al notar el asombro de este le dio un fuerte golpe ciego en la boca del estómago.

-_Te lo dije no me escondas tus poderes-_

Nadie en lo absoluto pudo evitar mostrar su perplejidad, quien rayos era él, cómo es posible que ni siquiera Tai pueda luchar contra él, debimos suponer que era tan fuerte luego que detuviera el ataque de dos capitanes sin ningún esfuerzo fuimos muy poco precavidos; eran las voces que sonaban en todo el poco público, algunos con miradas llenas de terror. Sora sentía algo raro dentro de ella, algo que curiosamente le hacía algo de gracia pero nostalgia a la vez.

El fuego que salía del cuerpo de Ryoka era aterrador, sus llamas cubrían parcialmente un radio de casi un metro alrededor suyo pero eso recién lo notaron ese sujeto estuvo escondiendo sus poderes de la vista de todos para hacer que su oponente se confiase demasiado. Ahora caminaba en dirección directa a Tai, con paso lento y con una mirada de odio pura; pero fueron cambiadas rápidamente, se puso de cuclillas y miró fijamente el rostro del castaño. –_Aún no sé por qué te me haces tan familiar, pero creo que si peleamos usando nuestros verdaderos niveles recordaremos algo ¿no crees?-_

_-Si tienes razón , perdón por subestimarte no debí hacer caso a mis otros amigos-_ para asombro, de nuevo, de todos el chico del trueno se puso de pies como si no hubiera recibido castigo alguno, se sacudió el polvo y se limpió la boca ya que la tos de hace poco le hizo embarrarse. –_Bien, ahora iré en serio-_

_-Eso me da gusto-_

En menos de lo que tarde una persona en pestañear, ambos chicos desaparecieron del centro de la arena, ahora estaban repartiéndose golpes y mostrando sólidas defensas por todo el escenario, en el pecho de Tai se dibujaba un sol con ocho rayos salientes de él que brillaba intensamente de un color naranja, y curiosamente en el pecho de Ryoka una figura similar pero en vez de puntas triangulares su circunferencia estaba rodeada de ocho círculos mucho más pequeños, pero cuyo símbolo en total brillaba de un color rojo intenso.

Ambos se atacaban con ferocidad, detrás del chico castaño de cabello alborotado una figura opaca de un dinosaurio se visionaba, y detrás de Ryoka una figura aparecía unos momentos también pero a diferencia de la otra esta era un león con una cicatriz en el rostro del lado derecho de la cara. Los golpes hacían estremecer el piso, pero por alguna razón ambos disfrutaban esa pelea, y a lo lejos dentro de una de las cabinas de observación una chica derramaba algunas lágrimas pero no porque sintiera tristeza sino por algún motivo que desconocía aún a ella le parecía haber visto a dos niños jugando con algo y que deseaban compartirlo con ella.

-_Ryoka, Tai solo no se lastimen esta vez-_ fue lo que ella dijo, luego se secó las lágrimas de los ojos sin qe nadie lo notara; bajó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida con una sonria muy bien dibujada en su rostro, algo ese día la hizo sentirse muy feliz, un sentimiento que pensó que nunca sentiría con ver algo tan burdo como una pelea pero que le recordó los pocos pero muy buenos momentos que pasó con Tai y de cómo se hicieron buenos amigos en tan poco tiempo. –_Sea quien sea que gane, sólo no se lastimen mucho-_

…


	14. Chapter 14

**SORPRESAS**

La lucha entre esos dos jóvenes dejaba con la boca abierta a la escasa audiencia. Durante los primeros ya 5 minutos habían presenciado como un sujeto totalmente desconocido para ellos le brindaba una paliza a uno de sus guerreros más poderosos, y considerado capitán según una norma establecida entre los rangos más elevados de las tropas militares. Ahora ambos, retador y retado daban un espectáculo poco usual de una lucha prevista; los golpes eran tan fuertes que sacudían parte del territorio, nadie se percató nunca que desde el inicio de la batalla él se había decidido a usar todo su poder y al notar que el castaño no, las cosas se inclinaron momentáneamente a su favor. Entre los asistentes que aún no salían del asombro figuraban los otros aprendices, ninguno de ellos faba explicación lo que sus ojos veían; cómo era posible que ellos pudiesen creer algo como tal, un sujeto nuevo con determinación y coraje era suficiente para ser considerado un guerrero pero el luchar con el mismo nivel que alguno de ellos, alguno entrenado por el ser humano más fuerte que jamás haya existido era irracionable y ahora sin embargo eso se hacía realidad.

Cada uno de aquellos a quien Fennin ayudó a encontrar sus verdaderos poderes era especial, y cada uno controlaba un elemento en particular y ese elemento les daba una cualidad específica; durante muchos años de entrenamiento Matteo pudo perfeccionar su elemento, el hielo, y llevarlo luego de muchos más a dominar incluso el agua, su precisión era absoluta y sin errores y dotado de un instinto único le convirtieron en el mejor de los alumnos; pero muy de cerca de él estaba la chica de cabellera roja, con una mirada dulce y tierna pero de un poder totalmente lo opuesto, su elemento fue el aire y al igual que sus compañeros pudo dominarlo a gusto; cuando las cosas eran serias ella era capaz de destruirlo todo con tal de alcanzar su objetivo y poseía una técnica oculta la cual el mismo Fennin pudo disciplinar, técnica mortal pero que debido a su magnitud le prohibieron usarla; Takhu era el siguiente, siempre obstinado y poco estratega él era siempre el primero en mostrar pelea, su temperamento obstinas le permitieron dominar el elemento más duro, tierra. Aunque raras veces mostró su poder salvo en ocasiones que lo ameriten, luego de los tres largos meses de paz en la humanidad dedicó su tiempo a volverse más fuerte; en ese corto lapso pudo crear aquello que su maestro temía. Cuando vieron entrenar junto a ellos al joven castaño Tai supieron que un poder diferente había despertado interés en Fennin lo suficiente como para entrenarlo, y sorprendentemente así fue, por más que entrenaran el elemento de ese chico, trueno, le otorgaba una velocidad muy superior a la que algún día alcanzarían; esa velocidad era su más efectiva arma, sin mencionar que en dimensión de poderes eran muy similar a la de los otros, pero eso fue por el entrenamiento que recibieron los cuatro por parte del gran líder; ningún otro sujeto lo hizo, nadie a parte de ellos lograron igualar los niveles de ese hombre, nadie, ni siquiera los veteranos Yam o Marcus, leales y poderosos combatientes pero que frente a ellos no tendrían posibilidades. _-El destino nos escogió para ser lo que somos y debemos responder a ese destino- _, era la gran frase que se les enseñó siempre.

Luego de grandes impactos y respuestas, ambos luchadores impactaron sus cuerpos en los muros, luego que ambos llenaran parte de la arena con sus respectivos elementos.

-A veces pienso que Tai _es más fuerte que tú rubio, y aun así le están dando una buena golpiza allá abajo-_ La desesperación de Titania se había esfumado, ahora hablaba de manera irónica y tratando de enojar a su amigo de la infancia con frases quemantes para su orgullo, la sonrisa de la mujer lo decía todo, al verlo los otros dos chicos entendieron que ella deseaba con muchas ganas estar en lugar del castaño.

-_Pero si las cosas empeoran imagino que podrá invocar su arma, con eso ganaría-_ El entusiasmo de la joven contagió a su compañero Takhu, este miraba con atención la pelea y en este momento se volvía a aburrir haciendo mención de la mejor de las enseñanzas que se les heredaron. Las armas sagradas fueron invocadas por esos jóvenes hace tres meses por primera vez cuando tuvieron que demostrar su valor haciendo frente a dos monstruos, y respondieron al nivel que debían hacerlo; no obstante la victoria tuvo un precio muy elevado; pero era verdad el poder de ellos se hacía más del doble cada vez que las armas eran invocadas

-_Pero si lo hace no habrá diversión, tal vez esté pensando en no usarla, de todos modos alguien con ese poder puede ser de mucha utilidad; creo que ya ha demostrado lo suficiente-_ un tranquilo Matteo hacia alarde de su habilidad para la oratoria con ese comentario, una corazonada de piedad le hizo que sus manos sostuvieran un micrófono y se lo llevará a la altura de su boca. –_La batalla debe parar, el retador ha demostrado su fuerza y su corazón camina en rectitud, Tai ya no es necesario que continúen todos sabemos que tu poder al máximo podría destruir a nuestro invitado debemos evitar eso. Pero déjame decirte que me has dejado impresionado Ryoka, nadie tiene un poder tan elevado a pate de nosotros pero te falta mucho entrenamiento aún, con gusto te podemos ayudar si lo deseas-_ .

Segundos después un cálido aplauso se hizo presente entre los selectos asistentes, todos ellos ovacionaban el buen espectáculo.

Pero en el centro de la arena un indignado Ryoka desentendía lo que dijeron por los altavoces, pero era en realidad el castaño quien no deseaba que se detuviese tal evento, algo en su interior le decía que esto apenas daba por iniciado, cada golpe que sintió, cada golpe que falló, era ilógico pensar que alguien así pudiera sostener menos poder; y aunque el relajado contrincante se disponía a salir de la arena en señal de respeto a la audiencia, el joven castaño elevó hasta su máximo poder. Ninguno entendió porque razón lo hizo, el campo entero brillaba con intensidad, gruesas líneas de rayos recorrían el espacio, con gran decisión se abalanzó sobre su rival. Los demás aprendices gritaron que se detenga a través de los parlantes. –_Detente, vas a matarlo-_ Takhu sin pensárselo dos veces bajó hacia las entradas, con rapidez entró en la arena de lucha pero fue demasiado tarde, el castaño logró impactar en su objetivo.

_-Noooooooooooo, insensato que has hecho- _un desorientado Marcus gritaba a lo lejos

Los espectadores taparon sus bocas con sus manos, jamás creyeron que uno de los alumnos de ese ser ejemplar sería capaz de darle muerte a un indefenso hombre, ya había demostrado su fuerza, todos eran testigos de cómo pudo superar la barrera de un guerrero ordinario a otro nivel, pero atacarlo con eso era indescriptible; impropio de alguna persona.

Pero para cuando la polvareda se logró dispersar, los ojos del joven peli morado quedaron abiertos tan grandes como el tamaño de un par de uvas. No tenía palabras que pudiese decir pluego de haber presenciado lo que tenía enfrente de sus ojos; alguien diferente de los cuatro conocidos era tan poderoso como para detener un ataque de un guerrero privilegiado cuando este usaba todo su potencial. Pudo articular solo gestos y sonidos incomprensibles; Ryoka permanecía con vida y en una pose defensiva, con su brazo izquierdo pudo retener el golpe del castaño y ahora sorprendentemente ambos jóvenes se reían.

-_Creo Takhu, que no será necesario detener la batalla-_

Ante una insistente petición, el joven accedió, con mucho asombro aún retornó a su lugar anterior. La batalla continuaría.

…

-_Tengo el presentimiento que los he visto pelear antes-_ una ya tranquilizada Sora trataba sin mucho éxito recordar, pero eso era una terea muy complicada por el momento, pero algo le dijo que todo terminaría bien. Con paso firme pero lento siguió con su camino rumbo a su habitación, al llegar apoyó sus rodillas contra el suelo primero se percató que nadie le estuviera viendo y luego se agachó para sacar un objeto que permanecía escondido bajo su cama; era una especie de lentes para nadar, algo gastados y con una de las lunas algo rajadas y al costado de este un reloj de pulsera pequeño; por alguna razón ella les guardaba cariño y los mantenía consigo ocultos bajo su cama. –_Dos objetos, dos personas que me parece conocerles; ¿coincidencia?-._

…_._

Poco a poco el rumor de que el extraño combatía al mismo nivel que uno de los principales guerreros se diseminó con rapidez; ya que uno de los invitados selectos no pudo contenerse la emoción y aprovechó una de las distracciones de los demás miembros del jurado para salir sin que nadie lo note, evidentemente la admirable batalla entre los dos jóvenes llamaba mucho la atención de los que la presenciaban, y corrió la voz al vigilante de la entrada. EL vigilante no daba crédito a lo que escuchó, pero un impulso le hizo contarle a muchas personas más y en poco la voz se centró en personas comunes, un ligero miedo hizo que estas personas comunes y corrientes lejos de retirarse del miedo se sientan tentados de ir hacia dicho riesgo algo así solo la humanidad lo hacía. El vigilante quien cuidaba las puertas no pudo contener a tanta gente con deseos de presenciar algo que para ellos era mentira pero que ellos mismos querían ver, y al tener las mismas intenciones de ver aquello dejó de lado su deber como guardia y subió para presenciar la lucha.

Cuando menos lo pensaron los invitados quienes fueron selectamente solicitados como jueces se vieron rodeados de decenas de personas, las mismas quienes detrás de la protección del cristal que separaba la arena de entrenamiento de los asientos, dieron gracias que ese material estuviera separándolos del centro de batalla y pudieron ver lo que al principio era solo un rumor. –¿_Quién rayos es ese niño?-_

Las incredulidad se trasformó en afición, pronto los pensamientos negativos que tenían acerca de Ryoka y que fueron establecidos por los miembros militares instigándole como un titán oscuro, se desvanecieron; habían pasado tres largos meses desde que por última vez vieron el fuego en manos de un sujeto diferente a Fennin, la negatividad fue convertida en aplausos, alguien quien dominase un elemento era obviamente no un enemigo era un aliado y vaya que uno muy poderoso.

El espectáculo estaba al ciento por ciento, con ahora las tribunas colapsando cuando antes medias vacías, los espectadores iniciaron a disfrutar.

La pelea de esos dos era realmente asombrosa, combinaciones muy bien detalladas para tan jóvenes edades, simple y llanamente era dos máquinas de guerrear. Pero todo cambiaría tras una hora de intensa batalla.

El avezado Tai pudo tomar cierta ventaja de su lucha, su gran velocidad empezaba a darle cierta ventaja, y pronto ambos contrincantes sintieron una incómoda palabra llamada cansancio. En una maniobra muy bien detallada casi perfecta, Ryoka usó su propio cuerpo como carnada, dejó que le patearan en la boca del estómago para crear una escena en donde él flexionaba medio cuerpo, para cuando el castaño pensó que podría darle un fuerte golpe en la nuca, el de cabellera negra logró sujetar uno de sus tobillos con una mano jaló con fuerza y en muy poco tiempo pudo realizar con éxito una presión en los brazos de su víctima con los suyos, -_Caíste-_ todo fue una trampa bien elaborada. Ryoka, al ver que su velocidad de ataque era inferior logró realizar una especie de cobertura con su elemento, mientras el castaño creía que tenía en parte la lucha controlada fue víctima de un engaño infantil pero sagaz. Ahora estaba atrapado en una prisión de fuego, con llamas que muy pronto le derrotarían sino hacía algo de inmediato.

La afición se quedó en silencio unos momentos, vieron como uno de sus mejores y más poderosos representantes quedaba envuelto en llamas por los cuatro costados.

-_Tonto, te dejaste engañar-_ un enojado Matteo golpeaba su asiento en señal de desaprobación.

-_Debiste percatarte antes, engreído ahora todos creerán que cualquiera puede enfrentarnos y vencernos-_ la voz de decepción de Titania era solo un intento por disimular su preocupación; alguien se dio el lujo de derrotar a uno de los aprendices.

-_Imagino que ahora tendremos que soportar algunas críticas -_ a pesar de ver derrotado a su compañero, el joven Takhu mantuvo una serenidad.

Los mismos jueces estuvieron incrédulos pero lo que vieron, ahora una columna de fuego era todo en el centro. Pero esta no duró mucho tiempo más; fue remplazada por grandes descargas eléctricas en todo el lugar, el piso temblaba como si un terremoto estuviera iniciando, para cuando la columna desapareció el joven Tai traía entre brazos una larga espada de mango tosco pero con grandes dimensiones, su cuerpo estaba por completo cubierto de electricidad y pco antes que se manifieste, primero suegió la figura de un dinosaurio anaranjado responsable de desvanecer el fuego que había en el centro.

-_Eso estuvo cerca, bien creo que ahora sí las cosas tendrán otro rumbo -_ un sonriente castaño con arma en mano había hecho algo que disgustó a sus demás compañeros pero para el resto de la ahora gran multitud fue como un regalo, regalo que demostraba cuna fuerte eran los aprendices del difunto y siempre recordado Fennin. -_¿Cómo se atreve a usar eso?_ La furiosa Titania pesó aunque con algo de simpatía que el gesto de invocar un arma sagrada para una ocasión como esta era muy grosero de su parte, pero al fin de cuentas daba su apoyo a su amigo. –_De todas manera si no usaba ese recurso hubiera perdido, pero ahora ya no hay nada más que su rival pueda hacer- -Sí ya sabemos cuál será el final esto-._

El joven retador quedó observando con asombro, algo hacía pesado el ambiente, su rival tenía mucha más fuerza que antes. –_Bien, creo que será más complicado-._

Ryoka se tomó las cosas en serio, emprendió un ataque hacia su oponente, pudo darle en el rostro pero este ni se inmutó, por el contrario y para rareza su puño, con el cual había atacado, estaba algo paralizado; intentó atacar con todas sus habilidades pero no había modo de hacer que Tai sintiera dolor o que al menos lo aparentara. Retrocedió un poco y uso sus habilidades en el dominio del fuego para crear una esfera de grandes dimensiones, la lanzó al muchacho que tenía en frente pero a este le basto una sola mano para retenerla. -_¿Qué?-._

Pero antes que pudiera notarlo el castaño ya estaba detrás de él, con mucha destreza logró iniciar su castigo; por más que él se defendía el resultado siempre era el mismo, caída tras caída. Pero aun así nunca dejó de ponerse de pie. Sintió luego de los peores 10 minutos de su vida como todas sus fuerzas eran inútiles. La velocidad y fuerza anterior de su rival eran nada comparado con las actuales; era como si hubiera sufrido una especie de metamorfosis que aumentaba sus poderes.

El público pudo notar por primera vez el gran poder de uno de los guerreros predilectos, aunque por solo medio de rumores habían escuchado de ellos nunca pudieron presenciarlos antes, -_Ese chico ha peleado bien, pero la diferencia es muy grande ahora debería rendirse-_ Luego de mucho tiempo una simpática señorita había retornado a la arena de combate como espectadora, veía como uno de los sujetos daba una paliza al otro. –_Dejen de hacerse tanto daño-_

-_Ríndete por favor ya no hay nada que debas mostrarnos hemos sido testigos de cómo puedes maniobrar el fuego a voluntad no hay enemigo que pueda usar un elemento así-_

_-En serio crees que voy a rendirme así como así, golpéame con todo tu poder-_

_-Si lo hago puedes morir-_ luego de decirle esto Tai inició nuevamente sus ataques, aparecía y desaparecía muy rápido y para agregar eso todos sus movimientos era muy sincronizados; una verdadera máquina de lucha. Las provocaciones del retador no hacían más que aumentar de a pocos la furia de su rival.

Todo parecía indicar a favor del chico de pelo alborotado, nada que no sea un milagro harían que las cosas cambiasen, pero justamente esa idea fue la que hizo que pagara factura.

-_Maldición y yo que pensé que podía vencerte sin usar lo mismo-_ Para eso Ryoka estaba una vez más de pie pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo cansado por la lucha pero con aparentes ganas de continuarla.

_-De qué estás hablando-_

_-Solo observa pelo de palmera-_ A unos, metros de ahí ese comentario le produjo una ligera chispa de gracia a una chica llamada Sora.

El piso comenzó a temblar nuevamente, el misterioso jovenzuelo adoptaba una pose bastante rara como si quisiera sentarse pero no pudiese, cerró los dedos de ambas manos y pegó un gran grito. El fuego que antes era, si bien y al cabo impresionante, insignificante comparado con el poder de Tai, iniciaba una creciente temperatura mayor, en pocos segundos un más que sorprendido Yam y los cuatro muchachos entrenados entendieron lo que eso significaba, _-Quién le enseñó a invocar un arma sagrada a ese chico-._ Sin salir de su asombro la vieja profecía comentada antes de su muerte por Fennin retorció la mente del gigante una vez más, -¿_Será posible que los cinco estén completos ahora?-._

Al igual que lo que hizo Tai con su respectivo elemento, Ryoka mostraba un arma en manos pero envuelto en fuego de pies a cabeza y con mucha mayor temperatura que antes, entre sus manos una especie espada curva, con un grueso mango de color oscuro, pero lo llamativo fue ver la silueta de un león aparecer por breve. La sonrisa se dibujó una vez más en ambos jóvenes, era como si sus armas se llamaran unas a otras para impactarse fuertemente y en efecto eso fue lo que hicieron.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, espero te guste esta continuación, creo que debo pulir ciertas cosas, trataré de hacerlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Agradezco la colaboración de un gran autor (iori-Jestez) por sus fics publicados, sin ellos no se me hubiera ocurrido escribir tal fic, bueno eso es todo**

**Y gracias de nuevo por leerlo. Go ahead**

**SU VERDADERA ESCENCIA Y UNA NUEVA FE**

No muchos daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, si bien y al cabo ya era suficiente que existiera alguien más así con tales cualidades el hecho de que pudiera invocar un arma sagrada lo hacía cada vez más misterioso e impactante; pero al verlos sonreír como si hubieran deseado pelear desde que se vieron por primera vez amenguaba cualquier incómoda situación entre los expectantes quienes iniciaban a sentir un miedo particular.

….

Los más impresionados era los miembros de altos cargos del servicio militar, aunque en estos momentos el semi-gigante sujeto de barba y de intelecto superior corría en dirección hacía su laboratorio, algo en él le llamó mucho la atención para ser exactos recordó; mientras bajaba pudo descifrar lo que su viejo amigo le hubo mencionado una vez pero le dio poca importancia pensando que se trataba de algo banal pero en realidad fue una especie de anagrama bien diseñada; antes de saber que existieron traidores entre los hombres fue esa la causa por la que hablara en ese tono con tanto misticismo y luego de haber visto con sus ojos luego de muchos años se dio cuente del mensaje, pudo deducirlo gracias a un simple espectador que gritó, las palabras de esa señora calaban a la perfección, esa señora gritó de pánico al ver ambas siluetas peleando muy de cerca del cristal que separaba la arena de entrenamiento del público y aunque fue construida con uno de los materiales más resistentes conocidos y únicamente un arsenal del tamaño de los cañones de la gran muralla podrían destruirlos, el ver a esos dos sujetos tan cerca le llenó algo de terror en ella.

YAm pudo deducir que cuando vieron a Fennin retornar hace muchos años luego de haber salido sin rumbo, él pudo retener todo el ataque del arsenal de los cañones, pero nunca los detuvo solo los condujo a otro sitio, la clave era esa; esa misma técnica que usó cuando envió al muchacho Ryoka a otra dimensión cuando su entrenamiento se vio truncado por un suceso extraño. La forma en que las grandes murallas pudieran ser destruidas era como tal; y lo que le heló la sangre fue que el muchacho le dijo que alguien sabía cómo hacerlo; entonces eso se concluía que alguien más sabe la técnica de dimensiones de Fennin, alguien más y está justo afuera en espera del momento preciso para atacar.

….

La lucha era poco distinguible, aunque la velocidad del castaño era casi imperceptible a los ojos, los movimientos ciegos de su contrincante eran muy precisos y gastaban la diferencia de velocidades; los cortes con sus respectivas armas a sus respectivos oponentes iniciaron a notarse, a profundizarse ya que en un inicio ambos estuvieron dedicándose a estudiar las jugadas del otro, eran como dos reflejos en un mismo espejo, peleando con una sincronización perfecta.

-_Vaya sorpresa trajiste contigo, estoy disfrutando esto-_

_-No puedo decir lo contrario, eres muy fuerte-_

_-Créeme que ya me estoy agotando, así que prepárate-_ Tai no mentía, el cansancio en ambos era real y las heridas golpes aún mayores, con un as bajo la manga, el castaño usó otro de sus recursos, con un movimiento de manos y brazos recreó ante la mirada incrédula de todos un dinosaurio mediano hecho de electricidad, en su cabeza esta creación tenía una coraza con dos cuernos sobresalientes en los extremos y un cuerno en la parte central de la mandíbula superior, Ryoka pudo notar que la espada del castaño ya no estaba en su mano. –T_e presento a Monagu, la esencia de mi espada-_ La cosa esa medía más de dos metros en un aproximado, piernas largas con puntiagudas garras tanto en patas como en brazos, una cola que se sobreentendía tenía una gran fuerza física y todo lo creado era de truenos y rayos eléctricos, una materialización completa del arma sagrada algo que sólo dos sujetos sabían cómo usar y que aprendieron luego de la muerte de su maestro.

-_Siempre es tan presumido, debería darle un premio de mejor actuación-_ la voz de su rubio amigo hacía crecer más su confianza.

-_Algo anda mal, si te das cuenta fue Tai quien uso sus mejores habilidades primero y luego el otro sacó algo con que contrarrestarlo, creo que tiene algo para esto-_ Esta vez la seriedad de Takhu volvió en sí, con cautela analizó cada circunstancia de la lucha y como se desenvolvió y su comentario era muy cierto. El solo rugido de la criatura hizo retumbar la arena, las personas presentes incluyendo a los jueces y demás militares no pudieron evitar quedar en un silencio absoluto luego de que el ensordecedor sonido les dejara literalmente petrificados de miedo.

Con una velocidad exagera para tal tamaño y contextura el dinosaurio atacó al sujeto que tenía en frente suyo; a pesar que el chico atacó con su arma y con creaciones de fuego de sus manos, la bestia no cedía, era como si absorbiera las llamas.

Ryoka intentaba con pocos resultados darle un golpe al castaño, pero cada vez que se acercaba era interceptado por esa criatura y recibía un gran ataque de las garras de este, el golpe era lo de menos y aunque era bastante fuerte lo más impresionante era que luego del impacto las descargas eléctricas no desaparecían hasta luego de recorrer casi toda la zona del castigo. Era en sí una doble arma con un doble ataque tanto a corta como a larga distancia.

Tai aunque veía como su rival era de a pocos lastimado severamente y dándole ventaja no descuidaba su posición, él era consiente que materializar a su arma sagrada demandaba un gran poder y que su misma energía disminuía lo suficiente como para estar vulnerable ante un simple ataque de un oponente de la magnitud del que tenía, confiaba en que su Monagu le daría una victoria, era cuestión de tiempo.

Al retador se le ocurrió una descabellada idea, durante unos segundos muy breves pero algo de tiempo el dinosaurio dejaba descubierto un poco su pierna derecha, si lograba acercarse por esa zona entonces podría atacar directamente a Tai, su idea era que si lograba atacar al castaño probablemente la invocación se desvanecería pero eso era solo una hipótesis, el que se dé en la realidad pero si algo recordó el pelinegro fue que razonar demasiado no era su fuerte.

-_Bien, aquí vamos-_ con la idea descrita en mente logó acercarse al dinosaurio por la banda derecha, notó como se hacía algo lento solo unas milésimas de segundo pero algo de tiempo en su reacción; usando una cortina de fuego pudo impactarle en la quijada, tiempo que le dio para acercarse a su objetivo principal, el castaño supo que era lo estaba pensando su rival, vio con desasosiego la silueta acercarse con la espada blandiéndose de derecha a izquierda con el fuego envolviéndole, -_Te tengo, yo venceré-._

Pero con tan solo un movimiento de ojos bastó para arruinarle los planes, sin explicación el dinosaurio llamado Monagu sujetaba con sus poderosos dientes la pierna de Ryoka, detuvo justo a tiempo antes que la espada lograra cortar a Tai; los dientes hechos al igual que todo su cuerpo de electricidad iniciaron a producir calambres espásticos en la pierna del afectado. –_Sabía que eras demasiado astuto, pero qué te hizo pensar que un solo Monagu te atacaría-_. Era cierto, la criatura que antes hubo logrado distraer seguía en su posición sin haberse movido pero su tamaño era menor, la mitad; ahora otro igual que el anterior y de tamaño reducido mordía con ferocidad la pierna del rival. Para cuando el castaño terminó de hablar la primera criatura se desvaneció en miles de partículas de carga eléctrica de brillo amarillo intenso algo anaranjados también, esas mismas se fusionaron con el otro para devolverle a su tamaño original y lo más impacte seguí mordiendo la pierna del chico que dominaba el fuego.

-_Esta pelea debe acabar ya, ahora Monagu-_

De las fauces de la invocación salió una enorme bola de energía que cegaba la vista momentáneamente, salió disparado tan deprisa como una bala de cañón, viajó junto al cuerpo de Ryoka hasta que impactaran en una de las paredes, haciendo que esta se quebrajara por completo, luego la explosión inundó la arena; los materiales que recubrían empezaron a vibrar amenazando con romperse; la desesperación de las personas se hizo notar algunos quisieron salir corriendo, otros taparon sus ojos y se agazaparon. Entre ellos una preocupada Sora creía lo peor, todos sabían de la fuerza de su amigo y del otro pero nadie creía que algo pudiera sobrevivir a tal descomunal explosión, es más el solo impacto con tanta fuerza era suficiente para romper huesos y costillas. –_Tonto, qué has hecho, por qué, no había motivo para hacerlo-_ Las lágrimas iniciaron a caer por sus mejillas.

En unas cabinas privadas los otros tres guerreros selectos criticaron el ataque de su amigo, todos poseídos entre una mezcla de ira con incapacidad, _-No había motivo para exterminar a tu rival, estúpido-_

_-Cómo te atreviste, ¿acaso te crees un asesino?-_

_-Maldición, el cadáver de ese niño será una carga insoportable, tenemos que apoyar al engreído; como miembros selectos de las fuerzas militares debemos ayudarlo, fue una decisión desesperada-_

Tanto el enorme Yam como un airado Marcus difamaron la acción, al ver a los espectadores supieron que el caos se establecería dentro de poco, las investigaciones y diversas averiguaciones con calumnias eran venideras. –_Ahora sí que estamos en graves problemas-._

_-Oigan miran-_ un único sujeto que se aventuró en mirar, cuando todos pensaron lo peor, unas coloraciones rojas se presenciaban, luego que todo se esclarecía, una presión de poder se sentía, era asfixiante el mismo aire seco y una temperatura muy superior a cualquiera que hubiesen sentido antes y todas esas sensaciones incluso tan fuertes detrás de la protección de la coraza de cristal. Sora secó sus lágrimas que por alguna razón desconocida para ella empezaron a salir como si sintiera aprecio por ese chico, pudo ver otra escena. Ryoka con parte de sus ropas destrozadas y grandes daños en todo su cuerpo, con bastantes sitios que emanaban sangre y moretones en las zonas de brazos y pierna permanecía de pie, su poder se había elevado drásticamente; en un tiempo justo preciso pudo realizar una última técnica que le salvó la vida del ataque descomunal del castaño, el daño fue mucho mayor del esperado pero al menos le consolaba la idea de estar "bien".

Pero esa técnica ya lo habían visto algunas personas, personas que fueron entrenadas por el mismísimo Fennin, entre ellas el habilidoso Matteo, él pudo presenciar esa voraz técnica que aunque durara poco tiempo era capaz de sobrepasar los poderes hasta el doble, esa misteriosas técnica la conocía solo una persona y estaba muerto en este momento y que al menos él supiera, nunca nadie pudo aprender tal técnica a no ser que el mismo capitán se despertara de su pomposa tumba y le enseñara a un sujeto que nunca antes hubieran visto antes. A metros de ahí en su laboratorio Yam y Marcus miraban con asombro a través de un trasmisor. –_Quién le enseñó a ese chico a usar eso-_

-¿_Cómo es posible?-_

-_Bien, es mi turno presentarte mi técnica, su nombre es "Rogafugan", te seré sincero que solo dura un poco tiempo luego del cual perderé toda su influencia, pero gracias a esto pude defenderme a tiempo-_

Así fue como el joven Ryoka dotado de una fuerza y velocidad aumentadas hasta el doble comenzó su ataque, aunque sus heridas le dolían lo dejó a un lado y prosiguió; realmente era veloz tanto así que Monagu no pudo evitar que atacaran al castaño; este sintió como los puños se hundía en su abdomen y como el sonido de los huesos crujía al impactar con los de él. Tuvo que dejar la materialización de arma sagrada para defenderse al mismo ritmo, la batalla se inclinaba favor del retador ahora. Con certeros golpes el cuerpo de Tai era castigado, él estaba dispuesto a devolverle el dolor de hace poco por el ataque del dinosaurio a su persona.

Durante casi un minuto el sujeto de cabello alborotado no pudo hacer otra cosa más que recibir y soportar los golpes con su cuerpo, los puños de su rival al igual que sus patadas dejaban llamas en donde golpeaban aumentando más el daño, las ropas del agraviado empezaron a desgastarse también. Grandes moretones iniciaron su presencia en su cuerpo de la misma manera.

Pasados los peores sesenta segundos de su vida, el castigo finalizó, el daño impresionante. Pero ahora ambos jóvenes estaban realmente exhaustos cada uno con daños muy impactantes nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si sus huesos estuvieran del todo bien ya que los movimientos de ellos lograron, algunos, ser torpes y descoordinados como si se movieran por puro impulso y no por actividad nerviosas central.

Con el cuerpo maltrecho y sensación de agotamiento agobiante, pero con la mentalidad de ser el un vencedor, ambos jóvenes prosiguieron con la lucha; sus rostros explicaban el gran cansancio, las miradas algo desorbitadas eran señal de que los golpes lograron marearles; así mismos los incontables ataques dados y recibidos menguaban los movimientos. Debido al gaste energético hecho ninguno de los dos tuvo poder suficiente para mantener su arma sagrada invocada, así que estas desaparecieron, parte de sus energías tampoco estaban óptimas así que básicamente era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Puños, patadas, rodillas, codos, piernas, todo era usado con el fin de terminar la lucha con un único ganador pero tenían frente a ellos a un obstinado y testarudo rival que se negaba a caer incluso si su cuerpo caía por tanto agotamiento.

La multitud supo reconocer el valor de ambos y respondían con aplausos y ovaciones; todos los sentimientos de desconfianza se esfumaron eran como si nunca existieron, tal vez eso era lo que realmente él pensó desde un inicio y ahora lo conseguía satisfactoriamente. Pero luego de tantos golpes y castigo constante ninguno quitaba esa sonrisa de la cara, no iban a perder frente al sujeto que consideraban a un amigo incluso si no se conociesen.

Los sensores detectaron algo repentino, un surgimiento de algo de energía oscura, algo misterioso, cosa que nadie notó por poner toda su atención en el campo de batalla, ni siquiera los otros guerreros selectos se percataron de ello, el rubio, la optimista y el parlanchín dejaban de lado la curiosidad por la seguridad y se centraban en lo interesante que era esa pelea.

Algo poco honesto fue realizado por un indignado Marcus, para él la derrotad de uno de los cuatro guerreros selectos sería una vergüenza para todos y pero aun una mayor para la memoria del gran capitán Fennin quien se lamentaría mucho si viese a sus estudiantes predilectos o a uno de ellos siendo derrotados o vencido por alguien que no perteneciese a ellos. Eso era lo que atormentaba su corazón, el nuevo chico ya había demostrado su valor y poder con mostrar a todos que también era capaz de invocar un arma sagrada y de incluso de haber aprendido una antigua técnica que el mismos Fennin consideró imposible cuando era joven; para Marcus eso era inaceptable, algo sin perdón. Sin que nadie lo notara, logró brindar su energía al joven Tai de manera muy sutil para que nadie se percate de ello; el joven sintió el poder de regreso pero su concentración plena en la batalla le hizo desconocer por qué parte de su poder estaba de regreso; así que teniendo esa ventaja logró derrotar a su rival con una gigantesca esfera de poder construida en su totalidad por truenos y rayos que logró hacerlo el vencedor.

La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó con fuerza a su guerrero, algunos quienes ya pensaron que no sería posible y que probablemente acabaría en empate dejaron esas ideas para sumarse al festejo, grandes aplausos, una pelea de ensueño con dos jóvenes promesas. Sin embargo el vencedor sin saber aún de la trampa acometida no sentía el triunfo en sus manos; se sentía traicionado pero sin saber la causa aún. A través de los altavoces la vos de su inconfundible amiga Titania le nombraba como el vencedor y que iniciaron los procesos médicos de inmediato para ambos ya que sus heridas eran severas. Él siguió sin entender su victoria.

…

_-Te puedo ayudar niño, sabes que te han hecho trampa-_

_-Tú, qué haces acá, nunca vi que saliste-_

_-Hay cosas que no puedes explicar, te daré unos segundos de gloria ¿te parece?-_

_-No, he sido derrotado con justicia pero al menos mi propósito está cumplido-_

_-Te han hecho trampa, lo sabes mira su espíritu, tiene energía que no le pertenece-_

_-Es cierto, pero qué más da, no hay de qué preocuparse hora-_

_-Eres muy débil niño, tengo una deuda contigo así que no permitiré que te vean de esa manera-_

_-Qué estas diciendo. Que deuda, detente no hagas nada-_

…_.._

La ovación se detuvo de pronto, vieron como el cuero del vencido se ponía de pie una vez más. Esta vez sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, -_Has hecho trampa y lo sabes, mereces ser castigado-_ lo dijo en voz muy baja pero el castaño logró a entenderlo parcialmente. Solo así pudo saber que alguien le había brindado su energía para que pudiese recuperarse en algo y vencer; aunque pensó primero en sus otros amigos, él supo que ellos no violarían nunca las reglas. Con una velocidad inigualable Ryoka, con los ojos cerrados aun, logró golpearlo en el estómago con fuerza, el joven castaño impactó en uno de los muros y para alarma de todos lo quebró por la mitad, la gente vio como la protección era rota así que iniciaron una salida masiva del lugar. Mientras, el nuevo Ryoka se burlaba con movimientos muy diferentes pero más perfeccionados que antes, como si se tratara de un ser completamente nuevo y con poderes muy superiores. –_Mladición, qué tan fuerte puede ser-_ la mirada de satisfacción de poder pelear contra ese sujeto cambió a una de desesperación, ya no sentía las ganas de luchar, ahora sentía que mantenía lucha contra un ser distinto.

Sin mucha pérdida de tiempo Ryoka se elevó en los aires, con una gran energía logró crear una inmensa bola de fuego, fuego que empezaba a tiritar los cristales de la arena. Tai con energía algo renovadas materializó una vez más a su arma sagrada, el feroz dinosaurio no poseía la misma fuerza, eso lo pudo sentir, pero trataría de evitar a toda costa que ese poder destruyera el lugar, su preocupación eran las demás personas y dentro de ellas a su gran amiga Sora. Él supo que ella estaba viendo, fue invitada asistir pero luego relevada del cargo ya que por alguna razón se lo impidieron; pero ella le prometió ir la misma noche que ambos pudieron infiltrarse en la habitación del nuevo inquilino. –_Nadie debe salir herido-_. Su convicción hizo que mantuviera su defensiva. Fue cuestión de fracciones de fracciones de segundo para que la masa de fuego sea dirigida hacia él; Matteo, Titania y Takhu empezaron a bajar hacia la arena sintieron el poder devastador de ese sujeto, una energía muy superior a la de ellos e incluso superior a la de Fennin, algo podría destruir todo el lugar.

El fuego impactó en el Monagu y lo desintegró como su fuera hielo al lado de una roca de volcán; algo simple; con miedo Tai quiso detener el ataque usando sus manos.

….

-_Infeliz, que estás haciendo, vete es mi lucha, laaaaaaarrrgooooo-_

…

Ryoka pudo tomar control de su cuerpo otra vez, esa fue la primera oportunidad en que sintió eso pero algo dentro de él le decía que no necesariamente no recordarlo no significaba que no lo había hecho antes; cuando eso hubo pasado su poder se redujo considerablemente y la inmensa bola de fuego que estaba a punto de ser recibida de pleno por el castaño desapareció; para ese momento los otros tres guerreros llegaron con cara de preocupación inminente en sus rostros.

Simplemente vieron como el retador caía exhausto hacia el piso, mientras Tai quien durante unos pocos segundo pudo soportar el fuego de ese ataque antes que desapareciese misteriosamente cayó de rodillas al piso con la mirada casi vacía, luego se escuchó un grito.

La joven Sora logró tomar en brazos al inconsciente Ryoka justo antes que golpeara violentamente el piso, lo miró a los ojos pero estos estaban completamente cerrados y no daba signos de querer despertar; al girar su mirada corrió hacia Tai, con mucho terror vio la mirada cas ida de su amigo, -_Di algo, por favor lo que sea, di algo-_. Solamente vio como sus labios se movieron lentamente para gestionar lo siguiente: -_¿Gané? _ Luego cayó en estado de inconsciencia también; ella lo tomó en brazos, unas cuantas gotas de lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos nuevamente, pero con una feliz sonrisa dijo, _-Estúpido, casi se matan-_ Los otros tres (Matteo, Titania y Takhu) llegaron para iniciar una evacuación de emergencia de ambos luchadores, al mirar hacia arriba vieron como la sólida estructura cristalina hecho de uno de los materiales más duros existentes, comenzaba a romperse en pedazos.

-_Vaya poder escondido de este chico-_

_-pero creo que no sabía controlarlo aún-_

_-Lo mejor será que iniciemos con cuidados intensivos de prisa, ya habrá momento de preguntas-_

De esa manera los tres guerreros llevaron consigo a la sala de recuperaciones a ambos combatientes, ambos con heridas, cortes, golpes de gravedad. Algo así hizo recordar a Yam, quien llegó de inmediato a las instalaciones médicas luego de la batalla, que pasó cuando Fennin y su gran maestro pelearon en uno de sus entrenamientos; la curación completa de ellos duró casi una semana. -_¿Qué pasará ahora?_ Se dijo para sí mismo.

….

Pasaron más de diez días y recién empezaron a dar signo de estabilidad, el primero en levantarse fue el castaño, al menos eso fue lo que le dijeron, quien fue informado por su, solo en ese momento, coquetona amiga Titania que había tenido cuidados de una chica en especial. Cosa que produjo un tono rojizo en las mejillas del muchacho, -_No sabíamos que se llevaban tan bien-_ las bromas no se hicieron esperar.

–_Vaya que te dieron una paliza, necesitas entrenarte mas niño engreído-_ no podía faltar el sarcástico pero alentador a la vez Matteo quien dicho sea de paso estuvo coqueteando con algunas enfermeras y una doctora momentos en que iba a ver la recuperación de su amigo, eso se comprobó por los chichones en la cabeza, cortesía de Titania, que le proporcionaba uno cada vez que el rubio se comportaba de esa forma. Takhu logró animarlo con bromas, y golpeando suavemente el yeso de la pierna fracturada, haciendo jocoso el ambiente. –_Ese chico, Ryoka, ¿está bien?-_ su pregunta caló en todos pero miraron hacia el suelo.

-_Lo siento hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero…-_ Tai se sentía culpable, acaso dio muerte a un sujeto que simplemente quiso retarlo.

-_Tranquilo amigo, está fuera de peligro de hecho despertó antes que tú solo que no queríamos decírtelo para que no te sintiera mal, pero déjame decirte que se ve más exhausto y tiene más daños-_ el comentario casi le da un infarto al castaño, esas bromas eran comunes en Takhu aunque a veces dejaban de ser graciosas para ser alarmantes. Los cuatro jóvenes quedaron conversando amenamente, decidieron luego que incluirían al retador en sus filas como uno de los guerreros selectos y como remplazo ya que el elemento fuego tenía que volver a tener un dueño y ese era él.

En la otra habitación una chica terminaba tímidamente su conversación con el otro luchador, por alguna razón él pudo explicarle ciertas cosas que ambos querían saber y eso les ayudaría en recordad algún día parte de sus pasados, por el momento le agradó escuchar que por alguna razón sabía que el apodo de "cabeza de palmera" no le enfadaba a Tai y que ella podía decírselo en cualquier momento.

-_Tengo que irme-_ se despedía Sora.

-_Claro, gracias por no pensar que soy una amenaza-_

_-Sólo lo eres cunado bromeas, eres peor que las bromas de Takhu ya las escucharas me parece que escuche que decidieron aceptar tu petición, suerte de ahora en adelante.-_

_-Gracias de nuevo, y por favor no le cuentes a nadie lo que te dije-_

_-Una promesa es una promesa, adiós.-_

La joven salió, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su respectivo cuartel. –_Afín de todo terminaron haciéndose más daño,….. niños-_ con eso se retiró con una gran sonrisa.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola que tal lector, primero que nada gracias por continuar con el fic, espero que este capítulo logre esclarecer algunos matices. Pronto se sabrá lo que se menciona en el primer capítulo de la historia; "sólo uno regresará con vida".**

**Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.**

**ATAQUE SORPRESA**

Luego de una larga recuperación gracias al trabajo conjunto de todo el personal de servicio de salud, ambos muchachos lograron salir renovados en un ciento por ciento, los rumores de las personas eran positivas ahora para con el nuevo miembro de las tropas militares de expediciones. Aunque siempre estuvo siendo vigilado de manera secreta, durante las salidas nunca mostró interés de querer traicionar a la humanidad; en menos de dos meses después ´le ya se había ganado cierta carisma con todos. Tenía un trato bastante amigable y pocas veces entraba en seriedad, en ocasiones era el único quien se reía de las malas bromas de Takhu solo para evitar que este se sintiera mal por no ser jocoso, también logró entablar una buena relación con Titania quien siempre que estaba a su alcance le sorprendía desde donde sea con el único motivo de retarle a combatir con ella, eso porque la jovenzuela aun no superaba el hecho de que un ser como ese chico pudiera haberle detenido sus ataques cuando lo conoció por primera vez; pero las luchas entre ellos nunca pasaban a mayores siempre eran no más que simples calentamientos aunque para ellos ese simple calentamiento causaba cierto alboroto en la ciudad.

Su amigo rubio no era del todo muy cercano pero era bueno saber que entre ellos no existía ningún tipo de animadversión o algo por el estilo; es más pronto se unió a las noches en que todos acudían a la "habitación de Tai" localizada en las afueras de un parque exclusivo y cuya cama era una simple hamaca improvisada, él pudo asistir gracias a una chica, quien le dio el dato de ese lugar. Hablando de ella, Sora, se llevaba bastante bien con Ryoka, en las pocas oportunidades que tuvieron en las salidas de exploraciones de estar juntos retornaban con alegres sonrisas. Ya que como miembro de los guerreros selectos y con el dominio del fuego de su lado, tenía como teniente a la simpática señorita quien sorprendentemente supo dominar el mismo elemento; no era que en lo absoluto sólo esos cinco pudieran usar los elementos sagrados, es decir muchos hombres y mujeres eran capaces pero lo especial en esos cinco era que solo a ellos respondían en sus emblemas, solo a los cinco se les permitía tener el elemento con un arma sagrada.

A pesar de que las expediciones se tornaron algo sosas y aburridas, el escuadrón "R" cumplía con su deber de asegurar sus territorios y de continuar con las investigaciones a ver si hallaban el cuerpo de AdHeim o señales de que permaneciese con vida.

Todo era tranquilo salvo para un escaso grupo, todos los miembros dieron su aprobación de que la información nunca sería filtrada.

-_Así que esa es la manera de destruir la muralla-_

_-Si lo hacen podríamos perder a más de la mitad de la humanidad en una sola noche-_

_-¿Qué sugieren que hagamos?-_

_-Tal vez atacar antes que ellos lo hagan con nosotros-_

Aunque la idea era descabellada en todo sentido de la palabra, la idea de Sora era coherente.

Ninguno perdió tiempo, inmediatamente después de que la batalla épica entre los jóvenes terminara al igual que su recuperación, Yam logró sacarle toda la información posible; lo que obtuvo le caló la sangre por completo. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, nadie tenía el suficiente poder como para poder resistir un ataque directo de los cañones o peor aún de poder destruir las grandes murallas, una muy apreciable teoría era que esas mismas fueron antes territorios de los titanes más poderosos y antiguos y por esa causa, impenetrables en lo absoluto. Cuando el gigante se percató de la extraña técnica que Fennin usó para trasladar de dimensión al joven Ryoka luego que este descontrolara "su poder" e iniciara la pronta venida de una de las deidades para su aniquilación, entendió a la perfección que él solo pudo haber tenido acceso a esa técnica…Aprendiéndola de alguien más, y ese alguien según lo contado por el muchacho de pelo negro y miembro de los guerreros selectos estaba con vida, fuera de las grandes murallas esperando el momento preciso para atacarlas. Tal vez, y no sonaba tan ilógico, el sujeto estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía para poder llevarla al interior de la ciudad y destruir las murallas desde el interior.

La púnica pregunta sin respuesta era que por qué Ryoka nunca supo con quién luchaba en ese lugar al que fue trasportado por la técnica de Fennin en un intento de "salvarlo", por lo que le dijo es que esa criatura con la cual mantuvo lucha era en demasía mucho más poderoso de lo que él era ahora y que pudo vencerlo solo gracias a que logró quitarle su arma y apoderarse de ella, de esa manera pudo ponerle fin al combate, lo peculiar de esta fue que aquella criatura, imperceptible debido a la gran envoltura de oscuridad, nunca le dio muerte cunado pudo hacerlo y tal vez pasó factura. Luego de perder la criatura le dio su palabra que por haberle liberado le ayudaría en alguna ocasión en especial. Ryoka no entendió que significado era ese pero simplemente hizo caso a su instinto para buscar una salida y cuando menos lo notó, estaba viajando sin rumbo por una especie de torbellino para luego terminar en un salón extraño, el cual resultó ser la sala de investigación de Yam.

Aunque la historia sonaba extraña era creíble desde cierto punto de vista, pero la valiosa información y el desempeño y ganas de querer ayudar dejaron atrás cualquier sospecha de desconfianza o motín en el sujeto. Entre ellos se debatían ahora que acciones tomar. Sora ya había aportado con la descabellada idea de ir a por una cacería masiva de titanes oscuros; Tai por su parte dijo que lo mejor era evacuar a todos los civiles hacia zonas más alejadas y hacer que todo un perímetro alrededor de las enormes puertas sean reemplazadas por cuarteles con el fin de evitar bajas en personas normales. Matteo no concordaba con ninguno, pero si algo quería destrozar las murallas no necesariamente serían las puertas, podrían ser cualquier punto y además la población de titanes oscuros era incontable y tenían muy poca información de las zonas externas a pesar que las tropas volvieran con nuevos mapas hechos, pero el territorio parecía ser demasiado extenso para ser explorado; no obstante si un desequilibrio era percatado los nuevos enemigos serían los titanes sagrados.

Por su parte, Titania y Takhu concordaban en tener que crear zonas de exploración fuera de las grandes murallas para que sirvieran como centinelas en caso de un peligro eminente y eso les daría tiempo de impedir una invasión. Los tenientes de cada guerrero selecto creyeron que esa sería la mejor solución, así que se dio por dado iniciar con ese proyecto. De todos esos tenientes, cuyas obligaciones eran las de simplificar el trabajo de informes de las tropas de expedición, uno de ellos era bastante díscolo, algo rebelde pero había cumplido con todos los requisitos para ser escogido, su líder era Tai.

Los grupos salientes durante las próximas nueve semanas deberían de establecerse en puntos ya establecidos, cada uno tendría que próximamente realizar un mapeo de la zona no explorada para luego dibujar uno nuevo con nuevos horizontes; pero la prioridad sería la vigilancia. No fue sencillo hacer que las tropas pasaran tanto tiempo fuera de las grandes murallas, muchos de los soldados sentían cierto temor de vivir fuera y es más tuvieron algunos ataques sorpresas tanto de noche como de mañana, pero la situación pudo ser controlada por la oportuna intervención de los líderes de tropa; aunque hubo ciertas bajas.

Para evitar que el temor se establezca y desanime a las tropas, se acordó que estas serían reemplazadas por otros quienes no tuvieron la oportunidad de salir aún, de esa manera los regresantes y venideros mantenían u número constante, los únicos que permanecieron fueron los cinco guerreros selectos y una de las tenientes, ya que ella al igual que sus superiores no tenía familia a quien acudir o a quien animar su regreso así que mantenerse fuera era lo mejor para ella. Por suerte tuvo la compañía de sus amigos siempre y pudo congeniar bastante bien con una de la teniente del capitán del elemento hielo, la chica era menor por solo un año pero ya tenía experiencias en combates desde antes que ella conociese ese lugar; su presencia era efímera ya que Mimifa, como se llamaba la chica de cabellera larga de color castaño claro y ojos grandes y seductores, volvía cada cierto tiempo a casa para visitar a su numerosa familia; Mimifa era la mayor de sus hermanos y la único con deseos de haberse vuelto guerrera, ella notó siempre que era algo diferente cuando supo que podía usar el elemento agua así que no se lo pensó mucho y llegó a las filas lideradas antes por Marcus y ahora por Matteo, lo curioso es que nunca imaginó que su superior era un tanto incómodo ya que la primera vez que la vio lejos de darle palabras de ánimos o de pedirle seriedad y confianza en las expediciones inició un coqueteo clásico en él hacia ella, lo que sí le producía gracia era ver como la capitana del elemento aire llegaba oportunamente para golpear en la cabeza a su amigo cada vez que este se ponía descortés. No fue la primera vez que vio eso ya que muchas mujeres eran miembros de las tropas así que notó que la cabeza de su líder amanecía con chichones diferentes en muchas veces, luego de convivir con ellos por ese tiempo a la chica le pareció divertido; pero la personalidad del rubio Matteo se convertía en otra, alguien decidido y poderoso algo aterrados sinceramente cunado era cuestión de defender a sus tropas; la primera vez que vio usar el hielo imaginó lo bello que se veía ese elemento.

Aunque lo más divertido para Sora era la de hacerle gruesas bromas a su amigo Tai, quien no dejaba la costumbre de dormir en árboles ya que se olvidó de cargar su hamaca, así que a veces ayudada de su nueva amiga Mimifa, las dos llegaban para despertar al castaño y echarle agua en el rostro o de dibujarle cosas en la cara mientras este dormía sin sentir nada de lo que las chicas le hacían; es más en una ocasión fueron sorprendidos por Ryoka, capitán del elemento fuego, ellas pensaron que serían castigadas o reprendidas con dureza pero curiosamente el chico les dio una idea de una travesura aún mayor. Claro las cosas se invertían ocasionalmente, dejado el abuso hacia Tai y pasando a sorprender a Ryoka. Luego de unos días Matteo y Titania se unieron al grupo y así mismos cayeron víctimas luego de bromas, una de ellas fue de cambiar la botella agua del rubio por una muy similar pero con contenido picante, la obra de esta fue muy bien detallada por Titania. Más tarde ella sería víctima de una broma muy pesada pero graciosa, terminando acostada en una balsa improvisada en medio de un lago y rodeada de peces, al despertar la chica no hizo más que asustarse y pegar un grito. Lo peor sucedió cuando Takhu se unió a dichas sesiones, sus bromas eran bastante propias aunque algo fuera de control ya que construir enormes hoyos en las zonas donde sus amigos caminaban para que ellos cayeran en esas eran bastante profundos. Pero en fin de al cabo la amistad creció en ellos y el grupo se mantuvo unid, sin embargo al momento de las luchas cada uno tomaba su seriedad original. La noche cayó una vez más…

-_Es mi oportunidad de atacarlos-_

Una misteriosa sombra se acercaba con sigilo ante el pasible sueño de todos, en sus manos se visualizaban filudas garras, su presencia no fue percibida por nadie, de manera lenta y decidida fuer acercándose hacia una de las tiendas de campaña, en es lugar debería dormir uno de los guerreros selectos; logró entrar sin ser visto y en la oscuridad de la noche una silueta bajo las sábanas se veía de manera opaca. Sin pensarlo mucho incrustó sus garras por la mitad del cuerpo, repitió su acto varias veces pero no hubo gota de sangre en sus dedos.

La sombra sintió un gran pellizco en la espalda, sus músculos se paralizaron y cayó boca abajo, un dolor lumbar como si le estrujaran logró reducirlo.

-_Dime quién eres y qué busca y te daré una muerte más rápida de la que mereces-_

La voz amenazante de Titania dejaba en claro que siempre estuvo al tanto que algo la vigilaba, la sombra logró escapar de la corriente de aire que lo mantenía inmovilizado, con rapidez intentó atacar al joven quien se mantuvo sin moverse a pesar de verse en medio de esa amenaza, pero todo salió como ella quiso; la sombra fue atacada una vez más desde arriba esta vez; el joven Takhu logró golpear en la espalda al atacante y reducirlo al suelo sin posibilidad de levantarse, luego con una vieja hoja pequeña de espada heredad por su abuelo antes de morir a manos de asesinos le amenazó de muerte. –_Te hicieron unas preguntas, contesta-._

No hubo respuesta alguna a pesar de la candente daga a la altura de su cuello. –_Solo una vez más de lo contrario tu muerte será nuestra respuesta-_ ahora Titania había creado una bola de energía en su mano derecho y apuntaba directamente a la cabeza del intruso. El peli morado no pudo resistirse más así que le quitó la capucha que cubría el rostro del extraño, para sorpresa de ambos eran las facciones de su amigo Matteo. Aun asi sin pensarlo, Takhu degolló al sujeto, no hubo sangre que chorrease pero la cara que veían cambio a una de aspecto similar a la de un anciano pero sin ojos. –_Qué significa esto-_

_-No tengo idea, pero no creo que este sea el único quien nos vigile-_

_-Creo que es hora de volver, este no parece ser un titán oscuro si hemos matado a uno que no lo es, quizá los sagrados vengan a vengarlo, debemos irnos-_ Ambos movieron la orden de regreso de manera inmediata, sin importar la noche o el cansancio, ello eran conscientes de las advertencias que siempre recibieron acerca de esas inmortales criaturas, nadie les puede vencer, eran las palabras del mismo Fennin, él tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse sin querer hacerlo a uno solo por casualidad, aunque nadie presenció la lucha lograron encontrar el cuerpo casi sin vida del glorioso capitán; más tarde y gracias a los médicos por salvarlo de una inminente muerte, este les comentaría todo, de cómo usando todo su poder, invocando su arma y usando la técnica llamada "Rogafugan" (esta misma aumenta al doble el poder de quien la usa) no pudo ni siquiera hacer que el titán retrocediera unos pasos, a este no le bastó más que un simple ataque para dejarlo en ese estado. –_Su fuerza sobrepasa todos mis límites-_ fue lo que dijo y desde entonces nadie logró ver otro pero el terror de ver a su mejor y más poderoso guerrero casi muerto en batalla hizo que los rumores acerca de ellos fueran temibles.

Tomaron cerca de siete días en regresar a casa, no recibieron noticias de ningún mensajero así que imaginaron que todo andaba en perfectas condiciones, pero su terror apenas comenzaría esa mañana.

Cuando entraron en territorios más conocidos vislumbraron algo que les puso la sangre en total frialdad, todos corrieron rápido hacia las grandes puertas de la gran muralla, algo los había burlado, aunque los daños no eran significativos la gran muralla tenía una grieta, pequeña para el inmenso tamaño de las mismas pero a escalas humanas regularmente medianas.

-_Qué bueno que llegaron, pensábamos lo peor-_ Un algo menos tenso Marcus dijo a los guerreros recién llegados, de no ser por él las cosas hubieron sido nefastas, supuestamente enviaron diez mensajeros desde el día en que atacaron la muralla, los diez partieron al mismo tiempo para evitar que fuesen derrotados por en el camino; pero nunca llegaron a ellos, el problema es que una descomunal bestia se los había tragado, una segunda camarada de mensajeros lograron encontrar la mano, solamente la manos, de uno de los anteriores y el suelo lleno de sangre.

-_Sabes quién es el responsable de esto-_preguntó un alarmado Matteo.

-_No me lo van a creer, pero sí-_ esa afirmación les puso más atentos y algo asustados, algo en ellos sabían de quien pudo haber sido, -_AdHeim, ese rostro es inconfundible mi señor-_

_-Pero él ha intentado atacar la muralla antes, nunca pudo hacerle si quiera un rasguño c+omo es pisble que ese mismo Adheim pueda hacerle tremenda grieta ahora-_ la desesperación en la voz de Takhu no se hizo esperar por mucho.

-_No estaba solo, mis señores, titanes oscuros le ayudaron-_

_-¿Qué? Cómo es posible si…_

_-Tampoco lo sabemos pero parece ser que le obedecen-_Marcus cortó la duda de Titania, pero la otra pregunta que dejaba esa respuesta era cómo era posible que un sujeto como él pudiera controlar a criaturas como esas.

-_Él usó a unos titanes oscuros, primero los amontonó en un grupo a unos cuantos, luego los envolvió con uno de sus poderes, luego no sabemos cómo pero esos ya estaban dentro de nuestras murallas, los cañones no respondieron no pudimos hacer nada más que pelear contra ellos, pero su plan fue diferente, los titanes envueltos en ese poder y agrupados aún, impactaron la muralla desde el interior, creo que fallaron si hubieran golpeado las puertas probablemente no estaríamos aquí ahora, golpearon un muro y como ven ese fue la consecuencia. _

Todos miraron con cierto miedo la grieta, la teoría de Yam fue cierta, pero al menos no destruyeron las puertas, y afortunadamente habían guerreros disponibles para la lucha, curiosamente los cañones volvieron a activarse luego de la grieta.

-_Para eso, _continuo Marcus, _los cañones volvieron en sí, vimos como AdHeim salió huyendo y nada más, el resto ya lo vieron-_

Todos acordaron no volver a realizar otra expedición, la cacería de titanes daba inicio, los rostros de los cinco selectos se llenaron de ira, habían estado a poco de perder a toda la humanidad.

La noche cayó una vez más…

-_No deberías dormir aquí-_

_-Ahora más que nunca dormir en esas habitaciones me dan escalofríos-_

_-Siento lo mismo Tai, crees que logremos sobrevivir-_

_-Sí Sora, lo creo, pero algo me dice que vamos a tener mucho trabajo que hacer para conseguirlo-_ ambos chicos era buenos amigos, pero esa no era divertida, se enteraron luego que la grieta se abriera y de que los cañones dispararan a matar, que algunos titanes oscuros se filtraron por la grieta, de no ser por los valientes sacrificios de algunos soldados la ciudad entera hubiera sido aniquilada. La sangre de inocentes era lo que les entristecía.

-_Tengo miedo, miedo de que más gente muera y yo no pueda hacer nada; ya es suficiente con la muerte de Fennin y de todos los guerreros de ese día-_Pro primera vez desde que llegó Tai lloró, eran lágrimas de ira, de impotencia de evitar que la gente muriese de esa manera; su gran amiga simplemente le abrazó, ambos estaban muy cerca, su corazón latía con fuerza, Sora trató de levantar la mirada para pensar en otra cosa, pero al abrir sus ojos se puso del color rojo tomate y soltó rápidamente a su amigo de sus brazos. –_Que haces aquí, no es lo que estás pensando ¿por qué estas sonriéndome?_

Ryoka estaba justo arriba de ellos, son una gran sonrisa, al parecer compartía los mismos gustos que el castaño de dormir en lugares extraños.

-_No sabía que ustedes acostumbraban verse, perdón no quise entrometerme solo dormía-_

_-¿Sólo dormías? has estado espiando-_ se defendía la señorita con algo de rubor aún.

_-Descuida Sora, Tai y yo somos buenos amigos, además pareciese que ya los conociera, a ambos desde hace mucho, tú también piensas eso verdad- _

La chica atinó con la cabeza, eso era cierto, pero no era momento para discutir algo como eso, la seguridad de todos era la prioridad, Tai se disculpó por el pequeño incidente agradeció su compañía y vio como ella se alejaba del lugar para volver a su casa.

-_Arruinaste un momento bonito idiota-_ la escena cambió rotundamente, el castaño reclamaba algo al peli negro como si fuera un delito pero con voz juguetona

_-jajajajajaj, perdón no era mi intención, pero me pregunto por qué no le cuentas que ya recobramos nuestras memorias después de la pelea-_

_-No, pero algún día lo haré, debemos descansar hermano-_Tai volvió en su calma habitual, mantuvo ese secreto desde hace mucho. Con pereza se recostó en su querida hamaca.

_-Claro hermano, me iré a mi árbol, sabes si algún día volvemos a casa, invítala a salir, creo que ya ha salido con chicos más feos que tú y eso ya es muy terrorífico-_

_-Esa broma es muy antigua-_

Ryoka se apartó, su árbol quedaba en el otro lado del parque, por alguna razón les gustaba dormir de esa manera, sin tantas comodidades o colchones de plumas, ambos extrañaban sus viejos camarotes del orfanato "La gran familia", pero sus dudas eran si volverían a cada ya que ambos llegaron a descubrir que el mundo que luchaban por proteger estaba en otra dimensión, muy lejos de su hogar; pero la presencia de ellos y la de Sora les tranquilizaba.

…..

La monstruosa silueta de AdHeim surgía por los bosques, planeaba cada detalle para destrozar esas murallas, y más titanes oscuros le seguían. –_Los sagrados no se involucraran en esto, la eliminación de cualquiera de las partes les dará beneficios-_ en su mente se hablaba de esa manera.

…..


	17. Chapter 17

**Que tal, le puse bastante esmero a esta parte sé que pueden haber muchas dudas pero con el tiempo se irán esclareciendo, acá se introducirá algo que se me había olvidado poner en los primeros capítulos y claro más misterio.**

**Gracias por leerlo, espero lo disfrutes.**

**FELICIDAD Y NOSTALGIA**

Durante cuatro semanas no se supo más sobre alguien que quisiera atacar a la humanidad o a las grandes murallas, tampoco se pudo saber con exactitud por qué estas dejaron de funcionar cuando el peligro se avecinó. Las investigaciones eran muy pobres y lo peor era el miedo entre los habitantes; a esto se añadía que ese mismo temor se impregnaba con fuerza en los guerreros, quienes veían con poca esperanza el hecho de poder sobrevivir si caían sus únicas defensas. Los mismos cinco jóvenes capitanes temían de ello. Las cosas se pusieron más complicadas cuando titanes oscuros intentaron atravesar por la grieta, la alarma se dio tan rápido que muchos civiles lograron ver con sus propios ojos las atemorizantes figuras de estos, de no ser por una acción de ira del joven capitán del hielo, esa criatura habría instigado un temor inimaginable en todos.

Tuvieron que crear barricadas detrás de las murallas, al menos por unas extensiones considerables por si es que algún enemigo lograra atravesarlas, además esas barricadas tenían como objetivo separar a los hombres y mujeres de la ligera brecha externa. Los avistamientos de titanes oscuros eran por las noches con mayor frecuencia, así que hubo asignaciones para cada capitán y su respectiva tropa, de esa manera se evitaría el desgaste de todos a la vez.

-_No confío en ti pero mi obediencia es única hare lo que me pides aunque este en desacuerdo-_

_.Aprecio tu sinceridad, si logras ver algo diferente de lo ordinario deberás reportármelo, algo extraño está sucediendo-_

La primera sombra se desvaneció con rapidez, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto hacerlo diría que era un acto suicida pero eran órdenes de su superior; la primera guardia fue para el joven Matteo y sus tropas, para asegurarse de un completo éxito, cada quien logró localizarse en el grupo que más les convenga, es decir fueron separados de acuerdo a su habilidades y dominios de algunos elementos. El joven rubio tenía como teniente a un sujeto muy rebelde cuestionaba siempre sus decisiones y en algunas veces acertaba pero por más dudosa que fuese tal orden él debía acatarlas , su poder era admirable, bastante superior a cualquier otro de su nivel aunque nada comparado con los cinco selectos, y esta noche ese sujeto volaba fuera de las grandes murallas por órdenes de su capitán; la cual consistía en explorar detenidamente la zona donde AdHeim fue visto por última vez y simplemente quedarse parado ahí incluso si veía a uno de esas criaturas monstruosas. –_Estar parado ahí solo viendo me pone muy nervioso, ¿por qué rayos cree ese inútil que no me atacaran si me quedo ahí?, yo debería ser quien lideres las tropas de hielo-_con unas quejas características en él, nuestro rebelde teniente llamado Takheru (un muchachito aún de cabellera blonda igual que su líder, algo menor pero bastante obstinado) llegaba a la zona en cuestión, tuvo ciertos escalofríos de estar de pie solo en ese lugar, a pesar de tener encima puesta una especie de manto que se auto-camuflaba con el ambiente en el cual se encontrase, estar fuera era estar en territorio de titanes oscuros. Sus nervios se pusieron de punta cuando un titán oscuro hizo su aparición muy cerca de su posición, sus órdenes fueron claras, evitar cualquier enfrentamiento simplemente observar. –_Maldita obediencia, cuando vuelva le daré su merecido-_

Su corazón simplemente no se atrevía a desobedecer incluso cuando el peligro era inminente, era consiente que sus habilidades eran superiores que las del resto de sus colegas del mismo rango y con ellas bastaría para acabar con esa criatura, pero Matteo le tuvo que pedir que se abstuviera de eso; la bestia rondaba como si supiera que alguien estaba ahí su olfato le decía eso pero su vista no, la criatura hizo caso a su instinto asesino, siguió su olfato para entonces Takehro mantenía sus reportes a su capitán a través de un trasmisor, -_Espera por favor, algo anda mal ellos no atacan de esa forma no lo ataques, repito no lo ataques-._

_-¿Y le dejo que me entierre esos dientes?¿eso quieres?-_

Su corazón latía con rapidez, la enorme criatura acechaba con impregnarle su veneno a través de su mordida, Takhero imaginó por un instante que su capitán le quería dejar muerto por ser algo indisciplinado pero las cosas fueron distintas; el titán oscuro simplemente se detuvo enseñando sus enormes fauces aún pero nunca le ataco. Sus enormes narices captaron algo donde estaba parado el muchacho, inspiró y expiró un par de veces, luego se marchó.

-_Qué fue eso-_ la exclamación fue única, cómo un titán oscuro pudo ser capaz de detenerse o dejar una presa humildemente ofrecida en caridad de esa manera, acaso había algo extraño en el ambiente.

-¿_Takhero me oyes?, quiero que tomes una muestra del aire donde estas parado y vuelvas cuanto antes-_

El joven con mucha sorpresa encima hizo caso, registró los niveles del aire de ese minúsculo pedazo de tierra, de todas las que existían esa era su preferida ahora, cuando pudo volver en sí, vio como un grupo de compañeros acorralaba al titán y el mismo Matteo le daba muerte en persona, pero inesperadamente una horda de otros salieron. –_Justo como lo pensé-._ Los guerreros que lo acompañaban sintieron temor de ver lo que se avecinaba, unos por lo menos cien gigantes iban dispuestos a asesinarlos, el miedo se instaló en todos, cada uno daba por hecho una retirada, algunos exclamaron, otros gritaron, otros se quedaron parados esperando la muerte. Algo andaba mal, las órdenes del capitán de hielo fueron de mantenerse cerradas las puertas pase lo que pase, ahora los hombres que veían como ese numeroso ejército de titanes iban a darle muerte a todos esa orden quedaba en cuestión. –_Por favor abran las puertas- -Vamos a morir todos- -Oigan que no escuchan- -Infelices quieren vernos despedazados-_ el llanto en ellos fue incontrolable; los otros capitanes estaban parados precisamente en las murallas amenazando en quitarle la vida a cualquiera que intente abrir esas viejas puertas. La pregunta era por qué, iban a perder incluso a uno de los guerreros selectos, dejarlo morir y verlo ser desmembrado por tan numerosos rivales era un locura.

-_Ustedes no pasaran nuncaaaaaaaaa-_ el valiente rubio invocaba su arma sagrada, un gigantesco lobo se hizo presente unos segundos y junto a este una densa capa de hielo cubrió una enorme extensión, gruesas paredes atraparon a la centena de enemigos, luego el frío hizo lo suyo, lentamente fue dejando sin respiración a los titanes oscuros, los hombres vieron tal poder con sus propios ojos y no daban crédito, nunca recordaron que fuera tan poderoso y por su feliz rostro el capitán, al parecer, ni siquiera había utilizado una mínima parte de su poder. –_Escuchen hermanos y hermanas, el miedo es algo que todos conocen y no está mal tenerlo, lo inadmisible es contagiarlo a los demás; si nosotros los encargado de brindarle seguridad a esta incontable nación de naciones tenemos un miedo tan grande ¿cómo mierda piensan que se sentiran sus hijos, hijas, esposas, esposos cada sujeto que aman y que viven dentro de esas murallas?-_ la voz casi con llanto de Matteo devolvió algo a los hombres, algo que se esfumó luego de ver la grieta en la muralla. Habían olvidado su coraje, el miedo siempre hubo incluso con el gran maestro y con Fennin como líder pero a pesar de eso nunca se rindieron y siguieron peleando y viven hasta ahora, ese miedo se esfumaba ahora, el mismo Takhero tuvo que admitir que su superior estaba en lo correcto, aunque su misión fue casi un suicidio y tal vez con otro propósito desconocido para el resto le devolvió esperanza y deseos de lucha a los hombres. –_lo hiciste bien, lo admito por esta vez mi capitán-._ Con una mano en el hombro de este pero con el miedo esfumándose aún, el chico inicio su retirada hacia el interior, con mucho placer pudo ver como los hombres que quedaron fuera se acercaron hacia donde estaban las criaturas congeladas, tomaron sus armas y destrozaron el hielo derramando la sangre de sus víctimas y aunque ya estuvieran sin vida esto era como un test de coraje. Los soldados de pie en las murallas junto a sus capitanes dieron un enorme y al unísono grito de guerra, grito que no se había escuchado desde la muerte del gran maestro y grito que sólo Fennin pudo hacer que ellos hicieran hace más de veinte años atrás.

Sentado en una banca, el enorme Yam sonreía con mucho gusto, -_Ustedes son realmente la imagen de Fennin, gracias chicos-_, dejó esa sonrisa cuando Matteo le entregó el medidor de aire que su teniente le trajo, -_Ese titán no atacó esa zona, AdHeim ha hecho algo para que le obedezcan, eras tú quien puede averiguarlo-_ Yam asintió, cogió el dispositivo y con paso lento por contar ya con algunos años se dirigió rumbo a su reconstruido laboratorio, ya que el anterior fue parcialmente destruido sin querer por Ryoka.

Mientras el científico se trasladaba hacia sus respectivas, los renovados guerreros dieron por inico una celebración, abundante alcohol por doquier fueron sacados de viejos almacenes, muchos tomaron hasta perder la conciencia y otros hasta contar sus problemas personales abiertamente en público mientras algunos se ponina algo pleitista pero eso no era otra cosa más que una señal que ellos habían vuelto a confiar en sí mismos, incluso los jóvenes capitanes fueron puestos a prueba para ver sus resistencias hacia dicho líquido terrenal. Asombrosamente Titania era muy tolerante y dejo en ridículo a varios de los veteranos jefes, a la distancia se oían las quejas de Marcus que en sus tiempos los jóvenes no bebían hasta cumplidos los veintiún años de edad. Takhu por su parte retaba al juego de las vencidas a cualquiera que se le cruzara, obviamente era producto del alcohol en su cuerpo ya que el hablarle a las ramas de un árbol y retarle en fuerza no era muy común, incluso en alguien tan extraño como él; pero las cosas se tornaron algo más picantes cuando Ryoka auto-aceptó el reto ya que había sido golpeado por casualidad por uno de los sujetos que salió volando tras ser derrotado en las vencidas por su amigo. El reto dejó muchas expectativas, esta era la segunda vez que el nuevo se enfrentaría a un guerrero selecto no en una lucha decisiva o en un combate sino en una única prueba física. –_Te venceré sin problemas, me oiste, no seas descortes, me estas enojando sabes…-._ Ryoka estaba algo pasado de copas, eso se pudo notar ya que una persona sana no retaría a una silla, mientras Takhu llegó para el duelo; ambos sentados mirándose y apoyando los codos en una improvisada mesa hecha de un grueso tronco de árbol. –_Hagan sus apuestas señores-_ muchos de los guerreros sabrían que sería un reto entretenido, divertido al comenzar ya que la fuerza de dos capitanes era objeto de admiración incluso con algo de estado etílico, pero se tornó algo destructiva cuando ambos empezaron a usar sus elementos con la otra mano para golpear el rostro del otro, eso luego de unos minutos de "terror" y gracias a las risas de los demás creo una ambiente de alegría.

De esa manera, la celebración se hizo fiesta y mucha gente civil se unió a ella, por segunda vez la esperanza que antes se fue, volvía….

-_O es que estas algo mareado ya o no te agradan las fiestas-_

_-Ninguna de las dos, sólo me siento algo mal es todo, mi estómago me duele un poco-_

_-Jajajajajaja, el capitán más veloz de la humanidad ¿no puede beber?-_

_-Nada de eso, solo comí mucho hoy-_ trataba de defenderse el castaño, pudo recordar que a pesar de estar hurtando siempre los aperitivos y bebidas de la cocinera de su orfanato, nunca fue muy apegado a las bebidas siempre pensó que como que su pasión era el deporte el embriagarse le dificultaría tener un buen físico para practicar su deporte favorito; él recordaba todo incluso a ella y el día tan especial que era hoy y de la forma que siempre lo hizo pero no era su intención decírselo, al menos no ahora. Pero tenía algo preparado.

-_Oye Sora sé que hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y aunque hemos recuperado la esperanza en nuestros guerreros me di cuenta hace poco que algunos, cuando iba caminado…-_

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede Tai?-_ ella se veía algo angustiada.

_-Sabes, vi a una familia celebrar hace poco así que como no recuerdas que día naciste, bueno pensaba en dártelo hoy o mañana-_ con algo de nervosismo el castaño sacó algo de sus cosas, envuelta de manera tosca con varios papeles, le entregó a la chica un objeto. Ella desenvolvió los papeles y notó que un pequeño gorro de color azul claro, era algo extraño que se le diera algo. –_Se lo compré a una señora hace tres días, ella quiso solo dármela pero insistí en comprarla-_. La chica sintió una enorme felicidad en su pecho, algo que pensó haber sentido antes pero que no recordaba, pero en este momento lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-_Oye perdón, pensé que te gustaría no era mi intensión que te molestaras o algo-_ Tai sintió mucha desolación al ver que su obsequio era motivo de tristeza en ella.

-_No no digas eso, gracias, me queda bien-_ luego de secarse los ojos y darle una enorme sonrisa al castaño, ella se puso el sombrero, era algo pequeño pero bien en sí, luego se disculpó por no tener nada que darle y que se sentía algo avergonzada por ello. Ambos se abrazaron luego, fue muy cálido para los dos pero era como si ya conocieran esa sensación. –_Espero que te gustetu…-_ Tai no pudo terminar la frase ya que la señorita se había quedado dormida, algo de lo mucho de alcohol que ingirió hace unos minutos le paso factura haciendo que simplemente quedara en sueños, pero con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-_Feliz cumpleaños Sora-_

…

A la mañana siguiente los hombres y mujeres que fueron partícipes de la improvisada celebración se levantaron con un dolor de cabeza inquietante, a pesar que el sueño fue largo fue impactante ver que la disputa de vencidas entre dos jóvenes no había llegado a su fin, aunque ambos dormían plácidamente sus manos seguían elevadas y apoyadas con los codos en el viejo y destrozado roble de madero, no hubo ganador. Una admirable y resistente Titania seguía bebiendo el escaso alcohol que aún no se terminaba de los almacenes, con un gran toque de picardía ideo un gran plan. –_Oigan despiértense yaaaa-_ luego del ensordecedor grito en los tímpanos de ambos durmientes, tanto Ryoka como Takhu abrieron los ojos, dejando de lado el dolor de cabeza ambos se miraron y estuvieron dispuestos a continuar con el reto, pero sus manos estaban apoyadas contra el madero y al frente de ellos una sonriente Titania se burlaba de ambos, ella les engaño que mientras tomaban, golpeaban, y continuaban con las vencidas ella les retó a ambos y que ellos aceptaron, y que para la mañana ya habían sido derrotados.

-_Imposible, cómo pasó eso, quiero una revancha mujer-_ ambos dijeron eso al unísono, luego el rumor de que dos capitanes fueron derrotados en fuerza por la astuta capitana del viento, se dispersó rápido, a los pocos minutos se empezó a comentar que ella era la más fuerte de los cinco guerreros selectos. Por otra parte Matteo se la había pasado toda la noche intentando conquistar damiselas, muchas de las cuales le brindaron fuertes golpes al estilo Titania dejando en claro la negativa, las marcas de manos dibujadas en sus mejillas daban explicaciones por sí solas, pero a pesar de ello el joven rubio permanecía en silencio con ojos cerrados y sonrisa confiada apoyado como siempre de espaldas con algún muro daba consejos de cómo evitar ser víctima del abuso del alcohol, y para sorpresa de otros, varios jóvenes le escuchaban como si fuera una eminencia a pesar de ver cómo fue abofeteado por mujeres tras demostrar su extremadamente lado "coqueto".

Tai se unió a la fiesta mucho después pero llegó para ver la "derrota" de dos capitanes juntos a manos de una sola mujer, estuvo bastante feliz y ameno durante el resto de la noche, pero pronto tendría que volver al trabajo, algo que en peculiar le molestaba un poco.

Lejos de allí, una somnolienta Sora despertaba luego de haber dormido profundamente, su estado de ánimo era muy positivista ese día, sintió algo de vergüenza por haber dormido en el lugar donde su amigo lo hacía, pero luego se levantó, algo sonrojada aún, y tomó su obsequio. Durante el resto del día tuvo que encontrarse varias veces con Tai en la cima de las murallas como parte de sus rondas de vigilancia ya que quiérase o no admitirlo las murallas habían sido atacadas.

Siempre sonriente puso en aprietos al joven castaño ya que fue víctima de burlas sobre ellos dos haciendo que el capitán del trueno se viera sonrojado en varias oportunidades. Pero muchas de las cosas serían olvidadas esa misma noche.

Yam mandó llamar con urgencia a los cinco y a sus respectivos tenientes, ya que si ellos confiaban ciegamente en esas personas no habría motivo alguno para pesar mal de aquellos. Pero por la actitud temblorosa y preocupada de Yam no eran buenas noticias.

-_Chicos, he descubierto algo que les pondrá el pelo de punta, hace poco se me enviaron pruebas de aire de una zona en específica, zona que ninguna otra tiene-_ las computadoras revelaron los diversos porcentajes, solo esa fracción de donde Takhero logró sacar las muestras tenía nada de oxígeno y lo más extraño aún era el nivel de temperatura, cero absoluto.

Ninguno supo cómo interpretar tales resultados hasta que Takhu gritó con furia.

-_Es imposible, ¿cómo?-_

El gigante sujeto trató de calmar a todos, honestamente pensó que Matteo se daría cuenta primero pero al parecer no fue así.

-_La información de estos gráficos sólo es compatible con esa zona e ese círculo donde AdHeim se paró, y _(tomó un gran suspiro)_, esa misma zona la tenemos acá, dentro de las murallas –_

El terror se instauró en todos, eso significaba que en cualquier momento Adheim era capaz de entrar, pero la otra duda por qué los titanes oscuros le obedecen.

_-Hay algo más, _(mostró otro cuadro que los dejó igual de aterrados)_, las grandes murallas tienen en su interior un material tan raro que los mismos titanes detestan y temen, una sustancia que ese miserable controla, gracias a eso chantajea a esas criaturas y con mucho temor a equivocarme si logran atravesar las murallas con titanes oscuros con ese pretexto, no creo que tengamos oportunidades-_ mirada de pánico en todos, pero una sola cosa les daba aliento, la necesidad de proteger a quienes aman era su única fuetne de impulso.

-_Pase lo que pase, no nos vencerán-_

…_._


	18. Chapter 18

**LA NOCHE DESICIVA**

Muchas circunstancias para un solo problema y pocas oportunidades de resolverla, ahora que el concepto de las grandes murallas daba un vuelco radical no se sabía exactamente qué era lo que se avecinaría. Por muchas noches las ciudades permanecieron tranquilas con cosas de lo habitual, ver mercaderes y tránsito de alimentos, estudiantes de grados superiores merodeando por las plazuelas, gente comprando en las bodegas, ninguno de ellos sabía que el peligro estaba tan cerca. Los comandos tuvieron que realizar las mismas actividades de vigilancia por turnos durante doble horario, hubo una queja de algunos que querían pasar un mayor tiempo libre con sus familias pero fue solucionado muy rápido; pero para otros vivir con la preocupación era una costumbre, de no haber sido por la siempre ágil vista de Matteo nunca hubieran sabido lo que escondían las grandes murallas, pero las cosas mejoraron, gracias a un sofisticado apoyo del cuerpo de investigaciones, se pudo recrear una especie de ilusión que daba la falsa perfección de estar dentro cuando en realidad no; Yam fue muy ingenioso al construirla y a pesar que tardo semanas en tan solo las primeras partes cuando la hubo finalizado fue todo un éxito, su primera prueba de rigor fue en el momento en que uno de los titanes oscuros atravesó la grieta e imaginó que estaría dentro de la gran ciudad pero el dispositivo funcionó tan bien que la criatura se mantuvo confundida al notar que algo le impedía el pase algo invisible y por más que quería acercarse terminaba por alejarse más, posteriormente tropas de vigilancia le dieron muerte al visitante.

Tras otros largos tres meses de angustias y precauciones Tai decidió salir a realizar una expedición fuera de las murallas como acostumbraban hacer hace mucho tiempo, la salida no tuvo ningún inconveniente, las tropas regresaron sin nada que lamentarse o contar al menos; ningún titán oscuro, ningún rastro de AdHeim, simple y llanamente nada. De alguna manera era como si viviesen en un desierto sin nada alrededor, y eso les ponía más preocupados de lo que ya estaban.

En vista de tantos misterios, uno de los cinco selectos decidió dejar de lado la tradicional obediencia, en secreto alistó sus cosas una noche, llevó consigo unos binoculares que le permitan la vista nocturna, cargo también cámaras para mantenerse al tanto de los puntos que visitaría, en sus planes estaba la loca idea de salir a explorar lugares no explorados en soledad, aunque sonaba muy estúpido él creyó que ningún enemigo esperaba tal cosa así que no debería estar del todo en apuros, cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de morir era lo que tenía, -_Al menos tengo otros cincuenta que cuentan para vivir-_ se daba ánimos el solo.

Como era el turno de vigilancia del capitán del elemento tierra imaginó que debería ser lo suficientemente sigiloso para lograr burlarle sin ser visto, ante él las grandes puertas cerradas eran lo único que lo mantenían lejos del exterior, a pesar de haber tomado "prestado" el extraño traje de Takhero (el teniente del rubio) que le mantenía literalmente invisible, no se sentía del todo seguro si su presencia no sería detectada. –_Eres demasiado obvio, además resulta extraño que no estes en el árbol, aunque no pueden verte han mandado a buscarte-_ esa voz era tan familiar, el tan solo escucharla le produjo escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, alguien le había descubierto incluso con la capa encima de su cuerpo su presencia fue detectada. Tratando de mantener la serenidad logró encarar a la persona que tenía delante. -_¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-_

_-Fácil, hago vigilancia acá y además soy tu teniente y no has cubierto bien tus pies, eres el único sujeto que usa esos zapatos tan raros-_ El descuidado Ryoka se percató que la ligadura superior de su calzado le impedía a la capa cubrir totalmente sus pies, no obstante no quiso quitarle crédito a su amiga Sora de haberle descubierto.

-_Qué piensas hacer-_

_-Debo salir hay algo que quiero averiguar-_

Aprovechando que no había mucha luz detrás de una choza donde se suponía que la chica debería estar vigilando los monitores ella lo arrastró hasta allá, le quitó la capa, su mirada era de tristeza y rabia, luego le soltó una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda haciendo que el castigado caiga totalmente confundido por esa reacción. Cuando se puso de pie para tratar de preguntar el motivo de eso, vio como la niña trataba de no llorar, -_Crees que soy estúpida Ryoka, aunque tengas más poder que yo crees que voy a dejar que te expongas a un peligro desconocido, por qué siempre eres tan insensato-_ esa última frase le hizo doler un poco la cabeza, ella recordó algo, le dijo que siempre era insensato pero cómo iba a saberlo si nunca antes lo conocía, ¿o sí?, mantuvo la firmeza a pesar de todo, cogió su arma, una enorme guillotina de forma circular que siempre llevaba en sus vigilancias, un arma de temer dicho sea de paso, -¿_Por qué intento esto, no es que no me preocupe por todos, pero por qué no quiero verlo haciéndose daño?-_ en su mente esa pregunta le resultaba imposible de contestar por ahora.

-_Créeme no volveré lastimado-_ El muchacho sujetaba el mango del arma de su amiga, lentamente fue bajándolo hasta ponerlo en el piso sin hacer mucho ruido, ella no entendía el por qué ese sujeto le importara tanto, -_Sora, necesito que confíes en mí-_ ella intentaba razonar lo que le decía el peli negro pero sus manos aún se aferraban con fuerza en su arma, intentado evitar que se escapara de las murallas hacia una cita con la muerte.

De pronto la chica sintió un golpe en el cuello, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, y luego cayó; su cuerpo fue recogido por unos brazos antes que impactara con el suelo, la cargó con dulzura en su espalda y se encaminó en dirección contraria, -_Espero que no mientas, quiero acompañarte hermano pero dos capitanes fuera desataría un alboroto enorme-_

-_Lo sé Tai, gracias por acceder a ayudarme te debo una, y perdón por pedirte que le hicieras esto-_

_-Imagino que me perdonará algún día, ten mucho cuidado-_ el castaño llevaba a una durmiente Sora en su espalda lejos de aquel sitio, luego tuvo que improvisar un cortocircuito en unos cables para llamar la atención de los demás, fue sencillo para él considerando su habilidad con el rayo, muchos se acercaron a divisar el problema, otros curiosos incluido el capitán de elemento tierra (Takhu) bajó en seguida pensando que era el enemigo; mientras eso, Ryoka salía por la grieta sin ser visto por nadie y sin pensárselo dos veces usó sus poderes para lograr desaparecer lo más pronto posible, ningún titán oscuro, ningún enemigo a al vista pero ese raro presentimiento de lo condujo hacia el norte.

-_Vuelve con vida idiota-_ era él último mensaje que le dio su inseparable amigo de la infancia, el cual dejaba a la inconsciente señorita en una de las instalaciones que le correspondía, con la esperanza que imagine que piensa que solo estuviera soñando. Luego se marchó a su añorado árbol.

….

Por más de cinco largas horas no hubo rastro de nada anormal fuera de las grandes murallas, los territorios que pisaba ahora eran totalmente desconocidos, el norte siempre fue por alguna razón el punto menos explorado, esa era la corazonada que le impulsó a seguir tal ruta, luego de otras seis horas más le extraño el ambiente totalmente diferente, has cierto punto la vegetación se tornaba por otra muy distinta, el mismo riachuelo dejó de existir, era como un valle sin agua, tuvo que beber de su cantimplora para evitar la sed, aunque su elemento era el fuego jamás pensó que el calor fuese tan intenso como para debilitarlo, mientras caminaba sin rumbo no pudo evitar sentir que era seguido por alguien.

-_muéstrate ahora de lo contrario terminaré por incendiar todo este lugar-_ ya era demasiada notoria tal presencia, aunque no podía localizarla su esencia se diseminaba por todo el ambiente, luego sintió un enorme dolor en el estómago que lo hizo caer de rodillas. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados e intentando concentrarse pudo defenderse del segundo ataque, su habilidad era innata así que pudo sujetar la pierna de su atacante antes que volviese a desaparecer. –_Qué es lo que quieres, no eres un titán oscuro-_, la silueta rio plácidamente con mucha fuerza logró liberarse, sin decir nada volvió a atacarlo.

-_Bien si eso quieres-_

…

Una ofendida señorita caminaba rumbo hacia las instalaciones militares, en su mente no había lugar para las dudas, aun le dolía un poco el golpe en su cuello, de todas maneras tuvo que haber sido fuerte para dejarla dormida; cuando hubo llegado a su destino entregó un informe detallado a sus superiores. –_Sé que no es de ayuda pero, relamente no recuerdo nada de ayer en la noche, el golpe fue repentino solo alcancé a ver una sombra que se dirigía hacia la parte posterior, eso es todo-_, los demás capitanes escuchaban con atención la información de la chica, Ryoka había sido secuestrado su teniente puesta en estado de inconsciencia toda la noche, sonaba misterioso pero algo creíble; -_Tal vez se lo llevaron por qué sabía que alguien tenía intenciones de derrumbar las murallas mucho antes que todos nosotros, si se fue al lado posterior significa que debe haber algo allá y que estamos obviando-_ La voz de Matteo deba a entender que lo mejor era investigar las zonas posteriores de la gran ciudad, la extensión de las murallas terminaba justo entre dos enorme montañas, jamás antes escaladas o penetradas debido a la gran energía que emanaba de ellas, era como si esas montañas evitaran el paso; y obviamente las murallas daban un giro alrededor de ellas para cerrarse en una circunferencia de un diámetro desconocido, de hecho se podía decir que parte de sus territorios explorados eran mejor conocidos que el interior, y solo menos del 20% de todo lo que cubrían esas murallas eran suficientes para albergar a la humanidad, más de 700 millones de personas en sólo un veinte por ciento; aunque nunca hubo problemas por allá, la actual noticia de la teniente del fuego inquietaba a los demás capitanes salvo a uno quien sabía que todo eso era una mentira, no supo si ella lo había perdonado o no por haberle golpeado ayer pero ella demostró su confianza en Ryoka y no lo delató. –_Titania y Takhu irán a explorar las zonas posteriores, no debemos bajar la guardia-_ la decisión fue tomada, aunque ella se sentía algo mal por engañar a sus amigos supo que confiar en la otra persona era lo mejor.

-_Cuando regreses voy a darte una paliza tonto niño engreído-_ algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas puso sentirlo, _-por qué me preocupo qué más da me debe una-_ dicho eso se retiró en silencio.

…

Tras unos treinta minutos de lucha la extraña sombra fue venida por Ryoka, este último tuvo que invocar a su arma sagrada para evitar ser derrotado, esa cosa era realmente fuerte, su apariencia inocente le dejaba mucho por pensar. –¿_Vas a hablar o prefieres que te de muerte aquí y ahora?-_la silueta simplemente se quedó en silencio, pero en señal de haber sido vencida colocó su cuello en posición para ser aniquilada, eso dejó bastante extrañado al joven Ryoka.

-_ya basta es suficiente, como te atreves a entrar en un territorio sagrado, hacer prejuicios y querer asesinar a uno de mis oficiales, quién te crees que eres-_

_-Esa voz-_ la voz que el muchacho recordó era chillona, algo tímida y con mucho exaspero, ya la había oído antes. – ¿_Yushitha?-._

Su sospecha fue cierta, con paso algo cómico una niñita con vestido de gatito se le acercaba, el muchacho sonrió con fuerza intentó correr a abrazar a su antigua amiga, pero el aire se volvió pesado, sus músculos temblaron al acercarse a la niña, el mismo aire era corrosivo casi imposible de respirar. –_Vaya te acuerdas de mí, me da gusto, que haces aquí-_. Esa sensación era agobiante, acaso esa aparente inofensiva niña podía emitir tanto poder, no la recordó de esa manera, ella siempre se mantenía desprotegida sin él en un mundo totalmente familiar. –_Solo me aseguraba a que recuperes tu emblema, de todas formas yo te escogí para que seas el portador del fuego, tenía que mostrarme indefensa me alegra ver que te has vuelto fuerte; pero yo soy una deidad en estos sitios niño-_ ¿acaso ella podía leer la mente?

-_Claro que puedo leerla, todos los del elemento fuego son susceptibles ante mí, yo soy la titán sagrada del fuego-_ Esa afirmación cayó de sorpresa, acaso era ella el enemigo.

-_No, tus enemigos son los oscuros, pero incluso ellos me temen, lo que suceda entre los humanos no nos compete a no ser que destruyan un equilibrio-_

_-¿un equilibrio?_ Ryoka apenas podía hablar, el poder de Yushitha era reamente aterrador, sin hacer ningún gesto o de tener posición de batalla él ya estaba casi derrotado y tendido en el suelo sin poder levantarse, incluso con su arma invocada.

-_No entenderías de todas maneras, a qué has venido-_

Su voz era intimidante, no la recordaba ser de ese aspecto, pero si lo que decía era cierto ella debía saber algo sobre AdHeim y los titanes oscuros.

-_La guerra entre ustedes no me compete, solo lo repetiré una vez más Ryoka a qué has venido-_

_-Rogafugaaaaaannnnnn-_ todo el ambiente se llenó de llamas, el joven se puso de pie, sentía como la presión de la criatura disminuía debido al alce de su poder, esa técnica elevaba al doble pero su precio era ser poder usada solo por un minuto. Sujetó su arma con fuerza y pensando que ella era el enemigo se abalanzó sobre ella en vista de que fue amiga suya en el pasado su ataque sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearla pero no para darle muerte de todas maneras alguien con el poder de esa niña no moriría; el golpe fue seco y preciso, las gruesas y densas llamas de fuego dejaron todo a cenizas, el fuego se elevó hasta formar una columna gigante, luego se disipó.

-¿_Ese es todo el poder de los humanos?-_ la niña ni se movió, recibió el ataque sin siquiera moverse o defenderse con sus manos, la espada de Ryoka estaba precisamente en su pecho pero sin haberle hecho un rasguño, la criatura miró directo a los ojos a su agresor con algo de tristeza bajó la mirada luego y caminó hacia adelante como si nada hubiese pasado. Por otra parte el joven de cabellera negra cayó al piso con una profunda herida en el abdomen que le hacía perder sangre, sus ojos en estado de desorbita se tardaron varios segundos en reponerse en algo. –_Ya probaste tu valor niño, AdHeim busca romper toda la muralla mañana, nosotros no podemos interferir con el exterminio de ustedes o de los otros, además los titanes oscuros son llamados así porque no tienen conciencia harán lo que ese sujeto les dice sólo para destruir ese muro y poder devorarlos, eso es todo, ahora puedes irte creo que he aclarado tus dudas-_ Sin decir mucho más la niña desapareció.

Unas manos se posaron en la zona afectada del muchacho, era la silueta con quien peleaba antes, ahora le estaba curando la profunda herida que amenazaba con matarlo por desangrado. Una vez recuperado la silueta le dijo: -_Eres fuerte, con buen corazón pensaste en proteger a tus seres queridos y atacaste a mi señora pensando que era el enemigo, pero ya te dijo nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto, ahora vete, como regalo te diré que AdHeim atacará en dos días eso es todo-_

Tras dicho esto la silueta desapareció, Ryoka pudo ver que en su abdomen se había dejado de recuerdo una cicatriz, en su mente recordó lo que escucho decir a Yam una vez acerca de los titanes sagrados y su descomunal poder, su cuerpo había experimentado en carne propia esa información, pero de alguna forma se sintió afortunado de haber obtenido esos datos, ahora tendría que regresar lo más rápido posible.

…

Su retorno fue todo menos una bienvenida, tuvo que afrontar las acusaciones de todos incluso de la misma Sora quien no dejó de abofetearlo desde que lo vio entrar por esa grieta, aunque ella estaba feliz de verlo no podía ocultar el hecho de que debía castigarlo por haber actuado tan precipitadamente; los regaños del resto del grupo fueron menos físicos pero bastante duros en especial por Titania y Takhu quienes tuvieron que investigar la zona posterior de la gran ciudad en su búsqueda.

Pero el tiempo era un enemigo corriendo, él les dijo todo en absoluto y de cómo había sido humillado en combate por uno de los titanes sagrados y de las intenciones de AdHeim, así que se ordenó que los cañones se mantuvieran listos para cualquier ocasión, también se hizo una evacuación de la gran ciudad y gracias a las exploraciones de dos capitanes en las zonas posteriores se pudo crear en ellas unas ciudadelas temporales; el temor de que las murallas fueran derribadas se corrió con velocidad y la gente se envolvió en temor pero el rendirse no era una opción, esa tarde lejos de llantos y depresiones como hace muchos años, los hombres se retiraron y dejaron el cuidado de la gran muralla sus valientes soldados. El miedo podría haberse instaurado pero no duraba esa era la nueva convicción de la humanidad.

Ya era media noche, los capitanes con sus respectivos tenientes estaban en las partes superiores de la gran muralla, el enorme ejército completo estaba detrás de las puertas, el discurso de Yam dejó a todos con una sed de sangre única, el último mensaje fue: _Les haremos saber que las verdaderas fieras están dentro y no fuera hoy comeremos sus huesos-_

Una veterana de batallas, Giova lideraba como siempre las tropas asesinas, sus deseos de lucha eran tan grandes que daba algo de miedo en sus hombres pero eso mismo les daba confianza de saber que al igual que ella habían cinco sujetos fuertes como ninguno de los soldados comunes y encima de esos cinco, los verdaderos monstruos de la humanidad, aquellos cinco que eran considerados los guerreros selectos y la ira de saber que alguien quería hacerles daño los hacía más temibles.

En veinte minutos un gran ejército de titanes oscuros inició su aparición, eran casi incontables, sus cuerpos corriendo en dirección a las murallas, encima de ellas y volando el verdadero enemigo, su poder se sentía más superior que la última vez, él esperaba que sería un taque sorpresa pero los cañones, esos poderosos arsenales traídas por el gran maestro hace más de cien años, dieron el primer golpe, decenas de miles de enemigos fueron despedazados por la crueldad de sus ataques. A lo lejos AdHeim pudo ver los ojos de sus cinco oponentes principales, esas miradas llenas de ira y mirándole con decisión de matarle. –_Bien, me vengaré esta vez niños-_

A pesar del incesante ataque de los cañones, los enemigos eran demasiado numerosos para retenerlos, pronto y usando la misma técnica que la vez pasada pero con éxito esta vez las puertas de las grandes murallas fueron derribadas, sus gruesos maderos empezaron a caerse y perdieron ese brillo de vitalidad que tenían, los titanes trasportados al interior y usados como bombas suicidas permitieron que los demás pudieran pasar, eran gigantes dispuestos a zacear su hambre con cuerpos humanos; la trampa de Yam no pudo resultar ya que el miserable Adheim mandó cerca de cien titanes oscuros dentro de las murallas, su explosión destruyó la falsa ilusión permitiendo el paso de las bestias; el ejército de la humanidad los esperaba con ira adentro. Una gruesa columna de tierra se levantó en medio de las destrozadas puertas asesinado a todos los enemigos que estuvieron en ese punto, Takhu usando sus habilidades con el elemento tierra y habiendo invocado ya su arma sagrada pudo hacer que una inmensa piedra se colocase en medio de esas inexistentes puertas, -_Ahora ataquen todos-_ la voz del capitán retumbó en todos los valerosos combatientes, estos saltaron desde las grandes murallas para defender a como dé lugar a sus seres queridos, la ferocidad de la batalla era realmente catastrófica.

Los cinco tenientes demostraron pro qué fueron escogidos de entre todos los guerreros para tener sus cargos, asesinaban a diestra y siniestra a sus enemigos y de entre ellos Sora y Takhero eran los más habilidosos.

...FLASBACK…

_-No esperaba que estuvieras aquí-_

_-De hecho también quiero hablar contigo-_

_-Es raro que los tres estemos en un mismo sitio- _Tai, Sora, Ryoka, dos de ellos conocían sus recuerdos pero aún no le contaron nada acerca de ello a la tercera.

_-Sé que hoy se librará otra batalla a muerte, quiero pedirles que sean cautelosos-_ la voz de la muchacha era decisiva y con fuerza, no podía evitar reconocer que esos dos jóvenes eran muy importantes para ella, algo le decía que los quería desde hace mucho tiempo.

_-Hagamos una promesa, quien derribe más oponentes será el esclavo de los otros dos por una semana-_ la voz juguetona de Ryoka siempre animaba a todos, nadie supo cómo pero siempre le encontraba un buen sentido del humor a todo, incluso ante tales situaciones. Eso era algo que los otros dos apreciaban.

_-Me parece justo, bien para poner las cosas parejas ya que nosotros pelearemos contra AdHeim, ese sujeto solo contara como cincuenta-_ la risa se convirtió en carcajadas, pronto Sora sintió que esa situación ya la había vivido, como si siempre hubieran estado los tres riendo de todo o contándose cosas como viejos amigos.Luego algo les hizo que se abrazaran, minutos después la alarma sonaría. _–Yo ganaré esta apuesta-_

…_FIN FASHBACK…_

_-Tengo que ganar esa apuesta-_ una feliz chica demostraba sus habilidades de pelea, su confianza en sus amigos le hacía fuerte, luego de ver las miradas llenas de ira y con determinación de los cinco selectos imaginó que sea cual fuese el resultado la victoria estaría en sus corazones por siempre.

Los cinco salieron disparados y dándole muerte en menos de dos segundos a dos mil titanes oscuros, ya con sus armas sagradas en manos y haciendo temblar la tierra, cercaron al destructor, AdHeim y ellos por última vez, era evidente que sus poderes eran mucho más que superiores que los de la última vez, se sentía uno mayor que el de su muerto hermano, esta sería la batalla decisiva, los cinco atacaron al mismo tiempo, el monstruo hizo lo mismo y una gigantesca bola de poder destelló en medio de la guerra y cinco bestias: un dinosaurio, un lobo, un águila, un león y un escarabajo robusto surgieron para dar un rugido que ensordeció el ambiente.


	19. Chapter 19

**ALGO QUE TÚ NO TIENES**

Cada uno recordó una batalla librada hace mucho tiempo atrás de las mismas características, solo que en esta ocasión era en el bando contrario; los peligrosos cañones serían activados solo en el caso en que se requieran y a diferencia del tirano emperador de los enemigos, la humanidad no mataría a sus propios hombres con tal de ganar, al menos era eso lo que cada uno pensaba. La sangre chorreaba a por montones en el campo de batalla, miles de valerosos hombres eran despedazados, pulverizados e incluso algunos devorados en las fauces de los titanes oscuros, esas bestias eran indoloras, imperceptibles al sufrimiento ajeno y su única tarea era aniquilarnos pero la fe en los propios corazones hacía que eso sea imposible. Se pudo ver a una habilidosa y algo madura Giova cortando cabezas de las enormes criaturas con un placer tan natural en ella, siempre que las cosas surgían algo mal ella demostraba placer ante la muerte de sus rivales, muerte al asesino era su frase, no obstante ella fue una de las primeras en animar a sus compañeros a la lucha.

Por otra parte los veteranos de guerra: Yam y Marcus impedían el avance de los gigantes de mayor tamaño que el resto, sus enormes fuerzas físicas les daban cierta ventaja en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y considerando la altura del primero era un alivio tenerlo cerca; aunque las arrugas eran notorias en él y su larga barba comenzaba a dar chispas de envejecimiento era notorio que su poder estaba intacto su fiel mejor amiga el hacha estaba as u lado para impedir el avance enemigo, el cual era mucho más temible que a quienes enfrentaron antes, una osa era luchar contra titanes oscuros durante todo el tiempo pero en un número reducido de ellos y otra era tener que lidiar contra todo un ejército casi incontable de estos. Marcus por su lado era una verdadera máquina asesina, cada golpe era más certero que el anterior, pronto algunos de los gigantes iniciaron a retroceder al ver el poder de ese sujeto, aunque esas cosas reconocían solamente el hecho de matar al ver la verdadera esencia de ese hombre luchando por proteger a sus compañeros les instauró algo de temor. –_Vengan cretinos, saboreen mis cuchillas-_ de saltos en saltos muchas cabezas fueron rodadas hacia el suelo con un blandir de sus armas, cada vez que parecía que se le agotaban se las ingeniaba para sacar un par más de alguna manera o incluso volvía a usar aquellas que dejaba incrustada en los pechos de sus adversarios caídos. Esas escenas impulsaron el espíritu de los hombres que combatían en ese sector, la esperanza de ganar eran grandes a pesar de tener tremenda probabilidad de ser vencidos.

Todo un sector fue dedicado a una señorita de aspecto agraciada, con buena presencia y de ojos color café claros y de cabellera de tonada entre marrón y rojizo fuerte, de tamaño mediana con hermosas piernas y rostro casi angelical, pero toda esa ternura era convertida en ira cuando era momento de defender su brigada y luchar; la señorita Sora daba crédito a su título de teniente de las legiones de fuego, la formación de sus tropas era controlada de manera exquisita por esta dama, el orden de sus posiciones les podía permitir defenderse y contra-atacar a una velocidad considerable, una vieja estrategia usada por los antiguos humanos hace cientos de años atrás, esa maniobra llamada "Las Falanges" describían una única línea defensiva, puesta en circular en esta oportunidad por el gran número de solados, cada uno defendía al de su costado y luego los de la línea inmediata posterior atacaban sin piedad. Esa especialidad fue desarrollada por esa ingeniosa estratega luego de realizar incontables misiones en el exterior más aun así el enemigo era demasiado numeroso como para ceder ante solo una táctica bien planificada, por eso el turno de Takhero era tan confortante, aunque sus carencias e disciplina de combate y rechazo a la política de formaciones de estrategias eran irritantes algunas veces, su labor de combate salvaje brindaban protección a "Las Falanges#; el rubio era un asesino silente, raras veces derrotaba a sus enemigos haciéndoles profundos cortes o esparciendo montones de sus sangre, era simple y llanamente un artista, un golpe seco en el tórax o una incrustada de sus espadas a través de la base del cuello en sentido inferior acaban con la vida de sus oponentes de manera inmediata.

Pero la verdadera tarea de estos dos tenientes, los mejores dicho sea de paso, era en sí la de impedir que tirantes oscuros desconcentren a los cinco capitanes en su lucha contra el temible AdHeim, mediante una formación de semi-luna las tropas impedían un acercamiento de estos monstruos hacia sus líderes para que ellos pudieran luchar libremente y usando su máximo poder contra el rival más poderoso. Mientras los otros tres tenientes usaban sus habilidades para mantener fuera del margen a los titanes que se abriesen paso por las aperturas por las bajas en las primeras líneas de "La Falange"; entre ellos estaba Mimifa una chica de ojos grandes y marrones que eran objetos de halagos en muchas ocasiones era la encargada de proteger tal línea. Ella recordó cuanto temor les tenía a esas criaturas cuando era niña y jamás imaginó que un día combatiría con ellos tan de cerca, pero el temor de ver a sus cuatro hermanos siendo despedazados por esas cosas o de sus padres muertos le daban la fuerza suficiente para mejorar sus habilidades y el manejo de hielo a un mejor nivel.

Valientes, con un valor incalculable, la humanidad recordó con sinceros pensamientos cómo su gran caudillo Fennin no le importó acabar con su vida para darles chances a los hombres a un mejor mañana en manos de esos cinco muchachos, ahora cada soldado confiaba tanto en ellos como en su antiguo líder en consideración a ese solemne sacrificio, era demente pero morir era un placer si podían mantener las defensas.

En un punto en el este de la batalla, seis sujetos libraban una feroz guerra a muerte, dejando en el suelo los ideales de ética de darle una muerte solemne a tu rival, los cinco guerreros peleaban como si un instinto desconocido les impulse a matar y nada más que eso; los golpes eran en excesivos violentos tanto que el impacto en lo que sea producía un levantamiento de polvo. De una manera u otra AdHeim había conseguido tener una armadura similar a la de su hermano solo que sin reducir su velocidad; pero luego de un buen tiempo los jóvenes se hicieron más talentosos aún; sus fuertes puños y precisas patadas hacían por momentos que el rival cediese unas décimas de segundo, tiempo en el cual otro de los cinco le esperaba para completar el castigo.

_-No lo hacen nada mal niñitos, es una pena que con esos poderes seamos enemigos, si nos uniéramos tendríamos lo suficiente para vencer a los titanes sagrados y dominar toda esta tierra.-_

_-Eres un monstruo que solo piensa en venganza, morirás aquí y ahora, se lo debemos a nuestro maestro-_ esas eran las palabras de Titania, la chica mejoró en demasía su habilidad, por poco estuvo a punto de ponerle fin a la lucha de no ser por la gruesa armadura de su rival; en un distrajo de este, la muchacha pudo evitar ser vista a tiempo y hundirle las cortas cuchillas de su ballesta en la espalda pero esa gruesa coraza impidió que su portador cediese, pero el precio fue que pudo resquebrajarla. La desventaja la tuvo Ryoka, quien en pudo lograr por terminar rompiendo la parte abdominal de la armadura con un poderoso ataque de fuego, usando mucho de sí mismo, el joven de cabellera negra invocó el extraordinario poder del Rogafugan, estrategia que le permitió atravesar por completo dicha zona de su oponente y darle un enorme golpe que le dejo muy fuera de serie unos segundos, pero usar tal técnica le drenó gran parte de su poder, con ello pago la factura al recibir un sordo puñetazo en el rostro que le dejó muy herido, pero en su rostro se dibujó la felicidad al notar que pudo contribuir en una posible victoria.

Con esa abertura, Takhu pudo encargarse de destruir la armadura de las piernas ya que el sujeto se mentalizó en cuidar su zona expuesta que no le tomó la debida importancia a sus extremidades, ahora la balanza estaba en favor de los cinco chicos.

Tai y Matteo pudieron dañar uno de los brazos al atacar al unísono, el rubio era realmente inteligente en cada uno de sus movimientos, precisos como ninguno; ahora el castaño entendía porque le llamaron como el aprendiz más capacitado de Fennin y aunque ya había pasado mucho desde su muerte y de los nuevos acontecimientos, él demostraba su gran determinación en pelea. Pero por alguna razón existía competencia sana entre estos dos por demostrar su "superioridad" así que Tai no dejó que fuese opacado y usando al máximo su velocidad pudo confundir al enrome rival.

Las cosas pintaban del todo bien pero el feroz contrincante usando su voraz fuerza bruta pudo resistir la lluvia de golpes de los cinco, concentrándose en uno por uno logró atacar a todos ellos y dejarlos con fuertes dolores en todo el cuerpo.

-_Deben hacer algo más si quieren derrotarme infelices-_

Ryoka, sin importarle su brazo algo adormecido por el fuerte golpe que recibió, fue uno de los primeros en ponerse de pie para volver al ataque, pero la bestia estaba realmente furiosa y lo mandó a volar lejos hasta que impactara con toda su humanidad en una roca y produciendo que esta se destruya por el impacto; su siguiente víctima fue Titania a quien pudo impactarla en el suelo una y otra vez durante cuatro veces posteriormente a que le tomara del cuello y la castigara de esa forma. Takhu tuvo que resistir una oleada de puños en todo el cuerpo cortesía de AdHeim, y aunque a esa distancia los golpes eran menos fuertes el dolor de cada uno de ellos produjo que el joven cayera; Tai fue atacado por la espalda más tarde, a pesar de su gran velocidad, el monstruo se las ingenió para sostener su pierna y no soltarla a pesar de los raudos movimientos del Cataño, con una maligna sonrisa el despiadado sujeto arremetió con fuertes patadas en la zona lumbar de su desafortunado contrincante. Matteo por su parte fue golpeado por su propia creación, en un intento de querer limitar el movimiento de su rival, el rubio pudo crear una barrera de hielo pero la cual fue sostenida en manos por AdHeim y lanzada en dirección a su creador produciéndole un fuerte impacto en el pecho.

-_Vaya eso sí que me dolió, pero ¿acaso es todo lo que tienes?_-

Con ojos llenos de ira AdHeim pudo ver como los cinco muchachos se pusieron de pie una vez más pero con una confianza enorme en sus caras.

-_Te has vuelto muy fuerte, pero no eres capaz de derrotarnos-_ las palabras de Ryoka hicieron que el sujeto se pinga realmente embravecido, su poder se elevó aún más, la tierra tembló unos segundos ante la nueva manifestación de poder.

…..

Lejos de ahí:

-_MI señora un poder esta manifestanode, ¿quiere que lo sometamos?-_

_-No es necesario, ya les dije que esa lucha no nos interesa, de todas maneras una de las partes terminará por aniquilarse así que no hay nada que temer, además no amenaza a nuestro medio son solo nimiedades-_ la graciosa Yushitha, titán sagrado del elemento fuego, miraba con aburrimiento pleno la batalla de los hombres, bajó de un salto de su sillón, su apariencia era realmente engañadora para el aterrador poder que poseía. Ordenó a sus subordinados dejaran importancia ante ese hecho y volvieran a sus deberes.

-_No importa, el resultado de esta lucha terminará muy pronto, que aburrimiento-_

…

Los cinco jóvenes fueron castigados una vez más por el enardecido rival, sus ojos llenos de ira y sus golpes sordos e inexactos pero de grandes dimensiones hicieron que los cinco chicos cayeran al suelo con moretones y golpes en todo el cuerpo, pero por alguna razón ellos volvían a ponerse de pie, y la risa entre los mismos desesperaba mucho más a su contrincante. –_Será mejor que huyas tonto, morirás si sigues peleando-_ esta vez fue Ryoka quien a penas sostenido en sus piernas lograba hacer que su rival se enfade aún más, le enloquecía el hecho de verlos levantarse una y otra vez, pero tal vez era por demencia producto de tantos golpes, los daños de ellos eran mucho mayores que las de él y para agregar sus poderes comenzaban a menguar y eso solo significaba que dentro de poco no podrían sostener más tiempo las invocaciones de sus armas sagradas y con eso la victoria y su venganza se sellarían, volvió a castigarlos con mayor violencia; recordó que su entrenamiento fue exitoso en todos los sentidos, pudo absorber la energía de su padre dándole muerte él mismo y con ello superar los poderes de su hermano mayor, no había nada de qué preocuparse esos chiquillos estaban a años de igualar su enorme poder.

Pero su desesperación se terminó al ver que las armas sagradas de sus cinco oponentes fueron desvanecidas.

-_jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, niños ya no tienen cómo luchar contra mí, ahora les daré la muerte que tanto quise regalarles-_

Con una velocidad feroz y determinación de completar su venganza, escogió a Tai como su primera víctima, ya que si bien y al cabo él no le había irritado tanto como los demás con sus comentarios su muerte los llenaría de temor, no obstante él era el de mayor velocidad y podía salvarlos usándola así que asesinarlo primero sería una clave, con paso decidido se acercó a su infeliz rival, su puño sería su final, ya no tenía arma que lo defendiese; alzó su enorme puño y lo soltó en dirección al inmóvil chico, el impacto fue terrible, pudo haber roto una montaña entera con tal poder.

-_Pero qué significa esto-_ miedo en los ojos de AdHeim. No era para menos, el castaño simplemente recibió el golpe y pudo detenerlo con una sola mano. –_Creo que te dijimos que no tenías oportunidad de vencer, ¿recuerdas?-, _era imposible, sin usar su arma sagrada el chico lo detuvo, pero cómo, AdHeim alzó la vista, los otros cuatro miraban con sosiego la escena sin inmutarse ninguno de ellos. Dentro de poco sintió un gran dolor en su pecho. Tai le golpeo con el codo derecho en medio del abdomen dejándole sin aire unos instantes y haciéndole retroceder.

-_Cómo hiciste eso, te estoy preguntando infeliz-_

Otro certero golpe, pero esta vez fue Takhu quien se lo propinó, una patada entre la base del cuello y el hombro hicieron que el enemigo caiga de rodillas y con un dolor indescriptible. Sus ojos no le engañaban podía ver claramente las heridas y contusiones en los rostros de esos chiquillos, pero si estaban usando sus armas y no pudieron ganar que explicación para tal repentino vuelco a la historia.

AdHeim quiso huir, cegado por sus emociones y algo de temor imaginó que las murallas les daban algo de poder extra a sus protegidos, pero fue detenido por Titania, quien le sujetaba la pierna izquierda usando solamente una mano. –_Lo siento pero yo soy la menos piadosa del grupo, ni puedo dejarte huir-_ usando todas sus fuerzas la chica mandó de regreso con violencia al enemigo, haciendo que este golpeara el suelo y rompiéndose la nariz.

-_Ya me hartaron infelices-_ con un último aliento de poder, pudo concentrar gran parte de su poder en su brazo derecho, haciendo que este se trasforme en la figura de un titán oscuro, esa técnica ya la conocían y fue usada en la batalla en la cual perdieron a su capitán, nuevamente fue reducido, esta vez fue Matteo quien pudo ametrallarlo a golpes y usando su elemento para evitar que esa bestia usara su enorme fuerza física a su favor, los golpes que sintió fueron muy similares a los que recibió antes, en su mente no cuadraban las ideas de ver a esos chicos con la misma fuerza o tal vez algo más sin sus armas sagradas que con ellas.

Dando un golpe en el piso pudo elevarse, creó una gran bola de energía. –_Mataré a sus amigos entonces-_ en un acto cobarde el desesperado AdHeim logró materializar una gran esfera de poder la cual estaba direccionada hacia la batalla, era lo suficientemente grande como para evitar que alguno de sus amigos no murieran si la bola caía a ellos. _Jamás pensé que fueras tan cobarde, cretino-_ la voz de Ryoka detrás suya le produjo una sensación de temor pero recordó que tenía "rehenes", a lo lejos la muchedumbre de guerreros entre hombres y titanes oscuros vieron la gran esfera de poder que sería lanzada hacia ellos, por unos segundos la batalla se detuvo para admirar tal creación destructiva.

-_Nosotros tenemos algo que te hace falta, algo que si no tuviéramos pelear no tendría sentido, y esa misma nos da la fuerza suficiente para pelear y no ser vencidos; no intentes lanzar esa esfera, será tu muerte-_

_-Mocoso, insolente solo quieres confundirme, verán morir a sus seres queridos a esos hombres que luchan junto a ustedes-_

_-No lo intentes por favor recapacita-_

Demasiado tarde, él lanzó la esfera de poder, amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso, pero algo salió mal para el enemigo, pronto sintió como una enorme sensación de calor inundaba su cuerpo y por alguna razón su cuerpo se movía con mucha velocidad hacia su propia esfera; Ryoka le había dado un fuerte golpe usando fuego en sus manos, un golpe que lo mandó a volar hacia su propia muerte únicamente dedujo que fue golpeado debido a que pudo ver las llamas en las manos del muchacho, luego sintió como todo su cuerpo fue consumido y una enorme explosión aconteció luego.

La batalla había terminado, la victoria una vez más fue de la humanidad, luego de derrotar al principal, los cinco jóvenes se unieron a sus respectivas tropas para finiquitar de manera final el encuentro, el número de titanes oscuros derivados nunca fue tan grande, esa noche los hombres beberían y comerían, harían fiesta y brindarían por su valerosos caídos.

Los cinco jóvenes cayeron exhaustos al suelo con una respiración agitada con plena felicidad en sus rostros. Titania fue la primera en pararse, recordó algo que la mantenía preocupada, -_Matteo, Takhu, ustedes no han llenado sus informe de todo un mes, no crean que me he olvidado de eso-_ la risa se instauró entre ellos pero la chica aparentemente hablaba en serio.

Luego una cansada pero feliz chica se acercó a los capitanes, a dos en especial; su nombre era Sora, su felicidad incalculable. –_Lo lograron, siempre confié en ustedes, gracias-_

_-No Sora, todos lo hicimos-_ la voz de Ryoka hizo que la algarabía sea mayor, en vista que la lucha había terminado, los hombres empezaron a gritar, ese bendito grito de guerra ya no era más uno de nostalgia como en años pasados ahora era como cántico de victoria, en el centro de todos unas lágrimas eran soltadas por el gigante Yam, -_Ya veo porque confiabas tanto en estos niños Fennin, gracias por no rendirte nunca-_ se dijo para sí.

-_Oigan por qué ella siempre está con alguno de ustedes y más con Tai, ¿no prefieres tener una cita conmi…?_, la frase no pudo ser completada, Matteo volvía a recibir un golpe en la cabeza por haber vuelto a mostrarse "seductor", golpe cortesía de Titania por enésima vez.

-_Sabes que era solo broma, eso duele-_

_-Creo que sería mejor que vinieras conmigo-_ la escena se volvió más cómica, ahora Takhu sostenía la muñeca de la señorita e imitaba los gestos de su rubio amigo, pero al igual que este recibió un golpe en la cabeza por la misma mujer. –_Ustedes no tienen cura, vuelvan al interior a llenar sus informes-_ los tres se alejaron discutiendo, dejando a otros tres chicos riéndose sin parar por la jocosa imagen que esos tres hacían.

-_Bien, creo que tengo algo que decirles-_la cara de Ryoka se llenó de tristeza, eso preocupó a sus dos amigos. Su mirada hacia abajo era como si fuera a soltar una noticia desafortunada.

-_Creo que fui yo quien derrotó al final a AdHeim, así que según la apuesta que acordamos…._

_-Espera, espera, eso no es cierto, todos contribuimos en algo-_ el castaño se defendía con todo, antes tanto él como su amiga cayeron para atrás con los ojos desorbitados, ambos pensaron que iba ser una noticia alarmante pero resultó ser que era Ryoka y su extraño sentido del humor.

Todo era tan familiar para ella, verlos reír y estar con ellos era como si ya hubiera pasado, por alguna razón les tenía más cariño y confianza a esos dos díscolos muchachos que a otros pero en el fondo le tranquilizaba verlos bien, en especial a su amigo Tai ya que pudo "conocerlo" antes y llevarse de la manera más increíble para alguien a quien "conociese" por primera vez.

Dicho eso Ryoka se fue rápido con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, dijo que iba darle alcance a los otros tres capitanes para contarles lo de la apuesta y para asegurarse que ellos también controlen el cumplimiento de sus palabras.

La chica tuvo un recuerdo que le puso de muy buen humor cuando vio a su amigo partir, mirando con picardía al castaño y con ojos de haber hecho una travesura le dijo: _Ahora que me acuerdo, Tai, tu apostaste conmigo a que serías tú quien derrotase a nuestro rival, esa apuesta la hicimos un día antes que nosotros tres pactáramos la otra y si mal no recuerdo apostamos que el ganador harías lo que el otro quisiera por un día también y si mis cálculos no son malos creo que derribé a más de 500 titanes con lo que me convierte en la ganadora-_

_-Espera, pero la segunda es la que vale, ahhh-_ el castaño se había puesto de pie para protestar, pero una herida en su tobillo luego de la tremenda lucha hizo que resbalara y se golpeara la cabeza en el suelo; se quejó del dolor unos instantes pero vio cómo su amiga se reía sin parar. –_No es gracioso-_ con poca fuerza, Tai le pasó una chispa de electricidad en el brazo de Sora haciendo que esta gritara, el ataque fue insignificante pero hizo que ella se asustara ya hora era él quien reía.

Ambos iniciaron una amigable discusión por tal hecho, pero luego se abrazaron sin darse un indicio de querer hacerlo, la felicidad por una victoria les llenó de calma.

-_Siempre supe que lo lograríamos Sora, siempre, desde el momento en que salimos a la lucha-_

_-También yo Tai, aunque tenía miedo que algo salga mal-_

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un tiempo, sus risas débiles hicieron que ambos se maticen en sus mejillas de color sonrojados.

Ambos rieron una vez más, trataron de mirar a los costados, con esfuerzo se pusieron de pie y tomaron camino hacia las grandes murallas. Era hora de un merecido descanso.

-_Cómo que ya no te queda fuerza, tu creaste eso ahora bájalo-_ la voz de Titania se escuchaba desde lejos, luego se percataron que el motivo era que al inicio del combate Takhu logró crear una enorme barrera de piedra en la zona donde la muralla fue quebrada para impedir que los enemigos entrasen facialmente, esa misma barrera seguían en ese mismo lugar y con su creador totalmente exhausto era improbable que los hombres pudiesen pasar. –_Debiste pensar mejor, ahora tendremos que dormir aquí-_

_-Siempre es bueno dormir al aire libre- _ se defendía de manera graciosa el peli-morado. Ello creó un gran ánimo y risas entre los combatientes que veían con gracia a sus nuevos líderes.

Tuvieron que dormir fuera hasta que el chico recupere su poder para derribar ese muro, Matteo siguió con las suyas tratando de conquistar a las muchachas que eran parte del ejército, y fue golpeado varias veces en la cabeza por su amiga en señal de desaprobación a esa conducta, incluso la teniente Mimifa le pareció gracioso, la noche cayó y todos durmieron en paz y con buenos ánimos, al día siguiente acordarían todo para la celebración y las bebidas ahora era tiempo de descansar.

-_Bien su primera tarea es armar mi tienda-_

_-Hey eso no es justo-_

_-Apuestas son apuestas-_


	20. Chapter 20

**VERDADERA AMISTAD**

Tras días extenuantes de deberes en muchas condiciones, el joven castaño de cabello castaño lograba al fin terminar por cumplir su apuesta, nunca imaginó que ellas resultarían ser tan atenuantes, y peor aún ya que su apuesta incluyó otra de las mismas dimensiones por lo que sus tareas se duplicaron.

Aunque claro tuvo compañía en algunas tareas ya que su simpática amiga fue víctima de la derrota ante la misma apuesta, y dicho sea de paso muchas de las cosas que tuvieron que realizar eran sin sentido, como lavar la ropa, alistar una nueva hamaca mejorada en el parque donde Ryoka acostumbraba a dormir o de alistar sus documentos e informes al momento de la vigilia.

Todo paso con mucha diversión entre los días, además todos eran conscientes de la gran derrota del último de los enemigos de la humanidad, y aunque los titanes oscuros eran una plaga ya no se sabía de ellos desde aquella batalla a menos que las tropas de exploración se toparan con algunos en sus respectivas salidas; entre ellas las dirigidas por el capitán del elemento fuego jamás se acercaron hacia el sur por más curiosidad que pudiesen tener los miembros del escuadrón "R". Roka era consciente de su última visita a esas tierras y los recuerdos de cómo fue fácilmente derrotado por la divinidad de ese sitio, según lo que pudo concluir los poderes de esa criatura estaban muy por encima de su nivel actual y notando que sus tropas le consideraban demasiado alto un acercamiento en dicho lugar pondría en grave peligro al ejército que dirigía. Sus pensamientos fueron desvanecidos por la presencia de uno de sus generales, encargado de brindar las estadísticas y situaciones sobre las posiciones, éxitos y bajas en las tropas.

-_Señor, nuestras tropas han derrotado a 15 titanes oscuros en los últimos dos días-_ el nombre de ese sujeto era Joe, un sujeto alto de apariencia delgada con cabellera azul, aunque era un soldado fuerte su punto en ventaja era su sapiencia en batallas, era más un estratega que un combatiente y su lealtad hacia la protección de la humanidad era incalculable.

-_Gracias Joe, creo que ya es hora de partir-_

El sujeto simplemente atinó a la orden de su superior, a paso lento tomó un cuadernillo donde apuntaba absolutamente todos los detalles que pudiese; algo interesante en ese sujeto era que prefirió seguir las motivaciones de las tropas de fuego aun cuando su habilidad radicaba en el dominio del aire, aunque tuvo que soportar algunas mofas por esa decisión, el joven peli azul comentaría a su capitán luego que su hermano menor siempre quiso unirse a las tropas de ese elemento, pero trágicamente el chico falleció en una de las expediciones que realizaron tales guerreros así que en el momento de su sepelio, Joe se prometió así mismo a formar parte del escuadrón "R" como un tributo al sueño que su hermano siempre tuvo. –_Luchar hoy para vernos en paz mañana- _su pensamiento era lo que le mantenía firme.

-_Espera Joe, ¿sabes dónde está Sora?, no la he visto desde ayer-_ pronto Ryoka se percató de ese detalle, ya que como su teniente y mejor guerrera ella debería de estar al tanto de la misma orden de retorno.

-_Se adelantó con uno de los oficiales a explorar el camino, no deberían de tardar. No se preocupe capitán Joel y sus 10 mejores hombres fueron con ellos-_

_-¿Joel?, a ya lo recuerdo-_ con mucha tranquilidad Ryoka ordenó que Joe se hiciera a cargo de la situación actual ya que él debería de tomar un pequeño descanso con la excusa de que aún sentía algo de debilitamiento tras enfrentarse a enemigos debido al enrome esfuerzo realizado en la batalla contra Ghost. El soldado obedeció sin dubitar.

Tras entrar en su tienda, el chico de cabellera negra llenó una cantimplora con agua hasta el tope, alisto un poco de alimento en una pequeña mochila que cargó en hombros, con un movimiento de manos pudo crear una ilusión perfecta imagen de sí mismo recostado sobre un colchón en su tienda, luego con mucha rapidez salió hacia el sur. –_Maldita sea, Yushitha por favor no les hagas daño-_.

Lejos de ahí, un grupo de soldados era perseguido por tan solo cuatro sujetos que se las habían arreglado para derrotar a la mitad de los guerreros en menos de 1 minuto. –_Teniente Sora que haremos ahora-_

_-No lo sé, no debimos haber seguido a esa criatura; dos por los flancos y dos en el centro ya me cansé de escapar-_

_-Pero son demasiado fuertes-_

_-Hagan lo que digo, de todas formas si seguimos huyendo nos adentraremos más en el bosque-_

Los diez sujetos que restaban del puñado inicial de veinte quedaron en la formación descrita por la joven, quien ahora no daba crédito de lo que sus ojos veían. Sujetos así de poderosos habían estado merodeando las tiendas de campaña desde hace mucho, como ella vio tal pudo perseguir a uno de esas criaturas y darle muerte pensando que era un titán oscuro pero la situación se tornó nefasta cuando salieron cuatro seres que aniquilaron a diez de ellos en menos de lo que nunca nadie hubiese imaginado; y cerrándoles el paso los persiguieron hasta adentrarlos en un espeso bosque de árboles mucho más grandes que los habituales, aproximadamente cincuenta metros en promedio.

-_No corran humanos, han profanado tierras sagradas deben morir-_

La joven pudo esquivar alguno de los ataques de los cuatro individuos, su compañero recién integrado hace poco, Joel, pudo hacer lo mismo pero los otros cayeron conheridas muy profundas. –_Corra señorita, corra-_

-_Han profanado tierras sagradas, deben morir-_

-_Han profanado tierras sagradas, deben morir-_

-_Han profanado tierras sagradas, deben morir-_

-_Han profanado tierras sagradas, deben morir-_

-_Han profanado tierras sagradas, deben morir-_

Sora no soportaba más esas voces, era como si lo único que pudiesen decir era eso, el misterio el seguía invadiendo; esas cosas no tenían aspecto de ser titanes oscuros, y a pesar de llevar todos una gran manta que les cubría todo en lo absoluto ella recordó como una de esas cosas simplemente recibió el ataque directo de su arma y fue traspasado por esta pero sin recibir rasguño alguno. –_Qué rayos son ustedes-_

-_Han profanado tierras sagradas, deben morir-_

-_Han profanado tierras sagradas, deben morir-_

Las cuatro criaturas se elevaron en el cielo, de pronto unas llamas empezaron a salir de sus aparentemente manos desnudas, la chica y el nuevo integrante no supieron cómo reaccionar, su muerte sería inminente. A pesar de esa sensación agobiante de tener el fin tan de cerca y de las incitantes aunque débiles gemidos de súplica para que huyeran de los inconscientes soldados vencidos, esos dos jóvenes permanecieron en posición de pelea; las llamas estaban muy cerca ahora como para esquivarlas. Simplemente se oyó una exposición, el fuego logró abarcar gran territorio quemando muchos de los árboles de la zona, el fuego sin duda era uno de los elementos más destructivos.

-_Capitán Ryoka, estamos salvados gracias-_

La chica que mantenía sus ojos cerrados para tratar de sentir lo menos posible el impacto pudo escuchar la alegre voz de su compañero Joel dirigiéndose a otro sujeto. –¿_Acaso dijo capitán Ryoka?_- lentamente abrió sus ojos y en efecto era verdad; el destacado guerrero estaba furioso, en su mirada se podía observar los deseos de venganza, a pesar de la inmensa alegría de ver a su amigo, ella sintió pronto un mareo que la dejó caer, mareo que al parecer Joel sintió de la misma manera. La única explicación para ello era la presencia aterradora de uno de los cinco selectos habiendo invocado su arma sagrada.

Dos de las criaturas se abalanzaron al ataque de su nueva víctima sin saber lo que les aguardaría, en un arranque de ira el chico de cabellera negra blandió su espada y partió por la mitad a los dos, la chica pensó que no daría resultado puesto que ella hizo lo mismo y simplemente esas cosas fueron traspasadas por su arma sin recibir daños, pero el fuego de la espada de ese chico ardía con tanto poder que las criaturas terminaron pereciendo.

-_Han profanado tierras sagradas, deben morir-_

_-Los únicos que morirán serán ustedes-_, En breve Ryoka pudo derrotar a los cuatro sujetos, pero a cambio de eso tuvo que usar mucho de su poder, al notar que sus rivales estaban ya sin vida, él cayó de rodillas al suelo exhausto por haberse exigido tanto en tan poco tiempo; había usado su mejor técnica para acabar con esos sujetos, su "Rogafugan"; en su mente paseaba la idea de por qué haber usado tal para oponentes como ellos, pero su temor era inmenso, si lo usó era porque estaba alerta encaso la divinidad de esas tierras volviera a aparecer; si eso ocurría las oportunidades de sobrevivir eran mínimas tanto para él como para su tropa. Con algo de esfuerzo ordenó que salgan de ese sitio lo antes posible, no sin antes mencionar que recojan los cuerpos de los caídos para darles una sepultura digna.

El peligro pasó cuando el ejército volvió a las grandes murallas, antes de ello los hombres vieron los carruajes que traían hombres cargados, a decir verdad pudieron notar que eran cadáveres. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar cómo sucedió tal cosa o quien les había atacado sin que nadie supiese nada o de por qué el capitán Ryoka hubo usado una ilusión para ir al rescate de unos cuantos hombres el sólo sin haber avisado nada al respecto. En un silencio abrumante de casi cuatro días, llegaron a casa; aunque la puerta estaba destrozada y ahora la única forma de entrar era pidiéndole a Takhu que deshaga su poder, los hombres no hicieron ninguna pregunta al respecto de los cadáveres de los combatientes que retornaron envueltos en sábanas blancas. Cada quien llegó a sus respectivos hogares, los otros cuatro capitanes tampoco hicieron interrogantes hacerca de los cadávers o de por qué uno de los cinco selectos estaba tan exhausto. La teniente Sora se sentía culpabale, ni siquiera saludó a sus amigos como acostumbraba hacerlo cada vez que retornaba de una expedición, sacudiendo la cabeza de su gran amigo Tai o de jugar a quien resiste más tiempo sin parpadear con Titania, esta vez su rostro reflejaba melancolía y simplemente se dirigió a su habitación sin hablar con nadie. Lo mismo hizo el capitán, púnicamente dijo que al día siguiente daría detalles.

Al caer la noche Ryoka se las ingenió para invadir la habitación de la joven guerrera, ella aún estaba despierta y parecía que esperaba la visita de este en cualquier momento simplemente mantenía la mirada al piso, el sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de los otros combatientes le estaba agobiando, luego de unos incómodos segundos Ryoka reprendió fuertemente a su amiga por haberse expuesto de esa manera.

-_En qué rayos estabas pensando, si viste algo extraño por qué no me lo dijiste antes de actuar así-_

_-Nunca imaginé que sujetos de ese nivel aparecerían-_

_-¿En serio eres tan inocente cómo para creer que no hay nadie más poderoso que nosotros haya afuera?_

_-No, perdóname no volverá a suceder-_

_-Sora, mírame que crees que hubiera hecho si morías-_ era la primera vez en que Ryoka derramaba lágrimas, nunca antes lo había visto así, era verdad que eran muy buenos amigos pero por esa reacción. La chica tuvo una ligera jaqueca, la cual surgía cada vez que antiguos recuerdos trataban de evocarse en el interior de su mente. Era evidente que uno de los temores de ese chico se hubo revelado.

-¿_Por qué soy tan especial para ti?-_

Esa era una pregunta que él sabía bastante bien y aunque su intención de contarle toda la verdad a su amiga de la infancia, obviamente ella desconocía ese último dato.

-_Sabes aunque no paresa, solo te diré que eres como una hermana para mí, Sora. Si algo te pasara no podría perdonármelo-_ la teniente se ruborizó un poco por el comentario de su amigo, era cierto que se tenían cierta confianza pero nunca imaginó que tuviera tanto aprecio hacia su persona, a veces tenía la sensación de ver a Tai dentro del cuerpo de él, y viceversa; era como si por algún motivo desconocido para ella, supiera que podía confiar ciegamente en esos dos sujetos.

La mañana siguiente fue muy dura para el joven capitán, tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones al viejo consejo acerca de los vivido durante la última expedición de reconocimiento y de las bajas sufridas; como era costumbre en él, no pudo omitir ninguno de los detalles, el consejo al oírlo tuvo una ligera sensación de temor.

-_Acaso dices que esa criatura es tan poderosa que ni sumando los poderes de los cinco podrían ganarle-_

_-No señor, digo que ni juntando los cinco podríamos hacerle un rasguño-_

La salida de la cámara de diputados fue incómoda, algo de miedo se escabullía en los veteranos pero la idea de encontrar un sujeto así de poderoso parecía una quimera, es más hubo algunos que pensaron que el despistado jovenzuelo hubo no haberse percatado de titanes oscuros en media noche y eso les costó tales pérdidas.

-Oye tengo que hablar contigo-

-No me siento bien como para hablar Tai-

-Solo quiero darte las gracias-

-De qué-

-De salvar a Sora de ese peligro-

Tras esa pequeña perorata, el joven de cabellera negra mejoró su humor un poco, evidentemente supo que era vigilado por alguien más pero le restó importancia, sonrió un poco y luego siguió su camino.

-Descuida cabeza de palmera, ella también es mi amiga; tranquilo mientras yo esté al mando no tienes de qué preocuparte, además creo que yo fui el vencedor en esa lucha que tuvimos en el pasado- como siempre Ryoka sabía sacar situaciones de humor incluso en momentos de desconcierto.

Escondida detrás de un muro, la joven Sora escuchó absolutamente toda la pequeña conversación entre esos dos, no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que tenía amigos que siempre estaban a su cuidado aun sin que ella lo notase. –_Tengo buenos amigos-._

…..

-_Así que ese insolente volvió a pisar mis tierras, tuvo suerte que estuviera atendiendo asuntos más delicados-_

_-Mi señora, cómo salió todos, dígame que no son malas noticias-_ un preocupado sirviente se acercaba con esa pregunta directa con mucho temor a su señora, aunque tenía más la apariencia de una niñita vestida de traje de gato bebé, todos en esa zona conocían el terrorífico poder que emanaba su cuerpo.

_-Me temo que sí, dime ¿crees en los fantasmas?_- la niña sacó una imagen de uno de sus bolsillos diminutos, su pequeña mano alzó una especie de fotografía en la cual mostraba un familiar sujeto. _–No tenemos idea de qué haya hecho pero su poder esta creciendo, tenemos que encontrarlo antes que sea tarde-_

_-Ese infeliz ha logrado herir al titán sagrado del hielo, y luego huir antes que pudiéramos llegar-_

_-¿Herir?, eso es imposible, nadie es capaz de hacer tal cosa-_

_-Créeme, las cosas menos pensadas se harán realidad si es que no somos precavidos, el consejo de titanes sagrados deberá tomar una decisión urgente-_

…_.._


	21. Chapter 21

**¿ENEMIGO?**

Durante tres largas semanas de trabajos aburridos y monótonos, los miembros del gran escuadrón "R" dejaron las banales intenciones de dar muerte a todos los titanes oscuros, el hecho era simple; ya que sus presencias habían sido reducidas de manera considerable desde que Ghost fue derrotado y aunque era extraño el no verlos la sensación de paz era tan tranquilizante que no dejarla escapar era descabellado. No obstante la siempre refinada y estricta capitana de las tropas del elemento aire se las ingeniaba para mantenerse atareada incluso en situaciones de descanso prolongado, esto era bastante normal en ella fue bastante recta en sus labores desde pequeña y ahora que era una completa señorita sus ideales no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo. Su destreza le habían permitido convertirse en la dominadora del elemento más preciado para ella, el aire, tan libre como ninguno, la brisa tanto de día como de noche era algo sublime para Titania, y aunque nunca pudo conocer a sus padres porque fueron asesinados la misma noche de su nacimiento, ella siempre supo que sentir el viento en su piel era una forma de estar entrelazada con ellos.

-_Nuevamente sola eh, ¿deseas compañía? De todas formas tengo que vigilar también esta zona-_ esa ronca pero algo tímida voz era del bromista Takhu, junto al rubio capitán del elemento hielo, esos tres siempre fueron buenos amigos y por si fuera poco entrenados desde que tuvieron memoria por el mejor de todos los hombres que hubiera podido existir de entre toda la humanidad, el recordarlo traía siempre algo de nostalgia. Pero ahora la chica merodeaba los límites superiores de la gran muralla con el fin de pasar a solas un momento, aunque tuvo que admitir que la compañía de alguien familiar le era útil de vez en cuando así que aceptó la propuesta de su amigo y haciendo una señal con la mano izquierda le invitó a sentarse a su costado.

-_Has cambiado mucho, antes eras el típico chico serio y que pensaba solo en pelas, y mírate ahora; un sujeto que gusta hacer bromas y que sigue pensando sólo en peleas-_ el comentario fue hecho con simpatía por la jovenzuela; ella aún recordaba cómo es que desde la venida primero del castaño (Tai) y más tarde la integración de Ryoka, las cosas cambiaron en ellos para bien; primero el chico sentado a su lado había dejado atrás las ideas antisociales y ahora era todo un cómico, su otro amigo, Matteo, siempre intentado conquistar mujeres, aunque sin éxito hasta ahora, se había convertido en alguien extremadamente sociable y maduro para su corta edad, siempre anticipándose a todo y dejando nada sin conclusiones. Incluso las tropas cambiaron, antes eran solo ellos tres y Fennin y ahora no sólo eran cinco los principales sino que cada uno tenía un teniente en quien confiar; todos cambiaron pero ella seguía sintiéndose la misma chica de siempre.

-_Creo que el cambio es bueno a veces; pero hay cosas que nunca cambian-_ espetó el chico, la tarde era bastante calurosa así que traía puesto una especie de bufanda en la cabeza algo húmeda para que le alivie la sensación de humedad o sudor, y muy extrañas veces eran las oportunidades que podían vérselo con gafas oscuras per en esta ocasión así era. Quitándose las gafas clavó la mirada directo en los ojos de Titania. _-También has cambiado mucho, ya no eres una niña que reniega y molesta; ahora eres una mujer que reniega y molesta_- el comentario sarcástico hizo reír a ambos muchachos, la elección de haberle aceptado la compañía fue acertada.

-¿_Qué cosas más crees que han cambiado en mí?-_ no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco al hacer esa pregunta, evidentemente sentía algo de pudor por decir algo como eso y no es que no tuviera confianza en sus amigos solo que era algo normal en una chica ligeramente cerrada.

-_Tus ojos Titania, ya no tienes esa mirada de tristeza, eso me da mucha alegría-_ aunque a veces se comportaba como un niño bromista, cuando se lo proponía, sus comentarios eran bastante alentadores.

Sacando un espejo de su bolsillo la chica pudo notar que su compañero no mentía al respecto, recordó como en una oportunidad Fennin le preguntó por qué lleva siempre una mirada seria cuando realmente lo que desea es expresar felicidad y simplemente ella no pudo responder ya que no le encontraba respuesta a ello; más tarde días antes de la muerte de su mentor, la misma pregunta fue hecha por Takhu y desgraciadamente la respuesta fue la misma; pero ahora que veía de cerca sus ojos, ellos habían dejado de ser tristes y marcados con algo de ira para ser cálidos y trasparentes para muchos.

-_Quieras aceptarlo o no, el tener más amigos nos ha vuelto fuertes, y nuestras penas se han dispersado, es curioso que los cinco tengamos pasados similares y sonriamos ahora, esa es nuestra verdadera esencia-_

Titania, se levantó de seco con una felicidad que llenó todos sus pulmones, era cierto, los cinco llamados selectos ninguno de ellos pudo conocer a su verdadera familia pero ahora eran como una luego de conocerse, tal vez los emblemas iluminaron bien el camino de todos y les dejó conocerse.

Cuando la chica hubo volteado para mirar a su amigo y darle las gracias por la conversación tan alentadora, tuvo que cambiar su porte a una algo molesta pero con humor en la rostro; su gran amigo estaba ahora plácidamente dormido y tendido en la superficie con la boca entre abierta y los ojos cerrados y con los brazos y piernas extendidos, una botella de alcohol concentrado quedaba al descubierto luego que este cayera dando la conclusión que el chico hubo estando bebiendo muy posiblemente con el poco ortodoxo Tai, le vino a la mente los recuerdos que ellos gustaban por hacer concursos de bebidas cuando ella vigilaba ya que ella nunca les permitía hacerlo. –_Así que estabas ebrio, levántate ahooooooraaaaaaaa-_

Luego de llevar hasta la cabina de vigilancia a base de jalones de piernas al joven Takhu, la líder del elemento viento entró en ella y pudo notar lo que sospechaba, los otros tres "capitanes" ejemplares bebiendo y riendo y lo peor aún era ver a ciertos tenientes imitándoles. –_Hey Titania espera, intenté detenerlos, pero no pude-_ la voz del chico rubio intentando protegerse ante la evidente paliza venidera no hizo más que aumentar el enojo de la muchacha. –_Mentiroso, tú tuviste la idea-_ ahora era Tai quien intentaba justificarse, al otro lado un desvalido Ryoka con ojos en círculos descansaba sentado en una de las mesas cuyas labores era de vigilancia.

Con paso decidido Titania se acercó hacia los tres chicos no sin antes estrellar el cuerpo de Takhu contra una mesa haciendo que esta se partiera pero en vista de su estado este ni lo sintió; los otros dos algo consientes aún se cubrieron la cara con los brazos y los tenientes hicieron lo mismos, pero para sorpresa de todos la chica se sentó en frente y se sirvió una copa, nunca antes había bebido pues lo consideraba poco ético, pero de todas formas en su mente pasó la idea que su amigo le dijo momentos antes: "He cambiado". Luego bebió y disfrutó un buen rato con sus amigos, al menos un par de minutos ya que el estado de los otros no les permitió continuar.

-_Realmente son mi familia-_

Pasaron cerca de quince días para que el rumor de que la inquebrantable Titania hubiera bebido alcohol fuera una noticia entre todos. Obviamente eso despertó furia en ella quien no dejó de perseguir para golpear a cualquiera de los cuatro jóvenes selectos ya que solo uno de ellos hubiera sido lo suficientemente bromista como para revelar tal información a todo mundo ya que solo ellos lo harían y ninguno de los tenientes por el temor que sentirían de hacerlo. Pero incluso esas bromas unieron más a la nueva familia de jóvenes en todos los aspectos.

….

Durante una de las noches de vigilancia, el adiestrado capitán del elemento hielo daba su cuarta ronda nocturna, aunque supo que el hacerlo era una pérdida de tiempo ya que ningún enemigo conocido existía ahora, era parte de un protocolo que todos deberían cumplirlo. Con mucha desazón bostezó estirando sus brazos de forma pesada, la noche era para dormir no para pasar vigilancia era el lema que sonaba en su cabeza. Todo era de lo más normal incluso en las zonas menos reveladas de la gran muralla. Caminó cerca de dos horas más hasta que algo llamó su atención, una figura se desplazaba en el mismo sentido que él, algo muy raro, no debería haber nadie en esas zonas, nadie que fuera miembro del escuadrón "R". –_Soldado identifícate-._

La misteriosa sombra se detuvo, giró para mirar frente a frente a la persona que le estaba dando esa orden; todo pudo haber terminado de manera trágica de no ser por el gran instinto del rubio Matteo y es que esa sombra lanzó unas cuchillas que impactaron de una manera extremadamente violenta en el pecho del este; pero no se trataba más que una ilusión de hielo.

-_Al fin un enemigo, ya me estaba aburriendo de no hacer nada todo este tiempo-_ la sombra tuvo que volver a girar para ver de cerca al sujeto a quien pensó haber atacado, el joven estaba plácidamente descansando en una estructura de hielo hecha por él mismo justo encima del extraño intruso.

-_Pero para mala suerte tuya, te tocó de entre todos los capitanes o tenientes, pelear contra mí-_ Sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces el avezado sujeto de cabellera rubia reveló de golpe todo su impresionante poder, debido a que el sitio donde ambos estaban parados estaba bastante alejado de las clásicas murallas ya inspeccionadas, no hubo sujetos que quedaran afectados por la presión de tal energía que emanaba del cuerpo del muchacho. Con la misma intensidad el suelo se cubrió de un denso manto de hielo, sin mostrar su arma sagrada aún, el poder era admirable, y el frío como si se sintiera que la sangre fuera agua helada. –_Despídete-_. En menos de un parpadeo de ojos el sujeto misterioso cayó al suelo con una enorme estaca de hielo incrustada en el pecho, sin dar rastros de vida simplemente dejó de moverse.

El muchacho observó detenidamente a su inmóvil rival, -_Ya déjate de juegos, acaso crees que voy a creerme algo como esto-_

Una vez más estuvo en lo cierto, la silueta que se veía en el piso dejó de existir para revelar ser una ilusión creada por el enigmático ser. -_Vaya, si sabes usar una ilusión de esa manera debes tener al menos el doble de poder del que aparentas, entonces_ (una agradable sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico, era evidente que le complacía tener una lucha interesante después de tanto tiempo)…_no me contendré_….- Con un resplandor azulado intenso, el joven Matteo invocó a su arma sagrada, nunca lo usaba contra un enemigo ordinario pero su instinto le dijo que ese rival no era común o alguien con quien un simple movimiento suyo pudiera resolverlo. Ahora un enorme lobo de piel azulada y resplandeciente se hizo presente antes de desvanecerse no sin antes rugir y cubrir con una gruesa capa de hielo a su portador, para luego dejar al visto una especie de tridente color azul marino en las manos del mozuelo. –_Espero que esto sea divertido-_

Dejando atrás las ideas de continencia o de pensar en que esto pudiera afectar la gran muralla o de que su poder podría lastimar el territorio interno, el joven Matteo hizo caso a su instinto el cual le exigía pelear contra este sujeto con todas sus fuerzas, era como si realmente lo deseara. Blandiendo su arma de derecha a izquierda intentó cortar a su oponente; poco a poco fue ganando terreno y debilitando a su contrincante pero por alguna extraña razón todo esto le divertía.

Estuvo a punto de ganar la lucha pero la sensación de querer con la batalla lo hizo retractarse y le dio una segunda oportunidad a ese misterioso sujeto; el aire era casi imposible de respirar por la baja temperatura del ambiente, incluso las partículas de aires empezaban a tornarse hielo y en breves segundos una extensión de hielo se plasmó en casi toda la extensión.

Los movimientos de ese ser era bastante rápidos, eso le instigaba más en querer ganarle, no había usado su arma desde la última batalla épica contra el despiadado Ghost y ahora era como si su "gran amiga" (su arma) le sonriera y cobrara vida para permitirle tener una lucha contra alguien con quien desea hacerlo siempre. Sujeto que a pesar de estar enteramente cubierto por una gastada capa desde la cabeza hasta los pies no revelaba su identidad, era como si antes ya hubiera tenido una lucha contra él.

_-Lo siento, me gustaría seguir peleando contigo pero debo irme ya-_ al fin luego de casi media hora de lucha el sujeto misterioso habló pero su voz era como la de un niño, obviamente esa no era su voz original e intentó crear otra para despistar a su rival; pero su oponente era demasiado listo como para caer en algo como eso, no por nada era considerado el mejor de los cinco selectos.

-_¿y crees que te dejaré ir?-_

_-No te estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo lo que haré-_

El sujeto pegó un gran salto el cual lo dejó en la cima de la gran muralla, ahora estaba dispuesto a dar un segundo salto igual de intenso para iniciar su retirada, pero el capitán estaba frente a él con una sonrisa casi maniaca de oreja a oreja, detrás de ese capitán unas alas de hielo le permitían mantenerse a flote en el aire y las mismas le permitieron llegar tan rápido a la cima.

-_Muere ahora insolente, subestimaste el poder del gran Matteo-_ las nubes se cargaron, el mismo ambiente se hizo hostil, como si los pulmones se hicieran difíciles de trabajar en la respiración, el sujeto misterioso cayó de rodillas y solo pudo ver como el rubio chico descargaba una enorme y rápida esfera de poder desde su arma sagrada, una segunda vez el enorme lobo hizo su aparición para mezclarse con tal poder, las consecuencias fueron nefastas, un temblor tan intenso que hizo que los otros capitanes despertaran bruscamente y salieran en dirección hacia el epicentro de ese sismo amenazador el cual se hallaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia de las puertas de la gran muralla.

Cuando la densa capa de hielo se hubo desvanecido dejó a la vista a un sujeto de pie y a otro totalmente derrotado en medio del suelo con una herida sangrante que amenazaba en darle muerte en cuestión de minutos solamente. –_Te dije que saldría de este sitio, pero te has vuelto muy fuerte Matteo-_

_-Asqueroso traidor, confiamos en ti, no te perdonaremos esto-_ con mucha dificultad Matteo pronunció esas palabras ante la mirada rígida y esquizofrénica de su atacante. Sin una explicación lo suficientemente creíble el inmenso poder del joven fue desarmado por la extraña silueta usando solo una mano, luego le clavó su misma arma en el estómago dejándolo fuera de combate. Ahora la silueta sacaba una especie de dispositivo de memoria de los bolsillos del derrotado rubio. –_así que no me equivoqué, era obvio que solo tú tendrías la información de las murallas, el más listo de todos terminó siendo el menos sensato al final, ¿no es así mi querido aprendiz?-_

Con la otra mano la silueta se quitó la capucha de la cabeza dejando al visto su rostro, era una pesadilla; esos ojos llenos de ira, la cabellera dorada y la sensación de temor eran inconfundibles, eso justificaba el hecho de que el chico tuviera tantas ganas de pelear contra él, ya que su instinto le hizo querer medirse contra el ser quien en un momento pasado le entrenó, sujeto en quien confiaron y depositaron esperanzas y ahora resultó ser nada menos que un traidor, y en sus manos la información para destruir las grandes murallas.

-¿_Por qué lo hiciste Fennin?-_

_-La pregunta correcta es, por qué nunca se dieron cuenta antes-_ dicho esto soltó el cuerpo ya casi moribundo de su víctima, pero hacia el exterior, en cuyas bases se hallaban dos titanes oscuros de nivel A, esas bestias esperaban con ansias el querer devorar al rubio quien caía directamente hacia sus fauces sin fuerzas suficientes como para defenderse.

Soltando lágrimas de sus ojos más por la sensación de haber sido traicionado por el sujeto en quien confió tanto y había visto morir por defensa de la humanidad convertido en un monstruo y habiendo engañado a todos que por la idea de morir sin pena ni gloria devorado por bestias. –_Moriré en paz.-_

-_Maaaaaattteeeeeoooooooo-_ de no haber sido por la velocidad y precisión de Titania y los otros capitanes, todo hubiera sido el fin para uno de los mejores combatientes de la humanidad, ella pudo tomarlo con los brazos mientras los otros derribaron a los dos titanes oscuros justo antes de que su cuerpo fuera devorado por tales. Al levantar la mirada quedaron petrificados al ver la cara del causante de todo ese alboroto, -_Imposible-._ Tras ello, la silueta del capitán Fennin desapareció en llamas sin dejar rastro de su posición.

-_Hay que llevarlo de emergencia, está perdiendo demasiada sangre-_ Ryoka no entendía por qué los otros tres se quedaron viendo el sitio donde el sujeto estuvo parado pero pudo entender que era alguien conocido, aunque su preocupación recayó sobre el cuerpo desagüe de su amigo.

Ahora la verdadera lucha tanto física como psicológica daba inicio.


	22. Chapter 22

**UN PODER INFINITO NOS AMENAZA**

La recuperación del joven Matteo duró más de lo esperado por el equipo médico de Yam y sus especialistas; ellos tuvieron que suturar varias heridas profundas en el abdomen del muchacho y lograr que sus huesos recuperaran sus consistencias luego de las fracturas fue una tarea mayor. Tras ocho días de angustia y de intervenciones desesperantes, al fin pudo abrir los ojos; lo primero que pudo ver fue a todos sus amigos pendientes de su salud en los bordes de su cama pero su mirada era fría y sin sentido, con mucho esfuerzo trató de pensar que su antiguo maestro no estaba muerto y ahora era un enemigo suyo.

Las cosas tuvieron que ser aclaradas para los el portador del emblema de fuego quien nunca llegó a conocer al mencionado; por su parte el gigante no creía en ningún momento tal traición ya que ese sujeto fue quien les salvó la vida a los cinco muchachos en el pasado, no solamente eso, también había librado grandes batallas en el pasado llevando victorias incontables a la humanidad, defendiendo en todo momento las grandes murallas y siendo el único durante años quien peleó cuerpo a cuerpo frente a los hermanos Ghos y AdHeim, es más fue el mismo Fennin quien salvó la vida de Matteo dando su propia alma para lograr la mejor de las victorias nunca antes vista por los hombres; era prácticamente imposible que ese hombre fuera un enemigo.

-_Lo único de esperanza es que él creyó quitarme la información acerca de nuestras murallas, la verdadera está a salvo-_ nadie había pensado en tal cosa hasta que el rubio lo mencionó, efectivamente era Matteo quien se aseguraba de la seguridad de la poca información que se tenía de la gran muralla protectora y de algunos de sus secretos ya que fue escogido tras la supuesta muerte del maestro como el más fuerte de los cinco selectos y tal labor debería caer sobre sus hombros.

Las palabras terminaron, los ánimos se frustraron en exceso y lentamente cada uno se fue por su lado pensado en la forma de detener a un viejo conocido, pero el lugar en donde todos convergieron fue el mismo; la tumba blanca del gran capitán Fennin, un inmenso mausoleo lleno de adornos finos y de materiales de oro y plata decoraban la tumba y no era para menos ya que sujetos como aquel no nacían todos los días, el sitio estaba bastante alejado de las grandes ciudades, y era especialmente reservado para ese único hospedero, al llegar los cuatro muchachos, la rabia lleno las mentes de dos chicos, el emblema de tierra y del viento miraron con desasosiego e ira la vacía tumba, era evidente que nunca fue muerto en combate pero lo alarmante era saber que fingió estarlo para atacar por sorpresa a los individuos que un día juró proteger hasta su propia "muerte".

-_Maldito seas infeliz, nos usaste solo para algo, pensamos que eras un líder, te acabaré con mis propias manos-_ el aura de poder de la iracunda Titania se hizo sentir, la mirada de los otros solo pudo acompañar la desesperación de la señorita, quien no pudo sostener su ira más tiempo, su poder se había desatado completamente y con mucha rabia destruyó tal cementerio con sus propias manos, no dejó absolutamente nada que recordara a ese ser, nada de adornos, nada de oro, nada de plata, ningún recuerdo, ni siquiera la hermosa sepultura de hielo creada por su herido compañero Matteo se pudo salvar ante el ataque de esa mujer, fue una verdadera suerte que ningún civil estuviera cerca, de lo contrario la ira de ella los hubiera terminado por absorber y darles una muerte trágica; luego simple y llanamente se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas para llorar sin consuelo, gritando y maldiciendo.

En su mente se paseaban algunos recuerdos de cómo ese ser le enseñó a dominar su elemento, los primeros pasos de su vida fueron con ese hombre al quien en un momento de su infancia le nombró padre por el cariño y cercanía que tenía con ella y por el hecho que nunca pudo conocer a los suyos. Pronto una consoladora mano se posicionó en su hombro derecho.

-_Llora todo lo que tengas que hacer por favor, cuando termines debes saber que te necesitamos fuerte-_ la mano era de alguien inesperado, aunque se llevaban bastante bien nunca existió una confianza elevada como la que tenía con sus otros dos amigos, esa cálida mano era de Ryoka, un chico con habilidades de dominio del fuego y que ahora dejando atrás su extraño sentido del humor y desobediencias a la disciplina mostraba una mirada triste, -_Ustedes son mi familia, si alguien les hace daño a cualquiera, haré que pague 100 veces-_

-_Maestro o no, ahora está en nuestra contra, nuestro deber es proteger a la humanidad-_ ahora era Takhu quien se dirigía a ella, aunque no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas tras asimilar la traición de su gran mentor. Mientras tanto un chico de cabello castaño y algo alborotado recordaba cómo es que este sujeto tan mencionado fue capaz de tomar la muerte para salvar a uno de sus aprendices, fingió todo para acercarse a un objetivo, hay algo que tramó desde un inicio y ahora lo está realizando.

La semana paso de manera muy lenta, la noticia del ataque no pudo mantenerse ajena a los civiles pero el nombre del atacante sí. Aunque muchos creyeron que era un delito no decir la verdad, otros (la mayoría) consintieron que un nombramiento de alguien como tal entre los hombres quienes lo veían como un héroe sería devastador, así que mantuvieron el silencio como un mejor amigo. Durante los mismos días, Matteo caminó errante sin posicionarse y evitando conversar con gente acerca de su batalla, en su ingeniosa mente siempre supo que Fennin era poderoso pero que nunca pudo derrotar a los seres a quienes los cinco selectos derrotaron en el pasado –_Hubo algo que lo volvió fuerte, pero qué-_ era cierto, a pesar de que sus poderes fueron admirables e inigualables por sus seguidores, nunca pudo a travesar la barrera que ellos sí, eso significaba que ahora ellos eran más fuertes de lo que él fue; pero la batalla que tuvo le hizo ver que su fuerza era minúscula en comparación con la de su atacante, pero la explicación ante tal hecho era un misterio.

-_No creo que nadie en lo absoluto nunca supiera de lo que tramó, ¿o me equivoco?-_ El rubio detuvo sus melancólicos pasos ante las palabras mencionadas por ese ser, aunque su deseo era no hablar con nadie por ahora, tuvo que admitir que ese comentario le hizo pensar más de lo común.

-¿_En qué estás pensando, acaso soy un sospechoso para ti?-_ Siempre directo y frío en sus ideas, apuntando con el dedo índice hacia el rostro de su receptor tuvo una ligera sensación de querer entrar en pelea con tal.

-_No sospecho de ti, sino de los "asesinos" de nuestros padres, ¿tienes idea de dónde estén ahora?-_

_-Están encerrados en un calabozo subterráneo, pero no creo que….., entiendo vamos-_

La idea era descabellada pero con algo de sentido, la verdad podría ser esclarecida si es que esos sujetos permanecían aún con vida, el misterio más grande de sus asesinatos podría tener una luz de esperanza si es que el pensamiento que ellos dos tenía era cierto. Ahora Matteo y Tai corrían a gran velocidad hacia los calabozos de la gran ciudad en busca de respuestas, sin mirarse mientras atravesaban las calles ambos se percataron que pudo haber existido un complot desde la época en que Fennin asumió el cargo

-_cómo se te vino eso a la mente, tengo que admitir que nunca se me hubiera imaginado; eres más listo de lo que pensé-_

_-Solo es una corazonada-_ ambos continuaron su viaje sin decir nada a nadie mientras los veían tomar más prisa hacia su destino; dentro de pocos minutos llegaron.

EL lugar era aterradoramente desconsolador, una púnica puerta de salida y de entrada a más de unos aproximadamente dos mil metros de profundidad separaban la puerta principal de esa caverna del mundo externo. Los guardias de turno de tal construcción no hicieron preguntas al ver a los dos capitanes acercarse a la puerta principal con la intención de pasarla, así que se hicieron a un lado y les dejaron libre el paso.

Ambos pasaron como un rayo en frente de los vigilantes agradeciendo con la mirada su compresión de que tenían prisa en visitar la caverna, la oscuridad los envolvió de inmediato al penetrar tan solo unos pocos metros en su profundidad. El inoportuno oscuro fue resuelto por el castaño quien pudo hacer un poco de iluminación usando algo de su poder como fuente de luz. Sus velocidades no disminuyeron en lo más mínimo, ellugar donde escondieron a los más grandes traidores de la humanidad estaba reservada a otros mil metros más adentro.

-_tengo el presentimiento de que nos llevaremos una sorpresa-_

…_._

Unas restauradas puertas se abrieron de par en par para permitir que una tripa de exploración saliera hacia el exterior, una flameante bandera con la insignia del escuadrón "R" se blandía con orgullo mientras los guerreros comandados por Takhu salían en busca de señales de titanes oscuros, simplemente no podían quedarse mucho tiempo en el interior de las murallas sin hacer nada.

Las bestias y sus jinetes salieron con poder hacia rumbos desconocidos con el objetivo de aumentar el mapa de exploración, sin saber que el destino sería cruel.

….

-_Quienes son ustedes, ¿guardias?, quieren seguir maltratándonos-_

Una anciana voz se quejaba con algo de dolor, el sujeto estaba casi desnudo y solo unos viejos harapos le cubrían las zonas íntimas del cuerpo dejando al resto una asqueante figura caquéxica y enjuta, el tosido del hombre hizo saber a los dos capitanes que su estado de salud era más que crítico.

-_No venimos a golpearte, quiero que nos digas el motivo de tu encierro-_ la voz fría y sincera de Matteo hizo reír a carcajadas al anciano, quien continuó tosiendo y alejándose de los barrotes que los separaban él de sus dos "invitados", luego se dejó caer en posición de sentarse en una roca. –_Ustedes quieren saber que, solo les diré que estoy aquí por ser un hombre bueno-_ su mirada parecía la de un demente.

-_Explícate mejor anciano-_

-_Yo no tengo por que explicar nada a nadie, ahora si me disculpan tengo que dor…..-_

Una estruendosa ráfaga de truenos hizo que los grueso barrotes de acero oxidados por el tiempo se quebraran como paja dejando en una forma de así decirlo, libertad al anciano, quien pudo ver con sus propios ojos el poder de uno de los cinco selectos, el trueno, haciendo que el ambiente tiemble ante su presencia y viendo algo de luz por primera vez luego de muchísimos años.

-_Algo me dice anciano, que mi poder no te hace temblar, sino el haberlo visto-_ la voz calmada de Tai cayó perfectamente en los tímpanos del veterano sujeto, efectivamente sus ojos estaban con una mirada de sorpresa y miedo inconfundibles. –_Así que ese hijo de perra lo logró después de todo, es el fin, moriremos todos ahora-_

_-¿Morir?, qué es lo que sabes, necesitamos que nos digas ahora-_

Las miradas de ambos capitanes se cruzaron por primera vez desde que se encontraron, el anciano dijo algo que les heló la sangre e hizo que los pelos de los brazos y piernas se pusieran erectos y un miedo corría en sus espaldas.

-_Tú debes ser uno de los niños a quien quise matar cunado nació-_ la voz del viejo hizo que Tai lo mirara con mucha atención, aunque no pudo dejar de pensar en querer matarlo supo que debía contenerse para obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible.

El anciano continuo su relato –_Hace no sé cuánto tiempo, un grupo supo que Fennin tramaba algo, nosotros le éramos fieles al gran maestro pero este jovencito era rebelde y de poderes inimaginables, al volverse un hombre el niño leyó de un antiguo libro el poder de los titanes sagrados y en su interior creyó que asesinando a su maestro y robándole su emblema lo obtendría pero falló, así que en su ira supo que en algún momento nacerían los cinco niños que representarían los cinco emblemas divinos de cada titán sagrado; primero debería hacer que esos sujetos despertaran todos sus poderes para luego darles muerte, cuando supimos eso no pudimos hacer otra cosa que intentar frenarlo pero sabíamos que era demasiado poderoso como para que unos simples guerreros pelearan contra él así que en nuestro dolor quisimos asesinar a los cinco nacidos en el mismo día y hora pero fuimos interceptados y gracias a eso estoy aca-_ la mirada del anciano seguía sobre el poder de trueno de Tai en su mano derecha, los tosidos con expectoración sanguinolenta le cortaron el relato repentinamente.

-_Deben huir todos, si Fennin los ha logrado entrenar significa que encontró otro método para robar emblemas sagrados-_

_-Otro método, que quieres decir- _preguntó el rubio.

-_No eres muy listo niño, si atacas a los titanes sagrados podrías hacerlo-_

_-Nadie puede pelear contra titanes sagrados sus poderes son inigualables yo mismo luche contra uno y casi muero sin poder siquiera hacerle un rasguño- _La voz de Tai era ahora en un tono amenazante, pudo recordar brevemente como fue humillado en su combate contra la deidad del fuego titán.

-_Tú lo has dicho niño, nadie, pero ese nadie puede existir si su alma se encierra, tal vez pudo haberse dejado morir para separarse de su alma; ahora sus poderes son tan grandes como los de esos titanes, si consigue los emblemas sagrados ellos despertaran a gran titán y eso destruiría a todos- _la fragilidad del viejo hizo que su cuerpo cayera con el dorso hacia atrás haciéndolo golpearse fuertemente contra el suelo frío y húmedo del calabozo.

-_Los titanes sagrados son poderosos, si se enteran que Fennin está haciendo un complot por codicia, ellos creerán que todos los hombres son enemigos en absoluto todos-_

La tensión en los cuerpos de ambos muchachos se volvió casi insoportable, sus peores miedos se hicieron revelados y ahora el enemigo eran esas criaturas de poderes casi infinitos.

-_Los titanes, no los débiles oscuros, saldrán a cazarnos ahora, no deben salir de las murallas esas son las únicas defensas por el momento; _una gruesa gota de lágrima de evidenció en uno de los ojos del viejo, -_Siempre tuve la esperanza que vendrían a verme antes de mi muerte, ahora saben la verdad, huyan chicos, salven todo lo que puedan y no traten de luchar, huyan-_ el sujeto cayó desvalido por segunda vez, pero ahora sin respirar y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro; comprobaron que su pulso se había ido, el viejo permaneció con vida lo suficiente como para dar toda la advertencia a los muchachos.

-_Maldición, hoy sale un grupo de exploración-_ Tai recordó eso, el mensaje fue recibido con la misma aterradora idea en Matteo, _-Debemos informarlo a todos-_ dicho eso ambos salieron disparados como cohetes, en sus mentes la desesperación se apoderaba lentamente de ellos.

…..

-_Abran las puertas, personal médico acudan de inmediato-_

_-En sus posiciones todo el mundo, el responsable de esto debe estar cerca, alisten los cañones, disparen a lo que sea donde sea-_

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando a una bestia entrar con su jinete casi muerto y con heridas en todo el cuerpo, solamente entró uno, el resto de los que salieron probablemente estarían esparcidos por ahí abandonados a su suerte y sin vida dentro. El ensangrentado muchacho que entró era Takhu, su cuerpo estaba totalmente maltratado y sus heridas amenazaban con dejarle sin aliento en poco tiempo; de no ser por las rápidas medidas de Yam su vida hubiera quedado allí.

-R_esiste por favor, resiste-_ el gigante rogaba para que la medicina hiciera efecto mientras se alistaba el equipo médico quirúrgico, una de sus manos fue cercenada y la sangre continuaba saliendo.

-_Tita-_

_-Titanes sagrados-_ fue lo único que pudo decir Takhu, antes de caer en estado de inconciencia y cerrando los ojos mientras era llevado hacia sala de operaciones. Su fiel amiga Titania no pudo evitar horrorizarse al saber que su amigo fue casi muerto por un rival y lo pero que ninguno de las tropas pudiera haber regresado con vida; el odio hacia Fennin creció dentro de todos los conocedores del secreto; mientras tanto dos jóvenes se aproximaban a toda velocidad para informar al resto lo descubierto.

El disparo de los cañones hizo retumbar la tierra, todo el arsenal fue disparado en busca de venganza por la caída de uno de sus líderes, los ojos de todos no creyeron que un enemigo pudiera haber hecho tal matanza.


	23. Chapter 23

**CUENTA REGRESIVA**

…**..**

Flashback Takhu

Durante casi dos días enteros que las tropas comandadas por uno de los cinco selectos caminaron sin rumbo por un sendero totalmente desconocido, ya iban de regreso hacia las grandes murallas de no ser por una extraña forma detectada en los radares de los exploradores que les hizo virar las coordenadas del objetivo; los sensores detectaron una gran fuente de calor desde un solo punto, ello era más que la energía que un capitán podría tener. Su impetuoso carácter le hizo "ir de casería". Sus fieles tropas le siguieron el paso, cada quien montado en su bestia y los que no, usando sus piernas o artes de vuelo cada quien con lo que pudiera seguir a su cabeza.

-_Hagan un perímetro rastreado del lugar, no quiero perdernos cuando hayamos acabado con este sujeto-_ las órdenes del gran líder Takhu hizo que muchos de los seguidores entraran en razón, por esa misma causa los encargados de tal labor pusieron en sincronía sus rastreadores dejando al visto un panorama completo y detallado del lugar.

Los árboles se hacían cada vez menos frondosos y el agua se hacía cada vez más cristalina y abundante, pero lo extraño era la sensación de gelidez en el ambiente, era como respirar el sudor de un dragón de hielo.

-_Asquerosos profanadores, que hacen siguiéndome; ninguno de ustedes fue el responsable de esta cicatriz en mi pecho, lárguense ahora-_ la silueta que perseguíamos resultó ser una mujer, una belleza por cualquier lado que se la mirase, salvo la cicatriz en el costado izquierdo que hacía notar que alguien quiso atacarle justo en el corazón; su mirada amenazante no le quitaba hermosura en lo más mínimo pero sus ojos seguían demostrando sed de venganza, -_¿Quién eres?-._

_-Eso es blasfemo-_

_-Deberias conocer a tus superiores-_

_-Arrogante humano como te atreves a dirigirle la palabra-_

Diez sujetos salieron de la nada de entre los árboles, sujetos vestidos con trajes blancos cada uno con armas blancas en las manos, esos diez se posicionaron delante de la mujer. –_Nos encargaremos de ellos mi señora, ninguno de estas basuras es Fennin-_ La confesión de uno de los vestido de blanco hizo que las miradas de los hombres se obnularan durante unos segundos, acaso Fennin no estaba ya muerto. Takhu no pudo con su genio, en menos de lo que toma hacer un pestañeo el aguerrido muchacho despertó su poder haciendo que muchos de sus seguidores se hicieran para atrás debido a la gran masa de energía expulsante de su cuerpo, -_Te arrepentirás habernos llamado basura cretino-_ pronto el entusiasmo de los valerosos sorteados del escuadrón "R" que salieron en exploración hace unos días creció al ver a uno de sus conmemorables líderes expulsando su poder, haciendo que los mismos árboles tiemblen ante él; la misma tierra era un caos tambaleante.

Los brazos del temible portador del emblema sagrado de tierra se trasformaron en materia sólida, y de su cuerpo más poder se hizo evidente, -_Quiero respuestas ahora, primero quiénes son ustedes, cómo conocieron a Fennin- _el dedo índice del chico de cabellera morada apuntaba directamente hacia la misteriosa mujer, pudo sentir la gran cantidad de poder de esos sujetos cuando aparecieron así que no pudo evitar contenerse para evitar que sus hombres entren en pánico.

-_No vuelvas a señalar a Minerva con tu inmundo dedo otra vez-_

_-Les hice una pregunta, mi paciencia se agota-_ La tensión crecía cada vez más entre todos. Hubo uno que quiso salir de ese lugar, tenía un extraño presentimiento acerca de todo esto, así que de manera sigilosa intentó salir sin que nadie lo viera, era un miembro joven de las tropas de reconocimiento y sus participaciones eran minúsculas y una ocasión como tal le estaba volviendo loco, pero su infortunio llegó hasta solamente eso. En un simple descuido su cuerpo caía sin vida totalmente congelado al suelo.

-_Maldito que hiciste-_ los hombres se dieron cuenta del asesinato de un camarada, cada uno segado por la ira se abalanzaron sobre sus enemigos, pero todo quedo en la intención ya que todos fueron derrotados.

-_Son solo basura, pero al parecer tú aun puedes respirar-_ la densa capa de hielo dejó esparcirse dejó al visto al capitán con lágrimas en los ojos al ver muerto a su escuadrón.

-_Ustedes infelices, ellos no tenían culpa de nada, los eliminaré, no son más que monstruos-_ el enejo, sentía como esa sensación de ira recorría todo su cuerpo, la velocidad que lo impulsó hizo que parte del terreno que pisaba sea destruido, mientras llegaba donde sus rivales, su arma sagrada fue invocada haciendo que su poder incremente aún más; con un fino ataque logró despedazar por la mitad a dos de ellos, los otros ocho quedaron en estado de shock ante tal ataque, luego la fiera continuo con su salvaje instinto, su poder de ataque fue tal que simplemente dejó a quien quería ver delante de él. –_No creas que por ser mujer te perdonaré la vida; pero antes de darte muerte, dime cómo es que conociste a Fennin-_

La mujer permanecía estoica en frente del sujeto que mando a volar a diez poderosos guerreros como si fueran simples hojas de papel. Pero con un tono aburrido y mirada desagradable, ella se agitó la cabellera plateada, -_Retoma tu puesto, mortal-_

La caída de Takhu fue estrepitosa, su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de heridas por doquier y con lancetas de hielo incrustadas en el dorso dejando que su sangre humedezca el suelo.

-_Bótenlo de acá, su sangre contamina mis tierras, déjenlo vivir no es necesario que lo maten, de todas formas es necesario un mensaje a esos cretinos mortales. Su guerra es nuestra ahora-_

Pero a pesar de las heridas mortales y de la humillante derrota, lo peor fue ver a sus hombres morir, ahora su cuerpo era montado con violencia en una bestia por uno de los diez sujetos de túnica blanca, el hielo apenas comenzaba a derretirse pero las secuelas serán desastróficas.

-_Humanos, sus insolencias siempre fueron vistas como nimiedades, pero atacar a Minerva la titán protectora del hielo merece ser pagada con su exterminio-_

…

Ya eran dos de los cinco guerreros más poderosos que la humanidad tenía que habían sido derrotados con facilidad por seres irreconocibles, sin contar el testimonio de Ryoka cuando en circunstancias diferentes pero con el mismo resultado fue humillado por la deidad del fuego, los ánimos eran cada vez menos. Incluso el gigante investigador Yam se veía deprimido al admitir luego que su gran capitán "muerto" Fennin resultó ser uno de los traidores más grandes de la historia y lo que en mente le aterraba era si es que esos cinco muchachos que entrenó no serían igual.

Eran la puesta del sol, una simpática señorita paseaba por las calles desoladas de una de las principales ciudades, hace poco que sus compañeros tuvieron que mantenerse ocupados en cuestión de seguridad en las grandes murallas, cuestión que fue designada solo a esos cinco y a nadie más. Ahora el no ver a sus amigos era como dejarle sin alma en su interior, -_son mi única familia-_ pensó; es más Tai no pudo evitar contarle lo que sucedía en el exterior de las grandes murallas con la promesa que ella no delatara nada a nadie en lo absoluto; más tarde su otro buen compañero, Ryoka, le contaría lo mismo. La noche pasada ella fue a visitar el parque donde alguien de confianza para ella acostumbraba a dormir, hasta ahora le parecía muy raro que alguien prefiera una hamaca a las cómodas habitaciones amuebladas; pero esa noche descubriría que su castaño amigo debería pasar la noche en vigilia; lo mismo sucedía con su amigo Ryoka quien de manera similar tenía cierto disgusto por las comodidades de su habitación; así que al parecer esa noche y las restantes no podría visitar a sus amigos.

Tras caminar unas tres cuadras ella pudo ver una silueta familiar, estaba sentada con la cara apoyada sobre las rodillas y aparentemente llorando. Supo de inmediato tras acercarse unos metros de quien se trataba, era la chica teniente del capitán Matteo, Mimifa, una señorita bastante linda vestida siempre de manera muy coqueta incluso en sus salidas de exploraciones pero en esta ocasión era la primera vez que se la veía llorar.

Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente pudo notar que ella no estaba vestida como siempre y por el atuendo supo que su luto era la causa de su llanto. Al ver eso no supo cómo reaccionar así que simplemente decidió dejarla sola para que se estabilice pero entre sollozos la mujer le grito que se quedara a su lado.

-_Sora por favor no te vayas, tal vez seas tú la única persona con quien pueda contar-_ ella no supo que hacer pero acató lo que su amiga le pedía.

-_Puedo saber quién es la persona por la quien guardas luto-_

_-Mi primo, era uno de los combatientes que salió en las tropas de exploración con el capitán Takhu ayer, era su tercera misión fuera-_

No tuvo que preguntar más, era obvio saber que Mimifa sabía que el nivel entre uno de los cinco selectos y los guerreros promedio era abismal, y si existían seres más fuertes que ellos simplemente su primo no hubiera tenido una muerte tranquila ante las manos de ese monstruo.

-_Sabes, pero pensé luego (_continuó Mimifa), _si el capitán hubiera muerte lo hubieran llorado varios, en cambio a mi familiar solo unos cuantos, pero lo que más asco me da es ver a nuestros más poderosos verse rendidos, ya han luchado contra Adheim, han vencido en la ciudadela de piedra, han derrotado a Ghost, siempre han peleado contra seres más fuertes y han vencido; no hay necesidad de verse rendidos sin pelear, por más que odie las luchas no se puede vencer así-_

El momento no pudo agravarse más, pero así fue, lentamente las dos chicas vieron como los vigilantes de la cima de la muralla eran derribados por impactos cruentos y sordos, explosiones por doquier, sangre y muerte. Algo que nunca se había visto antes se presenció, una criatura con alas y de dimensiones descomunales se hacía presente en medio de los aires, en su lomo un sujeto de cabellera y barba abundante con ojo parchado y con ropas elegantes pero de colores oscuros saludaba a los hombres y mujeres del interior de las murallas. –_Ustedes mortales han profanado a los titanes sagrados, descuiden no seré yo quien les de muerte solo soy un mensajero, cuando estas murallas caigan acabaremos con ustedes en segundos-_ la criatura emprendió una archa en dirección contraria, su mensaje fue claro y conciso, y ello dejó un gran alboroto. Incluso el valeroso escuadrón "R" se klleno de miedo, algunos empezaron a correr a donde sus piernas les guiasen, otros intentaban quedarse quietos y esperar la muerte, todo era un caos.

-_Silencio todo el mundo, ya escucharon al infeliz mensajero, si habrá guerra hay que hacer que esos infelices pasen una calamidad para llegar hasta nosotros-_ la voz de la capitana del viento era atronadora, en sus ojos se notaba que había estado llorando por un buen rato, la razón, sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia con quienes había crecido estuvieron a punto de perder la vida de manera inmediata ; pero ahora ella se puso el overol encima y dejó en claro que nada dejaría que el dolor les derrumbara.

Tai, Matteo y Ryoka bajaron hacia donde Titania, ambos con ojos llenos de ira y un deseo de lucha inmensa al igual que la mencionada, dejando de lado la ética y las normas de disciplina de lucha, -_Esto se ha convertido en guerra, si eso desean, eso tendrán._ Miradas de guerra en ellos dejaron en claro su posición, suficientes bajas ya habían tenido sin que ellos actuaran o previnieran un ataque así que era obvio que sintieran culpa de las consecuencias.

-_Abran las puertas, o les obligaré a hacerlas yo mismo-_ Ryoka ordenaba tal cosa, su cuerpo ardía en llamas; -_Sé que suena descabellado pero si no vuelvo con el cadáver de uno de esos infelices, no volveré a ser capaz de verles el rostro-_

_-No, por qué siempre tan insensato eres tonto o qué-_ Sora pudo escuchar el comentario de su amigo mientras ordenaba la apertura de las puertas principales.

-_Este idiota morirá si va solo, pero no creerás que te dejaré la diversión a ti solo-_ la mirada de la chica volvió a tornarse atónita, ahora Tai accedía no solo al pedido ilógico del sujeto de cabellera negra sino que se auto mencionaba como un posible sacrificio.

-_Están dementes, enfermos, si quieren morir háganlo, nunca piensan en las personas que los rodean-_ ahora sonaba histérica.

-_No lo están, vuelvan con un cadáver o no les abriremos las puertas, nosotros dos haremos lo mismo con los que se atrevan a poner un pie cerca-_ Matteo dejaba en claro su posición ahora, tan frío como costumbre pero conciso siempre.

-_Descuida Sora, volveremos-_

_-Claro que no, siempre haciendo estupideces, iré con ustedes, puedo ser de utilidad, ya me cansé de ver hacerles tonterías-_ una ligera sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de todos.

-_Te dije que vendría, ahora me debes la apuesta-_

_-Dejen de apostar-_

Los tres chicos salieron hacia el mundo externo, Mimifa recibió un último mensaje de su amiga Sora antes de partir diciéndole que haría pagar a los sujetos que le hicieron sentirse sola; Matteo y Titania por su parte, luego que las puertas se cerraran desenvainaron sus armas sagradas dejando a todos anonadados, -_Váyanse de aquí todos-_ ordenó el rubio.

-_No nos comeríamos el cuento del mensajero tan fácilmente, sal ahora y pelea cobarde, tu muerte marcará el comienzo de nuestra victoria, titán sagrado.-_la voz de Titania retumbó en el escenario, luego una sombra se hizo notar entre los escombros productos de la explosión causada por la criatura que montaba el mensajero.

-_Bien, bien, te patearé el trasero-_

Ambos juraron en sus mentes derrotar al intruso en honor a su herido compañero Takhu, la venganza de la humanidad daba inicio.


End file.
